Once Upon A Light: season 3
by MissJulyandDarkShadow
Summary: Emma, the guardians and the heroes are up for another adventure in Neverland, to save Little Em from Pan. The kid from the future is a key for Peter Pan's plan and the guardians might be pawns in his game as well. But what happens after Neverland? Will the missing year be calm or not? What shall they do when Zelena, in company of Seven Sins, plans to erase Regina from history?
1. A new land, the mysterious shadows

**Hello guys! Here we go for another season! It has been awhile, but after the long wait it's finally here! Hope you'll enjoy this season as much as you liked the previous ones, and that you'll keep reading. Oh, and from now, Rosalie shall be often referred by the short name "Rose" (like Alexandra is often called "Alex") and Cecilia by her nickname, "Lia".**

 **Disclamer: I own none of the stories/concepts used. "OUAT" belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, and "SM" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei animation. Non profit fanfiction; respect the official releases.**

* * *

 **A new land. The mysterious shadows.**

 **Crystal Forest, a thousand years by then**

Queen Selene was holding her infant daughter Emma in her arms, and she was singing a goddess lullaby which she remembered from her time in the Celestial Kingdom. She was singing while walking around in her castle. As the baby was almost asleep, she entered the throne room. What she saw surprised her very much: her guardians were standing there and seemed in pain. This frightened the queen.

"What happened?" - Queen Selene asked worried.

"Some creature, like a shadow, ambushed us." - Sailor Fire answered with a gasp of pain.

"We were caught off guard..." - Sailor Wind added panting.

"And didn't have the chance to fight." - Sailor Aqua pursued.

"Were sorry, Your Majesty." - Sailor Lightning apologized, rubbing her injury.

"Selene!"

Selene turned around and saw her beloved Killian who ran to her.

"Killian...!" - the queen went to her husband and took his hand with anxiety.

Before the couple could exchange a few words, Sailor Rose shouted all of sudden:

"Watch out!"

The couple looked up and they saw the shadow appear. Killian glared at it with anger. He knew too well what creature that was. The shadow was aiming at Killian and Selene as it quickly flew in their direction. But before any of them could be hurt, an unexpected thing happened. A star appeared on princess Emma's forehead and it blasted a powerful light barrier which destroyed the shadow within seconds. Both parents looked down at their daughter with relief and surprise.

"Was that... light magic?" - Killian asked looking at his wife, then at the baby.

"I think so... I never guessed Emma would have it so soon... " - Selene said with worry.

 **Neverland**

The Jolly Roger was sailing through of the portal, as everyone was holding on. Emma was hanging on to Lux T with her other arm. After a few stressing moments, the ship finally surfaced to foreign waters.

"So, thats the place..." - Emily said as she looked forward, seeing an island.

"Guess so..." - Alex added, as she looked around.

"Well, we better be ready for what's in there." - Lia commented.

"Or what's _out_ here." - Rose added, feeling that the dangers could be anywhere.

"She's right... It seems like a very cruel and dangerous place." - Danielle commented, seeing that Neverland had nothing to do with the one described in books.

Danielle didn't notice Emma glaring at her angrily. Rose then walked to Emily and said, as remembering something:

"Oh, Emily. Athena told me to give you this."

She handed her two yellow items: a super computer and VR Visors.

"I wonder what those are for." - Emily said, as she put on the visors and turned on the computer.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's useful." - Lia commented.

Meanwhile on the island, Greg and Tamara stared at the boys. They were very surprised, not expecting their "Head House" actually be a group of teenagers. They felt like they got dumbed and used, which obviously was the case. Felix, demanded once more:

"Where is the Eternal Crystal?"

Little Em began to wake up. Tamara answered:

"We don't have it. We don't know where it is."

"Maybe _she_ knows where it is." - Felix said, pointing at Little Em who was now fully awake.

"Where... where are we...?" - the kid asked with fear, as she looked around.

"We are taking the girl." - Felix stated coldly, before facing the kid and saying with a wicked tone - "Welcome to Neverland."

"Neverland...? So, you're the Lost Boys..." - Little Em commented, as she remembered the book _Peter and Wendy_ read to her at home by her dad.

"You are not getting this kid until we get answers." - Greg said firmly - "What about destroying magic?"

" _And_ about our way home." - Tamara added, looking straight into Felix's eyes.

But the Lost Boys had other plans. Suddenly, the shadow arrived and removed Greg's one, killing him. Tamara let go of Little Em. Before she ran away, Tamara quickly removed Athena's collar from her wrist and threw it to Little Em. The collar was kept as a sign of her first victory. But now, seeing that the whole mission was only a trick, Tamara thought pointless to keep it.

"The white cat might want this back... Run!"

Little Em caught the collar and ran, as instructed. The Lost Boys scattered and pursued her. As Tamara attempted to flee too, the shadow grabbed Tamara's own shadow and started to rip it out. The young woman let out a cry of pain. But then, Felix noticed a ship from a far and understood that Little Em's rescuers were coming. So, he quickly cut the shadow in half, thinking that it would be very useful. Tamara fell on the ground unconscious, due to the unbearable pain she went through. Felix used the power of his leader's darkness to corrupt the shadow. Meantime, Little Em was still running in the jungle. Then she suddenly slipped and fell. Another boy helped her up and hid her behind trees. The team of boys ran past them, not noticing them.

"Thank you..." - Little Em breathed out.

"Pan and his team know this island too well. We must be careful." - the boy replied.

"Are you a Lost Boy too?" - Little Em asked.

"Yeah, but I escaped." - the boy answered - "And they're after me too."

"But why?"

"I'll explain later. There's no time for this now."

The two stood up and Little Em allowed the boy to lead her.

Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, Emma was still silent as she was staring at the island they were slowly sailing to. Without even noticing, she had a very firm grip at Lux T, Little Em's favourite toy. But Emily did notice and so, she walked up to her and attempted to reassure her.

"Emma, don't worry. We will find Little Em and save her from... who knows what."

"None of you will." - Gold suddenly said - "But _I_ will."

Everyone looked up at him, and saw that he was now wearing his Rumplestiltskin outfit.

"We're supposed to be working together." - Emily criticized him.

But the Dark One ignored his daughter's comment. Emma asked him, her tone quite challenging:

"You think I can't do it?"

"Not on your own, and not with the team you're in." - Gold replied boldly - "Your group is the most unlikely team, its members just can't get along. You're the princess of the Heavens, but others might have very different methods. Your friends and you might have faced a couple of dark enemies, but this is Neverland. It's nothing like you ever faced before. It's a place where faith does everything. But do you _all_ have it?"

With those words, Mr Gold disappeared. He had teleported himself away on the island, leaving the others on the ship. Emily shook her head in annoyance of her father's attitude.

"Talk about a neglectful person." - Danielle said.

"Like you should talk." - Emma scolded at her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Neal awoke in Aurora's Palace, attended by Mulan, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. The princess quickly approached the young man with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this. You must be thirsty." - Aurora said as she helped him to drink.

"Where am I...?" - Neal asked.

"You're in our kingdom, in the Enchanted Forest." - Prince Phillip informed him.

"... I'm back..." - Neal said with a shocked expressioN.

"Back? Are you from our world?" - Aurora asked.

"He's lying." - Mulan interjected - "Judging by his clothing, he's from the same world as Emma, Danielle and Rosalie."

Hearing the mention of Emma's name, Neal looked at Mulan, asking with worry:

"Emma Swan? Do you know her...? She's in danger, I must help her...!"

Neal sat up in an attempt to leave. But Prince Phillip protested:

"You're gravely injured and weak."

"True, the gunshot..." - Neal remembered, but it didn't matter to him - "Look, I need to know if Emma and Emily are alright."

"What kind of danger? Are all the guardians involved? Is Rose alright...?" - Aurora asked, her worry growing for her daughter's safety.

"Sadly, it concerns all the guardians. But the last thing I know all the six are ok." - Neal said, which relieved Aurora slightly - "I must think of a way to contact them, to let them know I'm alive and well."

 **Neverland**

"What do you mean by that Emma?" - Danielle asked, not liking how her friend talked to her.

"It's your fault that they took the trigger and kidnapped Little Em!" - Emma scolded.

Danielle felt herself filling with anger at Emma's statement. And like everytime she was angry, short-tempered how she was, she started to argue back not hezitating to rise her voice.

"What?! It's my fault now?!" - she shouted at her friend - "Of course, you'll rather blame me!"

"And who else could I blame?!" - Emma asked, her voice rising too - "You were too... weak! The beans and the trigger were under _your_ responsability!"

"Oh, and like you are never weak?! As if you're perfection!" - Danielle replied in defense.

As the two girls were arguing, everyone was just watching them, very annoyed. David and Snow exchainged a look and shook their heads. They felt that unfortunately this wouldn't end too soon. Hook looked at Regina, and he said as to joke:

"It's a power I have over women. They're always fighting because of me."

"That's not funny." - Regina glared at him - "And I don't approve the fact you kissed my daughter."

"Don't be hypocrite, Regina. You did much worse things when you wanted something." - Hook replied, not impressed by the mother's words.

Regina didn't reply, knowing the pirate had a point. She looked back at Danielle, still in an argument with Emma.

"Come on, Emma! Just tell you're jalous about _how_ I lost the trigger!" - Danielle shouted, referring to her and Hook's kiss.

"That's not about it! How dare you saying that, while my _future child_ is actually lost?!" - Emma shouted back.

Cecilia, Rosalie and Alex were standing a few steps aside. They were debating if they should interfere or not. Emily was sitting, trying to focus on her computer screen. But it wasn't an easy task with her friends' loud shouts. Alex then turned to her friend Rosalie and whispered:

"Are you feeling this...?"

"The rage in the air? Yes, I do." - Rosalie replied.

"No, not that... it's like there's something in water." - Alex shared her worries.

"Something in water...?" - Cecilia asked surprised - "Let's see that."

Rosalie, Alex and Cecilia looked over the board to see if there was something.

"Sorry, I see nothing. Do you, Lia?" - Rose asked to Cecilia.

"No... I don't either." - Cecilia replied.

"Alex is right. There is something." - Emily suddenly said, her eyes not leaving her computer - "I see several points approaching our boat!"

"What are you saying?!" - Hook asked, hearing Emily's words.

"Something's approaching the boat! We must be on our guards...!" - Emily replied, after what she stood up - "Emma, Danielle...! Stop it for once! We have a bigger problem!"

Emma and Danielle stopped their argument, their friend's words catching their attention. Before anyone could say something, they felt as if something was hitting the ship. The waters became more troubling and Killian began to have troubles to have control over the Jolly Roger. David, Mary Margaret, Emma and her friends looked in the water, trying to distinguish the source of the trouble.

"Prepare to battle!" - Hook instructed - "If you need weapons, take them!"

"What's going on exactly?!" - Regina asked, not liking this at all.

"What's in the water?! A shark?! A wale...?!" - Emma asked.

"Or is it a kraken?!" - David tried to guess on his turn.

"It's something worse! Mermaids!" - Hook answered.

As soon as he said those words, the group saw several fish tales emerging from water. Only it didn't belong to animals, but to woman. Emma spoke to her friends:

"You heard Hook, we must battle. Let's transform!"

The girls nodded as they lifted their pens in the air, while Emma rubbed her brooch.

"Light Cosmic Power!"

"Aqua Element Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

"Rose Element Power!"

The six guardians then turned into their sailor forms. So, the battle against the mermaids began. David was shooting at them with cannons. Mary Margaret, with Emma's help, took a net and tried to catch some of them. Regina and Danielle were shooting fire in different directions around the ship, trying to scare the mermaids away. Alex was helping Hook to control the ship, since she thought pointless to attack mermaids with water. Rosalie and Cecilia were doing their best to scare the mermaids away too.

"There's too much of them...!" - Cecilia commented - "How are we supposed to scare them all away?!"

Emily watched around with her visors around, seeing that there was indeed too much mermaids. Suddenly, she got an idea. She turned to Alex and called for her.

"Alex! I'll need your help! Rose, go help the captain instead!"

Rose nodded and quickly replaced Alex on Captain Hook's side. Alex walked over Emily, wondering what was her plan.

"I need you to use your attack, but not on mermaids. Aim the sky." - Emily instructed.

Alex was confused by her friend's strange request but didn't question it and did as she said. She used her _Oceanic Purity Ball_ , aiming the air. Right after, Emily used her own electric attack, sending it straight in the ball of water. The thunder got even more electrizing. Within seconds, the electric sphere fell in the sea, right over the mermaids. There was a powerful but quick flash and the electricity sent a wave through the sea waters, making the Jolly Roger shake a bit. Everyone had to hold into something to not lose balance, but they got relieved to hear the mermaids shout and swim away.

"Of course... electricity is twice as mortal when mixed to water..." - Alex said to Emily with a smile - "Emily, you're a genious!"

"What would we do without your brain?" - Cecilia exclaimed.

"And what shall we do with this one?" - Mary Margaret asked, referring to the single mermaid she and Emma managed to catch.

Without thinking twice, Regina magically teleported the mermaid on the floor of the ship, after what the group surround her. Danielle looked up at Regina, as mentally asking why she teleported her in the ship anyway. Now, the group would have to decide the mermaid's fate.

On the island, Little Em and the other escapee kept running through the jungle as the Lost Boys were looking for them. After some time, they noted that they have lost their pursuers, and so decided to take a rest. The boy then said:

"You're new on the island... I hadn't seen a girl here for ages. Did the Shadow take you away too?"

"No, I was kidnapped by people who worked for Pan." - Little Em answered.

"Well... this means Pan wants you. And if he wants you, he _will_ get you." - the boy claimed.

"Why is Pan after you?" - Little Em asked.

The boy showed a small bottle, containing something which looked like sand or dust. He explained to the girl:

"It's pixie dust. I stole it from Pan, hoping I could use it to fly away. But it didn't work, no matter how hard I tried."

"Don't worry. My family and my guardians are coming for me. You're allowed to leave with us." - Little Em reassured him with a smile.

"You're the first one who believes in family this much..." - the boy commented.

"In my family, we always find each other." - Little Em said, very sure of what she was saying - "And besides, the Sailor Guardians have special magic. They're the Chosen Six, they can face anything."

"Well, that's a bad thing. If they come for you, Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion!" - the boy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright..." - Little Em said as she put her hand on his forearm - "Is there a place where we can hide from the Lost Boys?"

"Yes... there are the Echo Caves... but it's far away."

Just then, sounds of approaching Lost Boys got heard, and so the pair hurried off. On their way to the Echo Caves, one of the Lost Boys cut the pair off with an Arrow. Little Em realized the Lost Ones knew about the caves. So, she and the other escapee ran in a different direction.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The four people tried to think of a way they can make contact with Emma and others. After a moment, Mulan asked Neal how he arrived.

"I fell through a portal. I believed I was dying, so I thought about growing up in the Enchanted Forest. Portals take their user to wherever they think of." - Neal explained.

Mulan got curious about the other world. She had been since she met the three Sailor Guardians, but circumpstances didn't really permit to talk or ask about it. So, she asked Neal:

"The other world... how is it?"

"Well, first of all, people there think the Enchanted Forest is fiction. They think its inhabitants are like characters of stories." - Neal explained.

"Stories, really?" - Mulan asked with a smile.

"Yes, there's even a cool movie about you." - Neal replied.

"What's a movie...?" - Mulan's expression turned into one of confusion.

"Err... Not sure how to explain." - Neal said, and then got an idea - "Anyway, I think I know who can help. He would have left something behind, in case he ever found himself back in the Enchanted Forest. Something that would allow me to contact Emma and Emily. We must go to his castle."

"Who's your father?" - Phillip asked.

"Rumplestiltskin." - Neal replied.

 **Neverland**

Mr Gold was stalking the forest. He arrived at the clearing where Tamara and Greg were left. Greg's body was lying lifeless, as Tamara was crawling along the ground. Tamara had regained consciousness but she didn't feel well. She felt like a piece of herself was missing, and this due to the piece of shadow which was ripped out of her. She stopped to crawl as she saw Mr Gold.

"Where's the girl?" - Gold asked - "Was she killed?"

"I don't thinks so..." - Tamara responded - "I asked her to run, and so she did."

"Where?" - Gold asked, his tone emotionless.

"In the jungle." - Tamara answered - "It's all Pan... he's behind everything. I swear, Mr Gold, I had no idea who I was working for. Forgive me for Neal... I'm so sorry..."

"I know. You're just a pawn." - Gold stated as he knelt to her.

"Yes... Will you forgive me...?"

"No." - the Dark One curtly responded.

After this word, he ripped out her heart and calmly crushes it in his hand, after what Tamara's body fell lifeless to the ground.

On the Jolly Roger, the group was trying to decide what to do with the caught mermaid. Unfortunately, as it could be expected, everyone had different opinions on what they should do.

"Get this thing out of my ship!" - Hook said with disgust.

"I agree with Hook on this one, they tried to drown us." - David commented.

"Well, let's find out why." - Regina said with an evil grin.

"You mean, by torture...?" - Danielle asked, not liking the idea at all.

"Why not?" - Regina replied as it was a natural thing to do.

"We should let her go, who knows what she's capable of!" - Rosalie protested.

"Maybe they're just threated by Pan? If we release her, we'll prove that we're not their enemies." - Mary Margaret suggested.

"But if we release her, she and her friends will drown us down!" - Regina disagreed with her stepdaughter.

"We don't have to." - the mermaid said - "Death shall find you anyway. Release me!"

Then, the group noticed that the sky was darkening even more and that waters turned even more agitated. Everyone exchanged worried looks, realizing a storm was coming. They jumped to the conclusion that the mermaid was doing that. Hook ordered:

"Don't release her! So, we can negotiate!"

David suddenly grabbed his sword and placed it under the mermaid's throat in a threatening way. Regina smiled in delight, while Mary Margaret and Emma stared at him in shok.

"Undo the storm, and we'll release you!" - David ordered to the mermaid, who gave no reaction to his threat.

David grabbed the mermaid even firmly and approached the sword even closer to her neck. Regina knelt next to the mermaid too and she said evilly:

"Go ahead David, cut her into fillet!"

David looked up at his wife and his daughter, whose faces were telling him not to chose violence. He removed the sword from his neck, refusing to hurt the mermaid. Mary Margaret and the guardians were agreeing to let the mermaid go, while Regina was still protesting.

"We're not murderers!" - Mary Margaret stated - "Drop the mermaid in the sea!"

"You can play the hero in the Enchanted Forest, but this is Neverland!" - Regina protested - "You're still the same naïve princess!"

"Guys! Stop it right now!" - Danielle shouted - " _I_ made my decision!"

The guardian of fire firmly grabbed the mermaids arms and within seconds, she threw her above the board of the Jolly Roger. Everyone heard a "splash", indicating that the mermaid regained her natural environment. Alex, Rose, Emily and Cecilia nodded in approval. But Regina yelled at her daughter:

"What have you done?! You want to kill us?!"

"The mermaid was creating trouble between us, I had to get rid of her." - Danielle justified her action.

"Don't think you'll gain esteem from me for that." - Emma commented, her voice not very loud, but loud enough for Danielle to hear, who immediately reacted.

"What..? That's your "thanks" for saving the situation?! Did you want our mothers kill each other?!" - Danielle shouted, disliking how Emma was looking for little things to make snarky remarks towards her.

"Oh no, here we go again..." - Cecilia sighed in annoyance.

Rosalie's attention got caught by something else, not paying much attention to her friends' argument. She could see a couple of lightnings in distance but it wasn't what mainly bothered her. She had a feeling that something wasn't right, as if a danger was approaching. And she couldn't be more right. In the dark sky, she suddenly saw something move.

"Watch out!" - Rose shouted, quickly pushing Emma, Danielle and herself out of the way, as a dark lightning bolt stroke, but fortunately missing them.

"What was that?!" - Lia exclaimed as a monster appeared.

"Thunderray!" - the female monster shouted what seemed her own name, as she continued to strike the ship.

"Looks like they have defenses..." - Emma commented, looking up at the creature.

"Sailor Guardians! Do something before it destroys my ship!" - Hook shouted.

"Or before it destroys _us_!" - Mary Margaret remarked.

The Sailor Guardians positioned themselves around, ready to attack the moster from different sides. Alexandra was the first one to attack.

"Oceanic Purity Ball!"

Thunderray turned in her direction, ready to destroy the one who just injured her. As she flew to her, Emily was the next to attack.

"Glowing Thunderstorm!"

Thunderray turned around, trying to identify the person who did this to her. She charged her hands, ready to attack everyone at once, but she hadn't enought time, since another attack didn't last to come.

"Aria Breeze!" - Cecilia shouted, sending a wind in the direction of the monster.

"Love Rose Chain!" - Rose joined in, taking profit of the fact that Thunderray was slowed down by the wind, hitting and catching her with her magical belt.

"Flaming Arrow!" - Danielle shot an arrow-like fire on the monster.

The attacks injured Thunderray. After a few moments, she fell onto the ship, very weak but still alive. Emma knew it was her chance to finish her off, and she quickly pulled out the Stellar Rod.

"Cosmic Starshine Attack!" - Emma yelled as its light attacked Thunderray.

"SHINE!" - Thunderray shouted, before she dissolved into nothingness.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Neal and Mulan were travelling to the Dark Castle. After a moment, Mulan decided to ask Neal something.

"You said you want to protect Emma and Emily..." - she started.

"Emily is my half-sister. It's only natural for me to want protect her." - Neal started, then he hesitated - "Concerning Emma, well... I love her."

"If you love Emma, then why did she never mention you during her time in the Enchanted Forest?" - Mulan asked.

"That's because I broke her heart." - Neal stated with sadness, surprising Mulan - "I let her go, so she could fulfill her destiny, break the Dark Curse and battle evil with my sister and other friends... Later, I could have gone after her, to say that I love her... but I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me, and so I just gave up."

"So... the fear of rejection was stronger than love...?" - Mulan asked.

"Yes, sadly. It's my biggest regret." - Neal replied, after what Mulan plunged in her own thoughts.

After some time, Neal and Mulan finally arrived at the ransacked Dark Castle. Mulan believed the castle was abandoned, but Neal, upon inspecting a goblet, realized that someone else was there. Suddenly, an arrow hit a wall, just inches from Neal's face. Mulan drew her sword, as Robin Hood revealed himself.

"Who are you?" - Mulan asked.

"My name's Robin Hood." - Robin introduced himself, before demanding - "So, who are the trespassing in my castle?"

"It's the Dark One's castle." - Mulan corrected him - " _You_ are trespassing."

"He didn't show up since the Dark Curse. If he ever shows up, I'll go away." - Robin Hood said, still pointing his arrow.

"It's alright, you can have it." - Neal reassured him - "I just want to look around."

"Who are you to do such a thing?" - Robin Hood asked.

"Here I was known as Baelfire. I'm his son."

Robin Hood immediately believed this statement, he put his arrow down and, with an apologize, he allowed Neal to look around. Neal got surprised that Robin didn't require further proof, to which Robin replied:

"No one would claim to be Dark One's son who isn't."

He then explained that he and Rumplestiltskin once crossed paths and that the Dark One spared his life. So, he owes him a debt. Neal called upon this debt to solicit Robin Hood's aid in finding something he can use. Robin Hood explained that he did not take up residence in the castle until _after_ the Dark Curse was cast, and the castle had already been ransacked.

"Looters would only take what they could see." - Neal remarked, after what he noticed his father's old walking stick.

He came upon the stick and he picked it up.

"It must have belonged to a looter. It's worthless." - Mulan theorized.

"No, it was my father's." - Neal quickly corrected her - "See the markings? This way, he kept track of my growth."

Neal then twirled the stick, like a staff, after what a painting in the corner of the room disappeared to reveal a large cupboard. Everyone looked at it surprised, and Robin Hood remarked:

"I handled the staff several times, and nothing happened."

"My father enchanted objects with blood magic, making them useful only to him and his bloodline." - Neal explained - "Now, let's see what's in the cupboard."

 **Neverland**

Little Em and her fugitive friend, still running from the Lost Boys, found themselves on the edge of a cliff. Unfortunately, there was no other way to the caves. The escapee then showed the pixie duest and said:

"I'll give them the pixie dust in exchange for our lives..."

"Are you suggesting to give up?" - Little Em asked.

"There's nothing else we can do!" - he protested.

But Little Em disagreed. She suddenly took the pixie dust and, to the boy's surprise, she grabbed his hand and backed away. Worried, the boy asked:

"What... what are you doing...?"

"What is pixie dust for? To fly of course!"

Once more, the boy tried to protest, reminding her that he had tried it countless times before without success. To that, Little Em replied that he must believe in it, what she obviously did. With a running start, she opened the bottle and within seconds, the dust made her and the boy fly off the cliff. They were lucky, because it were only moments before the Lost Boys arrived.

Mr Gold sat down on a rock and then told to an unseen person to come out. Felix emerged from the jungle, after what he greeted Mr Gold:

"Well, hello Rumplestiltskin. Pan says he's glad to see you on the island, and that you're welcome in Neverland for as long as you wish. But with a single condition."

"He always has them." - Gold commented, seemingly not surprised at all.

"If you're after the girl, you'll be Pan's enemy." - Felix announced.

"Nothing has changed."

"If you go against Pan, you won't survive." - Felix responded.

"The question is not whether I'll survive. We both know I won't." - Mr Gold said, not impressed by the warning, as he approached the lost boy and grabbed him by his collar - "No, the question's rather how many of you I'll take down with me."

"In that case, we'll see each other again, in less friendly circumstances." - Felix reaplied calmly.

"I count on it." - Gold replied and let go of Felix.

Before Gold could leave, Felix suddenly tossed a handmade doll onto the ground, informing that Pan wanted him to have it. Mr Gold picked up the object, visibly distraught.

"It's weird, isn't it? The things we haven't thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry." - Felix commented.

After that, the boy left with amusement on his face, while Gold was still sitting on the ground and crying over the doll.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Neal opened his father's secret cupboard. There was a myriad of magical objects inside, and Neal's attention got caught by a crystal ball. Putting his hands over it, he commented on the irony of the situation:

"I spent my life running from magic... and now, I must rely on it."

He then concentrated, hoping the crystal ball to reveal him something. But nothing happened. Frustrated, Neal took the crystal ball out of the cupboard, placing it on a table, exclaiming:

"It doesn't work... Why doesn't it work...?!"

"You musn't think about the place. But about Emma and your feelings towards her." - Mulan suggested.

Utilizing this advice, Neal tried the crystal ball again. He thought about Emma and how he loved her, but it didn't work. _"I guess there's too much pain between us..."_ \- Neal thought - _"I have better chances if I think about Emily, we got very close the past few days."_ As he thought about his sister and the good time they spent together, it was a success. The crystal ball revealed a clear image of both Emma and Emily. However, all was not well, Neal's eyes widened in horror.

"What's the matter?" - Robin Hood asked, noticing Neal's expression.

"Aren't they Emma and your sister?" - Mulan asked.

"Yes, they are but... they're not in Storybrooke. They're in Neverland."

 **Neverland**

The guardians, Snow, Charming, Hook and Regina finally got to the shores of Neverland, all wet from the earlier troubling sailing. Emily checked on her new items and was pleasantly surprised to see that despite being wet, it still worked perfectly.

"Gold had a point, you know. Here, everything depends on faith. But we're too busy to fight with each other." - Emma said suddenly - "I was wrong, like everyone else... We must believe in each other."

"Are you asking us to be friends?" - Regina asked with irony - "After everything that happened between us?"

"No, I wouldn't expect that. There's quite a history, and a lot of hate." - Emma stated, giving a quick glare at Danielle, who frowned in return - "We don't have to be friends, but just team up to save Little Em."

"With _her_? With _him_?" - David said with a despising tone, referring to Regina and Hook - "You can't mix good with evil."

"But we don't have to." - Rosalie said as she stood next to Emma, supporting her - "Let's just focus on the success."

"Rose's right. We can all remain what we are: a guardian, a hero, a villain, a pirate,..." - Alex joined in the motivation.

"Everyone has his own talent, we can contribute it to each other and it'll make us stronger." - Emily added.

"Keep in mind that it isn't about us, but about Little Em. I'm her mother-to-be, so from now I'm your leader." - Emma stated firmly - "Either you help me find and save her, or get out of my way!"

With those words, Emma turned around and started to walk in the direction of the jungles. Everyone could see she was very determinate. Her parents, Alex, Rose, Cecilia and Emily were the first ones to follow her. The captain Hook smiled to himself, liking how strong and self-confident Emma was now being and started to walk too. Regina and Danielle exchanged a look, feeling that this rescuing would be particularly difficult for both of them, after what they followed the group too.

Elsewhere on the island, Little Em and her erstwhile companion touched down in a clearing. It looked like they were far from danger. The girl noted to herself that flying was a fantastic experience. Excited, Little Em said:

"If one believes, anything is possible."

"You couldn't be more right, Princess Emma of the Crystal Forest." - the boy replied.

Realizing something was wrong, Little Em's face fell as she asked carefully:

"How do you know my name... and about my home of the 30th century...?"

His cover blown, the other boy revealed his true identity, shocking Little Em:

"I am Peter Pan."

After a short silence, Little Em shook her head and asked:

"Why did you tell Greg and Tamara that you wanted to destroy magic...?"

"I needed their help. It's easier to get people to hate something than to believe." - Peter Pan answered with a grin.

"But why did you bring me to Neverland?" - Little Em asked, not understanding why Pan would need her.

"I have been searching for the Heart of the Truest Believer and the Eternal Crystal." - Pan explained - "When you used the pixie dust to fly, you proved that you possess this heart. And now, you and your heart are all mine. All that is left is the Eternal Crystal."

Little Em got scared. If Pan needed the Eternal Crystal, it couldn't mean something good. She prayed, no, she _believed_ that Emma wouldn't let Peter Pan put his hands over it. Pan then called for the Lost Boys, who didn't take long to emerge from the jungle. Seeing them surround her, Little Em understood she would have to be strong until Emma and others would come save her.

"Let's play!" - Pan shouted to his gang with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What did you think about it? Like I had announced before, there will be "monsters of the day" from now in "Once Upon A Light". For those who didn't understand that, the monster was created out of Tamara's shadow. Reviews are always very welcome.**


	2. The hidden map! Find yourself Emma!

**Hey guys! I was long before I updated, huh? Sorry, it's just I had my exams. But with a slow rythm, I finally managed to write this chapter and there it is now. I hope you'll like it. So... read and enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, non profit fan story. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitis, SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The hidden map! Find yourself Emma!**

 **Neverland**

In the middle of the jungle, Mr Gold made a fire and then stood between the fire and a huge rock. This way, his shadow was projected on the rock. Using magic, Gold froze his shadow after what he took his dagger and literally cut the shadow from himself at the base of his feet. It made him suffer, but it had to be done. The shadow was now floating in the air and Gold give him the dagger, saying :

"You know what to do. Hide it far away from everyone, even me."

The shadow took the dagger and within seconds, he flew away.

Meanwhile, Hook was leading the guardians, Regina, David and Mary Margaret through the woods. He informed them that soon, they would reach the top of the mountain and from above they could see everything. Regina remarked, in a almost complaining tone:

"I could have teleported us there within seconds!"

"Where? Do you at least know what's up there, or anywhere?" – Hook asked – "This island is full of dangers, and you can't go through without me."

"I agree with him. He has been there before." – Emma added – "If he says we better walk, let's do so."

Then, Mary Margaret handed a flask of water to her daughter so she could drink after an exhausting walk. Emma gratefully took it and before having a gulp, she said:

"Thanks Mary Margaret."

"You know, "Mary Margaret" sounds too formal, don't you think?" – her mother asked, making Emma freeze a bit – "You could call me "mum", like you used to… back then."

"But that was… before we…" – Emma hesitated.

"Before we died, and then we parted right after your rebirth." – Mary Margaret finished for her – "It's okay, I understand."

After a few steps, the way got blocked by a plant with thorns. David took his sword, wanting to cut it, but Hook stopped him from doing so.

"A few thorns don't scare me." – David commented.

"This is a Dreamshade. It's not the thorns you must fear, but its poison." – the pirate explained – "I used this plant to make the poison for the Dark One."

"The same poison that almost killed me?" – Emily asked, remembering that day.

"Yes, it is." – Hook replied with a hint of guilt in his voice (after all, the girl never was his target) – "I used to concentrate it, to make it stronger. But in its natural form, it kills you slower and more painfully."

Killian then suggested to get around the bush, which David did… by the other side. Everyone followed David, and before Emma went too, Hook said:

"Your father isn't very trusting."

"He's not used to team up with villains." – Emma replied.

"I can assure you I'm not the villain on this island." – Hook reminded her.

"Pan isn't either." – Emma shrugged her shoulders, before she started to walk again.

"What makes you sure of that?" – Hook asked, as he followed her.

"The stories I heard when I was a kid." – Emma answered plainly.

"Well, I can assure you they aren't true." – Killian replied, wanting Emma to realize the horrible reality about Neverland.

While the two were discussing the fairytales which most likely weren't true, Rosalie approached David. She said, with an amused smile:

"You like to contradict him, don't you?"

"What kind of attitude were you expecting towards a pirate?" – David commented with a small sigh.

"Well… he's the future king of all the worlds, we should learn to trust him." – Alex said, as she was now walking on David's other side.

"Maybe it's true. But for now, he has a very long way to go before becoming the man we saw in the 30th century." – David commented, slightly shaking his head.

"I can only agree with that one…" – Rose said with a small smile.

Soon, the group was on the top of the mountain. They were looking around, trying to distinguish something, because the only thing they could see were trees.

"Pan's camp must be… at the right." – Hook said.

"Where? I see only the jungle." – Regina remarked.

"Yeah, the dark jungle…" – Hook said as he took his field-glass and looked around – "It surely grew since the last time I was in Neverland."

"So, we walked up there for nothing." – Danielle said, sounding very annoyed.

"You shouldn't complain, since you sort of brought us here." – Emma commented, her voice sounding somehow harsh.

Danielle glared at her and was about to reply, but she had no time to do so because David spoke on his turn.

"At least it's a good start point to cross the jungle from."

"I wouldn't do that." – Hook replied with a warning tone, making everyone look at him – "The dark jungle is the last place you want to be. We should get around it, and we need strength for that. We're camping here."

"Are you suggesting us go to sleep?" – Cecilia asked with bewildrement.

"Little Em's probably somewhere in there, suffering!" – Alex added.

"We can't lose time, we must look for Little Em!" – Rose said, determinate to pursue their walk.

Even through Emma was saying nothing, she mentally agreed with her friends. She wanted nothing more but to reach Little Em,, take her from anyone who was keeping her prisonner, and run together back to Storybrooke. But Hook had other ideas, he completely disagreed with girls.

"If you all truly care for Little Em, and if you want to save her while staying alive, we shall rest." – he said firmly.

But he wasn't really talking to Rose, Alex and Lia as he said those words. It could be seen that it was Emma he was advising to take a good rest. To Regina's annoyance, everyone started to make a camp. Mary Margaret noticed her daughter staying still, staring at the dark jungle.

"Girls are right." – Emma said – "Little Em somewhere in there…"

"But Hook is right too." – Mary Margaret pointed out – "We need strength to save her."

"I know…" – Emma nodded with sadness – "I just hope it's not too late yet."

"After everything your father and I went through, we learned something: it's never too late." – her mother said, trying to reassure her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The Evil Queen was in her garden, taking apples from her tree. Her day seemed perfect, because she was enjoying the fact that she finally managed to get revenge on Snow White, by making her eat a poisoned apple. Her stepdaughter would now sleep for the eternity. But the queen's joyful thoughts got interrupted as a guard brought the Magic Mirror to her. It had very unpleasant news : Snow White got awaken by Prince Charming. The Evil Queen couldn't believe it.

"Like you see, a True Love's kiss is more powerful than any curse." – the mirror said, after what it showed what angered Regina even more.

Under the queen's angry look, Charming proposed to Snow White, who immediately accepted. Then, the princess mentioned that she and her fiancé could get their kingdom back. The Evil Queen got a evil smile after those words. She wouldn't let Snow get her kingdom.

A couple of days later, Snow was making a speech in front of a village (one of those which gave her a haven when she was a the queen's target).

"She killed my father. She put me under a sleeping curse. But I'm not the only one to suffer." – she said, which made everyone agree with her – "We're all tired from this. This kingdom isn't her, it belongs to us!"

"Yeah!" – the villangers shouted in approval.

"Who's ready to fight on my side for what's rightfully ours?!" – Snow asked.

But after those words, everyone got silent. They surely weren't ready to fight against the Evil Queen. At that moment, the queen in question showed up and said:

"What brave people."

As soon as the villangers saw her, they immediately hurried to hide, to be out of her sight. Snow, Charming and the dwarves were the only ones who stayed still.

"They might be afraid of you, but we are not." – Snow stated.

"Just because a shephard uncursed you?" – Regina said with a mocking tone.

Snow and Charming synchronously grabbed their swords. But the Evil Queen used her magic to put a rope around the prince, so he wasn't able to move.

"I'm not here for a war, but to offer you a deal." – the Evil Queen said – "Consider this as a wedding gift."

"Snow, don't listen to her…!" – Charming said, after what Regina rolled the rope in a way that it was shutting his mouth.

"Are you really marrying _him_?" – Regina commented.

"What do you want?" – Snow asked.

"I want you to renounce your throne. State me as the rightful ruler, and I'll let you, the dwarves, and this so-called-prince go live in his farm." – the Evil Queen said her offer.

"Exile." – Snow White said, understanding immediately.

"I can't kill nor curse you, no matter how hard I tried." – the Evil Queen stated, then pursued with a evil smile – "Then I understood that you must live. So, you would spend everyday remembering who took everything that was yours."

Charming tried in anger to get rid of the rope and do something against the queen but he couldn't. Regina pursued:

"On your knees! Swear on your father's grave that you're giving your kingdom up to me!"

"And what if I don't?" – Snow asked, the most calmly in the world.

"So, someone will pay the price."

At those words, the Evil Queen started to magically strangle one paysant girl. Everyone looked horrified, as Snow rab to the queen, her sword in her hand. But before she could hit her, the queen teleported herself away, making Snow fall on the ground. The girl was able to breathe again and Snow watched her in concern. Charming got rid of the rope around him and knelt to the paysant to check if she was alright. Charming reassured that she was okay, so Snow sighed in relief. The queen reappeared, stating that next time, she won't be okay.

"Tomorrow at the dawn, you'll renounce your throne. Each day of protest, I'll kill one of your subjects." – Regina said, as she approached Snow with a superiority attitude – "Stop denying who you are, Snow White. You may have been a princess, but you'll _never_ be a queen."

 **Neverland**

Everyone was sleeping in the camp they made. But Emma wasn't. Something was bothering her, she was earing something. It sounded like children cries. Emma stood up and decided to look around, to find out what that was. At first, she tried to wake the others, but it was pointless. Everyone was exhausted from all the stressing events they went through the last few hours. So, Emma grabbed a sword and walked a few steps away from the camp. Before she could walk even further, she heard a voice from behind her:

"Do you hear it too?"

Emma turned around and saw a teenage boy, who was no other than Pan, standing next to a tree.

"You're Emma, right?" – Peter asked – "It's strange they don't hear it."

"Who are you?" – Emma asked, pointing her sword in his direction.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter." – the boy said – "Peter Pan."

Emma immediately pushed him against the tree behind him and put her sword at his throat.

"Where's Little Em?!" – she asked, sounding calm regardless her anger.

"You're full of fire… I like it." – Pan commented with a smirk.

"Where is she?" – Emma asked again, completely ignoring Pan's remark.

"She's alive, if that's what you're worried about." – Pan replied.

"Why did you take her?" – Emma asked.

"She's a special girl, Emma." – Pan said, by this avoiding a honest answer.

"I know. But you're not answering my question. What do you want from her?"

"I came to see my enemy, the head of the guardians, the _princess_. I must say I'm not disappointed." – Pan said, grinning again.

"So, are you saying I won't see her ever again?" – Emma asked, not paying attention to Pan's pointless words.

"No, I'll help you to find her." – Peter Pan said – "I'll give you a map."

Emma looked at Peter Pan with a look that had no hint of trust. She then released him, but kept her sword pointed at him. Pan then handed Emma the map and said that it would lead her straight to Little Em. Emma warned him that she wouldn't allow it be any kind of trap, to which Pan only laughed and said that regardless not being the best educated boy, he kept his promises.

"Why are you giving it to me?" – Emma asked.

"Because the point isn't in finding Little Em, but in _how_ you would find her." – Pan answered - "And it's only in _your_ power, Emma."

With mistrust, Emma took the sheet from his hand and looked at it. She then looked up at Pan, giving him an unimpressed look.

"It's empty." – she stated.

"You'll be able to read it, only after accepting who you truly are." – Peter Pan explained.

Emma looked at the "map" once more and, as she looked up again, Pan was gone. Emma returned to the camp and she told everyone about what happened. David and Mary Margaret went to look for any footprints Pan could have left. As Emma was staring at the empty map, Hook commented:

"Pan loves his games…"

"What games? There's nothing!" – Regina said irritated.

"If he says there's a map on this sheet, so there's one." – Hook protested, knowing his enemy well.

"Hook's right." – Emily said, as she looked at the sheet through her visors – "My visors are detecting that a masking magic is surrounding this sheet. Unfortunately, it's encrypt kind of magic, so I can't look through it."

"Alright, so if I stop denying who I truly am, we'll be able to read it." – Emma said, still staring at the empty map.

"And how can we be sure Pan isn't leading us to a trap?" – Regina asked, still not trusting the object.

"Because he doesn't need it. This whole island is a bloody trap!" – Hook explained.

At that moment, David and Mary Margaret returned to them. Sadly, Pan left no footprints behind. Mary Margaret asked if they had any progress with the map, to which Regina replied that there would be none. Emma asked, looking up at her:

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see what he's trying to do? He wants us discuss a map instead of looking for the kid." – Regina explained, her tone gaining more irritation.

"That's so true." – Danielle added with a nod – "The time we spend to unlock the map, is the time we lose to save Little Em."

"Does the mummy girl have any suggestions?" – Emma asked, not even looking at her.

Danielle was about to reply something,but once more she got interrupted, this time by her mother.

"Magic." – Regina said with a grin, making David sigh – "I'll find a way to remove the spell."

Regina was about to grap the sheet, but Emma quickly put her hand over it, preventing her to take it.

" _I_ must do it." – Emma said firmly.

"Listen my advice: infringe Pan's rules is unreasonnable." – Hook warned Regina.

"I'm afraid I agree with the pirate." – David added.

"I feel you're starting to like me." – Hook commented with a grin, making David roll his eyes.

"Besides, your magic isn't very delicate, Regina." – Mary Margaret added.

"You might make the map explode." – David said on his turn.

"I'm ready to take the risk." – Regina replied.

"But I am not." – Emma said – "If I'm the one who can reveal the map, I'll do as Pan said."

Regina didn't like the idea at all, but everyone ignored her irritation. Mary Margaret noticed her daughter being unsure and so, she approached her once more.

"Hey, don't give up." – Mary Margaret gave Emma a reassuring smile – "He's playing with you. You can win."

 **Enchanted Forest**

"We can't win, we must let her the kingdom." – Snow said to Charming and the dwarves.

"How can you even consider giving it to that witch?" – Charming asked – "Do you really think that after you give the kingdom to her, she'll stop spread terror on these lands? Who would protect people?"

"But did I defend them today? And she won't stop at paysants, she'll get rid of those I care for." – Snow disagreed with Charming.

"I'm with you whatever you decide." – Grumpy said, supporting his friend.

The other dwarves had the same attitude. They would respect her decisions even if they were exposing themselves to death risk. Snow smiled at the dwarves, after what she said:

"She's right… I'm not a queen. I'm not a leader. I'm a girl who lost her parents and ran in the woods to become an outlaw."

"You are _Snow White_." – Charming reminded her, not wanting her to give up that easily.

"Yes, but the truth is that I don't know who it is." – Snow said, disappointing her lover – "But I surely don't want to be alone."

"That will never happen." – Charming stated.

"You're right. We should accept her offer. It's the only way for us to stay together. We may be in exile, but at least we'll stay alive." – Snow made her decision.

She then walked away. Charming wanted to follow her, but the dwarves didn't let him do so.

"It's her kingdom, we can't let her give it up." – Charming said, determinate to reason Snow.

"Why are you so passionate to save her kingdom?" – Grumpy asked with suspicion – "If you have True Love, it shouldn't matter if you live in a castle or in a farm."

"Wait… do you think I'm after the crown?" – the prince asked in bewildrement, as the seven dwarves were staring at him – "Look, you don't know me yet, but I want only what's good for Snow."

But the dwarves weren't that easy to convince. Grumpy made clear that they would keep an eye on Charming and that if he wanted Snow change her mind, he couldn't count on them for that. The seven dwarves left the prince alone, and Charming understood what he had to do. The only person that could help him was Rumplestiltskin.

Later, he arrived at the Dark One's castle. Rumplestiltskin was like usual at his spinning wheel.

"You again?" – he asked – "I just helped you to wake your princess!"

"I need your help once more." – Charming said – "You once made Snow remember who she was, when she forgot herself due to a curse. I need you do this again."

 **Neverland**

Mr Gold was sitting next to a fire on a rock, holding in his hands the doll Felix gave him. As he was watching it, he was lost in thoughts until he heard some noise nearby. He looked around, trying to see anyone, but as he turned his back, a hooded person grabbed the doll. This angered the Dark One and so he pursued the thief. It didn't take long to catch the person. He made her turn around, removed the hood to reveal the person to be… Belle.

"Belle… I don't understand… What are you doing here?" – Gold asked in shock.

"I thought you weren't dressing like this anymore, since it's your past." – Belle said, referring to his Rumplestiltskin outfit.

"But now it's my future, to become the Dark One again. It's the only way to save the kid and by this, keep Emily far away from danger." – Mr Gold explained.

"But... you didn't become him completely yet, did you?" – Belle asked with a smile as she put her hand on his cheek – "There's still hope."

Gold and Belle were about to kiss, but the man then quickly pulled away, too alert to fall into any kind of trap.

"You're not really here, are you?" – he asked.

"No, of course not. I'm in Storybrooke, where you left me." – Belle replied with a smile.

"Is everything alright there? Did the protection spell work?" – Gold asked.

"Yes, it did. Storybrooke and all its habitants are safe." – Belle answered.

But Gold wasn't falling for it. He grabbed the so-called-Belle at her throat and he hissed in a threatening way:

"How can I be sure those aren't lies to derive me from my way? How can I be sure it's not Pan who created this vision of you?"

"It's not him. It's you." – "Belle" replied calmly.

"What…?!" – Gold asked shocked, releasing the Belle-like figure.

"The question is why." – the Belle-like vision replied him with the same serene smile.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Charming exposed the whole situation to Rumplestiltskin and asked him to help change Snow's mind. But the Dark One replied that if Snow didn't want to fight the queen, so there was nothing he could do to change that.

"I just need her to believe in what I already know, that she can fight against the queen and win." – Charming insisted.

"Magic can't make believe, dearie. It's quite the reverse actually. It's the faith that makes magic." – Rumplestiltskin explained – "But the queen's offer is quite fair. You should accept it, because ruling a kingdom isn't that easy, go ask your brother. Wait… he's dead! See? I told you."

The Dark One giggled and was about to pursue his activities, as Charming kept insisting. The prince wasn't about to accept Rumple's refusal.

"There _must_ be something you know." – Charming said – "You always know something. Just tell me your price."

Later in the afternoon, Charming returned to his and his fiancée's camp, where he saw Snow practizing archery.

"Save arrows for the queen." – Charming said.

"I already told you that I decided to not fight." – Snow reminded him.

"Not before I tell you what Rumplestiltskin told me." – Charming said as he got off his horse.

"You went to see him? You should know better than anyone that his deals always have a price." – Snow White said, annoyed by the situation.

"Sometimes the price is worth to be paid." – her lover protested as he walked to her – "Without his help, you would currently be lying in the glass coffin."

After a short pause, Snow thought that Charming had a point and that maybe the Dark One's information was worth the be heard.

"What did he tell you?" – she asked.

"He told me a legend about a magic sword which can help you win your kingdom back." – Charming replied.

"If this sword can't reassure me that there won't be more deaths, so I'm not interested." – Snow shook her head.

"But the sword is not far from here, We'll reach it before the sunset." – Charming reassured her.

"Are you saying I can win over Regina with this sword? How?" – Snow asked, showing a bit more interest than moments ago.

"You'll show her who you truly are." – Charming answered honestly.

 **Neverland**

"My name is Emma Swan." – Emma said, as she was staring at the empty map – "I used to live in in several different foster homes until the day I met Lux. Now, I live in Storybrooke, where I fight for justice as Sailor Light."

"All those choices were superficial." – Regina commented in annoyance – "Are we really doing this?"

"Don't you think you're… missing something?" – Mary Margaret said to her daughter.

"I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter." – Emma pursued – "I was born in the Enchanted Forest and short after, my friends and I were sent to the Land Without Magic through a protal, so we could accomplish our destiny."

"And why did that happen?" – Lia encouraged her friend.

"My friends and I are Sailor Guardians. Our mission is to protect the realms from evil. That's why we were able to break the Dark Curse." – Emma added.

"Hmm… are you sure that's all?" – Rose asked with a grin.

"Well, we're also the reincarnations of the elemental goddesses. I also was Endymion's and Queen Serenita's daughter, by this being the princess of the Celestial Kingdom." – Emma added.

"You have already accepted that." – Alex reminded.

"There's only one more thing to say." – Lia joined in.

"You were the princess, and this make you…" – David encouraged Emma, after what his daughter looked at him, her eyes widening a bit.

"Don't be afraid to say it at loud." – Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"To say what?" – Hook asked, not sure to follow.

"The word that starts by "Q"." – Regina replied.

Emma sighed. Saying _that part_ wasn't something comfortable for her yet. But she knew she had to sooner or later. She straightened her posture and after a long pause, she said:

"I'm the heir of the Celestial Kingdom and this makes me… the future queen of the realms, _Queen Selene_."

When Emma said that, everyone walked a little closer, and watched with expectation. They thought the map would reveal itself. But long moments passed, and the sheet was still blank.

"I don't understand, I said about being the future queen!" – Emma exclaimed with frustration – "That's what I have the hardest time to accept!"

"It's okay, we'll figure that out…" – Mary Margaret started.

But Regina had other ideas. She violently grabbed the blank map from Emma's hands. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Regina!" – Emma exclaimed.

"I can do it." – Regina said – "I'm starting to think it's not even a map."

"But this _is_ a map." – Emily said, reminding that she had checked the sheet earlier.

"Anyway, I can make it lead us to Little Em." – Regina ignored the girl's words as she started to make hand moves above the sheet.

"We said that using magic is a bad idea." – David reminded her.

"This time, I agree with the prince." – Hook added, making David look at him – "I told you we'll get along soon."

David ignored the pirate's remark and looked back at Regina. Danielle asked:

"What are you doing?"

"It's a tracking spell. The map belonged to Pan, so it shall lead us to him." – Regina explained.

Then, the empty map glowed and started to float in the air. Everyone looked at it as the object started to fly away, right into the jungle.

"It seems like we'll _have to_ go through dark jungle…" – Hook commented, not liking the idea at all.

"Didn't you say it was a dangerous place?" – Rosalie asked the pirate.

"Exactly." – the pirate replied, with a ironic smile on his face.

Regina then approached Emma and reminded her that she said wanting to be the leader and so, she had to do so. Without saying a word, Emma started to follow the floating map. Soon, the others followed her.

Meantime, Gold and "Belle" walked to a cliff. The Belle-looking vision asked:

"Do you know why you brought me on the island?"

"I thought _you_ would show me the answer." – Mr Gold replied.

"Only you know that." – "Belle" pointed out.

"I already told you."

"No, you didn't." – the woman insisted.

Gold kept denying to know why he made Belle appear, but the vision was stubborn and insisted on saying that Gold just didn't want to say it. After a moment, the Dark One gave up.

"I'm a coward. I'm just like my father." – Gold stated.

"Are you feeling better? You know why I'm here." – the vision replied.

Gold took Belle's hand in is and he said:

"You always saw the good in me."

"And I still do. No matter how much you're denying it, you see it too." – Belle said with a smile – "So, why am I here? What's bothering you?"

"Pan offered me a deal." – Gold admitted, making Belle's face frown – "I would permit him keep Little Em, while he would spare my life. And so, she… or anyone in relation to her, won't be my death."

"And you're afraid you'll make the choice to your profit." – the Belle-like vision stated as Gold nodded – "You abandoned your son Baelfire, and you regretted it your entire life. Then, you left your daughter too, even if not realizing it. You're afraid to make the same mistakes with Emily… but Little Em is a part of her life. If you get rid of the girl, you'll make Emily suffer. Don't do this to her. You already lost Baelfire, do you want to lose Emily too?"

"No, it's the last thing I want." – Gold said, slightly shaking his head.

"So, don't make the same mistakes again." – Belle said, then she handed him the homemade doll – "To get rid of the past is the first step."

Mr Gold took the doll in his hands and then he confessed:

"You know… this is the last thing my father gave me."

"What happened to him?" – Belle asked.

"He abandoned me." – Gold answered, feeling that he was at the edge of tears.

"If you don't want repeat his mistakes, you must let this go." – Belle stated.

She took his hand in hers one last time, before leaving in the jungle. Gold stood at the edge of the cliff for a few moments, before finally letting the doll fall down.

Meanwhile, the group was walking through the jungle, following the flying map. After some time, the map stopped.

"Pan's here." – Regina concluded – "I can feel his self-satisfaction."

After a moment, David grabbed his sword and asked:

"So, let's take the risk? At least, we have the surprise on our side."

He walked forward, as Regina and the guardians immediately followed him. Before following them, Hook warned Emma:

"He looks like a kid, but he's in fact a demon."

Mary Margaret saw that Emma wore once again a mortified expression. She walked up to her and reassured her that Emma could do this.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Charming and Snow were riding on their horses through the forest. After some time, Charming informed that they were close to the sword, and that they could continue their way walking. They got off their horses and after a long moment, Snow smiled and pointed out:

"It's the first time we're just the two of us since your proposal."

"Well… it's not easy to be alone when your constantly looked over by seven elder brothers." – Charming commented.

"Did the dwarves reprimind you?" – Snow asked with amusement.

"Besides saying that I'm a shepherd after your title and wealth… no." – Charming answered with irony.

"They'll like you just like I did… with time." – Snow said, making Charming chuckle at the last part.

They returned on the sword topic. Charming explained what Rumplestiltskin told him. The sword wasn't made of dark magic, but it was created by a good wizard named Merlin, who lived in Camelot. Finally they arrived and saw a sword stick in a rock.

"There it is… Excalibur." – the prince said with fascination.

"It's beautiful…" – Snow remarked.

Charming then went to the stone and made an attempt to remove the sword from it. But Excalibur was still stuck in the stone. Charming then suggested Snow to try.

"But if you couldn't remove it, how could I…?" – she asked.

"The legend says that only the true ruler of the kingdom can remove it." – Charming announced.

"But… I never ruled anything…" – Snow said.

"Not _yet_. Give it a try." – Charming encouraged her with a smile.

Snow White approached the stone and, after a short hesitation, she grabbed the sword and… pulled it out! Snow couldn't believe that she did it, as she stared at the sword amazed.

"See? You're the true ruler of this kingdom." – Charming said.

 **Neverland**

The group entered what seemed to be Pan's camp. They looked around and soon, Emma saw a familiar figure standing a bit further.

"Guys… it's… Little Em…!" – Emma exclaimed and ran to the little girl.

"Something's wrong…" – Emily said as she analyzed the kid with her computer and visors – "Emma, wait…! It's a trap!"

But it was too late, because Emma already put her hands over the kid's shoulders, ready to give her a hug. Suddenly, to everyone's fright and Emma's surprise, "Little Em" transformed into a monster. Luckily enough, Emma had enough time to back away without being hurt. The monster somehow looked like a wood model conceived to help draw poses. But it was darker and creepier of course.

"Shapey!" – the monster shouted.

"Let's transform, girls!" – Rose shouted after what she grabbed her transformation rod – "Rose Element Power!"

"Aqua Element Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

Emma quickly grabbed her brooch and shouted on her turn, really unpleased by how Pan tricked her:

"Light Cosmic Power!"

Within seconds, the guardian's casual clothes turned into their sailor outfits. They were ready to fight.

"You tricked me, you vile monster! And in the most disgustic way that is!" – Sailor Light said with anger and frustration – "You took the appearance of the person I care about, to make me fall right between your claws!"

"Stop with this pointless speech and fight already!" – Sailor Fire commented.

"Hey! I decide when we fight!" – Emma shouted back – "Anyway, in the name of the Light, we all shall punish you! Now, get ready girls!"

Regina and Danielle exchanged a glance, meaning "better sooner than later".

"Love Roses Chain!" – Sailor Rose shouted, sending her now glowing belt around the monster.

"Shapey!" – the monster shouted, breaking the belt after a few moments.

"What…?" – Rose asked, not believing how could Shapey get rid of the belt that quickly.

"Well, we'll have to act faster then." – Cecilia commented – "Silver Tornado!"

She sent a powerful tornado in Shapey's direction. But then, the monster used its own attack. It sent streams of what looked like paint, and due to Lia's tornado, it spread in different directions. And the guardians got to figure out that it wasn't just paint, but it was something more like… glue.

"Eww… what's this…?" – Danielle commented as she saw her feet glued to the ground – "I can barely move my limbs now!"

"My arms are glued to my upper body! What do we do now?!" – Rose said on her turn.

"Sorry guys…" – Lia apologized as she saw her friends covered in the disgusting substance.

"It's alright. Distract the monster while I think of something…!" – Emily instructed to her friend.

"Shapey!" – the monster shouted, ready to attack once more.

"Okay, that's just us two now!" – Sailor Wind said, preparing her next attack – "Aria Breeze!"

She sent a powerful wind in the direcion of the monster. The girl hoped the wind was powerful enough to give Emily enough time to find a solution. The guardian of thunder was at that moment analyzing the monster, as she still had her visors on.

 _"Those monsters are created from people's shadows. Interesting…"_ – Sailor Thunder thought, as she typed on her computer – _"This one is created from… Greg's one! So, its main characteristic is to change its shape. Okay, but how to get rid from the glue?"_

At that moment, Cecilia got too exhausted to keep her winds going and so, it dissipated. It was the occasion the monster was waiting to attack once more. It poured out another liquid, ink this time. Cecilia got fully covered in it, most of her uniform taking the black color. It was now difficult to say that wind was her element.

"Lia, are you okay?" – Emma asked.

"No! My sailor uniform! It's all ruined now!" – Cecilia replied, looking at herself in disgust.

"Forget about it, I just had a thought." – Emily said, but she had no time to share it.

Shapey once more poured out ink all around, so everyone was now covered by the liquid. But the worse was that if the ink touched the eyes, it made the person unable to see.

"I'm blind!" – Alex exclaimed – "What shall we do?! Girls?"

"I can't see either…" – Rose said – "I hope it's not forever."

"Damn! Emily, what did you think of?!" – Danielle shouted, frustrated by her situation.

Emily removed her visors, which protected her eyes from the ink and making her the only one able to see. She thought she had to explain quickly before something else happened.

"We need to get rid of substances first." – Emily said - "Water is the best solution."

"Wait... I think I can help with that!" - Alex exclaimed - "Girls, take a deep breath!"

Her five friends did as she asked and without waiting more, Alex concentrated all the energy she had within and shouted:

"Oceanic Purity Ball!"

Before the monster had the chance to attack girls once more, the orb formed around the guardians within seconds. Keeping the breath prevented the girls from drowning within the water sphere. When the water dissipated, the girls got mainly clean from the liquids, and were able to see and move again. Seeing them being fine, Shapey shouted in anger and was about to hurt someone. But Danielle acted very quickly:

"Flaming Arrow!"

With one shot, the monster was burning and yelling from pain. Emily attacked next.

"Glowing Thunderstorm!"

The monster was really suffering now. Rose reminded Emma that she had to finish it off. Nodding, Emma grabbed her Stellar Rod.

"Starshine Cosmic-"

But Sailor Light didn't have the time to finish her phrase because the monster then suddenly disappeared from the girls' sight. Regina, Hook, David and Mary Margaret exited from behind the trees (they were hiding to give enough room for girls to fight) and looked around.

"Where's that thing?" – Killian asked.

"You didn't finish it off, did you?" – Regina asked.

"It's gone because _I_ called it off." – Pan said, as he showed himself – "Hello, Emma."

Everyone glared at him angrily, especially Emma. She asked:

"Why did you trap us like that? Where's Little Em?"

"You broke the rules. That's not fair." – Pan stated, before addressing Captain Hook – "And I expected more from you, Captain."

"Give Little Em back!" – Emma demanded.

"Sorry, I can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." – Pan said with a smirk, after what lots of teenage boys went out the bushes and from behind trees.

Everyone looked surprised as the Lost Boys surround the group. All of them had weapons.

"Avoid their arrows." – Hook warned them – "It has the Dreamshade poison."

Then, the battle between the two teams began. Regina was pushing the boys back with her magic, Hook and Charming used their swords, and Mary Margaret used her arrows. Captain Hook even exchanged a few words with Felix, warning him that his fate would be terrible. At some point, an arrow flew right at David's right side, scratching his jacket. His wife got worried, but he reassured her that it was nothing. The Sailor Guardians were using their attacks, but not to actually injure the Lost Boys (because they were defendless against them and it was against the girls' moral). It was rather to disarm them.

"Light Tiara Action!" – Emma shouted, making one of the Lost Boy drop his weapon.

Before the boy could grab it back, Emma ran to him, pushed him on the ground, blocked his hands and she shouted angrily:

"Where's Little Em?! Where is she?!"

But then, she stopped. She looked in his eyes and her expression quickly changed. There was one specific sadness on his face, she had no right to do this to him. So, Emma quickly stood on her feet, freeing the Lost Boy from her grasp. Her change of attitude wasn't unnoticed by her mother.

"Emma, are you alright?" – Mary Margaret asked.

Emma looked up at her mother then back at the Lost Boy. She didn't reply. Then, Peter Pan whistled, calling all the Lost Boys to him. The boys quickly joined their leader's side.

"Remember what I told you. This map will show the way to Little Em only when you'll stop denying who you are." – Pan reminded to Emma, before adding in a quite sarcastic tone – "I'll say hi to Little Em from you."

After those words, he and the Lost Boys ran back into the woods.

 **Enchanted Forest**

One of the villangers informed that the Evil Queen was coming. Once more, the people hurried to hide from her. Snow White took Excalibur in her hand, after what Grumpy asked suspiciously what she and Charming were doing the whole day. Snow only replied that he would see, or rather she hoped so. The Evil Queen went out her coach and asked:

"So dear, did you pack your things?"

Snow White looked briefly at Excalibur and after a short pause, she said:

"I thought about your offer. What you said was true. I could have go away with Charming and the dwarves, we could have lived the rest of our lives in a pretty place and it could be a wonderful life."

Regina smiled, thinking that her stepdaughter was accepting. But then, Snow proved her wrong.

"But… I can't leave my people. Not with you."

"In that case…" – the queen said, as she started to choke Grumpy.

Snow started to panic, but Charming encouraged her, reminding that she was the one to remove the sword. Snow White once again ran to the queen. Like the previous time, the Evil Queen teleported herself away. But this time, Snow didn't trip and fall. She quickly turned around, as Regina was behind her, and with one quick move, she hurt the queen's face with Excalibur. Grumpy could breathe again. Both Regina and Snow White were shocked by what just happened. The queen touched the scrape at her face which was bleeding.

"You said I had to stop denying who I was. That's what I just did. This is _my_ kingdom and I _will_ fight for it!" – Snow said with determination.

"See ya on the battlefield." – Regina said challengingly.

"We'll be ready." – Snow replied in the same manner.

The Evil Queen teleported herself away, after what the dwarves cheered. Charming approached Snow and asked if she was ok. She reassured him with a smile.

 **Neverland**

Mary Margaret asked David to let her see the injury he got during the battle. But he reassured her, saying that only his jacket was scratched. He then pointed out that they had a more serious problem, referring to their daughter, staring at the map again. They walked to Emma, and said that she shouldn't let Emma doubt herself, and that they all had times when they thought all hope was lost. Emma asked them to stop that and walked a few steps away. David called her back, but Mary Margaret grabbed his hand firmly, indicating by this that she should be the one to talk. Mary Margaret approached Emma, and said:

"Please, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." – Emma replied – "We had a chance, and we lost."

"You must keep fighting." – her mother insisted.

"You heard what Hook said, Pan's a… demon!"

"And you are…"

"Who? A Sailor Guardian? The future queen of realms? Be that true, the map would have shown the way!" – Emma exclaimed.

After a pause, Mary Margaret said with slight hesitation:

"Maybe… you're actually not what you think you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes we think we know who we are… but sometimes we need a push to see the truth." – Mary Margaret explained – "That boy… why did you stop fighting him?"

"Because he's just a boy." – Emma replied.

"No, there's something else. I saw it in your eyes." – Mary Margaret protested – "So, why?"

"When I looked at his face, I saw myself." – Emma answered honestly – "His eyes held despair. It was the same for me, when I lived in foster families. I was a little lost girl, who meant nothing and who thought would never do."

Emma was on the edge of tears. Even though her throat hurted, she pursued.

"A little girl who cried at nights, because she needed her parents… and who couldn't understand… why they gave her up." – Emma said, fully crying now.

Mary Margaret had a tear too, before stating:

"Then you found us… but it was too late."

"It's just that on this island, I don't feeling to be a Sailor Guardian, or a princess… I feel to be… an orphan." – Emma finally confessed.

Mary Margaret looked down and something quickly caught her attention. She asked Emma to look down too, and as she did, she saw that… the map magically revealed itself! Emma was surprised, but Mary Margaret pointed out that she finally admitted who she was. After a long pause, Emma looked apologicatically at her mother and said:

"I'm sorry…"

"But that's true… you were an orphan." – Mary Margaret said – "And it's my job to change that."

"Well… I was not always one." – Emma noted, referring to her previous life.

"True. But seems it'll take some time to bring broken pieces back together." – her mother said, after what Emma gave her a weak and sad smile.

 **Enchanted Forest**

In the woods, Snow White called for Rumplestiltskin. As he appeared, she announced that she knew Charming made a deal with him and that she wanted to pay the price whatever it was. She didn't want him to have any debts towards the Dark One.

"What did he promise you?" – she asked – "Your services always come with a price."

"That's true. He came for help with the queen, and I said there was nothing I could give him, so I didn't." – Rumple replied.

"So, how did he know how to find Excalibur?" – Snow asked, not bying the fact Rumple wouldn't ask a price for the information.

"Everyone knows it's in Camelot." – Rumple replied, hoping the princess whould get the hint.

"But that's not true." – Snow said as she showed the sword – "Now it belongs to me."

"If it was Excalibur, I couldn't do this!" – the Dark One said, clacking his fingers.

As he did, the blade of the sword broke into thousands of pieces. Snow got shocked by this.

"It's a fake, dearie!" – Rumple exclaimed amused – "It wasn't of the best quality, what to expect from a shepherd? Good thing it wasn't made of wool."

"I hurt Regina, I made her bleed!" – Snow shouted.

"Enough of your ramblings!" – Rumple said as he quickly took Snow's necklace.

"No, it was my mother's!"

"Now it's mine." – Rumple stated to Snow's sadness – "You were right about one thing: all my services come with a price, ingluding my waisted time."

The Dark One disappeared, so Snow went for Charming, intending to have a talk about that. He meantime made up with the dwarves, who apologized for doubting his intentions. Snow quickly walked to him and said that they had to talk. When they were alone, she give him the bladeless sword back and said that she talked with Rumplestiltskin.

"Snow, I can explain…"

"So, is that true? You put the sword into the stone?" – Snow asked upset.

"Yes, I did." – Charming admitted.

"And you took me looking for a magic sword to…?"

"You needed to believe in what I already knew." – Charming explained.

"So, when I went against Regina, I-"

"You did it by yourself." – Charming said, making Snow immediately calm down – "You always had the power for that. You just needed help to realize it."

After a moment, without saying a word, Snow kissed Charming. As her eyes were closed, she had a short vision. She saw a familiar figure of light, and then she heard a too familiar voice. She hadn't heard this voice in years.

 _"You weren't named a Royal Light for nothing, Snow White."_ – the voice said.

Snow smiled to herself as she heard it. No, she definitely wasn't.

 **Neverland**

Emma showed the map to the group. After looking at it, Hook explained that they currently were near the south of the island, in the center of the dark jungle, and that Pan's camp was at the north. He also warned that there would be dangers on their way, to which David replied that they had to be prepared for this. After all, the only reason why they survived the earlier battle was that Pan made the Lost Boys retrieve. Everyone agreed, and they thought it was time for Pan to play their game. As everyone started to prepare themselves for the long journey, Hook asked Emma:

"How did you reveal the map anyway?"

"I did as Pan said." – Emma said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So who are you, Swan?" – Killian asked.

"Do you really want to know?" – Emma asked him back.

"I possibly do." – he replied.  
Emma didn't say anything and walked away.

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was walking through the jungle as a noise made him stop. He started to suspiciously look around until he saw his old homemade doll fall from the sky! He was surprised, but he was determinate to destroy it. He created a fireball with his hand and threw it at the object. He was satisfied to see it burn and so he pursued his way. But he made only a few steps, as he got shocked to see the doll lying on the ground, completely unharmed! He thought that he had no choice but to accept it and so he kept the doll with him.

Emma was taking some berries as Pan suddenly appeared from behind her, and warned to not take the blue ones.

"Congratulations, orphan." – Pan said – "I didn't test you for nothing, you know."

"Oh, really?" – Emma asked, sounding uninterested.

"Isn't it funny? You and your friends were _all_ orphans and yet… you're the only one who still feels to be one." – Peter Pan commented – "For a Found Girl, you're quite ungrateful."

"A Found Girl?" – Emma asked, confused by the term.

"Well, yeah. You, the guardians, were lost but found. We call you the Found Girls." – Peter Pan explained – "But _you_ don't feel as being found. I like how you confirm stereotypes: a spoiled and ungrateful princess."

"You know nothing about me." – Emma said, trying to stay calm.

"But that's not a bad thing." – Pan pursued, completely ignoring what Emma said – "After all, what like mother, like daughter."

Emma felt as she was about to get really angry. She didn't like how Pan spoke about Little Em. She stood up and protested, keeping her temper:

"Little Em is not spoiled."

"That's not what I meant. When you'll find Little Em, you'll understand what she feels." – Pan explained with a serious expression – "By the time you'll find her, she won't want to leave this island."

"We'll see that." – Emma replied and started to walk away.

"Concerning you, Emma, when we'll be done, you won't only feel like an orphan, but you'll become one." – Pan said in a warning tone.

During a second Emma's expression changed into one of fear, but didn't give Pan the satisfaction to turn around or give any sort of answer. What Emma didn't know was that the boy was probably right. At that same moment, David moved up his shirt, revealing an injury on his skin. But the worse part was that it was visibly infected by the Dreamshade poison.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think?** **I changed Pan's words, who originally said that Emma didn't forgive her parents because in this story it makes less sense than in the original show. Hope it's alright for you.**

 **If you think about it, you can figure out on your own of why I didn't let the guardians kill the monster just yet. :)**

 **Reviews are always more than welcome.**


	3. Faith, trust and shadows? Fairy princess

**Hello guys! It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry my updates are as regular as it used to be, but I have serious studies now and I'm often busy. So, in this chapter, the past of a certain fairy had been slightly modified, in order to gave her a more important role in the arc.**

 **Also, I got a question from another reader, Snowblizzard 6789, asking if there shall be Uranus, Neptune and Saturn's counterparts in this story. My answer is yes. They will appear, but you'll have to be patient. The outer team shall be formed precisely in season 4. But... during the Wicked arc, a certain Sailor Tempus is coming back. :-) Hope you're not disappointed to wait this long. But I promise you that everytime a new guardian is revealed, it'll be something great.**

 **Disclamer: I own none of the materials/stories used. "Once Upon A Time" belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, while "Sailor Moon" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Faith, Trust and Shadows? The fairy princess is controlled.**

 **E** **nchanted Forest**

At night, a young fairy child was looking at the night sky. She then heard her mother, the queen of fairies, walk and sit next to her. The small fairy turned around and asked to her mother, out of natural child curiousity:

"What are stars exactly? Why do they sparkle?"

"Stars are a great mystery to everyone, even to fairies." – the queen of fairies said with a sof smile – "But there's something I know. They're magic. The stars are the light of legendary goddesses."

"Legendary goddesses…?" – the kid asked surprised – "Who are they?"

"Only a few saw them. The goddesses' duty is to keep all the worlds safe, they watch all of us from above. And they're so powerful, that they're light sparkles in the night sky."

Satisfyed and amazed by the answer, the little fairy looked back up at the sky. She then thought that it would be amazing to meet at least one of them.

 **Neverland**

Captain Hook, Regina, David, Mary Margaret and the guardians were walking through the jungles, with the red crest on the map of Neverland as their goal. After a while, David asked to his wife:

"Do you want have a rest?"

"No, I'm fine." – Mary Margaret replied.

"It's just not good to walk that long with that heat." – David commented.

"So, you need rest?" – Mary Margaret said with an amused smile.

"No, no…" – David denied – "I'm fine."

While the leading couple was talking, Cecilia was facing her own problems on the other end of the line. When Alex asked what was going on, Cecilia complained:

"My shoes… they're too tight for this kind of trip."

"Oh my… wanna switch with mine?" – Alex suggested to her friend.

"Thanks for the kindness, but I'll bear that." – Lia shook her head – "Feet can heal, but shoes… they're ruined forever."

"That's not a big deal. You'll buy new ones once we return home." – Rose commented.

"I know. I just wanted to relax the athmosphere." – Lia said with a playful grin – "And yeah… once in Storybrooke, shoping shall be the first thing I'll do!"

Alex and Rose got small giggles. They liked that their friend kept her mood positive, despite their situation.

"Is it far yet?" – Regina asked, annoyed by the long walk and the girls' silly conversations.

"Pan's camp should be close now." – Emma said and gave another look at the map.

The red crest was indeed close to their current location. But one second later, the crest magically appeared at another place, far behind the group!

"How is that possible?!" – Emma exclaimed – "Why is it now behind us?!"

"You led us at the wrong place." – Danielle rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not her fault. Pan's moving his camp." – Hook explained to the group, knowing the boy's tricks too well.

Everyone looked at each other with worry. Emma said, her eyes widening:

"But if the camp's moving, how shall we find Little Em…?"

Meanwhile in Peter Pan's camp, Little Em was sleeping under a tree. Then, Pan came to her to wake her up and threw her a red apple. Little Em looked up at Pan and said:

"I don't like apples."

"Who doesn't like them?" – Peter Pan asked.

"It's a family thing." – the girl replied.

"But don't worry, it's not to be eaten. It's for a game." – Pan clarified as he sat next to her.

He then showed his arrow, pointed it at Little Em and added:

"I call it "don't miss your target"."

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

In the Dark One's castle, Neal was trying to find something magical, an object that would permit him travel across realms. But his search wasn't very successful.

"Let's calm down and explain what's going on." – Robin Hood suggested – "I possibly can help."

"Emily and Emma are in Neverland. Its ruler is Peter Pan, and he's without any doubt the most powerful villain I ever knew." – Neal explained.

"But the crystal ball showed only the girls." – Mulan commented.

"Look, I had been in Neverland before. Pan was looking for a special little girl. He called her "the Truest Believer" and even had a picture of her. Now that I think about it, I recall the girl looking a lot like Emma… but younger. And Emma has a little cousin, who looks just like that."

"You think the kid might be in Neverland too?" – Mulan asked.

"Yes, she most likely had been kidnapped by Pan and so, Emma went after her. That's the only explanation I see." – Neal replied – "Now, help me search! Lots of thing can create portals, like beans, mirrors, ruby slippers… maybe ashes."

A few moments after, a group of men entered the room. One of them, Little John, asked what was going on, but Robin Hood calmed his friend down. Then, a very little boy ran to Robin Hood, who took him in his arms. Neal asked with a small smile:

"Who is he?"

"This is my son, Roland." – Robin answered.

"I know how to get to my sister and Emma." – Neal said, an idea crossing his mind.

 **Neveralnd**

"So, we walked for nothing. I told you that walking was dumb." – Regina commented – "If we used magic, we would just teleport in Pan's camp and take Little Em from him!"

"But we don't even know where the camp is, didn't you listen?" – Mary Margaret said.

"His camp is protected from magic. That kind of attempt could end up by your death, but most importantly, by mine." – Hook stated – "That's why we're walking."

Some members of the group exchanged glances, somehow annoyed but yet a bit amused by the pirate's words. But he had a point, they really couldn't take risks in Neverland. Everyone had to make it to their home. Danielle then asked Hook:

"Alright, what are you suggesting?"

"How could we find the camp?" – Rose asked on her turn.

"With the help of someone Pan trusts." – Hook answered.

"And who's that? He obviously doesn't trust you." – David commented.

Hook said that he wasn't talking about himself, but a fairy he once knew. He explained that she knows Pan's camp well and that she could be their guide. Hook added that maybe they could even fly, if the fairy still had some pixie dust.

"Fairy dust…?" – Lia asked, finding the idea enchanting.

"No, pixie dust." – David corrected her.

"What's the difference?" – Lia shrugged her shoulder.

Before David had the chance to reply, Emily answered instead.

"It's more powerful. Pixie dust is like… a nuclear version of fairy dust." – she explained.

Everyone looked at Emily surprised, wondering how she could possibly know that.

"I have this information on my computer database." – Emily said, reminding them about her small yellow computer.

"Wait… the fairy… Tinkerbell?" – Emma asked with bewildrement.

"You know her?" – Hook asked.

"Every child in the world knows her." – Emma said.

While everyone looked relieved that they could get help from a fairy, Regina's face fell as soon as she heard Tinkerbell's name. She quickly killed everyone's mood by her words:

"It's a bad idea. Believe me, Tinkerbell won't help us."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina was dining alone in the castle. Rumplestiltskin then appeared on the other side of the table while she didn't expect to, and said:

"I thought you were dead."

"Go away." – Regina simply said.

"When you didn't come to your lesson today, I thought you died. But there you are!" – the Dark One stated, before he looked at a roasted swan on the table and commented – "A swan! Isn't it amazing? You'll understand later."

"I'm not sure I want to pursue our lessons." – the young queen stated – "I don't want my future to be like…"

"Like what?"

"Like you." – Regina said with an unpleasant tone.

"Feeling like in trap, aren't we?" – Rumple asked.

"Of course I do! I'm the queen, but… I'm not living my life. My husband's heart still belongs to his late wife, while his daughter… the little brat!" – Regina said very irritated, but then composed herself back – "It's unbearable. I have nothing to do and nowhere to go."

As Rumple was watching his student with a grin, Regina stood up and she said with despair that she needed freedom. But the Dark One explained her that while she tought she was tasting darkness as she pleased, in fact it was darkness that was tasting her and progressively consuming her. He then added that she had no more chances to fly away from her fate as the roasted swan on her table, and he asked her to meet him the next day for her lesson. After he teleported himself away, Regina walked on her private balcony. Still irritated due of her lack of freedom, she violently pushed the bar of her balcony, making it break! Regina lost her balance and fell out of the balcony. She screamed loudly and was about to hit the ground, as suddenly some magic stopped her right in time. Regina then saw that it were a green fairy's doings and she asked:

"What are you doing…?!"

"I'm giving you a second chance." – the fairy said with a smile and she magically lifted her back in her private rooms.

Once inside, the fairy took a human size and hid her wings. Regina asked the fairy:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tinkerbell." – the fairy introduced herself.

In the early morning, the two young women were eating and drinking in a tavern. Regina told the fairy about her current situation.

"Snow White? That's her name?" – Tinkerbell asked after Regina told about her stepdaughter.

"She's a monster." – Regina said angrily – "She's very spoiled and adored by everyone. She shamelessly talks people's secrets. Because of her, my beloved was killed."

"No." – Tinkerbell said, not believing her ears.

"I have this brat as spetdaughter, while I could have had a girl on my own." – Regina pursued, her heart aching at the thought of her baby – "I had a daughter, you know… but she died short after being born."

"I'm sorry…" – Tinkerbell said with compassion.

"I hold out just because she and the king are often absent." – the queen quickly changed the subject, deriving the fairy's attention from the painful topic.

"You're glad that your husband's not home?" – Tink asked with surprise.

"It's not a marriage, but a farce. Maybe I'm a queen, but alone in the castle, I mean nothing."

"No wonder why you jumped." – Tinkerbell commented.

"I didn't jump, I fell!" – Regina exclaimed, surprised by the fairy's assumptions.

"Right. You fell." – Tink said with a grin, still believing in the suicide attempt.

Regina still denied this theory, but admitted that the thought might have crossed her mind. As the two toasted, Tinkerbell got an idea. She offered Regina her assistance, saying that she helped people to find what they needed. Regina asked her:

"So, what do I need?"

"You don't even know?" – Tink asked surprised – "That's so sad Regina, love! You need love."

"You want find me another true love?" – Regina asked with a hint of disbelief.

"It is possible to find love again. Pixie dust never lies." – the fairy affirmed – "I'll find your soul mate. If you accept, it'll give you your happy ending."

"My happy ending is Snow's head on a plate."

"No. Aren't you curious? What if I succeed?"

"So, it's real magic." – Regina said with a smile.

"I'm a fairy. At least try to believe in me." – Tinkerbell encouraged her new friend.

 **Neverland**

Regina stopped for a moment from walking to wipe the sweat on her face with her handkerchief. When she attempted to put it back into her pocket, she didn't notice that it actually fell on the ground. So, Regina pursued her walk, completely unaware that Tinkerbell took the handkerchief and followed the group from distance. Regina caught up her daughter and then quietly called for Emma and Emily to have a talk.

"What is it, Regina?" – Danielle asked, wondering what she could possibly want to discuss with the three of them.

"Girls… there's another solution, magic." – Regina stated.

"We just talked about it." – Emily sighed, not believing Regina's stubborness.

"I'm not talking about my magic, but ours." – Regina suggested – "You three have it within, I could teach you how to use it…"

"I'm not interested." – Emma stated – "I already know that magic always has its price."

"I couldn't agree more." – Emily added on her turn.

"Yes, but sometimes not using it has a price too." – Regina protested – "I'm sure that the four of us have enough power to defeat Pan."

"But I don't want to take risks when it comes to Little Em's life." – Emma stayed at her own opinion – "Look, I know you don't like our plan, but let's at least try to find Tinkerbell."

"You like this plan because it was made up by your future husband?" – Regina asked irritated.

Emma just sighed at this. She didn't like how Regina was bringing up this point, because she still wasn't used to it. Danielle wasn't at ease after Regina's words too.

"Anyway, let's get moving." – Danielle said, being the first one to catch the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Little Em was observing with worry what Peter Pan was doing. He was damping the point of an arrow in some black liquid.

"What is it…?" – the little girl asked.

"It's Dreamshade, a dreadful poison." – Pan answered – "There's a story about a man who with his arrow hit the apple on the head of his son. Now, let's see if it's possible."

"But if you're aiming the apple, why the poison…?" – Little Em asked anxiously.

"To motivate to not miss the target." – Peter Pan answered, scaring the little girl even more – "Felix! Come here!"

Felix walked to Pan. Little Em asked, nervousness obvious in her voice:

"Is Felix a good shooter…?"

"Why does it matter?" – Pan asked, after what Felix grinned – "You'll be the one to shoot."

Little Em took the bow and arrow in her hands and after a moment, she said hesitantingly:

"I don't want to shoot… I'm not that good at it yet…"

Little Em loved to play shooting arrows in her royal garden, and her grandma Snow often pactised the activity with her. But sometimes she would miss her target. And she never shot arrows around people. But at that moment, it seemed that she had no choice. Every Lost Boy was staring at her and shouting "Shoot! Shoot!" over and over.

"Don't worry, you won't hit him." – Pan said with a grin – "Believe in yourself, go on! It's very exciting!"

Felix had already placed the apple on the top of his head, awaiting for Little Em to shoot. Little Em pointed the arrow at the apple, but after a few moments she changed her target and shot at Pan. Peter quickly caught the arrow with his hand before it could hit his chest, surprising Little Em. Everyone cheered joyfully a bit.

"I told you it's exciting." – Pan said, his grin never leaving his face – "Come with me, I'll show you something."

Meantime, the group was still walking in the jungles. David was the last in line, so Hook took the opportunity to talk to him:

"You're not telling her?"

"What about?" – David faked ignorance.

"I saw what happened to you, mate." – Killian stated, referring to how David had been hit by a poisoned arrow – "Let me see it."

David was reluctant at first, but then he obliged. He showed his injury to Hook.

"I'm sorry, mate…" – Hook said as he saw it.

"Do you know how long?" – David asked.

"A few days… maybe weeks." – the pirate answered honestly – "You won't make it until summer. You better tell her."

But David refused. Hook insisted that he had to, but David stated that perhaps he didn't have to. Hook looked at him questioningly, and the prince explained that Tinkerbell's fairy dust might heal him.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina asked Tinkerbell if her idea would really make her happy, which Tinkerbell confirmed. Then, they heard the bell of a nearby church ring, which made Tink realize she was gettig late. She promised Regina that they would see each other soon. So, she withdrew her wings, turned into her fairy size and flew away, while Regina watched her with a fascinated expression. Tinkerbell arrived at the fairy home and she was about to get in her green flower, its petals opened, revealing Blue.

"Hello, Green." – the Blue Fairy said sternly.

"Hello, Blue! You're looking good, did you do something to your hair?" – Tink tried to flatter her superior, but it was a poor attempt.

"You're late. You broke all our rules: you used the fairy dust, you grew human size without reason…"

"Look, I have good news. I was helping someone!" – Tinkerbell said, making Blue smile, until she revealed the person's identity – "Regina, the queen of the Enchanted Forest!"

"Do you know who she is?" – Blue asked – "Her mother's Cora, the one who rips hearts out. Her teacher's the Dark One."

"And so?"

"You're lucky to be still alive!" – Blue grounded her, then tried to reason her – "Green, it's not the woman you can help. She's surround by darkness."

"I think it's a even better reason to help her!" – Tink protested – "I just need a bit of pixie dust."

"Don't think about it! Stay away from her, Green!" – Blue strictly instructed her.

"I'm not Green, but Tinkerbell. I can't believe you're preventing me from helping someone! It's not very fairy-like!" – the young fairy commented boldy.

"I decide what's fairy-like or not!" – the Blue Fairy exclaimed, not believing that Tinkerbell dared to challenge her methods.

"No, you don't! My mother said different things!" – Tink added, not about to give up – "She taught me another version of rules."

Blue was getting very annoyed and a bit angry towards Tink's attitude. After a short moment, she said calmly but coldly:

"She had instructed me to take care of your education. One day, you'll become queen of the fairies and instore your own ways, but until then you're under my direction."

"Yes, Blue…" – Tink said with annoyance.

The Blue Fairy then flew away, leaving Tinkerbell alone. But the young fairy decided that it would be better to follow her heart and do what she felt be right to help Regina. She didn't agree with Blue at all. So, she quit the fairies' home again.

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

Neal shared his newly made up plan with Robin Hood. But the latter wasn't pleased to hear it, because it involved his son.

"He's only four!" – Robin exclaimed – "What if something goes wrong?"

"The Shadow won't hurt him, I promise." – Neal tried to reassure him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I already dealt with it before, it brought me to Neverland when I was a child. Roland would just call for it, that's all." – Neal explained – "I'm going to Neverland, not him."

But Robin was still scandalized by Neal's plan. He didn't like that his son would be used as a lure, and he feared that things would go wrong, and so Roland would be taken to the worst guy in the world. While understanding what his feelings, Neal insisted that he just had to go there. Robin sighed and after a moment, he confessed:

"I lost my wife a few years ago. Roland could've never been born, because she was very ill. Now she's gone, and Roland's all I have. I can't lose him."

"So, you must understand me. I need my sister and Emma. They're all I have." – Neal replied.

"So, if I understand how dear your family is for you, I must risk mine?" – Robin asked, not ready to give away.

Neal sighed. He understood that Robin Hood had a point, but he couldn't just stay in the Enchanted Forest, ignoring what was happening in Neverland. Then, he realized something. So, he asked to Robin:

"When your wife was ill… how did she survive and could give birth to your son?"

"You know why." – Robin replied.

"My father. He spared her and your son's life." – Neal stated.

Robin didn't reply. His code of honor always told him to repay other people's favors. Since Rumplestiltskin saved his wife and Roland, he had to help Neal on his turn. After a moment, he said sternly:

"Just once. He'll stand at the window, and call for the Shadow once. If it doesn't work, there won't be second chances."

"You see, this is my second chance."

 **Neverland**

Emma and Danielle noticed that Regina was falling behind, as they almost reached Tinkerbell's home. Regina suggested them to look for her while she would stay aside from the group.

"I'll stay with you then." – Danielle volunteered, after what she turned to Emma and instructed – "You guys don't wait for me."

Emma at first wanted to let her know that she could not give her instructions, but saw that the whole thing was serious. So, she just nodded and she went to catch up the group. Danielle approached her mother, noticing that she was obviously nervous.

"What did you do to her?" – Danielle asked.

"We have a… complicated relationship." – Regina replied.

"I knew it." – Danielle commented, but she had a half smile on her face.

"You don't need to know details. But if she sees me, she won't help us. And if she really can help save the kid, it's in our interest she doesn't see me." – Regina said as she sat on a rock – "You should go with others, Danielle. I'll be fine on my own, while they might need you."

"I think Emma feels better without me around anyway." – Danielle commented, referring to her friend's grudge towards her – "Oh well… When we find Tinkerbell, we'll go back for you."

"No, we better don't see each other at all." – Regina shook her head.

"What did you do…?" – Danielle asked again, wondering what could have been done for her mother to act this way.

"What I always do." – Regina answered with a distant tone.

Regina wanted to spare her daughter from the whole story. If she wanted to change, it was better to leave the past behind and not let it flow back over and stand between her and Danielle. The girl had sad smile on her face before she walked away to catch up the others.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina was sitting in her private rooms, as she suddenly saw her fairy friend fly in. She smiled, glad to see her, as Tink asked:

"Let's fly?"

"You got it?" – Regina asked, not sure that it was really happening.

"As much as you want. Now let's help you find happiness, save you and perhaps save me too." – Tink said as she was flying above the young queen.

"It's not your pixie dust, is it?"

"If you think about it, does it really belong to someone?" – Tink asked with a sly expression.

"Fairies actually rarely use it." – Regina stated, starting to get worried for her friend – "If they found out you stole it…"

"Don't worry about me, it's about you."

As Tinkerbell said that, she threw green pixie dust over Regina, making her levitate out of her balcony. The two flew away from the castle, and Regina was smiling happily, enjoying the fly very much. Then, Tinkerbell threw more pixie dust that instantly formed a green glowing way to something. Tinkerbelle and Regina followed it, until they arrived to a small town. Tink took her human size and the two women walked to a tavern, where Regina's true love was supposingly at that moment.

"Here lies the beginning of your happiness." – Tinkerbell stated as they approached the tavern door – "All the pain of your past shall stay in the past."

"I need a moment…" – Regina said, making one step from the door.

"You're nervous. I understand." – Tink said, after what she looked through the small glass window of the door and saw the man who was supposed to make Regina happy – "Look! Here he is."

Tink pointed her finger at the man and Regina approached the door to see him. She could see the man from his back only.

"It's the guy with the lion tatoo." – Tink said, and Regina saw the tatoo on the man's right wrist.

"Pixie dust never lies. Don't be afraid, it's your chance at love and happiness. You'll get rid of the weight of your anger." – Tink said with a soft smile – "Go to him."

"Alright. I can do this… I can be happy." – Regina said with a slightly nervous smile.

Tinkerbell confirmed that she indeed would be happy after what she left her alone at the tavern. A moment later, Regina opened the door and was about to enter… But something happened inside her and so, she didn't. One short moment after, she turned around and ran away.

 **Neverland**

Regina heard rustling in the jungle and she immediately understood who it was. She called the person out, saying:

"Let's get this over."

Tinkerbell emerged from between the trees. Regina got surprised to see the joyful fairy she once knew in the state she was. Instead of the very joyful and lively fairy in both mood and outfit, was standing a very dark and somehow dead inside person.

"A "complicated relationship"?" – Tink asked, having obviously heard the conversation with Danielle – "That's the few you can say."

Angrily, Tinkerbell blew pink powder on Regina's face, which caused her to collapse to the ground.

Meantime, the rest of the group searched Tinkerbell's empty tree house for pixie dust. Rosalie remarked as she looked around:

"It's quite empty… It reminds me one abandoned old apartment I slept in, while I was still Sailor R."

"Because it's a place to sleep." – Mary Margaret understood – "I lived in a similar place when I was hiding from the queen. I just don't get why Tinkerbell needs a ladder. Fairies have wings."

David then found Regina's handkerchief, which Danielle immediately recognized as it being Regina's.

"Tinkerbell has been tracking for Regina." – Danielle realized.

Everyone realized that Regina might be in danger and went down the ladder, out of Tink's house.

Regina, her hands tied, woke up disoriented in front of Tinkerbell in an unfamiliar location.

"I've been waiting for this chat for quite some time." – Tink said with a dark tone.

"So, are you about to kill me?" – Regina asked – "You think it's that easy? Whatever you used to knock me out, it wasn't magic. It's… Ground Poppy Dust. But it wears off. And since you used it, it can mean just one thing: you have no magic. But I do."

At those words, Regina freed her hands with her magic. Tinkerbell quickly placed a poison-tipped arrow at Regina's throat.

"I know. But even your magic can't stand this." – Tink said with a threating voice – "Did you hear about the Dreamshade?"

Regina nodded, then she asked her, not believing that the nice fairy she once knew could become the one she was seeing at that moment:

"How did you go so low?"

"I met you." – Tink replied with a anger and despise.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Later that night, as Regina was lying in her bed, Tinkerbell flew in her room again, asking how did her meeting with her true love go. Regina just shrugged her shoulders, without having much to say. Tinkerbell sat on the bed next to her, asking what happened.

"You're not overflowing by love, but you should." – the fairy stated.

"Because it didn't work." – Regina lied – "Pixie dust was wrong. I entered, talked to him, but he turned to be… awful!"

"Are you sure it was the right guy?" – Tink asked.

"Yes, with the lion tatoo. But the problem wasn't in him." – Regina said bitterly – "But in you."

"In me?" – Tinkerbell asked with surprise.

"Yes, in you. You're a bad fairy." – Regina said coldly.

"You didn''t enter, did you?" – the fairy guessed.

"How dare you?"

"It's okay, you just got afraid." – Tink tried to reassure her friend.

"I'm afraid of nothing." – Regina said firmly – "I can't believe I let you fool me."

"No, don't. You need love."

"I had love, but he died!" – Regina exclaimed – "And I suffered! The one you sent me to wouldn't have changed that! And other kids with him wouldn't make me forget my Danielle! Goodbye..!"

Tinkerbell felt devastated. How was it possible? She felt tears come to her eyes. She managed to not sob as she asked:

"What about me..? I stole the pixie dust for you for nothing? I'm in big trouble..!"

"Like I told you, you're a bad fairy." – Regina said with apathy, not even looking into her eyes.

"But I thought we were friends…" – Tink said, feeling very betrayed.

"I have no friends." – the queen stated coldly, hurting the fairy even more, before adding with a nasty grin – "Fly away, moth! Be careful to not get your wings caught in the door."

 **Neverland**

"Alright… let's make it easier." – Regina said, ripping out her own heart to Tink's surprise – "You want to kill me? So do it on your own, not by poison. Go ahead, crush it!"

"You think I won't take it?" – Tink asked with irritation.

"No, I hope you will." – Regina said with a smirk – "Show me who you truly are, Tinkerbell."

"Gladly." – the former fairy said, as she took the heart and gave it a squeeze – "Do you know what you costed me?"

"Your wings…" – Regina realized.

Tinkerbell stood silent for a moment, and then she shouted on the edge of tears:

"Why…? Why did you lie to me?! I did it million times, and the spell always worked! You didn't walk in, did you?! It's the only explanation! Why couldn't you just pass that door and meet your soul mate?! Is happiness a so terrible fate?!"

"Yes, it was! You're right, I never entered the tavern! I was afraid! I… You had said that I would get rid of my anger. I was afraid to let go of my anger, because it was all I had!" – Regina confessed with tears in her eyes too – "What would I be without it? I would be weak."

"No, you would have been happy." – Tink insisted – "Did your anger, or that power you always kept, have any use? I am now holding your heart, and I'm hearing no reason to not crush it!"

"If you crush my heart, your heart will become as dark." – Regina said looking straight into Tink's eyes.

But Tinkerbell didn't want to hear her. She was about to crush the heart, as suddenly a chain hit Tinkerbell's hand and the heart flew out. Danielle quickly grabbed it. Tinkerbell was rubbing her hand in pain but looked very surprised at the group of six girls in sailor uniforms.

"Something isn't right about her." - Alex said.

Emily took out her minicomputer and visors. The gadgets didn't take long to analyze Tinkerbell.

"She is possesed by a shadow." - Emily said – "It's the kind that enters someone's broken soul and is fed by negative memories and emotions."

"So, there's only one solution. We must free Tinkerbell!" – Danielle decided, as she took a sheet of paper and mentally made fiery symbols appear on it - "Shadow be cleansed out!"

As soon as Danielle shouted it, she threw the paper on Tinkerbell. The blonde then felt a huge pain in her whole body, but in a few moments the shadow finally came out of her.

"EY-EY!" - the shadow shouted.

The shadow didn't have a pleasant look. It was mainly a eyeball, but it also had thin legs and arms as well as a eyeless tiny head on the top.

"What the…?" – Rosalie gasped.

"Ew, gross!" – Lia winced.

"No time to be disgusted, we have to destory this thing." – Emma said, seeing that the monster was about the attack them.

"Ey-Ey!" – the monster shouted again, attacking the guardians as Emma predicted.

It shot a beamed from the eyeball and the girls had to be fast to avoid it. Danielle returnd the heart to Regin, as she prepared to attack. The six guardians stood around the monster, while it was regaining the needed energy for the next beams.

"Flaming Arrow!" – Sailor Fire shouted.

"Oceanic Purity Ball!" – Sailor Aqua yelled, throwing the huge ball of water at the monster.

"Aria Breeze!" – Sailor Wind shouted on her turn.

"Love Roses Chain!" – Sailor Rose threw her chain right into the monster's iris.

"Glowing Thunderstorm!" – Sailor Lightning made her thunder hit the monster from above.

The attacks hit Ey-Ey successfully from all sides, making it unable to concentrate its energy anymore. Emma took out her Stellar Rod and yelled:

"Starshine Cosmic attack!"

As the huge beam of light hit Ey-Ey, it screamed:

"Shine…!"

Then, it got destroyed. Tinkerbell was still lying on the ground panting, as she watched weakly at the six strong and very powerful girls. She was very grateful that they freed her from that intrusive darkness and then, she thought: _"I almost killed one of these girls' mother… but they saved me all the same… as if others' lives matter for them. They have light souls… Could they be…?"_ She then passed out, her body needing rest after the physical pain and emotional shock she just went through. Regina, after reinserting her heart, teleported herself away, thinking that she failed Danielle because of what she did.

"Wait, Regina…!" – Danielle exclaimed – "Why did she go away? We just saved her life."

"I think she needs to ponder some things alone." – Rosalie reassured her friend – "In no time, she'll come back."

"I guess…" – Danielle said, then mumbled to herself – "She's ashamed of her past, but why not talking about it to me? I wouldn't have judged her…"

 **Enchanted Forest**

Tinkerbell was flying away from Regina's castle. Then, she got stopped by the Blue Fairy.

"You stole the pixie dust." – she stated.

"Yes. I thought I could prove you I'm a good fairy." – Tinkerbell said as she turned around to face her.

"You could've prove it just by obeying me!"

"I was just following my instincts."

"Which was far to be right!" – the Blue Fairy shook her head – "You betrayed my trust, Tinkerbell! How can you possibly rule over fairies in the future, if you won't able to follow just a few simple rules?"

Tinkerbell couldn't find words to reply. She felt as if in one evening, the world fell around her. She did what she felt to be right, but in the end it ended to be wrong. Maybe she really lacked some judgment? Was Blue right after all? "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a fairy…" – Tink thought. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the fairy felt magic dissipate within her. One second after, her wings just disappeared and she, in her human size, fell on the ground. Tinkerbell lost her wings, she wasn't a fairy, nor even a princess anymore. She was nothing but a normal human. Blue looked down at her former pupil with a disappointed but sad look. Tinkerbell just watched as the Blue Fairy flew away. "I'm sorry, mother…" – Think thought on edge of tears – "Sorry I disappointed you. I didn't become the fairy and daughter you wanted me to be."

 **Neverland**

In Peter Pan's camp, Pan tried to convince Little Em to stay with him and the Lost Boys, after showing her a few activities his gang practised. But the little girl thought that it wasn't a place for her.

"We have been waiting for you a very long time, Little Em." – Pan said – "This place is holding on imagination and belief. But your world, the Land Without Magic, stopped to believe. Magic is dying, and you must save it, Little Em."

"In Land Without Magic?" – Little Em asked.

"In all worlds." – Pan corrected her – "You must bring it back, it's your fate."

"But I'm not sure I can…" – the little girl looked down – "I can't do much. Emma and her friends are sailor guardians. I am not."

"Yeah, they broke a curse and defeated a few villains…" – Pan commented, surprising Little Em by his knowledge – "But they're not guardians because of the Dark Curse, but because of the great powers they have."

"I know that." – Little Em sighed – "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Don't you see? You're Sailor Light's only child! She helds the greatest light magic within, and as her heir, you're the next keeper of that great magic. You were born in all the realms merged into one."

"So, you think I can save magic?" – the girl asked.

"I don't think, I _believe_ it." – Pan insisted, then he gave her a roll of paper – "Remember, I wanted to show you something? I have it for a very long time. Look at it, and you'll see why I'm sure you're the hero we're waiting for."

But Little Em didn't unroll the paper and she dropped it behind her.

"I don't believe you." – she stated.

So, Pan left Little Em alone, but he knew that he'll soon convince her. As Little Em was sitting alone under the tree, she suddenly heard a quiet and a familiar beeping. She turned around and saw her favorite toy jump from behind leaves.

"Emma, Emma!" – the cat-like toy said as it jumped in the girl's arms.

"Lux T!" - Little Em hugged her toy, shedding tears - "Lux, I miss mommy and daddy so much… and I miss Tee...!"

And she started to cry. She was feeling very alone on this dark island, and she feared she might never see her family again. She missed her parents, their love. _"They're so far away… They maybe don't even know where I am."_ – Little Em thought – " _They think I'm now having good times in Storybrooke, but I'm not! I'm alone! I need them now…"_ But Little Em also missed her late friend, Sailor Tempus, who she sometimes used to nickname "Tee". At her saddest times, she would always be there to comfort her. But now, she couldn't ever help her, because she died. The little kid didn't really have a proper occasion to mourn her. And now, all alone in Neverland, far away from everyone who cared for her, she couldn't help but think about Tempus and her death. _"Tempus… Tee… I need you…"_ – Little Em thought as she hugged Lux T even tighter.

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

Mulan, Robin and Neal were arranging the room for their plan. Neal thanked Robin once again for his assistance.

"You'll thank me once you'll reunite with Emily and Emma." – Robin replied.

Neal nervously laughed at Robin's words, confusing the thief.

"I'll try to save them, and I'll surely reunite with Emily, as for Emma… we'll have to see." – Neal commented.

"But you said you loved them both." – Robin stated with confusion.

"I do, but I'm not sure I deserve Emma's love." – Neal said, sadness evident in his voice and on his face.

"Why not?" – Mulan asked with interest.

"Because I did things wrong the first time." – Neal replied honestly – "I hope I'll get another chance."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." – Mulan said reassuringly.

"Experience taught me a lesson. When you love someone, you can't hide it. You must say it." – Neal said, which made Mulan's gaze look down.

Then, Little John brought Roland in the room. Robin took his son in his arms and then, reassured his son in advance to not be scared about what would happen. He said that it might get loud, but promised that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Remember what you have to say?" – Robin asked.

"Yes. I'll say-" – Roland started.

"No, no! Not now." – Mulan stopped him in time – "Let's take our places."

Neal, Robin and Mulan hid behind fournitures, while Roland stood in front of a window. After a few moment, Robin instructed his son to say the needed words.

"I believe." – Roland said.

A few moments passed, but nothing happened. Neal suggested for Roland to repeat, but Robin Hood refused this request. Neal almost lost hope, but at that moment, the window violently opened and the Shadow arrived. It quickly grabbed Roland's hand, while Robin was firmly holding him in his arms, not letting go. Mulan quickly interfered and injured the Shadow with her sword. Before the Shadow flew away, Neal grabbed its foot and so, they both flew away until they disappeared from everyone's sight. A few moments after, Robin Hood got his son to bed. Mulan asked if he was alright, which the thief confirmed.

"Thanks. I owe you." – Robin Hood said – "So… what next? What shall you do?"

At first, Mulan didn't respond. But then, Robin stated that her skills were useful, and he offered her to join his people and be the first woman around them.

"I'm honored, but… I must talk to someone first." – Mulan said – "Before it's too late."

"Someone you love?" – Robin Hood asked.

"We'll see." – Mulan replied with a smile.

Mulan returned to Philip and Aurora's castle. She found Aurora taking care of plants in the royal garden. As the princess noticed the warrior stand on the other side of the garden, both women walked to each other.

"How long are you here?" – Aurora asked to her friend – "How do you do?"

"I'm just collecting courage." – Mulan replied with a nervous grin.

"I'm so glad you came back!" – Aurora explaimed with a big smile.

"Is Philip here?" – Mulan asked.

"I can call for him." – the princess suggested.

"No, that's not necessary. It's you I want to talk with." – Mulan stated – "You see, I…"

But then, Mulan noticed that Aurora couldn't help but smile brightly. She asked her what made her so happy. Aurora said that she had some news.

"Philip and I are expecting another baby!" – Aurora announced excited.

Mulan's expression immediately changed, but she quickly composed herself. She managed a smile for her friend and said that it were wonderful news. The two women hugged, and as they pulled away from each other, Aurora asked Mulan share news on her turn. But Mulan couldn't say what she originally intended to say, so she announced:

"I'm joining Robin Hood's gang."

"What? Are you leaving us?" – Aurora asked surprised.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." – Mulan said and then, she gave one last hug to the princess – "Goodbye, Aurora."

As Mulan was walking away, she couldn't help but shed a few tears, devastated that she waited too long to tell about her feelings towards the person she loved.

 **Neverland**

Tinkerbell, followed by Emma, Alex, Danielle, Lia, Emily and Rose left the cave and got immediately confronted by Mary Margaret, David, and Hook.

"Where's Regina?" – David asked, pointing his sword, while his wife was pointing her arrow.

"Who are you?" – Tinkerbell asked, seeing the two adults on guard.

"They're my parents." – Emma replied, before turning to the three adults – "It's ok guys, no harm has been done."

"Regina just went for a walk on her own." – Danielle said sadly – "But she's ok."

"Could you put your weapons down, please?" – Tink asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"So, will she help us?" – Hook asked.

"Oh, look who's there! Captain Hook." – Tink acknowledged the pirate with a half smile.

"Lady Tink." – Hook greeted her with a slight bow.

The two seemingly had a history together. But none of people care at that moment. Danielle spoke:

"She won't help us, 'cause she can't. She has no magic."

"No pixie dust either?" – David asked, after what Danielle shook her head.

Everyone got disappointed by the fact, but Tink could also read the "why" in some eyes. Answering to the mute question, she said almost as to herself:

"No one just has faith in me anymore…"

Emma could hear the sad notes in her tone. She wished they could help her somehow. The young fairy clearly went through a lot and she was still shaken by the recent events.

"But he's way too powerful anyway." – Tinkerbell then added.

"But you know where Pan is…?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"Of course. But that's no use for you." – Tink said boldly.

"Let us judge about that." – Mary Margaret said, with new determination – "Does he trust you? Can you lead us to him?"

"Maybe." – Tink said, crossing her arms – "But why would I help you?"

Even though the evil spirit was gone from Tink's body, the former fairy still had her sass. But that was no wonder, after a life in which you can't trust people. Mary Margaret quickly found the words to soften Tink:

"Because I believe in you."

"Just lead us inside the camp, we'll do the rest." – Emma said.

"But what do I gain? Pan will kill me when you take the girl."

"You can come with us." – Mary Margaret offered – "To go home, isn't it what you want?"

She guessed right, because Tink's face showed that she indeed wanted to leave the island as much as the group of heroes did.

"Look, Pan trusts me. He'll let me in, and I might leave the way open for you. But there will be only one try. So, you better think of a good plan." – the former fairy advised.

Emma thanked her and then the group went to build their camp. Mary Margaret then noticed that David seemed upset about something, but he claimed that he was only worried about Little Em. Then, he asked his wife:

"How did you know that offering her a home would help?"

"Because it did help me." – Mary Margaret replied honestly – "When I was a lone outlaw, I dreamed of a home. I didn't find it until I met you. Even now, as long as we're together, I don't need more."

The couple quickly kissed, but David felt very bad after his wife's confession. She had home and was happy as long as he was on her side… but just for how long would he be? Just how long would he live, with the Dreamshade poison in his blood?

At Pan's camp, when Little Em stopped to cry, she picked up the paper she dropped earlier. Since she didn't have much to do anyway, she decided to give it a look. It wouldn't harm. So, she slowly unrolled it, revealing the picture of her. _"What…?"_ – was all Little Em thought with a shocked expression.

Neal let go of the shadow and fell right in the jungle of Neverland. As he stood up, he head a voice from behind, which he immediately recognized at being Felix's.

"Welcome back, Baelfire." – Felix said as he approached Neal with a nasty smirk – "Pan will be happy to see you."

At their camp, everyone was preparing to have some sleep they all needed. The six girls told to David, Mary Margaret and Hook the monster incident, while Tinkerbell explained in a few words why she was angry towards Regina. Danielle was surprised to hear that Regina had soul mate somewhere, and couldn't get why she didn't grab that chance. But then, she guessed that love wasn't that easy. Her thoughts got then interrupted by Emily:

"Nice move with the exorcising, by the way. I don't get how you did that, but good job."

"I… I'm not sure how I did it either." – Danielle admitted – "I can't explain it, it just… happened."

"It must be your magic." – Rosalie suggested – "Just like the last time, with the mirror."

Danielle agreed that it must have been it. So, she had just casted a spell by instinct. It was somehow amazing what magic could do, and she wished she could learn more of it. She only had to wait for Regina to come back and ask her. _"I hope she's okay…"_ – she then thought. In a few minutes, most of the group went to sleep. Mary Margaret and David slept in each other arms, while Lia, Emily and Rose slept next to each other, using their coats to cover themselves. Emma and Hook were keeping an eye on the fire, and Alex went to get some food and water. Danielle was sitting aside under a tree. Tinkerbell, who looked at her, had to admit she was glad for Regina, that she found her daughter she thought dead. But one question still bothered her. So, she stood up and then approached Danielle.

"Did your mother ever find the man with the lion tattoo?" – Tink asked.

"No, she didn't." – Danielle shook her head.

Tinkerbell couldn't believe this. She was about to say that Regina was very selfish, but she preferred to keep the remark for herself, not wanting to offend Danielle. Instead, she just said:

"She didn't just ruin her life. But she also ruined his."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Mulan joined Robin Hood's gang in the middle of the night, while everyone was camping. As Robin greeted and welcomed Mulant, they shook hands, revealing a lion tatoo on his right wrist.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, Tinkerbell is a fairy princess in this story. You'll understand why the change has been made later this arc. (But if you don't, don't be afraid to ask me and I'll explain you without problems. ^^)**


	4. The six stars! The sealed shadow

**Hello guys. I'm really sorry it took so long for a new chapter to come, but my second semester was full of work and I'm still passing my exams. But as soon as the exams end, I'll be more regular at updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's a non profit fanfiction. A fan story for fans. "OUAT" belongs to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. "SM" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The 6 stars. The sealed shadow.**

 **Neverland, centuries ago**

Peter Pan was expectingly watching at the sky. He saw his Shadow fly back on the island, holding a person. When it was close enough to the ground, the Shadow carelessly dropped the hostage on the ground. Pan grinned at the Shadow and then walked to the person. It was a young woman, at her early twenties, with excentric clothes. She looked up at the young boy with anxiety.

"Who… who are you? What do you want from me?" – she asked with a shaking voice.

"You should be able to tell who I am, since I heard you're a fortune teller." – Pan said as he was slowly walking around the woman – "I brought you here for you to show me your special talent."

"You are Peter Pan…" – the woman said after a short moment – "You have one great question."

"That's right. I'm looking for a special something, to save-" – Pan started.

"I know." – the fortune teller interrupted him, already knowing what he wanted – "What you're after is a heart. It belongs to the Truest Believer."

"A _Truest Believer_ you say?" – Pan asked, getting interested – "Where is that person? Tell me!"

"I… I'm not sure." – the woman said weakly – "To see some things require effort."

"Then make that effort." – Pan said, threat evident in his voice.

The fortune teller took out of her pocket twelve cards, each one representing the zodiac constellations. Closing her eyes, she made a few moves. Pan and the Shadow were staring at her expectingly. Then, the girl opened her eyes and said:

"Constellations showed me. A little girl possesses this heart. But she's not born yet. And she won't be born anytime soon."

Peter Pan knelt down to stare straight at her eyes. He wanted to know more. The girl wasn't sure if she should share the information. But she didn't have choice, or Peter wouldn't let her quit the island. Closing her eyes again and following her instincts, she drew a picture on a scroll. Peter Pan took it and grinned widely after seeing it.

" Thanks for the info, woman." – Pan said with arrogance – "I don't have to keep you now, do I?"

At those words, the Shadow started to rip out the woman's shadow. She gasped in pain and, before the shadow and the body parted, she said in one last breath:

"Six girls… six powerful girls will follow her."

Her shadow got removed and the fortune teller died. Pan frowned. So, if he kidnapped the kid, six girls would come to her rescue? _"They're barely girls. What can they do against me?"_ – Pan thought – _"After all, Pan always wins."_

 **Neverland**

Felix was leading Neal to Pan's camp. Neal's hands were tied up. Felix commented that he would have never thought they would meet again.

"Pan wans't clever to mess up with the guardians." – Neal replied.

"I think you weren't clever, not Pan." – Felix said on his turn.

"Time will show." – Neal said with a chuckle.

"Are you serious? You're a Lost Boy too, so you know that mess up with Pan ends bad." – Felix reminded Peter Pan's power – "He had been looking for the heart of the truest believer and the Eternal Crystal for years. I don't see why he would surrender to the Found Girls."

"I'll just ask him nicely." – Neal suggested, sounding half-serious.

Felix only laughed at Neal's foolish suggestion, commenting that he might have grew up, but he didn't gain intelligence. He did not notice that Neal was progressively freeing his hands from the rope.

"Yes, I grew up. Don't know if I'm smart or dumb, but I know knots well."

With those words, Neal, his hands free, punched Felix on the face, knocking him down. As Felix was lying unconscious on the ground, Neal commented before running away:

"I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. And definitely not a lost one."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Baelfire was home alone and drawing with coal, this being his only pastime. He was feeling bored and alone. Life with his father could be very difficult, and Bae couldn't help but wish he had a sibling. _"My life would have been more bearable… and we would have supported each other in pain."_ – he was often thinking. Then, he heard the door of the house open, his father coming back home. He walked to his son, giving a small knife.

"Here's a gift for you. You can carve your coal."

"Where did you get it?" – Bae asked after giving a short look at the knife.

"I took it from someone who doesn't need it." – Rumple said.

"From someone who can't pay you back." – Bae stated, unpleased – "Papa, can you understand I don't want things taken from unfortunate people?"

At those words, Bae just threw the knife aside, making it fall from the table on the floor. Seeing his son sad, Rumplestiltskin asked:

"What do you want then? Just tell me, son."

"I'm sick to be here, be stuck within these walls!" – Bae exclaimed as he stood up and started to pace in frustration.

"We can change that. Let's build a castle, huh?" – Rumple offered with enthousiasm – "It would be so huge, that its shadow would cover all the neighborhood."

"I don't want a castle, but freedom! I want to go out, make friends!" – Bae exclaimed, making Rumple's face fall a bit – "Papa, why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Bae. I don't trust others." – the Dark One replied, and pointed his finger at the front door – "On the other side of that door, I have lots of enemies. Any of them could hurt you."

"Is it the only reason? Or, are you afraid that I would go away, far away from here?" – Bae insinued.

For one moment, Rumple's features took a fearful expression, but he hurried to say that it was because he was worried for Bae's sake.

 **Neverland**

Mr Gold was painting three black lines over his right eye and cheek. Then, he heard Belle's voice, as she walked and sat next to him.

"As long as I know you, you hide under a mask."

"But you're the only one who sees the true me." – Gold stated, making Belle smile – "The face under the mask of a monster."

"So, why do you need the mask?" – Belle said, taking Gold's hand in her own.

"To become the monster again." – Gold replied honestly – "So I can save Little Em, and by this keep Emily far away from Pan, from danger. It's my duty to protect her."

"The prophecy claims that she and her friends shall erase darkness though." – Belle stated – "Are you really risking your own life for them? You could never get rid of your self-preservation instincts."

"But this time, things are different." – Gold protested – "My son, the person I lived for, died."

"What about me? What about our daughter, Emily?"

"You are just a phantom. Emily has her friends who could protect her, better than I ever could."

"But I am currently in Storybrooke, waiting for you." – Belle reminded him.

"When we said goodbye to each other, we both knew I wouldn't come back." – Gold said as he stood up and started to pace.

"You did, but I did not."

"Sooner or later, trust me, you'll walk away from me. You think you know me, you see the goodness in me, but someday, you'll see the monster." – Gold explained to his Belle-like vision – "My son died. That's why I must save Little Em so his death wouldn't be vain, and most of all, not let my daughter die by Pan's hand too. She must live. But to do so, I must sacrifice myself."

Meantime, Emma and others were discussing a plan to enter Pan's camp. The knowledges brought by Tinkerbell were very useful, which helped to elaborate that plan. After repeating everything to be sure everyone understood, Tinkerbell reminded that there would be Lost Boys to fight against.

"Talk about a threat!" – Danielle commented – "We're not afraid of a few boys with sticks."

"It's not sticks you must be afraid of, but the poisoned arrows." – Tinkerbell replied, words at which David and Hook exchanged a knowing look, before Tink pursued with a sceptic tone – "A little cut, and your lives are-"

"Yes, yes, our days are over." – David interrupted her, not wanting to hear once more his own fate – "Could we go back to our rescuing operation?"

"I am ready." – Tinkerbell stated – "Besides, what's our backing out plan?"

Everyone looked at each other in silence.

"We… hadn't planned things so far yet…" – Mary Margaret said hesitantingly.

"But if we stay on this island, everything's worthless!" – Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"We'll think something up." – Danielle said, sure of herself and others.

"Like what? Without Pan's autorisation, no one can leave." – Tinkerbell reminded to the team.

"We always found solutions in hard times." – Rosalie replied – "We're ready to fight if necessary."

With a sigh, Tinkerbell showed a watch, revealing it to be Tamara's. She explained that it was the only thing left from both Greg and Tamara's bodies.

"That's how Pan treats his own recruits, so I let you imagine how he'll do to you." – Tink remarked.

The former fairy then made clear that she would not go against Pan as long as the team of heroes doesn't think of a good backing out plan. At those words, Tinkerbell went away, reminding them they knew where to find her once the plan is made up. Mary Margaret got alarmed at first, but Emma admitted that Tinkerbell was right.

"Before going somewhere, you must know how you'll exit." – Emma said, confirming Tink's idea.

"Where did you learn that, in streets perhaps?" – Danielle commented sarcastically.

"No, I learned it from Neal." – Emma said, not without an angry glare.

At Neal's mention, Emily lowered her head slightly, still saddened by his death. After all, she didn't have the proper time to mourn.

"What about you, Hook?" – David turned to the pirate – "How did you leave the island?"

"I left with my ship, by opening a portal, which requires magic. We had made a deal with Pan, but it won't work this time." – the captain explained.

"So, no one ever left this place without Pan's autorisation?" – Cecilia asked, not believing the trap they were in.

"One person did. It was Neal." – Hook replied – "Let's find out how."

At his words, everyone grabbed their stuff and walked to the place Captain Hook was leading them. Danielle was walking the most behind. Concerned for her friend, Alex asked:

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure we should leave… Regina didn't return yet." – the brunette replied.

"Don't worry, she'll find us no matter what." – Alex reassured her friend – "She won't get lost easily."

Danielle nodded and her steps became more firm and confident, but she was still worried of where her mother could be.

Gold was walking through the jungle, before finally hearing a couple Lost Boys' voices. They were talking about Little Em, wondering why Pan was so preoccupied by her. Their chat stopped as soon as they saw the Dark One come out the jungle. Before they could attend anything against him, Mr Gold used magic to make them fall asleep. Gold then took one of the boys' weapon, a lance. He then heard someone rush in his direction, so he turned around, ready to attack. But what wasn't his surprise to see his son, Neal! But Neal was no less surprised to see his father in Neverland.

"Bae…?" – Gold asked, before he thought he understood – "You died. You're not here."

"What? Are you kidding me, I'm here and alive!" – Neal exclaimed with bewildrement.

"A vision, just like Belle!" – Gold said as he walked dangerously to Neal.

"Wait, wait… No, look it's me, Bae." – Neal tried to convince his father that he was real, getting worried by his behaviour – "I got hurt, but I did survive! See, I'm alive!"

"MY SON DIED!" – Gold shouted, as he grabbed Neal by the base of his neck and pushed him against a tree – "You're his spirit summon by my weakness!"

"I came to save Emily and Emma!" – Neal tried to explain – "Put the lance down! Let me go!"

"You're testing my will! But I will give my life for Emily's one! No one will stop me!"

"Wait, papa…" – Neal breathed.

Hearing Neal call him "papa", like back in the Enchanted Forest, made Mr Gold realize that this was actually his son and not some sort of a vision.

"Bae…? Is that really you?" – Gold asked, and after an affirmative answer from Neal, he said with tears in his eyes – "I thought you died."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin was returning home, after another of his "errands", holding a gorgeous golden crown in his hand.

"I thought that since we would live in a royal castle, so I thought it would be nice to try a crown!" – Rumple announced as he walked in the living room.

But to his surprise and shock, Baelfire was nowhere to be found. He decided to go to the town, check if his son was there and if someone did something to him. At the center of the town, most of townsfolk was here, the people's faces wearing worried expressions. But as the Dark One showed up, their got scared and didn't dare to make any eye contact with him.

"Where is he? Where is my son?!" – Rumplestiltskin demanded answers, sure that someone took him away from him.

The mayor of the small town said that they didn't have his son, but Rumple ordered angrily to not lie to him. The Dark One said that the seeking spell brought him there, and the track disappeared at that point, and this made him conclude that someone was hiding Baelfire. The mayor replied that they were not, and that they lost their own children too.

"They were drew out of their beds by an evil music." – he explained.

"What music?" – Rumplestiltskin asked.

"A fife was playing. Only children could hear it. Some of them told their parents about it, but they didn't believe them and sent them back to bed. In the morning, the children were gone."

When Rumplestiltskin asked who the fifer was, the mayor answered that no one saw his face, but could see a hooded figure, the cloak having patches of different colors. The mayor also informed that the hooded person took away the children in the woods, concluding that it was most likely him who also took away Baelfire.

"So this fifer had played his last note." – the Dark One stated with a vengeful tone.

 **Neverland**

"How did you survive?" – Gold asked.

"Too long to explain. Just know that Robin Hood and you are quits now." – Neal replied.

Mr Gold was surprised to find out Neal had been in their lands, to which Neal replied that he went to Neverland so he could save Emma and Emily from the horrible place. He added that he had guessed Little Em had been kidnapped, that was why he thought he should help the Chosen Six to rescue her. "Where are the guardians, by the way?" – Neal asked.

"I suppose where all others are, on Captain Hook's ship." – Gold replied, surprising Neal, who wondered why Hook went into this in the first place – "One thing is to make plans, another is to take courage in hand and take action."

"This kind of courage?" – Neal pointed at the fainted Lost Boys – "Aren't they…?"

"No, they're just asleep. For now."

Neal said that they should just let them sleep, after what he stole the bow and arrows from the Lost Boys. Gold commented if Neal was afraid too, but Neal replied that he was just doing what was necessary and that killing the Lost Boys would give them nothing. Gold agreed, making Neal ask if "sacrifice himself" was actually his plan.

"One those who sacrifice themselves can defeat Pan." – Gold answered – "And I'm ready."

"And what if I say there's another way?" – Neal suggested.

The father and son then walked to the beach. Gold asked Neal what was his plan.

"If you bring a seashell to your ear, you'll hear ocean." – Neal said as he took one big seashell from the ground – "Some other seashells can make the ocean hear you."

Neal then blew in the seashell, emitting a sound. Gold was surprised by his actions, asking his son why they needed to contact the oceean. Neal just pointed at the sea, and soon they both saw a kraken emerge from the water. Neal took Gold's lance and threw it at the kraken, after what the two men could catch the sea beast. Neal explained that they needed its ink, which was the most powerful paralyzor. Gold commented that he once dealed with that ink, and asked how Neal intended to approach Pan.

"We don't need to. One good shot, and we have Little Em." – Neal replied.

Meanwhile, Emma, her parents, Hook, and the guardians arrived to a grotto in which Neal used to live. From outside, it looked like some head and the "mouth" was the door. Hook and David started to open it by pulling a rope. When everyone seemed to have entered the grotto, Hook asked:

"How long will you hide them you're dying?"

"What's the purpose in telling if there's no remedy? It's hopeless." – David replied.

"I learned from you, heroes, that you must never give up." – Hook said.

"Are you hiding something about the poison?" – David asked, suspicious of his words.

"There's a huge hole between hope and poison. I told you the truth, you won't leave the island alive."

"So, don't tell others. Let's focus on saving Little Em." – David insisted.

The two men entered the grotto on their turn. The entire was standing in the room in which Baelfire lived during long years in Neverland. There were lots of homemade fourniture and the walls were covered by different drawings.

"So, this is where Neal lived…" – Emily said as she was looking around, amazed by her rother's skills.

"Yes, Baelfire lived in Neverland long years." – Hook replied – "This was his house."

The group understood why they came here. There could be a clue of how Baelfire escaped Neverland.

 **Enchanted Forest**

In the middle of the night, Rumplestiltskin was sitting on the roof of a house in the town. He expected the "fifer" to show up again. Suddenly, as he had expected, he saw a few boys going out of their houses by windows, following a music. Rumplestiltskin immediately followed them. Soon, he arrived in the woods, where a group of boys was dancing around a fire, each of them wearing a mask. Rumple tried to identify his son in the group, but couldn't. His attention then got attired by the hooded person, who was playing his music again. He grabbed the fife in his hands, broke it in two and demanded:

"Where is my son, fifer?!"

"Is that how they call me now? But you know who I truly am." – the person said, before removing his hood and revealing himself.

It was Peter Pan. Rumple got very shocked, seeing that face again.

"Are you surprised, Rumple?" – Peter Pan asked – "I can understand that, I'm surprised too. You grew so much, became the Dark One… well done."

"What do you want?" – Rumplestiltskin asked.

"It's getting boring in Neverland. Kids come there in their dreams, they're merely night guests. But those ones shall go with me forever." – Pan shared his plan.

"You're after my son, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid a magic fife won't be enough to take him!" – Rumple commented.

"There's nothing magic in it, besides that not anyone can hear it." – Pan clarifyed – "Only the unloved, abandoned ones hear it. That's why you hear it too."

"Don't think you know me!" – Rumple hissed angrily – "I'm not the same anymore!"

"I doubt that! Under the Dark One's mask, you're still the same unloved and lost boy." – Pan stated, bringing a somewhat hurt expression on Rumple's face, then the boy got an idea – "Hey, that's how I'll call my new friends! The Lost Boys! This sounds good."

"Call them however you want. But Baelfire is not going with you!"

"He's already gone, don't you see? The question is: can you make him return?" – Pan asked in a challenging way.

Rumplestiltskin got angry at that only sentence. Pan then stated that all parents feared that someone woud take their kids away, while Rumplestiltskin was afraid that Baelfire would go away by himself. Peter Pan then offered a deal. Rumplestiltskin would only need to ask Baelfire if he wants to stay home or go away to Neverland. If he wanted to stay, Pan would leave them alone.

"I'm not making deals with you." – Rumple refused.

"Why not? Since you're so sure of him..."

 **Neverland**

The Lost Boys were dancing around a fire, having lots of fun. Little Em didn't want to join them, and she was sitting on a rock, thinking. Her thoughts were about her home, her parents and friends. She was sad they were away, but she knew that if she waited patiently, they would show up and take her away. As an encouragment, she had her Lux T toy. She still wondered how it came to her, since she did not remember having it when she was abducted. In any case, it was a sign. So, Little Em was hiding it from Pan under leaves, fearing he would get rid of it. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Peter Pan walked to her and asked:

"Why are you not celebrating with everyone?"

"There's nothing to celebrate." – Little Em replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"But of course there is! This celebration is in your honor." – Pan said with a smile – "In the honor of the one who'll save magic. I can't imagine a better reason for having fun. Just look at them."

Little Em looked briefly at how the Lost Boys were almost madly jumping and dancing around the fire. They seemed very passionate in their activity. But it did not appeal the little girl. She looked back at Pan and said:

"I am not like them or you."

"Yes, you are. You're a kid." – Pan said and then took his fife – "Maybe a song will bring you the mood."

But as he was playing the instrument, no sound was coming from it. Little Em stared at him with an unimpressed look.

"I'm sorry, I don't hear anything."

Peter Pan stopped playing and frowned. He didn't expect this from her.

"That's weird… You see, it's magic. Not everyone can hear it."

"Who can?" – the girl asked.

Peter Pan saw how Felix came back in the camp, in a bad mood. Pan stood and promised Little Em that she would find out soon. He then walked to Felix and demanded him to tell what was going on.

"Baelfire… He escaped."

"Then why didn't you catch him?" – Pan asked.

"I tried. I tracked him and found two of us unconscious. They were under a sleeping spell." – Felix explained.

"The Dark One…" – Peter Pan understood, as Felix nodded – "Seems like father and son reunited."

Felix replied that they were after the girl and suggested to hide her elsewhere. But Pan refused, saying that all the fun was only beginning.

In Bae's old grotto-house, Emma was looking at the drawings on the wall. Emily approached her, staring at the same pictures too.

"I didn't know he could draw." – Emma commented.

"He inherited it from his mother. He once showed me, I was amazed." – Emily replied, getting a surprised look from Emma.

Emma then lit on a candle, which was placed in a half of a coconut shell. She looked at another wall.

"It seems like those drawings don't have hidden meaning either." – Hook said – "It was just a way to entertain himself, to kill time."

"You knew him quite well…" – Emma commented as she stared at him after his words.

"Yes, I did." – Hook confirmed, after what Emma looked down – "Swan, what's wrong?"

She replied that she was fine and saw that David was holding a half of a coconut shell. He commented that it wasn't well done, since it had several tiny holes.

"Maybe is it a mini-colandar?" – Mary Margaret suggested.

"Of course, young Baelfire liked to cook pasta." – Danielle said with sarcasm, implying how dumb her step-sister's suggestion was, not without receiving a glare from her.

But Emma understood what it was. It was the other half of the candle recipient. She took the recipient and asked Hook to lit off the torch. As soon as he did, Emma joined the two halves of the coconut shell together. The candle was covered and the light would be seen only from the tiny holes. Everyone looked up on the ceiling and saw constellations. As the group was staring at the "stars" in awe, the captain guessed:

"It's a map."

"Where does it lead to?" – Rosalie asked, still staring at the starry ceiling.

"Home…" – Emma replied with a smile.

In Pan's camp, the Lost Boys were still dancing around the fire, while Little Em was sitting under a tree, still unwilling to join the party. Suddenly, some magic made everyone but Pan fall asleep. Peter Pan immediately guessed who it was.

"Do we have a guest? Someone who knows how I like riddles. Who could this be? Of course,…" – Pan said with sarcasm, as Gold showed up – "…the Dark One. You came for Little Em, didn't you? The Dark One, risking his own life to save his family. Speaking of it."

Peter Pan magically lit up a torch. It was the one nearby the place Neal was hiding.

"Don't hide, Baelfire." – Pan commented, after what Neal showed up on his turn.

"My name's Neal now." – Neal stated as he was pointing his arrow at Pan.

"Isn't it touching? Father and son are together again, after you have abandoned him, Rumple." – Peter commented with an enjoying and sly smile – "What a family reunion. Too bad your daughter is not with you too, Rumple. I would have really liked to have a closer look on her."

"Don't ever mention her!" – Gold hissed with a warning tone – "We won't give you a chance!"

It was at that moment when Neal shot the arrow at Peter Pan. Peter caught it before it hit his chest.

"That's clever, but we already went through this." – Pan commented – "Did you forget?"

"No, I do remember. But it's not the tip which is poisoned." – Neal replied with a serious tone.

He was right, because he had put the ink over the arrow itslef, which Pan was holding in his hand. As soon as Peter dropped the arrow, his body immediately turned paralyzed. Gold and Neal quickly took Little Em in their arms, and were ready to go away. But Pan asked a question to Neal:

"Well, I'm impressed. But are you sure you're saving her?"

"What could be worse than be with you?" – Neal asked back.

"Ask your father." – Peter Pan replied – "Sometimes those who are close are the most dangerous."

"What is he talking about?" – Neal asked his father.

"Don't listen to him." – Gold said, not wanting to tell his son.

"So, you didn't tell him about the prophecy?" – Pan asked Rumple with sarcasm.

"What prophecy?" – Neal asked.

"He tricked you. He has no interest in helping the Sailor Guardians. Their death is what he wants." – Pan answered with a dangerous tone.

The group then went far away from the camp. Neal confronted Rumple about what Pan had just said.

"Why did he say you have no interest in saving the guardians?"

"So he could make us argue!" – Rumple replied.

"You're not denying the fact." – Neal noted – "And what were you saying when I found you, when you thought I was a vision? You said that you had to sacrifice yourself. What does it all mean?!"

"Baelfire…"

"It's Neal!" – Neal shouted with anger – "Tell me, now!"

Gold understood that he had no choice, that he couldn't hide the truth from his son anymore. After a moment, he explained:

"One seer predicted me that one girl would lead me to you, and that she belonged to a group fighting in the side of light. She said that someday, the group of girls would create a new era of light, where no darkness shall exist."

"Emily…? And the guardians?" – Neal asked.

"I couldn't guess the girl would be my daughter. The seer's predictions got somehow confirmed, after the Chosen Six had travelled to the future and saw it being eutopic."

"You wanted to not let this future happen, didn't you?" – Neal understood – "You would kill the guardians, to prevent them its creation! So, you would ensure that you'll still be alive for centuries!"

It was clear that Neal didn't trust Gold and that he was thinking his intentions be the worst ones. He ordered his father to stay away from him, after what Gold tried to explain his actual intentions.

"I could have wanted that, but now things are different! I really want to help the guardians now!"

"Why would I believe you?!"

"But because I would never kill or even harm Emily! Do you really think I would do that to my own daughter? That's why I quit the group, I wanted to save Little Em before Emily and others would have the chance to get too close to Pan! He would not hesitate to kill her, if she's on his plans ways!"

"I know very well you would not harm Emily." – Neal stated – "But nothing's on your way to kill Emma."

"No, I won't do that. I'll be honest: the fear for myself is the biggest one I have, but I overcame it. I would help the guardians if it implies help my daughter to be happy, even at the cost of my life. Please, believe me." – Gold almost begged at his last phrase.

"I can't." – Neal shook his head, hurting Gold by those simple words.

 **Enchanted Forest**

While Rumple tried to identify his son in the gang of boys, Pan commented about him not able to recognise Baelfire.

"How could I, since everyone's in masks?" – Rumple replied.

"That's not the problem. Look." – Pan pointed at one boy, who actually was Baelfire – "He's happy, Rumple. That's why you can't recognise him."

Rumplestiltskin did not reply as he walked to his son and removed the mask from his face.

"Bae… Baelfire, are you alright?"

"Yes… Why are you here?" – Bae asked his father.

"You think I don't care about you, but that's not true." – Rumplestiltskin said – "I'll prove you."

"How?" – his son asked.

Rumplestiltskin hesitated to ask the question. Peter Pan encouraged him to ask, but after a moment of silence, Rumplestiltskin turned Bae around, with the intention to magically bring his son back home.

"Papa, what are you doing?" – Baelfire asked.

"I'm protecting you." – Rumple said, magically teleporting them both away.

"You should have accepted the deal!" – Pan shouted before the two disappeared from his sight in a dark red smoke.

Once the father and the son were back home, Baelfire shouted at his father:

"Leave me alone, go away!"

"Home, you're safe." – Rumple tried to calm him down.

"Home?! I was safe with the fifer, he's my friend!" – Bae protested.

"He convinced you of this by a lie. Trust me, he's the evil in person." – Rumplestiltskin said.

"How so? Who is he? One of your made enemies?"

"His name's Peter Pan, someone from my childhood. Long time ago, we were best friends."

"So, he's immortal too?" – Bae asked surprised, considering the fact that there was a big age difference between Pan and his father.

"He wasn't always. He went to a place called Neverland. He betrayed me, Bae. He can't be trusted." – Rumplestiltskin explained.

"What happened…?" – Bae asked with interest.

"All that matters is that he fooled me for a long time, until I could finally see his true nature. It's even more darker and repulsed that you should ever be exposed to!" – Rumple said with a warning tone.

"He can't be worse than you."

Rumplestiltskin justified himself that he had to protect him, but Bae heard any of it. He demanded to stop lying and revealed that he knew about his and Pan's deal. With tears in his eyes, Bae said with a voice that revealed hurt:

"All you had to do was to ask me if I want to go home!"

"So, he told you…"

"This way, I could see if you really trusted me, or if you really cared for me." – Bae stated, shocking his father – "I would have chosen to go home, I would have chosen you! If only you have asked… we would have found a way to become a family again…"

"But we can be, Bae…!"

But Baelfire had enough to listen to what his father had to say and so, he went outside, wanting to be alone for some time.

 **Neverland**

"What could I do to gain your trust?" – Mr Gold asked.

"Give me the Dark One dagger." – Neal replied seriously – "You wouldn't have traveled to another realm without it. It's has your power, your death."

"I don't have it." – Gold said with a sigh.

"You're lying again."

"I am not, Bae! It's hidden, so Pan couldn't fin dit and kill me!" – Gold explained.

"Where is it hidden?"

"Only my shadow knows." – Gold replied honestly, but Neal didn't believe him.

"You have an answer to everything, don't you?" – Neal nervously laughed.

"I swear it's the truth!" – Gold pleaded Neal to believe.

"Let's suppose it is, and you'll make one good action. But that's today. What will happen tomorrow?" – Neal reasoned, knowing his father too well.

"I changed." – Gold said, trying to sound firm.

"Oh, really? The prophecy's still there. The guardians might someday erase you from our world." – Neal stated – "Let's imagine we all came back home. You, Belle and Emily are happy together. But then, you realize that Sailor Light's on the way of your happy ending."

"My happy ending is you and Emily. It's the redemption. I can be strong, just believe in me." – Gold said, his eyes pleading his son to believe.

Neal said nothing for one moment. He then made one step ahead, and grabbed firmly his father's hand.

"Long time ago, when I was living in a grotto, I often dreamed that you came to my rescue. But as I awoke, I remembered that you betrayed me. You abandoned your son for the power of the dagger. You rejected Belle for the exact same reason, making Emily grow up all alone too. How can I believe you can change?"

With those words, Neal released Gold's hand. The Dark One noticed that there was a leaf, containing drops of the paralyzing ink. Mr Gold got paralyzed, and he asked in disbelief:

"Neal… what have you done?"

"I'll go find Emma, Emily and others, after what we'll go out of here." – Neal said, as he took the sleeping Little Em in his arms.

"Don't go in the jungle! Without my magic, you're doomed! Pan will have you both!"

"Sorry, but we feel safer without you." – Neal replied honestly – "Goodbye."

Neal walked away, leaving his father heartbroken, who couldn't suppress a few tears.

 **Neverland, years ago**

Neal was sitting outside his grotto, which he had made of his house, looking at the night sky. He had been living in Neverland for so many years, that he lost count of it. But he knew it has to be around two hundreds of years. Yet again, he couldn't be so sure. At first, he had a hope that his father would come and bring him back home. But he never did, and after so long time, the hope died. And he was feeling very alone. Baelfire felt tears at his eyes and he did his best to suppress them, but couldn't help a single one to roll down his cheek. But then all of sudden, he saw one yellow falling star cross the Neverland sky. As soon as it happened, for some unknown reason, Baelfire smiled. All of sudden, for the first time in years, he felt as he was not alone. _"I will leave this island!_ " – Bae mentally decided, regaining a long lost confidence – _"No matter by what means, but I will."_ Then, Baelfire drew the yellow star at the rock next to the entry of his grotto, right next to other colored falling stars he had the chance to observe years ago. The very first, the red one, had been seen years ago. And since very recently, Bae saw other ones fall, every few months. Once the yellow star was drawn, Baelfire thought that he should start to think of a plan, which would permit him to escape.

"The Shadow…" – he suddenly said to himself – "It flies across the realms. I just need to find a way to capture it."

 **Neverland**

"But what if it's not a map?" – Lia asked with doubt.

"There was a time Baelfire was my apprentice on my ship. I taught him orientation by stars." – Killian explained – "This is the product of my teaching."

"So, can you read it?" – Danielle asked.

"No, I can't." – Hook replied, surprising everyone – "I taught him the most important thing in piracy. It's secrecy. A good captain encodes his maps, and Bae was a clever guy."

"So, besides Neal no one can read it?" – Mary Margaret asked with bewildrement.

"Which means no one can…" – Emma added, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

She rushed to the exit of the grotto, needing some time alone. Emily, Rose, Lia and Alex rushed to her, wanting to help her overcome the hard feelings.

"Emma, wait…!" – Emily said as she grabbed her friend's hand, making her face her – "I lost Neal too. He was my brother and his death is very painful for me…"

"And I know how it is to lose a person you love. I went through the same thing when Forzer died…" – Lia said on her turn.

"Don't pretend to know how I feel, 'cause none of you do!" – Emma suddenly snapped at her friends – "So, just spare me from your speeches and leave me alone!"

At those words, Emma went out of the grotto, while Emily, Lia, Rose and Alex were frozen by Emma's harshness. Mary Margaret and David, who were standing a bit behind saw the scene and were shocked too. Emma never spoke to her friends this way before. So, the parents ran after Emma. When she saw her parents wanted to talk, Emma said with annoyance:

"Can I be alone…?!"

"It's hard to imagine the pain you feel, but your friends do and you should let them-" – Mary Margaret started, but was cut off by Emma.

"It's not pain I feel… but anger!" – she clarified – "I lost him long ago. I thought he didn't love me, but when I found out he di dit was too late. He will never know how angry I am now! Nor how I suffered when he went away, and how scared I was when he came back…! Because I immediately understood I still loved him…"

At those words, Emma ran away, to spent some time alone. Mary Margaret felt horrible after Emma's explanation. David said that she would get better and that they did what they could. But that wasn't what was bothering Mary Margaret the most.

"I have no idea how to comfort my daughter…! I can't do what any mother can!"

David tried to reassure her, saying that they will eventually figure those things out together. His wife replied that she wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have him. This scared David, because he knew he would die and leave his true love soon.

"Anything can happen to anyone here. If something happens to me, I want you to live and be happy." – David instructed her.

"Thank you, my dear…" – Mary Margaret said as she took his face in her hands – "But nothing will happen to you."

She hugged her husband, making him feel even worse about his upcoming death. How long whould he be on her side? Would Mary Margaret really be able to move on? The couple then went back to the entry of the grotto, where they saw Emma sitting next to a rock slightly covered by leaves, with a look of wonder. She seemed to have found something. Her friends noticed too and asked what was wrong. Without replying, she romoved the leaves and revealed a drawing of… six stars. They were all of different colors: red, azure, blue, pink, yellow and white.

"Those stars… could they be…?" – Emma muttered with bewildrement.

Emma touched the picture. As soon as she did, the stars glowed and a moment after, a shadow burst out of the picture, revealing itself.

"Forsee!" - the shadow shouted.

Everyone gasped in surprise and Emma made a few steps backwards, falling in process. The monster, compared to the others they faced, looked the most human. It had a humanoid female form, but the particularity was that it had… twelve arms! On each of the hands, there was an astrological sign tattoo. Emily quickly studied the monster with her visors and computer.

"Seems she used to be a fortune teller. This explains those signs." – Emily said.

"You just HAD to do something stupid, didn't you?!" – Danielle commented, looking right at Emma.

"You mean it's my fault?! I couldn't know!" – Emma yelled back.

It was at that moment as the monster aimed the girls with her attacks. The girls managed to avoid them, and so they quickly raised their pens and brooch in the air and shouted their quotes.

"Rose Element Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Aqua Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

"Light Cosmic Power!"

The girls then transformed into Sailor Guardians. The monster did not wait long to attack them. Every hand had a specific attack. Once it was an arrow, related to the Sagittarius sign.

"Arrows are my thing!" – Danielle said as she avoided it, then she used her attack – "Flaming Arrow!"

She hit the monster with it, after what the monster used another attack. With a pot, it made flow a huge amount of water. It was her Aquarius attack. Girls did their best to avoid it. Alex used her own water counter-attack:

"Oceanic Purity Ball!"

As Foresee was soaking wet, she snapped her Gemini fingers which made her duplicate. Her attacks were doubled too. It was more difficult to avoid them. But when the position was the best, Lia and Emily used their own attacks, attacking one "twin" each.

"Aria Breeze!"

"Divine Thunderbolt!"

The wind made one join the other, and the second one got badly electrified. Foresee was standing with difficulty, but she wasn't giving up. She used her Cancer hand, sending dozens of crabs to attack the girls. The guardians avoided them, but Emma was less lucky. Some of them were already on her. "They're all on me…! Why me?! Help!" – Emma screamed in fear and pain.

"Love Roses Chain!" – Rose yelled as she came to her friend's rescue.

The roses belt destroyed all the crabs. Emma decided it was time to put and end to this and she pulled out the Stellar Rod.

"Cosmic Starshine Attack!" - she yelled, and the monster was hit by its power.

"SHINE!" - Foresee shouted as it dissolved into nothingness.

The girls then all looked at each other. While Emma and Emily wondered if it was Neal who somehow managed to trap the monster in his drawing or not, everyone had one common thought: this island definitely wanted their death.

Neal was walking across the jungle, carrying Little Em. Suddenly, he walked to what seemed to have been a camp. He lied Little Em down, put his hand over what has been a fire, which was still a bit warm. Neal smiled, understanding who had made a camp here.

"Emily, Emma…" – he said.

"You had almost found them." – Pan's voice said.

He showed up, as the team of Lost Boys emerged from behind jungle leaves on their turn, surrounding Neal from all the sides.

"You failed, Bae. You forgot what you learned: think how you would escape before going somewhere." – Peter Pan reminded the most important rule of surviving in Neverland.

"Next time I'll be smarter…" – Neal sighed.

"There won't be a next time." – Pan stated, as Felix grabbed Little Em on his turn – "Don't blame yourself. Have your father been here, he would have protected Little Em. But who would protect her from him?"

"I'll save her and bring her back to her family no matter what it takes!" – Neal said with determination.

Pan lauged at it, saying that it was not Neal's biggest problem, because he would always take Litte Em away from him whenever he tries to rescue her. Pan reminded, with a dangerous tone, that no one leaves Neverland without his permission. Neal replied that he had already felt the island, making Pan comment that he was still back and it was as if he never left. As the two were confronting each other, they heard a small sound. They saw that Little Em was progressively waking up. Pan ordered the Lost Boys to seize Neal. As the Lost Boys grabbed his both arms, and as Peter Pan and Felix were walking away with Little Em, Neal shouted:

"Little Em, I'm alive…! Emma's looking for you! She'll find and save you! Don't lose hope…!"

Meantime, Gold could finally move again. He took his old homemade doll and looked at it. Belle appeared at that moment and said:

"I'm sorry, he should have believed you."

"He couldn't." – Gold stated as he sat next to Belle – "Not after everything I've done."

"He can't see in your heart what I can: that you would have protected the guardians, that you would give up your life. You would have proved Neal that you changed." – Belle said.

"Are you asking, or do you turly believe?" – Gold asked, suspicious by Belle's words and tone.

"I do believe, with all my heart." – Belle replied with a smile – "I just don't get what's bothering you. Baelfire, the one you live for, is alive."

"But the prophecy still stands." – Gold stated as he stood up – "Sailor Light might be my downfall."

Belle commented that since Neal was alive, Gold had a reason to live and his self-preservation instincts were taking over again. She advised him to fight against his pulsions. After a moment of silence, Gold requested Belle to leave, because he wasn't in mood to talk. So, Belle left.

In Emma's camp, all those who were not asleep were deep in their own thoughts. David was sitting with his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. David saw that Emma was sitting far from her friends, obviously wanting to be alone. Lia, Rose and Danielle were sleeping, and Emily was on her way to fall asleep too. But she had a sad face, her thoughts obviously about Neal. Alexandra yawned and started to prepare her "bed". It was at that moment that David realized he was missing a good opportunity. Of course! Alex had healing powers and she was the one who saved Emily from dreamshade death! She surely could heal him in the same way. David approached her and asked her to talk in private. Alex was slightly confused by his request. But when David explained her his issue, she was shocked.

"You're poisoned? Oh dear, why didn't you ask me sooner? Of course I'll help you!"

Alex turned into her sailor form again. She put her hand over David's already bad looking injury and, closing her eyes, she said:

"Aquatic Heal."

But then, something unexpected happened. Before the glow from her hand could properly reach the injury, Alex felt some pain and quickly removed her hand. David asked her what was wrong, as Alex was rubbing her hand. She replied that for some reason her hand had like an electric shock.

"It's strange… It never happened before. The Dreamshade isn't supposed to do this, is it?" – she said.

"No… but it seems like someone doesn't want me to heal." – David muttered in anger and frustration.

David and Alex looked at each other with anxiety and fear. Peter Pan was behind this.

Meantime, Little Em awoke in the camp, in which the Lost Boys were dancing around the fire again. She saw Peter Pan sit next to her. Confused, she asked:

"What happened to me…?"

"You just fell asleep." – Pan replied.

"But… I clearly remember hearing Neal's voice… He was saying me that Emma's looking for me." – Little Em said thoughtfully – "Seems like I dreamed."

"What if it wasn't a dream?" – Peter Pan suggested.

"Yes, it was. Neal died." – Little Em concluded.

"I'm sorry. It's no wonder we dream about things we wish to happen. You wish for Emma to find you." – Pan explained, making Little Em look down in sadness – "But soon, you'll have different dreams, the ones which will come true."

"How do you know?" – the girl asked.

"Because it's my world, the way it used to be. Neverland is the place where new dreams are born. You're bringing its magic back, Little Em. And we'll become your family."

Little Em gave a tiny smile to Peter Pan. The two stood up, and the chief of the camp announced:

"I'll play a song for our guest of honor, Little Em!"

Pan started to play his fife, and this time, a mysterious sound reached Little Em's ears. Encouraged, she started to dance around the fire along with others, actually enjoying herself for the first time since her arrival. Peter Pan smiled. Everything was going according to his plan. He would win.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I made David ask Alex to heal him only for her to fail, so there would not be a plothole related to season 2, in which Alex managed to heal Emily. Besides, it's good for someone else besides Hook to know about David's pain. This would permit to add new elements in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are always welcome, they are a bless to my soul. I'm honest. :)**


	5. Friend or foe? The mistrusted king

**Hi guys! This time, I did faster to update the story, lol. The next one shall come very soon too. So... enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the materials used for this story. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, and BSSM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Friend or Foe. The mistrusted king.**

 **Neverland**

At Peter Pan's camp, Little Em was once again sitting a bit aside and watching how the Lost Boys were having fun together. Suddenly, she felt someone point something at her back.

"Ouch…!" – she exclaimed as she turned around to see who it was.

It was a Lost Boy, Davin, witth a long pointed stick. The boy commented, pointing his stick at her:

"So, you're the one Pan was looking for all those years."

"Go ask to him." – Little Em suggested as she was backing away.

The boy violently waved his stick, which Little Em luckily avoided.

"Enough!" – she yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"You're scared of a stick? Talk about a hero! Pan's wrong about you." – Davin kept bullying her.

Little Em noticed a wooden stick nearby, and Davin nodded to encourage her to take it and fight back. The girl grabbed it and started to block the Lost Boy's assaults. She was not that good at fencing, because she never really practiced it. She sometimes played with a wooden sword with her dad or her grandpa David, but this was a game and they were holding themselves back. But she never actually duelled against someone.

"Not bad." – Pan's voice said, making everyone turn around to see him – "But it would be cooler with real swords."

"I… never used them…" – Little Em admitted carefully.

"We're in Neverland. You have the Heart of the Truest Believer." – Pan reminded as he approached her – "Do whatever you want. You just have to believe, Little Em. Close your eyes and imagine the stick became a sword."

Little Em did as he instructed and in a few seconds, the stick actually transformed into a sword! She was a bit surprised by this. Pan ordered to battle, and this time it was Davin who was feeling unsure and backing out. The crowd of Lost Boys got excited and their yells and Pan's encouragment permitted Little Em to enter the "game". But she turned so overconfident that she forgot she was waving her sword at someone who did not have one. Soon, she cut Davin's stick and forgetting about everything, made a cut at his face. But she quickly realized what she did and hurried to apologize:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Davin only glared at her, and Peter Pan said that they never say sorry. He then raised Little Em's hand which held the sword, making the Lost Boys cheer for her. This made Little Em plunge into euphoria.

Meantime, the guardians, Hook, David and Mary Margaret were observing Baelfire's grotto again. Emma noticed that on the wall next to his "bed", there were stripes, counting the number of days he spent on Neverland. She then saw where the counting stopped.

"That's when he escaped." – Mary Margaret remarked, but she was wrong.

"No, much sooner." – Emma shook her head – "He lost hope."

"Why are you so sure?" – Lia asked.

"Because it was the same thing for me, everytime I spent in another foster family." – Emma explained to her friend – "Counting days loses its point."

Cecilia nodded. She couldn't know this feeling, because she never really complained about her own foster family. True, she grew bored of her life, but it was not horrible like it could have been for Emma.

"Do you think the same happened to Little Em?" – David asked carefully.

"According to Pan, yes."

"Emma, we'll get her back." – David tried to reassure her.

"You know it, I do too. But she doesn't, and she's losing hope." – Emma stated.

"What can we do, send her a letter perhaps?" – Danielle asked with sarcasm – "There's no post around!"

"Save your remarks for yourself! You would've better helped!" – Emma snapped at her.

"It's not my fault you always rely on others to think!" – Danielle argued back.

"Instead of arguing, let's think of something." – Rose stood in between them – "We must send a sign to Little Em, so she knows we're coming soon."

"We must be discreet. Let's not forget Pan and the Lost Boys are hunting us." – Emily reminded.

"Let's use this in our advantage." – Mary Margaret said, seeming to have an idea.

She then instructed everyone to follow her so she could explain her plan. Everyone went outside, but before Emma could exit the grotto, Captain Hook stopped her.

"I… I just want you to know that I happened to lose hope too." – Hook said to her.

"I see, you're trying for us to grow closer." – Emma stated – "Don't bother, I have other things in mind."

Emma walked away from him. She got that feeling in her chest again. But she had no time for this, because saving Little Em was her priority. Besides, getting closer to him scared her a bit, because of what she knew about their common future. David had noticed the scene, so he said to Hook:

"Leave her alone, Hook. She doesn't need you. You're nothing more than a pirate."

 **Enchanted Forest**

A younger Killian Jones was the lieutenant on the board of a ship called "Jewel Realm". He was ordering to prepare the ship for the arrival of the captain with a royal order, and then noticed that someone had a bottle of rhum in his pocket. He made a remark about this.

"Alcoholism is a bad form. A bad for mis something I will not tolerate on the board of this ship." – Killian reminded to everyone, dropping the bottle overboard.

Soon, the captain arrived, and while everyone was preparing for departure, the captain, who was no other than Killian's older brother, gave to Killian a sextant as a gift. There was a picture of a pegasus on the object along with a few constellations. Killian asked about the marks and where they were going, but his brother Liam replied that he could tell no more.

"All I can tell you it's a mission that will bring peace to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers." – Liam said with a smile

"A hero's journey. That is indeed good form, brother." – Killian had a wide smile on his turn, after what he ordered to raise sails.

 **Neverland**

Mary Margaret explained her plan, which was to make a trap for one of the Lost Boys and ask him to send a message. Hook remarked that the Lost Boys would not betray Pan, but it was the only plan they had. All of sudden, they heard sounds in the jungle leaves. They understood someone was coming. Everyone prepared themselves, grabbing their weapons and transformation items. But the person who emerged from the jungle was no other than… Regina. Everyone got stunned for a moment, until Danielle broke the silence.

"Regina…!" – she exclaimed and rushed to her and put her arms around her.

Danielle rarely hugged, so her behaviour surprised the people around, but not too much. After all, she has missed her mother.

"Yeah… I'm back." – Regina said with a slightly sad tone – "So, what did I miss?"

"Besides a visit to Neal's former house, a found map that no one can read, and a battle against one very tough monster, you missed nothing." – Emma said with a fake shrug of shoulders, with a hint of reproach.

Danielle quickly glared at Emma for talking to Regina like this and then turned to her mother.

"Where have you been? I was worried you could not find us."

"I just wanted to have some time alone. What did Tinkerbell say, by the way?" – Regina asked.

"She appearantly has a plan to sneak in Pan's camp, but she won't help as long as we don't have a backing up plan." – Rosalie explained.

Regina only nodded to this. She knew the fairy was actually right. She then looked at her daughter, and said with regret:

"Now you see why I didn't want to see her. She's another person I messed things up with. I did not want you to know my dark past details."

"You shouldn't be ashamed Regina. I don't judge you, because I'm not perfect either." – Danielle stated before she took Regina's hand in hers – "Your past can't be changed, so at least don't make it take away our present moments."

Regina was shocked by Danielle's words but managed a tiny smile. Their moment got however interrupted by Emma.

"Now, let's work on our message to Little Em plan. Every minute is precious," – she said with a blank tone before she started to make a net with Mary Margaret.

All the others soon joined them in their activity. At some point, Mary Margaret requested David to search for more lianas. David asked Hook to go with him, to which the pirate immediately asked why.

"We need rope." – Emma insisted, after what he did not argue.

"As the lady wishes." – Hook said reverantly, making the guardians look at Emma with knowing grins.

When the two men were alone and while David was getting lianas, Hook noted that he could yell if he wished, since they were far enough from them. David did not yell, but requested Hook to not flirt with his daughter.

"She's old enough to figure things out by herself, without father's advices, which is good." – Hook replied.

"What is good?" – David asked, not sure to understand.

"You have merely a couple days to live." – Hook reminded him the dark truth.

"But when I die, I'll do it nobly." – David stated – "You cannot understand."

David then turned his back to him, going back to his task. He knew that Emma was meant to be with this man in the future, but he did not want him to approach her as long as he hadn't became the man she deserved. David could barely believe that the pirate he was seeing every day and the noble king he saw in the Crystal Forest kingdom were the same person. If they both didn't have a hook, he would think it to be some mistake or joke. He got pulled out of his thoughts as Killian asked:

"What if we could find an antidote?"

David replied that if he thought of saving himself instead of saving Little Em, this would be selfish, not without adding that those things were in Hook's spirit. Hook protested that he was not selfish, because he was risking his own life to help David's family and the guardians. David grew irritated and said, his voice rising:

"You don't care about my family or the guardians. Nor do you care of the cause they're fighting for."

David originally thought _"Nor do you care about Little Em"_ , but he changed the last phrase in time. Even though Hook didn't know that Little Em was his daughter, he still thought it would be fair to cruel to suggest that a father didn't care about his daughter.

"You're here for Emma." – David finished – "You will not get her. It's a father's word."

David of course meant that he would not get her as the person he currently was, since he knew that he actually would have her. But Hook's mocking response angered him:

"A father who's almost in a grave."

David tried to punch him but failed. As Hook prevented him to do so, he noticed that David had fainted. He grew very worried, because it was a bad sign. He quickly made him drink rhum to awake him. David quickly awoke and Hook requested him to show his injury. Though reluctant at first, David lifted his shirt. Hook could immediately tell that the poison almost reached his heart and that he had just a few hours to live. He once more suggested him to tell his family, but David refused again because he wanted to give his last efforts to help Little Em's rescue. After a moment of silence, David saw something on the ground. He took it by curiousity and saw that it was a piece of leather with a golden military sign. On the other side, the name "Jones" was written. David gave the object to Hook and asked if this "Jones" was someone who he knew.

"Yes… He was my captain and my brother." – Hook said with sadness – "We first arrived on this damn island together. It's a label from his bag. It might have been torn apart when he fought against Pan. It probably was brought here by the storm which caught the Jolly Roger."

Hook then pointed to the Dead Man's Peak, where the label might have fell from. As the two men looked up, Hook commented to himself that he thought "it" was lost. David asked what he was talking about, but Hook replied that it was too dangerous.

"If you remembered something, you better tell." – David instructed.

"If the label is intact after all those years, so might be the bag which contains a sextant. It could help us read Neal's map and get out of here." – the captain explained.

David decided that he would spent the last hours of his life in the search for the bag. Captain Hook warned him that he could climb on the mount, but he won't have enough time to go down. David instructed him that he would go down by himself and give the sextant to Emma.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Liam and Killian were sailing while studying the unknown to anyone constellations maps. Then, they saw that the enemy ships were approaching. Killian started to worry that the enemy would catch them, but Liam ordered to raise the "Pegasus".

"What's this?" – Killian asked to his brother.

"A sail made of the last feathers of the legendary Pegasus." – Liam explained.

"Legends claim he could fly." – Killian stated.

"Yes. So can we." – the captain replied.

As he said that, the ship flew off the sea area, so the enemy ships could no attack them anymore. Killian was amazed by the event, and everyone cheered. Liam then instructed to his brother to adopt the course to the second star on the right and straight till the morning. Killian did, using his new sextant in process.

 **Neverland**

Captain Hook told everyone about the sextant, which irritated Emma that he didn't tell about it sooner and made Regina doubtful about the truth of the pirate's words. Hook reassured that he was not lying and that they needed a way out of the island anyway. Emma was ready for the journey, but Hook stopped her, announcing that only David and him would go. Everyone was surprised that they decided to part, but Hook justified this by the fact Emma was right that Little Em needed to get a message from her.

"Emma, when you'll send the message… tell Little Em that I love her." – David said after what he tightly hugged his daughter.

Emma was taken aback by the unexpected hug. She wished him good luck before David moved to his wife. Mary Margaret asked if he was alright and David hurried to reassure her that it was just that he was parting from them.

"But you'll come back." – Mary Margaret said, sure of what she was saying.

"This island is cruel, anything could happen to anyone." – David said, wanting his wife to be prepared for the moment he actually would not return.

"David, it'll be all okay." – Mary Margaret replied, still smiling.

David kissed her tenderly on her forehead and then on her lips. He said one last time that he loved her. Alex understood what was going on and so she said:

"David, Hook, I'll go with you."

"No, you shouldn't-" – Hook started but was cut off by David.

"It's alright, she can come if she really wants to."

"You're not staying with us?" – Rose asked to her friend.

"At least one guardian should accompany them." – Alex replied – "So, just let it be me."

The girls said one quick goodbye to each other before Hook's group went away. Soon, Mary Margaret's trap was ready and everyone positioned themselves. Once they saw a Lost Boy, Davin, approach, they made the net fall over him.

"Are you crazy? You want to declare war to Pan?" – Davin asked.

"Pan started it by kidnapping Little Em!" – Emma stated.

"But we're not your enemies." – Regina said, after what she magically made an "Apollo" chocolate bar appear on her hand.

"What's this?" – the boy asked.

"It's chocolate. You probably miss sweets." – Regina replied.

"We will not hurt you, we just want you to send a message to Little Em." – Lia requested.

"Why would I do this?" – Davin asked.

"Because you too have a home and family, where you want to return." – Rose stated.

"We can bring home not only Little Em, but you too." – Emma said on her turn.

Davin then took the chocolate from Regina's hand and smelled it. But then, he violently threw it away, and said to the group:

"Don't you get it? We're here 'cause we don't want to go home!"

"Pan is a monster. Look what he did to you." – Emma said, referring to the cut on his face.

"Pan didn't do that, it's Little Em." – Davin said with a grin, shocking everyone.

Meantime, Hook, David and Alex were on their way to the Dead Man's Peak. The girl had explained to the pirate the previous night failure to heal David with her powers, which didn't surprise him. Hook commented about David's proud goodbye to his family, to which David replied that he was doing what he had to and that Mary Margaret and Emma would not judge him. David requested Hook to tell them that he died heroically by trying to get the sextant, so his family would not remember him as a liar.

"I still think it's not right." – Alex said, not understanding David's attitude.

"Why would I help you?" – Hook asked to David.

"Because if you didn't steal the trigger, Little Em wouldn't be kidnapped, we wouldn't be on this island and I would't die of the poison." – David reminded him.

"This makes sense. But at least, you had the chance to say goodbye." – the pirate said – "Everyone's not that lucky."

"Are you talking about yourself? It's your brother, right?" – David asked – " I had a brother too. A twin. He died before I even met him."

"Two of you? I can barely stand with one." – Hook commented.

"You would like him. He was a thief and a liar." – David said with an amused tone.

"You would like my brother. He could be very stubborn." – Hook replied.

As Alex was listening their conversation about brothers, she thought about her mother, who was at that moment expecting. _"I wonder what my future brother or sister would be like…?"_ – she wondered. She also hoped they would return home soon, because she missed her family and she knew that they were worried sick about her too. They soon arrived to the mount they still had to scale.

 **Neverland, years ago**

Captain Jones and Lieutenant Jones reached the island on a bark. Looking around, Killian asked to his brother what their king might want from there. Liam showed a picture of a plant. At first, Killian wasn't impressed, but Liam explained its properties.

"It's said the bush is magic and can heal any illness."

"No sailor shall die in sea…" – Killian commented, understanding better.

"Now you see the importance of our mission." – Liam commented, making his brother smile.

Suddenly, the two men heard a young voice:

"Did you get lost?"

Liam and Killian turned around, taking their swords in process, and saw a boy standing there. Liam asked him, still pointing his sword in his direction:

"What's your name?"

"I'm Peter Pan, I live here." – Peter replied – "And who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jones, and this is my Lieutenant." – Liam answered, as he and Killian put their swords away – "We came here under the king's order."

"The king? We don't have kings in Neverland. Besides me." – Pan replied with a grin.

"Very funny. We're looking for a plant." – Liam said, showing the picture – "Can you tell us where to find it?"

"The king sent you for this?" – Pan said witha a smirk – "It's the dreamshade, the most poisonous plant on the island. Your king is cruel."

Liam replied that it was nonsense, while Killian asked if the dreamshade was dangerous. Peter Pan replied that it was and that it was much easier to kill the army with its poison rather than go into fights. Killian grew worried and asked to his brother quietly:

"Do you think our king plans to poison our enemies?"

"The boy is just fooling us." – Liam said – "But we don't have time for games."

Liam and Killian started to walk away. As Killian looked once more in Pan's direction, the boy shouted:

"Don't tell I didn't warn you!"

 **Neverland**

Captain Hook was on the top of the Dead Man's Peak and prepared a rope to throw, so David could climb with less effort. Alex wasn't on the top yet, but was very close. Killian was about to throw the rope and exchanged a sign with Alex. But before he could do his job, he heard Pan's voice to not throw the rope just yet. Hook turned around, so he could face him. Alex, who saw Hook disappear from her sight grew worried and started to climb faster, even though it was a difficult task for her. When she had started to climb, Hook was helping her, so she was not too scared, but when he was on the top, she preferred to wait for the rope, because she was too high and was afraid to fall. But now, as she sensed that something was wrong, she forgot about her fear and managed to climb just a little higher. She could hear Hook talk to Pan.

"I want you to do all the dirty job." – Pan's voice said – "But first, I need to be sure we have a deal."

"Is my word not enough?" – Hook asked.

"I'm afraid not. You must prove it. I'll know we have a deal when I'll see the prince's body on the top of the Peak." – Pan said, making Alex silently gasp as she heard it.

"The Dreamshade shall kill him very soon." – Killian replied.

"You must kill him before the poison does. I want to see your hook inside his body." – Pan instructed.

Alex felt scared for David and betrayed by Hook. How could he do this to them? Alex really thought he had started to change… She grabbed her magic item and yelled:

"Aqua Element Power!"

She transformed into Sailor Aqua, and in her guardian form, she could more easily finish her scale. Hook and Peter Pan turned in her direction, surprised to see her here. Hook grew nervous, wondering what exactly Alex could have heard, while Pan didn't seem to impressed.

"So, is that it? You're trading one of us' life for whatever Pan promised you? I thought I could trust you, Hook." – Sailor Aqua said and then turned to Pan – "And you, I forbid you to harm my friends!"

"Really, captain? Is that all you have with you?" – Pan asked to Hook, then looked at Alex – "I must say I expected something much more…"

"You think I'm weak, but you're wrong!" – Alex said, pointing her finger at Pan – "I will not give you David's life without a fight!"

"Oooh, the sweet Alex is showing her claws!" – Pan said in a provocative manner – "Can't wait to see what your splashes could do against me."

Alex grew very annoyed by Pan's remarks and her hands started to glow in a blue light, preparing to attack. Hook knew it was a bad idea to fight against him, especially if she was alone.

"Alex, you really shouldn't-"

"I don't need your advices!" – she cut him off – "Heavenly River Shine!"

Alex sent a huge flow of water in Pan's direction, but he disappeared from his spot before the water could even touch him. Alex got surprised and did not notice that Pan was already standing behind her. He magically pushed her away, and Alex couldn't suppress a yelp when she hit the ground. She stood up and used another of her attacks:

"Oceanic Purity Ball!"

But Pan magically pushed the ball away against a tree. Alex grew even more frustrated and anxious. She wasn't sure of what to do, but she would not give up.

"Aqua Bubbles Blast!" – she yelled.

"Is that all you can do?" – Pan mocked her as he magically threw the bubbles against her.

She quickly avoided them, but one last bubble exploded right under her foot, making her trip and fall against her rock. She was not seriously hurt, but understood she could not battle Pan alone.

"Yeah, cry little Alex. That's the only thing left to do anyway. See ya!" – Pan said, as he teleported himself away.

Alex gave one long sigh. Hook walked to her and asked:

"Alex, are you okay?"

But she only glared at him.

 **Neverland, years ago**

Liam and Killian were on the top of the Dead Man's Peak, where they saw a big bush of dreashade. As Killian looked at it, he commented:

"It doesn't look like medicine."

"Do you trust the boy more than the king?" – Liam asked.

"But why would he lie?" – Killian asked back.

"To not share, that's all." – Liam gave the most simple answer.

Liam then added that their king would never send them to a sure death, but Killian was not that sure of that. The two started to discuss the faith in the king, which Killian was obviously starting to lose. Killian remarked that he thought that their king was a man of honor, but if the dreamshade was actually a poison they would not just end the war, but also eliminate an entire nation. Liam replied that Killian could not judge about it on his own.

"I'm your brother and captain, I'll think for the two of us."

"No." – Killian shook his head – "I'm ready to fight, but only fair."

Liam then decided to clear his brother's doubts. He cut a branch of the dreamshade and, before Killian had the chance to stop him, he made a long cut with the dreamshade thorn on his left forearm.

"See? I didn't fall dead." – Liam said as nothing happened – "I'm telling you, the king wouldn't lie to us. Now, let's take a few branches and-"

Liam stopped in the middle of his sentence because he started to feel ill. The two brother watched in horror as the black poison started to progress from the cut on Liam's arm. Liam's strength started to leave him, just like his ability to stay awake. He managed to mumble:

"I'm sorry, brother…"

"Liam… No… No…!" – Killian shouted in despair, not ready to lose him yet.

 **Neverland**

Alex was about to confrount Hook about what she heard in his and Pan's conversation, but it was at that moment, David showed up.

"David, you had to wait down!"

"What happened here?" – David asked – "Alex, I saw you transform and understood something was wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not really… It's Hook, I heard him talk to Pan." – Alex warned David – "There's some deal."

David immediately pointed his sword at Hook's neck. Hook hurried to say:

"If you heard us about the deal, Alex, you must have heard I didn't say yes."

"But you didn't say no either." – Alex pointed out.

"That's what Pan wants, to turn us against each other!" – Hook said – "Cool down mate, or the poison shall progress faster!"

"All I want is to get the bag in time." – David said still pointing his sword at him – "Now, lead us."

"The story about my brother's bag… was a lie." – Hook announced, surprising both David and Alex.

"But the label…?" – David asked, as he pulled his sword down in surprise.

"I have put it under your feet." – Hook admitted – "If I said the truth, you wouldn't come here with me."

"The truth? You brought me there to kill me!" – David shouted in anger.

"No, to save your life!" – Hook replied, making Alex's eyes open wide in surprise.

The girl seemed to immediately believe him, but it was not David's case.

"Liar!" – David shouted and was about to pounch him, but Hook did first, knocking him out.

There was a short moment of silence, and then Alex asked to Hook looking him in the eyes:

"Hook… did you really take him here… to save him?"

"Yes, that's true." – Hook said, after what he lifted the unconscious David and placed his arm around his shoulder, and Alex helped him – "We don't have much time, let's go now."

Alex nodded, and the two started to walk while carrying David. Alex still was not really sure if Hook was lying or if he really wanted to save David. But she felt as if the second option was the closest to be true and that there was hope for the pirate. After all, the future she saw existed, as did Little Em.

 **Neverland, years ago**

Killian was desperately trying to wake his brother to bring him back on their ship. But Liam would not wake up. Then, Killian saw Peter Pan arrive, who said:

"I told you. He'll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart."

"Please… I have nobody besides my brother…" – Killian pleaded Pan to help.

"So why did you provoke him?" – Pan asked.

"He was so stubborn, I didn't mean to…" – Killian said, his voice breaking.

Peter Pan then revealed that there was an antidote. With a move of his hand, he magically made the dreamshade bush make an opening, revealing a small waterfall.

"This water is magic, it gives to Neverland its eternal youth. Anyone who drinks it shall get rid of his illness." – Pan explained.

Killian thanked him and was about to take some water, but before he did, Pan warned him:

"I must warn you. Magic always comes with a price."

"Tell me any price, I'm ready to pay." – Killian said after what he took some water in his flask.

Killian then made Liam drink the water and, in a couple of seconds, Liam awoke. Killian laughed in relief.

"What happened to me?" – Liam asked, after what he saw that the cut on his arm disappeared.

"It's not important. Let's pay the boy and leave." – Killian replied.

Killian wanted to ask Peter Pan what he wanted as a payment, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 **Neverland**

"It's too late." – Davin kept saying – "Little Em joined the Lost Boys!"

As he kept talking, Emma was getting angrier. At some point, she got so blinded by her anger that she put her hand around the boy's neck. Alarmed, Mary Margaret drew Emma away from him. Lia, Emily and Rose were shocked by their friend's action too.

"Emma, what were you doing?" – Lia asked with disbelief.

"Would you actually… chocke that boy?" – Emily asked on her turn.

"Emma, remember who you are. You're the guardian of _light_." – Rose reminded her friend.

"Get children of your own, we'll see how you'll act!" – Emma snapped at them.

The girls got even more surprised by Emma's answer and they slightly backed away from her. Danielle was just silently shaking her head. Emma let out a sigh and as she seemed a bit calmer, Mary Margaret reassured her gently:

"You know what he says is not true."

"Ok, let me do it." – Regina said, ready to walk to Davin.

"What do you want to do?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"I'll rip out this brat's heart and he'll turn more cooperative." – Regina replied, after what Davin's face reflected fear.

The idea didn't please the guardians either. They stood in front of Regina, each of them wanted to make her change her mind.

"We cannot attack an innocent. He's powerless!" – Lia exclaimed.

"It's not what Sailor Guardians do." – Rose said.

"Good thing I am _not_ one." – Regina replied with a grin.

"But anyway, it would be chosing the path of the darkness." – Emily stated.

"We should find another way." – Mary Margaret said on her turn.

"Like what?" – Danielle asked – "He refuses to cooperate whatever we do or say."

"Are you saying you're in for a dark trick?" – Rose asked shocked.

"That's not wat I mean, but…" – Danielle said with hesitation – "I don't know. I just don't see if there actually are other options."

Davin grew even more anxious as he was listening to their conversation. It seemed like fate wasn't playing in his favor. So, he took one short bamboo stick and hit a tree several times in a specific rythm.

Everyone looked at him and then heard the sound of the moving leaves. Someone, or something, was approaching. Rosalie asked to him:

"What did you do?"

"That's what Pan asked us to do, in case we're threatened." – the boy replied.

Emily typed a few buttons on her computer and announced that there were over 90% of chances that it was another shadow. The girls put their hands over their transformation items.

"Light Cosmic Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

"Rose Element Power!"

The girls transformed into their sailor forms, and the shadow arrived after Davin hit the tree one more time. The monster was very human-like, it had taned skin and had complex tatoos on his body. The face looked like a mask: flat, painted with colorful patterns, and the eyes were just two pupilless holes, which were disturbingly shining bright gold.

"Marzipan!" – the monster shouted, after what it started to attack.

It was either using long lianas as whips or shouting a big amount of nuts with an incredible speed. The inner guardians were doing their best to fight back, while avoiding the attacks was not a easy task either.

"Glowing Thunderstorm!" – Sailor Lightning yelled.

"Aria Breeze!" – Sailor Wind shouted on her turn.

The two girls managed to hit the monster while avoiding the nut shots, which had as result that Marzipan stopped his shots. But he then used his whip-liana. Sailor Rose reacted quickly and used her own "whip".

"Love Rose Chain!" – she shouted, using her belt to break the whip and trap Marzipan.

"Flaming Arrow!" – Sailor Fire shouted on her turn, causing damage to the trapped monster.

The monster was definitely weakened from the attacks, and Sailor Light prepared the final blow.

"Starshine Cosmic Attack!" – she yelled.

"Shine!" – the former shadow screamed, as it dissolved into nothingness.

The monster now destroyed, and before the girls even had the time to breathe, Regina said with an irritated tone:

"Now, I have a heart to put my hand over!"

"We said we wouldn't!" – Mary Margaret protested.

"You said it." – Regina stated – "But what does Emma have to say about it."

After a moment, as Emma looked at everyone around, she then turned to Regina. With a sad expression, she said:

"Little Em has to know we're here, it's too important."

"Finally." – Regina said with a wide smile and walked to the boy.

"Emma, we can't, we must find another solution…!" – Mary Margaret kept protesting.

But Emma made her mother turn around, so they would not see the scene. The guardians were not looking either, but it did not them make feel any better. They still could hear Davin scream. After a moment, Emma said:

"Mary Margaret, I'm sorry…"

"I'm just worried for Little Em. When everything's over, I don't want the line to be blurred." – her mother replied.

"What line?" – Emma asked, not sure to understand.

"Between darkness and your light." – Mary Margaret explained.

"I'll do anything to save Little Em."

"But not at our family's price."

"Oh, don't worry about that." – Emma said, with a slight hint of annoyance to be lectured.

But the guardians agreed with Mary Margaret. They did not want to lose the Emma they knew. Regina then approached the group and took a small mirror out of her pocket.

"Hey, just like I did in the Enchanted Forest!" – Danielle exclaimed with a smile.

"Exactly. You'll be able to talk with Little Em." – Regina said and broke the mirror in two.

She kept one half for themselves and gave the other one to the Lost Boy.

 **Neverland, years ago**

The "Jewel Realm" was flying across the sky back to the Enchanted Forest. In the captain's cabin, Liam and Killian were making further plans. Liam apologize for not have listened to Killian and decided that they would show people their king's true nature, because what he was doing was a "bad form". Soon, the ship landed on the sea. At that moment, Liam started to feel bad again and fell on the floor. Killian ran to him as he was dying. Killian started to cry for help, even though he knew it was worthless. When Liam died, Killian could help but start to cry, something he did rarely.

 **Neverland**

Carrying David wasn't an easy task, especially for Alex. Fortunatelly for the group, the walk was short. Alex saw that the place they arrived to had the biggest bush of dreamshade. But she also heard a sound of water. She guessed that there was a waterfall nearby. While Alex was sitting next to the unconscious David, Hook covered his face with a scarf and with his sword, started to cut the dreamshade. Alex saw that there indeed was a small waterfall behind the bush. Captain Hook took David's flask and put it under the waterfall, in order to pour some water in it. Alex watched his actions and started to understand. Hook shook David awake as Alex watched at him expectingly. His eyes barely open, David wanted to attack the pirate, but Hook and Alex calmed him down. Hook showed him his flask and announced:

"It contains the water which can stop the dreamshade and save your life."

"Is that why you brought me here?" – David asked surprised.

"Yes." – Hook answered, as Alex smiled.

"You knew I wouldn't come on my own and I wouldn't leave my family…" – David finally understood.

"That you're stubborn, yes I got that right." – the captain replied.

"I knew you wouldn't kill him." – Alex said with a genuine smile, joining her two hands together.

David was about to take the flask, but Hook stopped him, so he could warn him of what drinking that water would cost him.

"Since it's the water of Neverland, once you drink it, you'll have to stay here forever."

"But in exchange I get more… the possibility to save Little Em, and bring my family back home." – David replied, his mind made up.

David took the flask and drank the water. A few moments later, the injury disappeared and David was completely healed. Alex was happy David survived, but at the same time felt sad, because this meant he would eventually part with Mary Margaret and Emma.

"Why?" – David asked – "Why did you risk your life for someone who isn't your friend?"

"That wasn't for you." – Hook said with a wink.

Meanwhile, Little Em was sitting alone, drawing a castle in the ground with a stick. Once more, she felt something point her back. She turned around to see Davin once again.

"I don't want to fight anymore." – she said.

"I'm not here for this, but to give you a message." – the boy said – "It's from your family. They're on the island and they're looking for you."

Little Em was not aware that his words were dicted by Regina through the boy's heart.

"You want to get revenge for that cut and hurt me?" – she asked, feeling her eyes filling with tears.

"It's the truth." – Davin replied, as Regina was instructing him.

The boy then gave the mirror to Little Em and walked away. The girl looked at it and what was her surprise to see Emma and Mary Margaret's face in there!

"Little Em! Can you hear us?" – Emma asked.

"The guardians and I are here too!" – Mary Margaret said.

"No… that must be a trick." – Little Em said, not sure if she should believe it.

"It's not a trick, we're really here. Your mum offered us a bean, so we could come to your rescue." – Emma explained, before adding – "Hook is on the island too."

"So… is that really you…?" – Little Em asked, tears of happiness sliding down her cheek.

"Yes, we'll get you out of here." – Mary Margaret replied – "Please don't cry."

But then, Little Em saw Peter Pan come from afar. She turned back to the mirror and said:

"Pan's coming, I have to go."

"We all love you, Little Em!' – Emma said.

Little Em then dropped the mirror on the ground, making it shatter, and the contact was cut. But both she and Emma were content. Little Em knew that her family and friends came for her, while Emma and others were happy to know that Little Em would hold on. Soon, the group returned to their camp, where David, Hook and Alex quickly arrived on their turn. David rushed to his wife and kissed her with great passion. Everyone looked away, feeling awkward of the scene. Regina asked to Hook:

"Where's the sextant?"

"Sadly, we didn't find it." – Alex replied, even though she hated to lie.

"It must be in Pan's possession." – Hook added.

This news made everyone sigh. Another false hope. Rosalie then noticed that Alex had a bruise on her face, a few scratches on her hand and that she was slightly limping.

"Alex, you're hurt. What happened to you?"

"Oh, that's nothing, really. I still can fight and all."

"Good to know, 'cause we have no time to waste." – Emma said, her tone careless.

"Hook saved me." – David suddenly announced.

"Are you sure you want to tell them…?" – Hook asked, surprised.

"We met Lost Boys on our way." – David lied – "We were three, while we could not count them. But Hook risked his life and didn't gave them the occasion to hit me. If not him, I wouldn't stand there."

Everyone looked at him surprised but also with appreciation. After that, everyone started to prepare themsleves for a sleep. Emma and Hook at some point stood alone together and she asked him:

"Is that true that you saved him?"

"Are you surprised?" – Hook asked.

"Well, David and you aren't really friends." – Emma stated, but in fact she was pleased by his action.

"That doesn't mean I would let your father die." – the pirate stated.

"Thank you." – Emma said with deep honesty.

"So… I deserve some sign of gratitude." – Hook said with a sly tone.

"I just thanked you." – Emma replied with a nervous smile.

"But that's not enough, don't you think?"

"It can't handle more."

"Maybe it's you who can't handle it?"

Emma looked at it for a moment. She felt her chest getting warmer and then decided to do what her heart desired and so, she kissed him. He kissed her back passionately. A few moments after, Emma pulled herself away. She couldn't believe they actually kissed. She felt nervous again, because it was the beginning of what Emma knew would happen in the future. She turned around and requested him, her cheeks flushed:

"Don't follow me. Get some wood for the fire."

Hook replied that he would do as she wishes and started to ponder what just happened too.

 **Enchanted Forest**

On the ship, there was a small funeral. When Liam's body was thrown in the sea, one of the sailors gave to Killian the captain's bag which contained the sextant. After a moment, Killian spoke:

"You'll never leave my side, brother… We have sworn to serve the king of our realm. They sent us to a trip for a poison that killed our dear captain. Never again shall anyone be sent to that cursed land!"

With those words, Killian took a torch and burned the Pegasus sail.

"Never again shall we take such orders! Serving the king, fighting his wars, that is a way of dishonor!" – Killian pursued, getting more and more encouraged by the sailors – "Anyone who disagrees, flee now or walk through the bloody plank! All those who stay, we'll be free men, and I'll be your captain! We'll sail under the crimson flag, and we'll leave to enemies no quota! We'll take what we please! And we'll live by our own rules! Our kingdom is corrupted and immoral, they took my brother, and I gonna take everything they got. We'll no longer sail as the Jewel of the Realm. We'll sail now as the Jolly Roger!"

At this part of the speech, Killian removed his royal blue coat and threw it in the sea, after what his men started to remove their own coats too.

"If they come across us, I want them to know who we are: pirates! Those who kept their own honor!" – Killian shouted, as everyone cheered his speech.

"Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones!" – his men were yelling with enthousiasm over and over.

 **Neverland**

Captain Hook was sitting alone, drinking his bottle of rhum. Pan suddenly appeared in front of him, saying:

"You should've accepted the deal."

"It seems like I don't need your help with Emma anymore." – Hook grinned.

"Do you think that kiss actually meant something?" – Pan asked.

"At least, she's starting to see my true self." – Hook replied, not impressed by Pan's remark.

"A one-handed pirate abdicted to rhum? I doubt it plays in your advantage."

"A man of honor." – the pirate corrected him.

"And what shall the "man of honor" do with a big secret?" – Pan asked him.

"It depends of the secret." – Hook replied.

"Baelfire. Neal. Emma's first love, Emily's brother." – Pan said, catching all Hook's attention.

"He died." – Hook said, fearing where this was going.

"No, he's alive." – Pan said, confirming Hook's worries – "But that's not the biggest part. He's in Neverland! Emma and her friend would be so glad to find out he's alive. I'm not very found of him, so you decide if I tell them or not."

As Hook was looking at Pan stunned by the news, the boy started to walk away. Pan then turned to him and challenged the pirate:

"So you'll see who you truly are."

Meantime, the Lost Boys brought a huge box in which contained a sleeping Neal to a place where Pan had ordered them. Soon, Pan joined them, and when Felix asked him where to put him, Pan answered that they would hang the box with _the other_. There was indeed another box hanging in the trees.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews are always welcome and only motivate me to update the story quickier. ;)**


	6. Caves of truth, return of Shapey

**Hi! It has been fast this time, right? The next chapter shall come soon too, so stay tuned! So read and enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I own none of the stories and elements used for this fan story. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, BSSM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation.**

* * *

 **The caves of truth. Return of the Shapeshifting Shadow.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White was running from the Evil Queen's guards through the woods. After a long restless run, at some point the young woman came to the edge of a cliff. The cliff was high, and Snow was at first reluctant to jump. But the guards showed up soon and took their swords, so she had no other choice than jump. Snow White fell in the sea, and she didn't have the strength to swim up. But as she thought she would die here, she felt someone grab her and swim with her up and out of water. Snow White made a deep breath and saw that she was rescued by a red haired woman with green eyes. Her savior was wearing a purple bra.

"Thank you…" – Snow breathed.

"You're welcome." – the unknown woman replied, before joking – "The next time, I'll be where waters are calmer."

Snow White looked down in the water and saw that the woman did have a turquoise fish tale instead of human legs.

"You're…!" – Snow gasped in surprise.

"I'm a mermaid." – Ariel confirmed with a smile – "My name's Ariel."

 **Neverland**

At the heros' camp, Regina was teaching Danielle, Emma and Emily to use magic. After a few days of dangers experienced on the island, the girls understood that they needed additional skills to help them go through all the difficult challenges Neverland would bring them. It started by Danielle asking her mother about the exorcising spell she had used on Tinkerbell. The girl explained what she could remember of the symbols drawn on the scroll, Regina recognized the spell.

"It's a very ancient spell, actually. Not many people know about it, let alone use it." – Regina explained – "I once saw it in a page of the book of spells, and its chant was written in ancient runes. There was also a drawing of six symbols, which I bet were the same you saw, Danielle."

"Did you also use this spell before?" – Danielle asked.

"No." – Regina shook her head – "It's not a spell for dark magic users. It was in fact a spell for me to avoid. But I never saw anyone use it."

"You say there are six symbols?" – Emily suddenly asked – "Could it be…?"

"Exactly. Those represent the six elements you girls know too well." – Regina explained.

"I wish you had the book with you." – Danielle said – "I could have learned the chant, so I could use the spell willingly, anytime I think it be necessary."

"Your desire to learn magic makes me proud." – Regina replied – "But I might recall it. Now, let's get started. I'll teach you to light up a fire."

"You mean… just that?" – Emma asked unimpressed.

"You think it's an easy task? Can't wait to you perform "just that"." – Regina commented.

Regina explained the basis to make a magic spell: a good concentration and the displaying of the result. Danielle was the first to try. It took her a couple of seconds to light up the fire. Danielle guessed that it was because fire was her element that it didn't take a big effort. Regina blown the fire so Emily could try on her turn. At first she hezitated, not sure if the use of magic was a good thing. She knew how her father turned dependant of it and brought him to the path of darkness.

"You're not like him, you know." – Danielle said, guessing what her friend was thinking – "Just try this."

"Okay…" – Emily sighed and closed her eyes.

She displayed the image of a fire and made one soft move over the wood brushwood. As soon as she did, a small graceful fire lit up. Emily couldn't help but smile. Danielle moved next to her and the two girls exchanged a friendly nod.

"Very nice." – Regina said with a nod and then lit off the fire again – "Emma, your turn now."

Emma walked to the fire, tried to concentrate and do everything Regina had explained before, but nothing happened. She tried to think harder, to visualize the image better, staring at the very center of the brushwood, but the fire did not light up. She could sense how expectingly Regina and Danielle were staring at her, and this almost exhasperated her.

"Focus." – Regina instructed – "Concentrate!"

"It's kinda hard when you're talking in my ear." – Emma protested.

"Or when the wind blows, or it's raining, or someone's aiming arrows at you." – Regina suggested – "Yes, concentration's hard, that's the point."

Danielle, Emily, Lia, Alex, Rose, David and Mary Margaret were watching the scene, but no one dared to interfere. They wondered worriedly where all this would go. Regina kept instructing:

"Find your anger and use it focus."

"There must be a way without going dark." – Emma said, not sure if she wanted to learn magic by Regina's methods.

"You're such a pathetic waste of potential!" – Regina exclaimed with irritation.

"And you are a monster!" – Emma replied, her own anger rising too.

"Hey, don't speak to my mother like th-" – Danielle warned Emma, but was cut off.

"Smell it?" – Regina asked.

"What?!" – Emma asked, still irritated.

"Smoke." – Regina said, pointing at the fire Emma just lit on with her powers.

Emma looked down and got very surprised by this. She didn't realize how she lit on the fire. Her friends who were watching were surprised too. David sighed and said to his wife:

"This is a bad idea…"

"She has it in her, she should know how to use it." – Mary Margaret replied quietly – "We just have to trust her."

"It's not Emma I don't trust." – David pointed out.

At that moment, Captain Hook went out of the jungle leaves and approached the couple.

"We have to talk." – the pirate said in a whisper – "Pan paid me a visit. He… told me Neal is alive."

"Emma saw him get shot and fall in the portal. How could he have survived?" – Mary Margaret asked, not believing how it could be possible.

"He did. Now he's here." – Hook informed – "Pan captured him while we were at his cave."

"According to _Pan_." – Mary Margaret stated – "If it's not untruth."

"Why would he tell you where he is?" – David asked.

Hook couldn't tell the couple about Emma's previous kiss and his hopes to get her someday, so he replied that Pan has his own reasons and they aren't the good ones. Mary Margaret then noticed that there was a broken branch and tracks of man's shoes. She understood that Neal was actually alive and wanted to inform Emma and Emily about it. But David stopped her, saying that they first needed to check that it was actually the truth, so they would not lose him once again. Hook agreed, adding that he wanted them to tell, and that was why they would not.

"I never lied to Emma." – Mary Margaret said.

"We're just keeping a secret until confirmation." – Hook corrected her.

Mary Margaret still wasn't really convinced by the idea, but David said that it was to keep Emma and Emily from suffering.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White was drying on the coast and Ariel asked her why she jumped from that high. Snow White replied that she was pursued by an evil queen and that she would jumped from a higher cliff. Ariel understood that it was a running fervor.

"Are you running from someone too?" – Snow asked.

"I'm running after someone." – Ariel corrected her.

Snow White got a knowing smile asked who was that guy. This surprised Ariel, to which Snow said that only love makes people do crazy things.

"Eric. He's the prince of this kingdom." – Ariel replied with a dreamy smile.

"You mean… he's a human?" – Snow White asked surprised.

"His ship was drowning and I saved him. He was unconscious and didn't see me, but I was watching him and I… just knew." – Ariel explained.

"Love from first sight…" – Snow finished for her.

Ariel then said that it might sound crazy, but Snow White reassured her that it wasn't at all. The mermaid then opened her small bag and threw out of a pile of small human objects, which was her "collection". There also was a paper with an announcement of a royal ball. She gave it to Snow and explained that it was a party set every year in the goddess Ursula's honor. Ariel hoped she could see him there. Snow wondered how Ariel would go to the ball if she had a tail. Ariel then put her tail out of water and soon, it transformed into a pair of human legs, covered by a long blue skirt. Snow White was shocked at how she did that, as Ariel walked to her a bit clumsily. Ariel explained that every year, the day of the highest tide, Ursula gives to mermaids the possibility to walk on the land during twelve hours. Snow asked why she couldn't ask Ursula to make the time longer, to which Ariel replied that no one saw Ursula for centuries, because she was just a myth.

"You saved me. Let me at least help you find your love." – Snow offered to her new friend.

"Thank you."

Ariel then requested Snow White to keep secret from Eric that she's a mermaid until he falls in love with her, and Snow promised that she would.

 **Neverland**

Mary Margaret, David and Hook prepared for their journey to look for Neal. Mary Margaret said that they had to have an excuse, and at that moment Emma noticed that they were leaving, just as did her friends.

"Where are you going?" – Emma asked.

"Get water." – Hook replied.

"Get wood." – David replied at the exact same time.

The two men looked at each other, understanding that they didn't have a cover up anymore. Emma got that something was wrong and asked:

"Ok guys, what's going on?"

"Neal's alive." – Mary Margaret said, not able to keep it anymore.

"Neal's… alive…?" – Emma asked while Emily, who heard the news, got speechless.

"Well… maybe." – her mother corrected, then looked at David and Hook – "Sorry, she and Emily have the right to know."

Meanwhile, Gold was sitting on a rock next to his fire, trying to concentrate. He wanted to use his future vision power, wanting to know his further fate. Pan's voice made him jump in surprise.

"You can't see future here." – the boy said – "It cannot be seen where time is frozen."

"If the future's closed to me, but I still can make it." – Gold said with a determinate tone.

"Is this a threat? I made eggs for you, just like you love them." – Pan said, pointing at eggs which were frying on the fire – "You look depressed."

"I'm fine." – Gold replied, but Pan didn't buy it.

"Sure. You lost your son Neal again. You can keep your daughter and others safe by killing me, which we both know is impossible."

Peter Pan then took one of the two eggs, asking if he still wanted the yolk to be slightly liquid.

"What do you want?!" – Gold asked, always on his guards.

"If you're not hungry, I'll eat it." – Pan replied innocently – "Let's look on your advantages."

"Killing you'll be one big advantage." – Mr Gold replied with a threating voice.

"We both know you can't, because for this you must die too." – Peter Pan pointed out.

Peter Pan then said that Mr Gold was free to leave the island, but he refused, because he wouldn't leave his both children, Neal and Emily, behind. Pan replied that even if Gold manages to save them, they would not forgive him his past deeds. Gold replied that they might forgive him, but Pan was obviously not convinced by this idea.

"Did you forgive your own father?"

Gold couldn't reply anything to this, confirming his enemy's thoughts. Peter Pan pursued tempting Gold to leave Neverland and return to Belle. If he returned to Storybrooke, Mr Gold could start his life over and he would live. When Pan left, Gold was dealing with a bigger intern conflict.

Meantime, Regina stated that if they all went after Neal, this would be a waste of time. Mary Margaret showed the tracks and the broken branch, pointing out that someone was fighting for his life, but Regina wasn't convinced by the theory. She turned to the guardians and asked:

"Do you believe this?"

"I do. We're looking for him." – Emily said, her mind made up – "And don't ever say his life is a waste of time."

Regina sighed and claimed that if they wanted to go look for Neal, it was their business, but she was out. Danielle got alarmed, reminding that they had to stay together.

"Don't go, you just came back!" – she tried to stop her mother – "We'll need you."

"You alone do." – Regina said and then gave her a small scroll – "I think I recalled the ancient chant for you. I hope there are no mistakes. This will keep you safe. Now I am looking after the kid, since Emma doesn't seem to care enough."

"Hey!" – Emma protested – "I'm doing this for my friend."

"Yeah, sure." – Regina replied with sarcasm – "You might chase a phantom if you want, but I have enough to stay inactive!"

With those words, Regina left the group. Danielle sighed, but she knew that she would return, because they would leave the island together anyway. Emma then turned to her mother and asked:

"But what if she's right about the phantom?"

"Emma, it's your right to know if he's alive." – Mary Margaret said – "Just like it's Emily's."

Emily nodded, after what Rosalie, Cecilia and Alex walked to her and nodded in support. Emma turned to her and exchanged a look too, but Emily could tell by her eyes that something was bothering her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White and Ariel, dressed in pretty short ball gowns, arrived at Prince Eric's ball. Ariel asked her friend how she looked like and if the dress wasn't too small. Snow replied that she was gorgeous and that the corset was supposed to be tight. The two chatted about how Snow White used to be a princess until they walked to a table with food. Snow showed a fork and asked Ariel if she remembered what it was. Ariel couldn't really recall, calling it a "salad trident". Snow corrected her, saying that it was a fork. Ariel, fascinated by human objects, put it in her small bag, despite Snow's remark that it had no value. Then, Prince Eric showed up.

"Is he your prince?" – Snow White asked her friend.

"Yes… it's him." – Ariel smiled brightly – "He's just like I remember him… only he's dry. But he's handsome."

Eric noticed the red haired woman too and he looked at her with a gentle smile. The two exchanged an intense look and smiles.

"Go to him." – Snow whispered.

"Just… go to him?" – Ariel asked.

"Love doesn't need excuses, go." – Snow encouraged her.

Ariel started to walk to the prince, but after a few steps, she fell on the ground, not used to walk on high heels. She turned embarassed, but Eric walked to her, and asked her for a dance.

"It's easier than walking." – he added jokingly, as he offered her his hand.

"But no one's dancing." – Ariel commented as she took his hand and stood up.

"That's the advantage to be a prince." – Eric replied – "If you want to dance, you dance."

The two walked to the middle of the ballroom and started their dance. Snow watched at them with a smile, glad that everything seemed to go well for the two.

"I'm Eric." – the prince introduced himself.

"Ariel." – the mermaid said her name.

"Your face looks familiar. Have we met?" – Eric asked her.

"No, I don't think so…" – Ariel lied.

"I remember…" – Eric said as it hit him – "My ship smashed, I was drowning and someone saved me. But I didn't see who. Since then, I always dream of a face: yours."

"No, it can't be. I just arrived at the town. Someone else saved you." – Ariel lied again, even though she didn't like it, but was pleased to hear that Eric dreamed of her.

"I know, it's Ursula, the sea goddess." – Eric replied – "She gave me the vision of my future. The face I saw is right here."

Eric then asked what brought Ariel to his kingdom, and she replied that it was her desire to see the world. Eric replied that they had a lot in common and announced her that it was the last ball in Ursula's honor, because he would in the morning depart for a journey he planned for years. He wanted to see the unknown lands, the deserts of Agrabah. Eric then offered Ariel to go on the journey with him.

"I see in your eyes it's what you want." – Eric stated – "Or am I wrong…?"

"No. I mean… yes. I mean no." – Ariel hesitated, not knowing what to answer.

"I'm pressuring you, that not fair. In the morning, I'll be waiting for you. If you come, I'll be happy. If you don't… well, my heart'll be broken, but I'll understand. It was nice to meet you, Ariel."

The couple then finished their dance and they parted. People around, who had watched them dance in awe, applaused them. Ariel rushed to her friend Snow White, and started to explain the entire situation.

Meantime, the Evil Queen was watching the two women in her Magic Mirror. One of the guards who was chasing Snow White said that the red haired woman was the one to save her, but that it seemed like she had a fish tail. In anger, the queen killed him, magically breaking his neck. Then, she suddenly got an idea.

 **Neverland**

Peter Pan and Felix were observing the group of heroes walk through the jungle, intending to save Neal. Pan was pleased that the game was turning even more interesting, and ordered to move Neal, still in a cage, to the Echo Cave.

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was staring at his old homemade doll, deep in thoughts. Belle appeared next to him and stated:

"You don't know what to do, right?"

"No, I don't." – Gold replied.

"Come back to Storybrooke." – Belle requested him.

"But this would mean to abandon everyone here. Even our daughter."

"I believe in her, she will find a way back to us." – Belle replied, before adding – "You'll have a family, _our_ family. I truly want this."

"No, you can't want anything, nor can you know what's better for our daughter!" – Gold shook his head – "You're the product of my subconscious."

"What? No, I'm real and I'm here!" – Belle said as she put her hand over Gold's cheek – "Give me your hand, believe in our love and you'll be back home."

Mr Gold hesitated, but Belle encouraged him to give her his hand and return to her. Gold was about to take her hand in his own, but all of sudden Belle started to choke.

"That's enough." – Regina said as she approached the couple, the one who was choking Belle.

"Regina!" – Gold exclaimed as he walked to her.

"Did you really buy it?!" – Regina asked, not believing how her former teacher could fall in this trap.

"Rumple, help me…!" – Belle begged.

"Don't even listen to him!" – Regina instructed.

"Regina, what are you doing?" – Gold asked, not sure of the situation.

"I'm taking off the mask."

After a few moments, "Belle" turned back to her original form: it was no other than Shapey, the monster Emma failed to destroy a couple of days ago. Gold turned very surprised and in a few seconds, Shapey ran off in the jungle.

"It's Shapey, Greg Mendell's corrupted Shadow." – Regina explained – "That's what happens to all shadows Pan rips off."

Meantime, as the group of heroes was walking, Emma approached her mother, in order to confess what was bothering her.

"I kissed him." – she said – "I kissed Hook."

"Oh… Well…" – Mary Margaret got surprised, but then smiled – "Did the kiss mean something?"

"I… I'm not sure." – Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"You're scared, I understand. Two parents usually get closer when their child is in danger." – Mary Margaret stated – "Your future with Hook is slowly getting started. You shouldn't be afraid of it, nor should you feel guilty for it."

"What do you mean?" – Emma asked.

"The guilt you feel towards Neal." – her mother explained – "But you deserve what's your happy ending."

Emma sighed. She was sure of nothing at that moment. Everything was too confusing. In the end of the line, Danielle was mumbling something to herself, over and over. Alex couldn't catch what she was saying and after a moment, she asked:

"Okay, what are you mumbling."

"I'm memorizing the exorcising chant." – Danielle replied, before pursuing to whisper the chant to herself.

"Let's hope this chant actually works." – Alex said.

Emily was deep in thoughts. She barely spoke to her friends, but that was because she was thinking of her brother. She prayed that he was actually alive. She was sure that he was, but the possible alternative scared her a bit.

"Remove this gloomy face." – Lia said to her friend.

"I'm just nervous." – Emily explained.

"If Neal's alive, it would be better for him to see your face happy." – Lia stated.

"But if not, we'll be here and support you." – Rose said on her turn.

"Thank you girls." – Emily managed a small smile – "I hope the best."

"Good." – Rose and Lia said in unison.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Ariel was saying that her situation was horrible, because even though she and Eric met, it was only to part again. She supposed Eric wouldn't give up his dream for a girl he just met. Snow suggested that Ariel was actually his dream.

"I can't force him to make a choice." – Ariel said.

"You can't or you don't want to?" – Snow asked – "You're afraid of his decision."

"In love, there are no easy ways or decisions…" – Ariel said sadly.

"Then do what's right, be honest. Tell him the truth." – Snow advised.

Ariel said that she needed time to think, and Snow reminded her that she had three hours for that and that she was there if she needed her. Ariel went to the coast and started to talk to "Ursula", knowing that she wouldn't hear her anyway.

"What am I supposed to do? Yes, I'm talking to you, Ursula, the mythic goddess of the depths. Eric thinks you brought us together, but we both know it's not true." – Ariel said with a sad and slightly bitter voice – "So tell me as a friend, what do I have to do?"

The ocean was silent, giving Ariel the feeling of loneliness.

"Nothing? I couldn't expect more from an ancient myth." – Ariel pursued on edge of tears – "No answer, huh? Thank you, for nothing."

Ariel threw a small stone in the sea out of irritation. Ariel was about to walk away, but then she saw something emerge from the water. She was even more shocked to see that it was a woman with her lower body be the one of an octopus.

"Ursula…?" – she asked in shock.

"Helloooo… Ariel." – Ursula, who was no other than Regina in disguise, greeted the mermaid.

 **Neverland**

Regina was pissed off and was yelling at Gold for his earlier weakness towards the fake Belle. She asked him if he actually believed that it was her, but as an answer Gold asked what she was doing there.

"I just saved your ass!" – Regina exclaimed – "Pan almost killed you!"

"Why would you care?" – Gold asked.

"I do care because the one week journey with the Charmings and guardians was a pure waste of time! I want to be out of there already. So, we better rescue the kid on our own! I need Rumplestiltskin."

"The problem is, dearie, that Rumplestiltskin can defeat Pan by the cost of his life!" – Gold exclaimed.

"We're the most powerful dark wizards who lived in this world." – Regina reminded him – "The Evil Queen and the Dark One together can defeat some teenager!"

"But I know that with his death comes mine!"

"Well, we could not kill him. We could look for other alternatives." – Regina suggested.

Gold then seemed to have idea, which was an imprisonment worse than death. But the problem was that the thing needed for this was in his pawnshop in Storybrooke. Regina asked irritated why he didn't bring it with him in Neverland, to which Gold answered that he had for plan to die as a hero. Regina laughed at that, because she knew his desire to live too well. She then said that they needed a way to take the needed object from the pawnshop, even though it implied to make it travel through realms.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Ursula… you're real?" – Ariel asked in surprise.

"Ah! As real as the legs you're standing on!" – "Ursula" replied.

"I'm sorry, I've been rude before…" – Ariel started to apologize for her previous words.

"My dear, sweet child, don't fret. I understand." – the fake Ursula said with charisma – "But you're also in luck, because I can help you with your… dilemma."

"It's about Eric. I must tell him the truth, don't I?" – Ariel asked.

"Your friend's wrong." – "Ursula" waved her hand.

"Really…?"

"Of course. If you tell him you're from different worlds, he'll reject you and your world."

"So, what should I do?" – Ariel asked in despair.

"What if I tell you that you can keep your legs?" – Regina offered – "So you can live on land, to be part of his world, forever. You wouldn't have to tell him you're a mermaid. Are you interested?"

"Of course…" – Ariel replied with a relieved smile.

Ariel then went to Snow White, who was sitting at the docks. Snow was relieved to see her friend smiling and Ariel told her that she got a gift which would permit her to be with Eric. But as she added that it would at the same time permit Snow to hide from the Evil Queen, this confused the outlaw princess. Ariel then showed a bracelet and put it on Snow's wrist. In a couple of seconds, Snow White's legs transformed into a fish tail.

"Ariel… whad did you do?" – Snow asked, not understanding her friend's action.

"The bracelet is magic. It's a gift from Ursula. When you put it, you get my tail, and I get legs." – Ariel explained with a naive joy – "That's the price. But it's all good, you're free, you can swim wherever you want, where the Evil Queen can't find you."

"Is it a gift from Ursula?" – Snow wanted to clarify, not pleased by her new situation – "Ursula is a myth! Even if she did exist, it was thousands years ago! She's not real!"

"Yes, she is."

"Somehow, it's true." – the Evil Queen said as she walked to the two women, now in her usual form – "Look at who got caught in the fishing net."

"Ursula?" – Ariel asked surprised.

"No, it's Regina." – Snow said – "The Evil Queen."

Snow attempted to jump in the water, but she couldn't, because she was not used to have a tail instead of legs. Ariel suggested to remove the bracelet, but Snow couldn't. Regina then added that the bracelet wearer cannot remove it on his own.

"Now, Snow White, you can't escape from me." – the queen said with an evil grin.

"You're a liar…" – Ariel said, really upset.

"You ask for help from a dead octopus, and you blame me for your problems?"

"That's wrong…!" – Ariel said, wanting to go to her friend and remove the bracelet.

But Regina stopped her and ordered her to leave. Snow asked her to leave too, not wanting her to have problems with Regina too. But Ariel said that she would not let the queen hurt her friend. Regina pointed out that Snow would die anyway, and suggested her to leave and have her prince, because she does not give seconds chances. Snow asked Ariel to go away, so she could find her happiness with Eric.

"You wouldn't sacrifice your love for a friend?" – Regina asked in a manipulative way.

"I'm sorry." – Ariel said to Snow as she started to walk away.

The Evil Queen then started to choke Snow White. What she didn't know was that Ariel only pretended to walk away, so she didn't see her come from behind and couldn't predict that Ariel would stick her fork in her neck. Regina screamed in pain and while she was distracted by the injury, Ariel quickly removed the bracelet from Snow's wrist. Ariel got her tail back and Snow her legs. Ariel instructed her to take a deep breath and the two swan down in the sea, where Regina couldn't reach them.

 **Neverland**

The group finally arrived at a grotto, which was called the Echo Cave, and where Mary Margaret supposed Neal was held prisoner. Captain Hook explained that he had been there and that he lost half of his men in the Echo Cave. If they wanted to free someone from the cave, they had to reveal their darkest secrets. The name Echo Cave itself came from the proverb "darkest is a secret, truer is its echo". Hook added that Pan wanted them to free Neal, because he thought their secrets would destroy them. The group then entered the cave and saw that Neal was indeed there, in a cage. But there was a huge precipice between him and the group.

"Neal…! Neal, you're alive!" – Emily exclaimed with tears of happiness – "I knew it…!"

"Emily! I see you at last…!" – Neal shouted tending his arm, even though they obviously could not reach each other.

"Neal…" – Emma whispered, shocked that he indeed was alive.

The group noted that there was no possible way to reach him with a rope. Hook reminded that they all needed to make confessions.

"What happens next? You tell your secret and you have wings?" – Emma asked sceptically.

"I don't know all details, just the common traits." – Hook replied.

"But what if it doesn't work?" – David asked.

Hook sighed, and thought that in this case, he should be the one to start. After a pause, he said:

"I kissed Emma."

"You what?!" – David and Danielle exclaimed in unison.

"David, that's not the time." – Mary Margaret calmed her husband.

"I already told Mary Margaret, so it's already not a secret." – Emma said – "It was just a kiss… how's that your darkest secret?"

"It's what the kiss exposed. I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you." – Hook confessed and, telling by Emma's face, his words had some effect on her.

At that moment, the beginning of a bridge started to from from Neal's side. Danielle decided that she should be the next one, since Hook brought kissing subject.

"Now's my turn. Hook, when you kissed me back in Storybrooke, I… well, it was yet one of the best things in my life." – Danielle started, but then her traits turned upset – "But it was the worst one at the same time."

Emma raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly mean by this. Didn't she enjoy the kiss, since it was given by the guy she had a big crush on?

"That's because the kiss you gave me wasn't honest. It was empty." – Danielle pursued – " My first kiss was from a guy I like but given for an evil purpose. It's the only kiss I'll ever have from you, there won't ever be one with a bigger meaning, and it hurts me."

When the last words were said, one tear escaped Danielle's eyes. It was one of the rarest occasions she could be seen crying. Emma suddenly felt sorry for how she treated her since their departure from Storybrooke. At that moment, the bridge progressed slightly. Hook felt guilty for what he did to the girl, so he honestly apologized:

"I'm sorry Danielle. I didn't thought it would affect you that much."

"It's okay, it's okay…" – Danielle nodded slightly, but her expression still sad.

Alex, Rose, Emily and Lia exchanged a look and made a step towards Emma. She was surprised and wondered what kind of secret they could have all together and hid from her.

"Our secret is a common one, Emma." – Rosalie said – "It's something we're bearing since we arrived on this island. It's something about you."

"You changed." – Alex pursued – "You're neglecting us and our friendship. You don't care what we have to say or even feel. It's like we're an empty space."

"We understand you're worried about Little Em and your main thoughts are about to save her." – Emily stated – "But… but you don't even let us share your burden."

"We just wish you to remember that we're here, with you. You forgot that we go through everything all together, as one team." – Lia finished.

"Be with us, Emma." – the four girls said all together.

Emma was even more surprised about their confession. Did she really treat them so badly? The bridge progressed once more. Emma noted to herself that she should talk and share more with her friends, especially in the hard moments like this one. She was just overobsessed by her own inner demons. David then wanted to make his own confession to Mary Margaret, but she stopped him, wanting to be the next.

"Since the curse was broken, since we found each other and we found Emma, I wanted to confess. Our daughter is wonderful, smart and beautiful woman that I adore and I'm proud of." – Mary Margaret said and then her tone and mood changed – "But she's a grown up. I might pretend it's alright, but I'm not. We missed it, David! We have a great relationship, but something's missing. We missed her childhood, her first step, her first word, her first smile! We missed it all!"

"What are you saying…?" – David asked, fearing that he actually understood.

"When we return to Storybrooke, let's do it over. I want to have another baby." – Mary Margaret said.

The bridge progressed once more and there was one tiny space left. David had to make the confession to make the bridge full.

"Nothing would make me happier, and I believe you would be a great mother." – David said – "But that's not possible. Not with me."

This phrase surprised both Mary Margaret and Emma. David's wife asked:

"What do you mean…?"

"Hook and I didn't go after the sextant but after an antidote to the poison."

"What poison?"

"The dreamshade. I was hit by an arrow when we faced the Lost Boys. Hook and I found an antidote, but now I cannot leave Neverland, or I'll die."

Once David finished his confession, the bridge got full. Emma took a sword and started to walk across the bridge, straight to Neal.

"How are you?" – Emma asked.

"I'm ok. Too bad I'm distracting you from your mission." – Neal replied.

"We'll save Little Em. Let's help you first" – Emma said as she started to hit her sword against the bamboo cage.

But the cage didn't break. She started to hit it more violently until Neal stopped her, reminding her the rules. She could free him only by a confession. Emma sighed and sat sot hey would be face to face. But she was hesitant. Neal encouraged her:

"You can tell me anything."

"When I found out that you're possibly here and alive, I got scared." – Emma admitted – "Since the day we met again in New York, when you reappeared in my life, I understood that I always loved you."

This phrase made Neal smile a bit, but he knew there was more to it, something less pleasureable. Emma pursued with tears in her eyes:

"But the thing is, Neal, that… we don't belong together. I know that my future's not on your side, but I cannot forget my feelings for you. And this hurts. I… I hoped you were dead. Because if you were, it would be easier for me to move on."

The cage broke at Emma's words, and Neal was free. The two immediately hugged. Neal wasn't sure what Emma meant when she said they did not belong together, but he knew for sure that he didn't want her to suffer. After a moment, they and the rest of the group went out of the Echo Cave. Neal could finally hug his younger sister.

"I missed you so much." – he said as she was in his arms.

"I missed you too, Neal." – Emily replied, whiping her tear – "You have no idea how sad I was when I thought you died."

"The good thing is that I'm alive." – Neal replied, then he turned to the group and said – "Thank to all of you, guys."

"We found your maps in your cave." – Hook stated – "Can we found a way off this island?"

"When we save Little Em, we'll return home."

"Let's find Tinkerbell, and then go after the girl." – Hook said, before starting to walk away.

Everyone started to walk away too. Emma then stopped Neal and asked:

"Are you okay? I mean, after what I said…"

"It's alright, Emma." – Neal reassured her.

"No, it's not. Trust me, I would wanted change something, but I can't."

"You don't need to justify yourself." – Neal reassured her once more – "Wanna know my secret? I will always fight for you. Always."

Neal then started to walk away, but the scene was not missed by Hook. He was getting somehow jalous, even though he knew Emma was not exactly his. Danielle saw the scene too, so when Emma started to walk too, she stated, her tone full of concern:

"You know Neal's not Little Em's father."

"I know, I know…" – Emma nodded sadly, then looked in her friend's eyes and said – "Forgive me."

"What for?"

"For how I was behaving around you those past days." – Emma explained – "I shouldn't have judged and blamed you. So, friends again?"

"We never stopped being them." – Danielle smiled a bit, accepting Emma's apology – "So… how was your kiss?"

"It was… I'm not sure." – Emma replied looking away, but Danielle's look made clear she didn't buy this – "Alright, I liked it."

David and Mary Margaret were meantime facing their own consequences from the confessions. David attempted to talk to his wife:

"Look, I know I should've told you-"

"No, just... Not now." – Mary Margaret cut him off and kept walking without even looking at her husband, clearly upset with him. Soon the group made a camp and everyone was preparing for a sleep. Mary Margaret was keeping her distances with David, unlike the other times. Emily was talking to Neal, telling the past days events, and Emma was chatting with her friends. She got concerned to know Alex faced Pan alone, but thought that if they stayed united, they would defeat him. Suddenly, they heard a noise. Alarmed, everyone stood up, grabbing their weapons and transformation items. They soon saw another monster and immediately recognized it.

"Shapey!" – it shouted.

"Guys, can we kill it for good this time?!" – Hook exclaimed, remembering how tough it was the last time the girls faced it.

"Leave it to us, Hook!" – Emma said as she lifted her brooch in the air – "Light Cosmic Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Aqua Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

"Rose Element Power!"

The five girls transformed into their Sailor Guardians and started to fight. The monster was no less powerful than the previous time. Girls did their best to avoid all of his attacks, having the advantage to already know them, and make their own attacks at the same time. Neal watched impressed by the power of the Sailor Guardians.

"We should attack it all at once!" – Sailor Rose suggested.

"But how?! He's too powerful!" – Sailor Aqua asked.

"Hmm… I might have an idea." – Sailor Fire said.

"You do?!" – the five other guardians asked in unison.

Danielle closed her eyes and concentrated. Her friends did everything in their power to keep the monster distracted and give her time to do whatever she had in mind. After a few moments, Danielle magically made appear a sheet of paper in her hand. Her eyes still closed, she chanted the spell she learned:

"Lett! Vann! Brann! Vind! Lyn! Rose!"

Those words said, six fiery symbols appeared on the scroll. Sailor Fire then opened her eyes and, throwing her sheet in Shapey's "face", she yelled:

"Shadow, be exorcised!"

To everyone's surprise, Shapey got like paralyzed and even started to scream of pain. The spell was making its effects on it.

"Sailor Light, now!" – Danielle said.

"Oh, right!" – Sailor Light said and grabbed her Stellar Rod – "Cosmic Starshine Attack!"

"SHINE!" – Shapey shouted.

The huge beam of light emitted by the weapon destroyed the monster for good, to everyone's relief.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow and Ariel swam to a coast as it was already the morning.

"I'm sorry, Snow. Are you okay?" – the mermaid asked.

"I'm good. But you're getting late." – Snow pointed out.

"Me? Where?"

"Go to Eric. Tell him the truth." – Snow instructed her friend.

"He's probably gone by now, and we're miles from docks." – Ariel stated.

"I saw how he was looking at you, he'll wait until the end." – Snow said with a smile.

"Do you think he's still there?" – Ariel asked, not really sure.

"There's only way to find out."

Ariel then thanked her friend and swam away. At the royal castle, one of Eric's men reminded him that it was time. Eric replied that he would wait one more minute. Ariel emerged from the water and saw her prince from afar. She then yelled his name to call him, but no sound came out of her mouth. Shocked, she tried a few more times, without success. Her voice was litterally gone. She then saw Eric walk away, out of her sight. Ariel then heard a familiar voice, saying:

"I told you I don't give second chances."

The Evil Queen was at the docks, looking down at the mermaid. Ariel then put her hand over her throat, as asking her what happened to her voice.

"Oh yes, your voice. I took it." – Regina said with an evil grin – "The only thing worse about telling your prince how you feel and rejecting is never telling him at all. Never knowing, never having a chance at True Love."

Ariel shook her head and started to cry.

"You're right dear, he's gone." – the queen added – "Time to swim back home, little mermaid."

Ariel swam away, and the Evil Queen returned to her castle. She then suddenly heard a voice from one of her mirrors:

"Hello, Regina."

She saw that it was the Ursula's statute in Eric's castle which somehow came to life and approached the mirror in a threatening way.

"Ursula? You're real?" – the queen asked in shock.

"Next time you pretend to be me, make some researches!" – the sea goddess said as her tentacles crossed the mirror and squeezed Regina painfully in a warning manner – "Don't ever do this again!"

 **Neverland**

Regina and Mr Gold arrived to a beach, and the former queen took a big white seashell. Mr Gold said that if she wanted to call for a squid, it was no use because he had already tried. Regina replied that it was not her plan and started to say strange words in the seashell. A few moments later, Ariel emerged out of the water.

"Hello, Ariel. It has been so long." – Regina said.

"I know mermaids swim across realms, but we can't trust them." – Gold stated.

"You can trust this one. We know each other for a while."

"I understand her contemptuous face." – Gold commented.

"She's going to help us."

Ariel wanted to say something, but then remembered she didn't have her voice.

"Oh right, your voice…"

With a move of Regina's hand, Ariel's voice came back, making her able to speak again.

"I'm not helping you!" – Ariel said.

"And in exchange of your dream?" – Regina asked and made magically appear a bracelat and gave it to Ariel – "I'm giving you legs. But that's not the best part. In the place you're going, among others lives Prince Eric."

"What is this place?" – the mermaid asked.

"Storybrooke." – Regina answered.

* * *

 **A/N: The chant Danielle uses is a similar one to the one Rei uses (Rin, Phyou, Tou, Sha,...) to do the same. The words are in fact light, water, fire, wind, lightning, rose in Norvegian. (Since the ancient spells are usually written in nordic runes.) It is NOT a new sailor attack, it's a regular magic ancient spell.**

 **Please, review. It really motivates.**


	7. The mysterious box, the forest of shadow

**Hello. And here's another chapter ready. I'm thankful to my friend, who helped me to write the chapter, by preparing its basis for me. This way, it was written faster. In this chapter, we finally see Lux and Athéna again. We didn't see them since the beginning of the 3rd season, did you miss them? Read and enjoy!**

 **xwolvie: You were asking me what's Emma's problem with Danielle and Regina. As for Danielle, it was explained in the 1st chapter of the season, Emma's mad at her because of Danielle's "enjoying" Hook's kiss, she "permitted" him to steal the black diamond (trigger) and magic bean, resulting in Little Em's abduction. As for Regina... she doesn't exactly have a "problem". Did you assume this by the line "you're a monster"? This comes from the canon show, and I didn't really think to change it. Maybe I should have, but this line/Emma's attitude towards Regina can also be seen as Emma being put under a great pressure and stress in Neverland.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis (OUAT), as well as to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei (BSSM).**

* * *

 **The mysterious box. The dead forest of shadows.**

 **Storybrooke, 5 days ago**

In Storybrooke, five days before the present, Mr. Gold and Belle giving their tearful goodbyes on the docks. Mr. Gold told Belle that she had to stay in town as he ventures to Neverland with the others.

"Why? No, I want to help!" – Belle protested, not understanding why she should stay behind.

"The town is in danger now. Greg and Tamara weren't working alone, and other agents will follow." – Mr Gold explained.

To ensure the safety of the town and most importantly Belle's, Mr. Gold pulled out a small parchment that contained instructions on how to enact a cloaking spell that would shield all Storybrooke from the outside world, making the town impossible for anyone to find. Hearing this, Belle asked how Mr. Gold would find his way back to her. As Gold glanced at David, the prince boarded the Jolly Roger so the couple could have some privacy. Belle realized that Mr. Gold was not returning from Neverland.

"You know Belle… according the the Seer's prophecy, the Sailor Guardians might bring an era of light, eliminating all darkness from the surface of the world." – Gold confessed – "The guardians or Little Em might by my undoing, but… despite the potential danger for myself, I must go with them, because one of the guardians is our daughter.I must help Emily like I couldn't help Bae."

"I understand…" – Belle said, feeling tears in her eyes – "But the future can be unpredictable… I'm sure that we'll meet again."

The couple then shared a sad farewell kiss, after what Mr. Gold boarded the Jolly Roger to embark on his suicide mission.

Belle watched from the pier with tears in her eyes as the Jolly Roger sailed into a portal created by a magic bean in the water. Once the vessel was out of sight and the portal has closed, Belle heard numerous footsteps and shouts behind her. She turned to see Athena, Mother Superior, Leroy, Archie Hopper, Bashful, Walter, Tom Clark, Dopey, Happy, and Doc approaching. They were all rejoicing about the failsafe being destroyed, saving them all. Leroy noticed the tears in Belle's eyes and soon realized those were not tears of joy.

"What's wrong?" – Archie asked.

"Where are the others?" – Mother Superior asked.

"Did something happen to the girls?" – the cat Athena asked with worry.

"The six guardians were able to use their combined powers to destroy the trigger. But Greg and Tamara abducted Little Em and took her with them through a portal." – Belle informed the bad news.

"A portal? Where?" – Mother Superior asked.

"I don't know. Our friends went after them." – Belle replied.

"Why did you stay?" – Leroy asked.

"I had to." – Belle answered and then unrolled the small scroll, showing it to Mother Superior.

The head nun read the inscription and identified it as a cloaking spell. Belle explained that Mr. Gold informed her that there were others that would soon invade their small town.

On the road outside the town that which was leading to the town line, a red car was driving towards Storybrooke. Two strange men were in the convertible, one of them wearing glasses. Meanwhile, in the underground mines, Belle told Leroy that Mr. Gold didn't say specifically who was coming to Storybrooke. Archie tried to reassure the others that they shouldn't panic. Belle and Leroy disagree, since they were of those who wanted to destroy them. The seven dwarves picked up their pick axes and proceeded to large rock. Belle read from the parchment that fairy dust was needed to activate the cloaking spell. Mother Superior said that the fairy dust runned through the walls and that if a vein was opened, the magic of the spell would be carried throughout the town. Leroy, Dopey, Bashful, Clark, and Walter quickly began to hack away at the nearby boulder. The two strangers were getting closer to the town line as the dwarves were working. The dwarves stopped after they created a huge crack in the rock. Belle hezitated before opening the small vial of potion which was wrapped inside the scroll, unsure of herself.

"I never casted a spell before…" – Belle said, then requested to Mother Superior – "Could you cast it?"

"Mr Gold asked _you_ to do it. You just have to believe." – the former fairy replied.

"Don't be afraid, Belle." – Athena encouraged her.

Belle than poured the potion into the crack in the rock, but nothing happened.

"Believe harder." – Leroy advised her.

As Belle did so, the spell started to work. The magic soared through the mines and blasted through a man hole in the center of the town. It rose into the air and created a massive force field which started to surround the entire Storybrooke. On the road, the red car started to speed up after seeing the force field lowering quickly. Just seconds before the force field striked the ground completely shielding the town, the car made it under the shield, but the rear bumper managed to get torn off. After noticing that part of their vehicle was missing, the two men continued to drive through the town.

 **Neverland**

Mr. Gold and Regina were on the shoreline talking to Ariel, who was sitting on a nearby rock. Mr. Gold drew a map of the realms in the sand and showed the mermaid where Storybrooke was. Ariel reassured Mr. Gold that she could reach the small town, despite it being a far distance away. Mr. Gold informed Ariel that a cloaking spell should be surrounding Storybrooke and that she should surface close to the shore, so she would be inside the shield.

"So, what must I bring from there?" – Ariel asked.

"Something that can defeat Pan." – Gold replied.

"Can't you be more precise?"

"No, Pan has ears everywhere." – Gold explained, not wanting to take risks, and then gave enchanted a sand dollar and gave it to the mermaid – "Find Belle and give this to her. She'll know what to do."

"Belle. Storybrooke. Ok." – Ariel repeated to remember, then turned to Regina – "And Eric? How shall I find him there?"

Regina replied her that finding her prince would come after the task would be complete.

"The magical bracelet I gave you will give you legs for 24 hours." – Regina then informed.

"How can I be sure you'll keep your word?" – Ariel asked, not completely trusting the sorceress.

"You can't. You have no other choice but trust me." – Regina replied.

Having excepted these conditions, Ariel ascended into the ocean and left Neverland.

At his compound, Pan could sense that someone had just left the realm of Neverland. Felix asked how they could stop that person, but Pan replied that it's too late, but it didn't matter; all they had to do was get word to their inside source in Storybrooke.

"We just need to get Little Em ready." – Pan said, not worried at all – "And to have a chat with the prisoner of the other cage."

Pan quickly looked at the alleviated cage and then exchanged a wicked grin with Felix.

At their camp, David, Mary Margaret, Hook, Emma, Alex, Danielle, Lia, Emily and Rose heard Neal out on his plan to escape Neverland after they succeed in rescuing Little Em.

"Pan's shadow?" – Emma asked – "That's our way out?"

"I'm afraid it is." – Neal replied.

"I thought you would find the way by stars." – David commented.

Neal explained that even though he learned how to navigate the stars, he couldn't fly, and that was why they needed the Shadow.

"We can barely approach Pan. Capturing his Shadow is impossible." – Emma said, not very enthousiast about the plan.

"The Shadow isn't attached to Pan's body. It's an entity on its own." – Hook informed her.

"So, we can capture it without approaching Pan." – Neal explained – "I know where to find it."

Emma, Danielle, Alex, Lia, Emily, Rose, Neal, and Hook decided to venture off together to search for the Shadow and capture it. David then said that he and his wife would go find Tinker Bell's tree house to give her the head's up that they soon were going to raid Pan's compound. But Mary Margaret was still mad at David for lying to her about his recent dreamshade poisoning and was avoiding him.

"Ok, meet up later at Tink's place." – Emma decided.

As she said that, everyone started to prepare themselves for the upcoming journey and task.

 **Storybrooke**

The seven dwarves were eating their lunches on the beach. Happy was strangely too happy about Mary Margaret and David's absence. Most of the dwarves agreed with Happy and stated how there was less destruction in town, with the Charmings and guardians away. Leroy yelled at them to end the subject,

"Snow and Charming are coming back, and things will remain normal." – Leroy proclaimed.

As soon as he said this, Ariel emerged from under the water, surprising the dwarves.

"Hi. I'm Ariel." – the mermaid immediately introduced herself.

Ariel put the bracelet on her left wrist and began to walk out of the bay and came up to Leroy, asking:

"Do you know a woman named "Belle"?"

From a distance though, the two strangers were spying on the group of eight via binoculars.

"The Home Office was right." – the man in a purple jacket stated – "She's here. So, what's next?"

"We follow our orders." – the other man with glasses answered - "We find out why she came. Then we make sure she never leaves this town again."

In Granny's Diner, Belle turned down a cheeseburger, just like three others that she had turned down earlier in the week.

"What's wrong? Too many pickles or not enough?" – Granny asked, wanting to know the reason of declining her burgers.

"No, it's not that. I'm just… not hungry." – Belle replied.

"And you, Athena…" – Granny turned to the white cat, who was sitting on the counter – "You should go for a walk and get fresh air for once."

"I'm not in the mood." – Athena replied – "I miss Rosalie."

"I understand you… I'm not in eating mood either." – Belle said to the cat.

"It's the fourth burnger you're turning down this week." – Archie commented, who was sitting at the bar and overheard their talk – "It's about Gold and Emily, isn't it?"

"It can't be my cooking." – Granny commented as she kept doing her job.

"You miss them, right?" – Archie asked.

"Yes." – Belle confirmed the psychiatrist's assumption – "But Gold said… that he's going off to his death. I wish… I could help everyone to save Little Em."

"But you protected Storybrooke. That's also very important." – Archie said, wanting to comfort Belle.

"All I did was simply pour a potion over some rocks." – Belle said – "The dwarves did all the hard work."

"You want to be a hero. You are one by keeping the bad guys out of the town." – Archie reminded her.

"He's right. With the guardians gone, who would have protected Storybrooke?" – Athena added.

But Belle was not convinced by Archie and Athena's words. She didn't believe that any bad guys were ever coming.

"Now face it, I wasn't going on that ship is because Gold doesn't need me." – Belle concluded.

"I think different, sister." – Leroy suddenly said as he marched into the diner – "Because this little lady swan a very long way to find you."

Ariel was by his side, wearing his coat over her upper body. Belle, Archie and Athena turned to them, and Grranny quickly criticized Ariel for her outfit.

"Didn't you see the sign "No shirt, no shoes: no service" ?"

"Now you got a dress code? I've seen numerous racy outfits of Ruby who are sealed in my brain." – Leroy reminded her how Ruby used to get dressed during the Dark Curse.

"So… who are you? Why are you here?" – Belle asked.

"I cam from Neverland. Rumplestiltskin sent me here." – Ariel said -.

This immediately caught everyone's attention. Belle was astonished by the news.

"You mean… he's alive?"

"Yes. And he wanted me to give you this." – Ariel gave the sand dollar to the overjoyed Belle.

Belle and Ariel immediately headed to the pawn shop, while Athena went warn her friend Lux. The black cat had recovered from his injuries inflicted by Tamara the next day after the guardians departed to Neverland. The two women started their quest in the back room of the shop. As Ariel was changing into more modern clothes, Belle was trying to figure out the sand dollar's purpose. Belle asked what she was supposed to do with that, to which Ariel replied she was just making the delivery. After a moment, Belle placed the object on the table, after what a magical hologram of Mr Gold appeared. Belle was glad to see at least a projection of her beloved beast.

"I hope the shielding spell worked. The people heading the town are far more dangerous than I even first believed." – Mr Gold's hologram – "I told you I was going to my death, but I might have found a way. I can defeat Pan and remain alive. But I need you get me something from the shop. It's hidden, but with the strength of our love, you'll be able to locate it."

The hologram then faded away. Belle rejoiced at this news from Mr. Gold.

"He needs me." – she said, very glad – "He needs my help to save Little Em and everyone."

 **Neverland**

Mary Margaret was collecting her things including her arrows and her backpack serving as a makeshift quiver, preparing to leave with her husband.

"Let me help you." – David tried to help her carry her supplies.

"I can do it myself, thanks." – Mary Margaret rejected his offer, continuing to avoid him.

"Mary Margaret…" – David sighed.

Mary Margaret made her ways over to the opposite side of the camp, where Emma was also getting ready to leave.

"How long are you going to avoid him?" – Emma asked her mother.

Mary Margaret didn't respond. Emma tried to convince her mother that David was doing the right thing.

"He just didn't want to distract us from our main mission." – she attempted to justify his actions.

"You inherited his tunnel vision." – Mary Margaret commented.

"What does that mean?" – Emma asked, not sure to understand.

Her mother didn't press on the statement, but only warned her daughter:

"Be careful with Neal and Hook. It's the wrong time for their rivalty."

Emma was aware that both of the young men had feelings for her. But that wasn't her main concern.

"That doesn't matter." – she said – "The only thing I care about is getting Little Em back to safety."

Meanwhile, at Pan's compound, Pan asked Little Em if she would like to take a scroll with her to a special place. But Little Em refused.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." – she said, turning her back to him.

"Why, Little Em?" – Peter Pan asked.

"Because you're lying." – she said – "My future family is on Neverland looking for me."

"What makes you think that?"

"It doesn't matter." – Little Em replied coldly.

"But if they're really here, why didn't they show up?" – Pan asked her, wanting her to doubt.

"Maybe you're keeping them prisoner?" – the girl accused Pan as she turned to face him.

Pan tried to reassure Little Em that her family was not being held captive, but Little Em still thought Pan was up to something, because Pan was always disappearing into the jungle.

"You're hiding something from me, and I'll figure out what." – Little Em declared.

With those words, Little Em started to walk off into the jungle by herself. Felix felt that they might be losing Little Em, but Pan was not worried at the least.

"She's Killian's daughter and the heir of the Eternal Crystal." – Pan commented – "The need for a push is common in her lineage."

"Should the cage be brought here?" – Felix asked.

"No, I have a better idea." – Pan replied with an anticipating grin.

In Neal's old cave, Hook, Neal and the guardians were looking for Neal's makeshift candle/star map made from a coconut. Emma went to the part of the cave, separate from where Hook and Neal were, so she could go retrieve the coconut, which she had recently hid.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you outside." – Rosalie said.

"Be quick, we don't have many time." – Danielle instructed.

The five guardians left the cave, leaving Hook and Neal alone.

"Thank you for… well, understanding." – Hook said after a moment.

"What about?" – Neal asked confused.

"About Emma and I." – Hook said, but by Neal's face, he could see he didn't catch what he was talking about – "She didn't tell you? We shared a passionate kiss. I assumed you knew."

But the kiss were news to Neal. He didn't hear Hook's secret back in Echo Cave, much to Hook's surprise. Neal got obviously saddened by this. At that moment, Emma returned with the coconut, and by the look of the men's faces, she could tell something happened.

"Everything's alright…?" – she asked carefully.

"Yes, it's ok." – Neal replied – "Girls are waiting outside."

The three exited the cave and Emma gave him his item.

"Here's your map." – Emma said.

"Can you read it?" – Emily asked – "I tried to use my computer to identify the way, but it failed."

"It's not a map." – Neal replied, surprising the girls and Hook – "It's what we're going to use to capture the Shadow."

"A coconut, really?" – Hook asked skeptically.

Neal replied that a pirate who traveled through a portal created by a magic bean should believe in magical coconut too. Hook replied that it made sense and then asked where they would go.

"The Dark Hollow." – Neal answered.

"Is that where the Shadow resides?" – Emily asked, getting a nod from her brother.

"It's the darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home." – Hook explained – "Even I avoided it."

"Well, I'm supposed to be the most powerful light." – Emma said – "Girls and I will manage."

"Yes. Let's hunt the Shadow." – Danielle said determinate, as her friends nodded.

So the group started to walk in their way to the Dark Hollow, but Emma and Emily both noticed that something was wrong with Neal, as if there has been a sudden change of mood.

 **Storybrooke**

Belle and Ariel were still searching for the mysterious object. The curious mermaid spotted numerous different items, such as a corkscrew, asking Belle what it was. Then, a golden button with an anchor symbol caught her attention.

"It's a button." – Belle said – "That's not it either."

"I know. But Eric... had just like this one on his jacket when I rescued him." – Ariel said with a smile.

"And Eric is…?"

"He's a prince. The kind with legs." – Ariel clarified – "I fell in love with him a long time ago, but it didn't work out."

"Because you're a mermaid?" – Belle asked,

"Something like that."

"Well, that's just one more reason we need to succeed." – Belle encouraged.

Belle then thought again about Gold's words, that the strength of their love would reveal the object. She then figured out that Mr Gold must have been talking about the chipped cup. She took it off of the table, and then explained to her friend that no matter the challenges they went through, the cup was alway with them, just like their love.

"So, what's next? We'll drink tea?" – Ariel asked, not sure what else they could do with the cup.

"Rumple used to keep it here…" – Belle said, opening the nearby cabinet.

There was a saucer and Belle placed on the cup on it. As soon as she did that, magic began to physically emit from around the cup and flew down to the wooden floor. Once it hit the floor, a secret hiding space appeared. Belle lifted the lid off the recently appeared hole and found inside a small squarish box.

"I've read about this in my books, but I've never realized it's real… or that Rumple had it." – Belle commented.

"What is it?" – Ariel asked.

"It's the Pandora's Box. Legend says it contains the world's darkest evil." – Belle explained.

"Shouldn't we wear gloves or something…?" – Ariel asked, getting concerned.

"No, as long as we don't open it, we're fine."

Before the two women could talk about Ariel bringing the box back to Neverland, the two strangers, wielding guns, walked in the back room, ready to shoot Belle and Ariel. Belle asked who they were, one of the two men replied that they were those she was hiding Storybrooke from. Then, the taller of the two invaders with glasses held the two women at gunpoint, while the shorter one proceeded to tie Belle and Ariel up, sitting in chairs back-to-back. The taller man was ordering them to stay still.

"I don't understand, why do we keep doing what he tells us?" – Ariel asked.

"Because he has a gun." – Belle clarified.

"What's a gun?" – Ariel asked in confusion.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out." – the man in glasses warned her.

When the two women were fully tied up, the two men started to interrogate Belle and Ariel about what the box was and what Rumplestiltskin told Ariel about it.

"I'm not afraid of you or your gun, and not just because I don't know what it is." – the mermaid refused to tell them.

"It's magic." – Belle simply said – "But you're only going to destroy it anyway, so why would you even care?"

"Because our boss wants to know." – the shorter man replied.

"You don't even know what it's all about, nor who you're really working for." – Belle said.

"It's Peter Pan." – the taller man said, much to Belle's surprise.

"Yes, we know exactly who we're working for." – the shorter man corrected the woman's thoughts.

"But Rumple said…"

"Greg and Tamara didn't know. They were… patsies."

The two men claimed that they were all fully aware of their real mission, which was making sure Mr Gold fails and that the box never makes it back to Neverland.

 **Neverland**

Pan ordered Felix to travel to the other side of the island so he could deliver some supplies. Felix was about to go as Pan told him to make sure Little Em didn't find out what his right-hand man was up to. Felix headed off on his trek, but apparently unknowing to him, Little Em has been listening behind a nearby tree. She then proceeded to follow Felix to his destination.

While on their hike, David offered Mary Margaret some water but she refused again.

"Look, we haven't talked since the Echo Cave." – David stated – "I know you're upset, you think not telling about my injury wasn't fair. But in fact, it wouldn't be fair to do otherwise."

"I think it's this way." – Mary Margaret pointed where Tinkerbelle's home was, dodging his excuses.

So, she just kept walking to David's despair.

In another part of the island, Neal, the guardians and Hook were nearing Dark Hollow, where Neal noticed its entrance was blocked by a thicket of branches and vines. So he could cut through it, Emma lend Neal his old cutlass which Hook gave to her back on the Jolly Roger.

"I see you're sentimental." – Neal commented.

"I gave it to Emma, as a reminder of you." – Hook replied.

"Now, she has me." – Neal said, displaying a very bad attitude, obviously not happy that the blade was a gift from Hook.

He started to cut through the vines to make a passageway. Emily understood what he was upset about, so she followed him, wanting t be on his side. The other girls followed, making just a few steps ahead to leave Emma and Hook alone since it was obvious the two had a few words to tell each other.

"What was that…?" – Emma asked, wanting to know about Neal's behaviour.

"I've assumed Neal heard my secret in the Echo Cave and that you told him about the kiss." – Hook explained.

"Why would you assume this?" – Emma asked with a sigh.

"Didn't the kiss mean something?" – Hook asked back, hoping his Swan felt the same as he did.

"You telling us that Neal's alive is what meant something." – Emma stated – "Thank you. You could've keep the information secret."

"Why would I do that?" – Hook asked.

"Well, Pan might have offered a deal, who knows." – Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Pan was checking if I'd let an old friend dying if he was vying for the same women I was." – Hook explained honestly.

"You chose your friend." – Emma said, astonished by Hook's choice.

"Are you surprised?" – Hook asked.

"You're a pirate." – Emma stated, even though she knew he was on his right path.

"True…" – Hook said, not liking to hear those words from Emma – "But a pirate who believes in good form. When I win your heart, Emma, and I will, it'll be because you want me, not because of trickery."

Emma got touched by his words, and got a bit scared once more, because she knew that Hook actually would win her heart. _"If only you knew it's your child we're saving together…"_ – she thought. But that wasn't the right moment for romance, so she tried to shut his claim down:

"It's not a contest, Hook."

"Isn't it? Sooner or later, you'll have to chose, because neither Neal nor I are going to give up."

"All that matters is to save Little Em." – Emma said.

Hook replied that he didn't doubt Emma's power to succeed and that when Little Em would be safe, that's when the fun would begin. Suddenly, Neal returned from cutting away a passageway to the group's destination and gave the cutlass back to Emma. The eight of them then made their way into Dark Hollow, which was a prison for all the victims of Pan's shadow, forced to spend eternity in the hollow's darkness until they are summon.

 **Storybrooke**

Belle and Ariel were struggling to break free of their binds. Belle started to lose faith in herself because every time she tried to be a hero, it seemed to her like it always backfired. She apologized to Ariel because she wouldn't be able to be with Eric, but the latter was still optimistic.

"Even when my bracelet loses its magic, I'll find him and tell about my feelings." – Ariel said – "If he leaves near the sea…"

"The bracelet…? Is that what turned you into a human?" – Belle asked, getting an idea.

"Yes, why?"

Belle then explained that the bracelet would free them from their bonds due to the wetness of Ariel's fin. But they both had trouble in reaching it with their hands, the bonds of their ropes too tight. It was at that moment that Lux and Athena arrived to see how things were going. Seeing their condition, they rushed to them. Athena asked:

"Belle, what happened?"

"It's Perter Pan's people. They tied us up and stole the Pandora's Box, which has the power to help Gold and the guardians to defeat Pan." – Belle explained.

"Aww, what cute animals!" – Ariel exclaimed as she saw them – "I wish I could hug them!"

"We don't have time for this." – Lux said – "I doubt we could bite the ropes to break it."

"No need, just loosen it a little bit." – Belle requested.

The cats pulled some parts of the rope with their teeth until the two women could feel a slight change. Ariel still couldn't reach the bracelet, but after a moment, Belle managed and was able to remove it from her new friend's wrist. When Ariel's legs transformed back into their natural tail, the two women fall over and Ariel was loose enough to untie herself, along with Belle. Ariel then put her bracelet back on and they immediately left the shop. Ariel though asked what Lux and Athena were, to which Belle replied they were called "cats". The women and the cats started to think where the intruders could go, since the shielding spell didn't permit them to leave Storybrooke. Belle then deduced that they would destroy the Pandora Box by something equally powerful. Ariel first thought that it would be a spell, but Belle said that it would be the dwarves' pickaxes because it had the power to destroy diamonds and permitted to almost destroy the town. So, Belle, Ariel, Athena and Lux ran in the direction of the mines.

 **Neverland**

David and Mary Margaret were almost approaching Tink's home and David was still trying to break up the tension between the two of them.

"I can see why Tink chose this place. The surrounding area would make a good spot for either a hut or a tree house." – David suggested.

But Mary Margaret was still ignoring him, not saying a word. David sighed, not liking her attitude.

"When will you talk to me?!" – he exclaimed – "When we enter Pan's camp? When we save Little Em? You have to say something! Snow!"

"I don't, because you didn't earlier!" – Mary Margaret finally responded.

"I just hoped I could find a cure. If I could, so why make you worry?"

"Yes, but when you found it, you still said nothing! To not make worry either?!" – Mary Margaret started to yell – "Why would I need to know you're staying here forever?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was afraid!" – David finally admitted.

"Afraid that I would leave you here?" – Mary Margaret asked – "After everything we went through? You thought I would leave you alone?"

"No, you wouldn't. That's what scared me." – David clarified – "How could I make you stay on this bloody island? The price for my survival is too great."

"Love is greater than any price." – Mary Margaret shook her head – "I would gladly stay in Neverland as long as I had you on my side! You should've told me."

"I know." – David replied – "I'm sorry."

They came together in a heartwarming hug. Mary Margaret forgave him, telling him:

"You needed to believe in us."

David just nodded and kissed his wife on her temple.

Meanwhile, Hook, Emma, Neal and the guardians began to wait for Pan's shadow to show up as Neal explained to the others that all they had to do was simply to light the candle inside one of the coconut halves, and if the Shadow was close enough to the flame, it would be absorbed into the coconut. Hook complained that there was no way to ignite the coconut because their lanterns went out the second they entered Dark Hollow. Neal pulled out a lighter and teased Hook, by saying:

"Welcome to the 21st century."

But Neal had trouble lighting the candle. Hook offered his services, but Neal rejected his offer.

"Come on, I'll do better with one hand." – Hook commented with a grin.

"You're just trying to impress Emma!" – Neal accused him.

"Guys, you should not argue now." – Emily stood between them.

Hook then took the lighter and tried to light up the candle but also failed to do so. The two guys were fighting over the lighter, to the girls annoyance, until it flew over into a nearby stump. As they both walked over to retrieve it.

"Why are you acting so childish…?" – Emma reprimanded them.

"Now you see how Danielle and you were annoying in the Enchanted Forest." – Rosalie commented.

Suddenly, Pan's shadow, along with some others it was controlling, appeared and attacked the group of eight. Emma, Alex, Danielle, Lia, Emily, and Rose held their transformation items, yelling their quotes.

"Light Cosmic Power!"

"Aqua Element Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

"Rose Element Power!"

They had just enough time to transform before a couple of shadows quickly grabbed Hook and Neal, hrusting them both up against separate trees.

"Neal!" – Sailor Lightning yelled for her brother.

"Hook!" – Sailor Fire and Sailor Light shouted at the same time.

They started to rip their shadows from their bodies, while Pan's shadow transformed the remaining shadows with him into monsters. Emma was on the ground, gripping the coconut and trying to protect herself with her rod. As both of the two guys were dying, Neal and Hook yelled at the eight of them to leave and save themselves. Multiple shadows attacked the guardians. The girls started to use their attacks against the monsters, but fightning them wasn't an easy task because they were so many and attacking from different directions. Danielle and Emily watched helpless at how Neal and Hook's shadows were close to be completely ripped off. They could not use their attacks on them because they could hurt the guys, and besides it wasn't sure it would work. The best way would be to destroy it from the inside. Then, all of sudden they started to glow.

"What's happening…?" – Danielle asked herself.

"Can it be… our magic…?" – Emily asked on her turn.

They looked at each other and nodded. The desire to save those they cared for made their inherited from their parents magic to merge with their sailor powers. This made them both unleash a new power.

"Burning Hot Fever!" – Sailor Fire said.

"Sparkling Electric Shock!" – Sailor Lightning said.

Their attacks destroyed the shadows attacking Hook and Neal, causing the two men to fall to the ground. Hook and Neal sighed in relief and nodded to the two girls as a sign of "thank you". But the girls still had troubles with the other monsters around.

"How can we possibly fight them all?!" – Sailor Wind exclaimed.

"The problem comes from their head, Pan's Shadow!" – Sailor Rose pointed out.

Sailor Light could see that her friends were in trouble. But the only way to effectively help them was to catch the Shadow. She grabbed the coconut and after a moment got able to focus hard enough to use her magic to ignite the small candle. She then approached Pan's shadow and managed to absorb it into the coconut. She then sealed it up, after what the monsters turned back to shadows and then disappeared. The guardians looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"How did you light it up…?" – Neal asked Emma after a moment.

"And how did you two manage to destroy those shadows?" – Hook asked to Danielle and Emily.

"Regina… she has been teaching us magic." – Emma replied.

Meanwhile, Little Em was still stalking Felix on his hike to an unknown location. Suddenly, the girl accidentally snapped a twig which caused Felix to turn around. But he saw nothing, because Little Em quickly hid behind a tree just in the nick of time.

 **Storybrooke**

The two men were preparing to destroy Pandora's Box with Happy's pickaxe. But before they could hit the box with the pickaxe, they suddenly got interrupted by the two cats who suddenly jumped at their faces. This made them drop the pickaxe. The men quickly managed to get rid of the cat by pushing them away, but Lux and Athena's intervention gave enough time to Belle and Ariel to descend the mines. Seeing them there, the shorter man quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at the women.

"If you destroy that box, people we really care about will die!" – Belle begged.

Lux and Athena kept hissing at them. The taller man, who had just put his glasses back on (which he had lost during the cats' assault), grabbed the pickaxe again, saying:

"Then we have something in common. Because if we don't, someone we care about will die!"

"What are you talking about?" – Belle asked, while the two cats stopped to hiss at the two men.

But the two men didn't answer that question and as it seemed they would destroy the box, Belle grabbed and pulled down a lever that caused a cart of the track to run right into the two men. This caused them to drop their guns and fall to the ground.

"Quick, grab the box!" – Lux said.

Belle and Ariel rushed over the box and Belle grabbed it, while Athena threw the gun away.

"Please, you're making a terrible error, and there's too much at stake." – the man in glasses said.

"Destroying magic?" – Belle asked.

"That's not it, we don't care about magic." – the man in glasses replied.

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"We're trying to save our sister." – he answered honestly.

"Your sister?" – Ariel asked.

"She has been Pan's prisoner for a long time now."

"For over a century." – the shorter man added.

"But that's impossible, you'd be dead." – Belle stated.

The two brothers explained that because time stands still in Neverland, people don't age. They also claimed that Pan had used his magic to keep them alive as long as they have, as long as they would serve him; and if they didn't, he would kill their sister. But if they did, he would eventually free both them and their sister.

"But now is your best chance, because the Sailor Guardians will defeat Pan." – Athena informed them.

"And your sister can be set free." – Belle added.

"You think you're the first ones who thought you can defeat him?" – the taller man asked – "We have tried, but failed. That's how our sister got to be his prisoner in the first place."

"We tried to be heroes, but this only made things worse." – the shorter man added.

"Now that we failed, Pan will kill her…" – the taller man said with a sad voice.

"We get the box to Neverland and Pan'll have much bigger things to worry about." – Belle said.

"The Pandora's Box shall be a great help for the Sailor Guardians. Together, we'll defeat Pan." – Lux added – "I believe in them."

"And if what you're saying is true, we will save your sister." – Belle promised.

"What's her name?" – Ariel asked.

The two brothers looked at each other and, convinced, they decided that they can trust them. The shorter man then said:

"Her name is Wendy. Wendy Darling. If you see her, tell her John and Michael are waiting for her."

 **Neverland**

Pan unlocked the cage and released Wendy from it.

"Am I free…?" – Wendy asked him.

"No, Wendy." – Pan replied – "But that doesn't mean you can't come out and play."

 **Storybrooke**

Belle, Lux and Athena were saying goodbye to Ariel. the latter said she would deliver Belle's message to Mr. Gold.

"Good luck." – Belle said – "Bye."

"Bye." – Ariel said and made a few steps towards the sea, then turned around again and said with a grin – "Bye cats."

The two cats replied with smiles. Ariel then tooke off her bracelet and became a full-fledged mermaid before she descended into the water, leading to Neverland. Belle and the cats watched the sea with thoughts about their families.

"I wish they come back soon… I want to see my dear daughter and Rumple." – Belle said after a long moment of silence – "I wonder how Emily's doing out there."

"I think about Rose very often too." – Athena said – "She's my very best friend. I miss her."

"I miss Emma and her family." – Lux said, before lowering his head – "I wonder if Emma's still mad at me for… well, making Neal break up with her. We couldn't talk about it before she left."

"I'm sure she forgave you." – Athena replied – "You'll have all the time to talk when she comes back."

"When they come back… will be the best day of all." – Belle said, smiling to the cats.

Lux and Athena couldn't agree more with Belle's words.

 **Neverland**

Felix was coming across a small cave that contained a ladder which was going up, when he drops a sack full of apples and other supplies on the ground near the cave. Felix then proceeded to walk into the jungle, away from the cave. Little Em picked up the sack and climbed up the small ladder to investigate the loud coughing heard from within the higher level of the cave. At the top of the ladder, Little Em saw a young girl a bit older than her, lying in a bed and badly coughing.

"Who are you?" – Little Em asked.

"You shouldn't be there, go away." – Wendy replied.

"I thought Pan was keeping my family here…" – the kid from the future answered – "Why are you so far away from the camp?"

"I'm sick and Pan doesn't want anyone else to catch it." – Wendy said, before introducing herslef – "I'm Wendy."

"Wendy Darling?" – Little Em immediately understood, remembering the book she knew – "I'm Emma, or Little Em for short. Why are you sick?"

"The power of the island is fading. I don't know how long I've been here, but I'm for some reason more affected than the others." – Wendy explained.

"Is there a way I can help you?" – Little Em asked, really concerned for her.

"You should go, or you'll catch my illness. Pan's already doing all he can, but there's not enough magic." – Wendy said – "Really, you should go."

"I'll come back for you. I promise." – Little Em said before leaving the cave.

When Little Em was in the jungle, Pan revealed himself from behind the bed in the shadows. He complimented Wendy, saying:

"Brilliant. I couldn't fake better."

"I don't like lying to her." – Wendy stated.

"Don't think of it as a lie, but as providing motivation to do what needs to be done." – Pan said – "You see, Little Em has the Heart of the Truest Believer and I need her to believe in me."

As he explained that, Wendy lowered her eyes, not liking where all of this was going to. Pan then ordered Wendy to return to her cage.

Meantime, Regina asked Mr. Gold if he truly believed Belle could succeed in retrieving the box, at which he said yes.

"Your feelings are blinding you." – Regina commented.

"More likely, they're illuminating me." – Mr Gold corrected her.

"You love her." – Regina stated, surprised that he actually did.

"Are you jealous?" – Mr Gold asked, slightly amused.

"Of Belle?" – the former queen half-laughed.

"Of me having someone." – Mr Gold replied, leaving Regina speechless.

Their conversation got interrupted by Ariel, who resurfaced off of the shore.

Ariel gave the box to Mr. Gold and Regina enchanted the bracelet again, so Ariel could have legs or fin whenever she wants. Mr. Gold told Ariel to seek out Eric when she returns to Storybrooke. Before she went away, Ariel informed them:

"Pan is holding prisoner a girl named Wendy. Her brothers are in Storybrooke. They helped Belle and I providing that we'll save Wendy."

"We came on the island just to save Little Em." – Regina said, reluctant to agee in saving Wendy.

"Now you have this possibility thanks to Belle, me and the girl's brothers." – Ariel stated.

"We'll do our best." – Gold said, surprising and slightly irritating Regina – "When you return, tell Belle that I love her and that we'll see each other again."

Elsewhere in Neverland, the guardians, Neal and Hook were nearing Tink's tree house. After a moment, Neal came to Emma to apologize for his earlier behaviour. Emma told them sternly that both him and Hook were at fault.

"You both almost screwed up our chance at capturing the Shadow because of your ridiculous fight over a lighter!"

"It wasn't the lighter we were fighting over." – Hook corrected her.

"Now listen, if I'll have to choose someone, I'll… choose Little Em." – she said – "She is the only love Ii have room for in my future life."

She then walked away, soon followed by the guardians, leaving the two men the most behind in the line. Emma knew she didn't say the truth. After all, Little Em was her and Captain Hook's daughter. But at that moment, she needed to cool the two guys down, because their rivalty might cause even more trouble. David and Mary Margaret were waiting for Tink at her home, as they soon see her arrive carrying a sack of coconuts.

"I'm surprised to see you again." – she commented – "I still refuse to help you if you don't have a way off the island."

"We found it." – David informed her.

"It's Pan's shadow." – Mary Margaret added – "Neal and the guardians will catch it and we'll fly away."

"Catch Pan's shadow?" – Tinkerbell asked, not believing it was possible – "I won't do a thing until I see it with my own e-"

But her phrase was cut off by Emma, Neal, Hook and the guardians walking up. Neal was holding the tied up closed coconut as a proof they did manage to catch it.

"Bae…? I can't believe my eyes…" – Tink said with a smile, surprised to see him.

Tink said that she would help them infiltrate Pan's perimeter. As they all walked off together, Neal stopped Emma, wanting to tell her a few words.

"I just wanted to say… you're right. Little Em's the most important thing for you, just like Emily is important to me." – he said.

Emma agreed with him and said that they then should work all together to rescue Little Em.

Close to the coast, Little Em was still walking in the jungle as Pan suddenly stopped her from behind.

"What's this sad face about?" – Pan asked.

"You said you had no secrets, but lied." – Little Em stated – "I found Wendy. She's dying, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid she is." – Pan "admitted" – "Just like the island, which lost most of its magic. I would've told you, but it's a great responsability."

"Only I can save magic?" – Little Em asked after a moment.

"Yes." – Peter Pan answered.

"How can I do it?"

"The question isn't how, Little Em. It's where."

Pan then took Little Em out of the jungle and onto the rocky coast, where he showed Little Em a small isle just off the coast. Little Em easily identified the skull-shaped cave as the Skull Rock.

"Inside this cave is hidden a legendary chalice of light." – Pan announced – "The only way to release it is for the Heart of the Truest Believer to make a heroic sacrifice. This will save magic. Can you do it?"

"Yes." – Little Em answered, as Pan smiled satisfied.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, there are less changes in this act, but hope you'll like it anyway. But soon, there will be more changes, I promise. :)**

 **Danielle and Emily got new moves, resulting from their inherited magic! Yay! ^^ Those moves are different from the regular Sailor attacks, because they destroy the shadows from the inside.**

 **Any kind of reviews are welcome, and I'm always glad to answer to any of your questions. So, don't hezitate in asking. ^^**


	8. The truth of Evil! The chalice revealed

**And here comes already the chapter 8! I'm so glad we can progress so quickly, so we can get to more interesting things and plots. ;)**

 **Snowblizzard 6789: If by "help", you mean the outer guardians, so I believe I have already answered to your question. But it doesn't bother to repeat you if you missed/forgot the answer. ^^ The outer Sailor Guardians shall appear in season 4. But Sailor Tempus comes back already in the current season.**

* * *

 **The truth of Evil! The fable chalice revealed!**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Malcholm, a middle-aged man was playing card in the tavern. He asked a man to pay a shilling and was switching the position of three cards. The other man was supposed to find the right one, representing a lady, if he didn't want to lose his money. The player pointed at the card he thought be the right one. But Malcholm turned the card, revealing it to be the wrong one. But then, the other man saw that Malcholm was hiding the right card in his sleeve, the proof that he was cheating. Angry, he hit Malcholm in the face. He then violently grabbed him and was about to hit him once more, but a little boy interfered.

"Sir, don't hurt my father…!" – he begged.

"You'd be better an orphan." – the man commented before hitting Malcholm in the belly and taking his sack of the few money he had.

The boy knelt to his father and asked if he was okay. Malcholm replied that he was, despite the fact that the other man didn't leave him at least one shilling for a beer.

"He took all of our money…" – the son asked, worried by their situation.

"We'll find a way, Rumple." – Malcholm said as he stroked his son's face.

 **Neverland**

Peter Pan laid an appearantly very ill Wendy on a small mattrass and covered her with a white blanket. Little Em watched at her with worry, and Pan said that she was only getting worse.

"If I save magic… will Wendy live?" – Little Em asked.

"Yes, but not only her. By saving magic, you'll save us all." – Pan answered – "But only if you believe it with all your heart."

"I believe." – Little Em said with a nod.

Peter Pan then made an announcement to the entire camp. That night, he said, the Heart of the Truest Believer would achieve its purpose.

"Tonight, Little Em will save magic!" – he said.

At his words, all the Lost Boys cheered.

Meantime, Regina and Mr Gold were walking in the jungle, holding the Pandora Box. Regina commented that despite the disagrees they might have had in the past, Gold was more useful than the heroes were. Gold asked where the guardians were, and Regina explained that Pan said that Neal was alive and so, they all went to rescue him. But Regina still believed it was some trap and then apologized for bringing up the painful subject for Gold.

"No need to apologize, Neal's alive." – the Dark One stated – "Pan didn't lie, Neal's one the island."

"What?" – Regina asked surprised – "You saw your son… and let him go?"

Gold only nodded and Regina pointed out that Neal was their only way out of the island. Mr Gold said that their main concern at that moment was to rescue the little girl. But Regina realized that there was something Mr Gold wasn't telling her. But Gold refused to tell anything more.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Malcholm brought his son Rumplestiltkin to a house, where lived two spinner old women. He announced to his son that he would live with them until he finds a job. Rumple begged to not leave him with them and take him with him instead. The boy started to cry and hugged his father. Malcholm then gave his son a homemade doll.

"Here's a gift for you. He'll be with you until I come back." – Malcholm said – "Give him a name. A name makes things more real."

Malcholm then promised that he would return very soon and left Rumple with the two old women. Later that day, Rumple was sadly spinning at a smaller spinning wheel like the two women taught him. The two spinners were watching at him amazed by his skills.

"So young and so agile." – the blonde woman said.

"He could spin for kings and queens one day." – the brunette woman added.

"I didn't think I had a talent…" – Rumple said with a smile.

"Not a talent, a _gift_." – the blonde spinner corrected him – "You could apprentice anyone in the land."

Rumplestiltskin then concluded that if he would be paid for his work, he and his father would have enough money to live normally. But the women didn't want the boy to have illusions about his father. They said that his talent wouldn't help because all people in the village knew Malcholm as a cheat and a coward and that if he wanted to live happily, he had to move to a place where no one heard about his reputation. They then gave him a magic bean, saying that it would open a portal that would send him far away.

"A new life will start for you." – the blonde spinner promised, but then stated – "For you, not your father."

"But he'll come back when he finds a job." – Rumple said, believing his father's words.

"He won't." – the woman shook her head – "He's at the tavern. Why would he need a job?"

"Why would he need responsabilities?" – the brunette added.

"Family is a bless, but for some it's a burden. And your father's a burden for you, Rumplestiltskin."

 **Neverland**

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Neal, Tinkerbell, Hook and the guardians were walking in the jungle in the direction of Pan's camp. Emma noticed that her parents were getting along again and asked if her mother would really stay on the island with David.

"The last thing we want is to leave you all alone." – Mary Margaret said to her daughter – "But if David leaves the island, he'll die…"

"Are you giving up that easily?" – Emma asked – "There must be another way. Isn't it what our common experience tells us?"

At that moment, the group heard the leaves move and prepared themselves to face an enemy. The guardians even grabbed their transformation items by instinct. But the worry was pointless, because from the jungle emerged Regina and Mr Gold.

"Regina…!" – Danielle said, glad to see her mother.

"Gold…" – Emily whispered, glad to know he was okay, having been without news of him since he left the captain's ship.

"What are you doing here?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"The same you're doing, but better." – Regina replied and then introduced the Pandora's Box.

She explained that once it's open, Pan would be its prisoner forever. Neal turned to Emma and said:

"You didn't tell me my father's with her."

"I didn't know." – Emma replied.

"Your father's the Dark One?" – Tinkerbell asked Neal surprised, never have been aware of the fact.

"Yes, and you should all stay away from him." – Neal stated, gazing at his father.

"Bae…" – Gold said.

"Why is that…?" – Emma asked.

"A prophecy says that you, the Sailor Guardians, might be his downfall." – Neal explained – "He's here to do more harm than good."

"That's why you didn't want to meet Neal." – Regina understood – "So no one would know your secret."

"That's not true. I wanted to _protect_ the guardians from Pan." – Gold corrected Regina, but no one believed him.

Everyone looked at him with distrust and pointed their weapons at him, threating him. Emma was the first to jump at the worst conclusions:

"I see now why you left the ship… You wanted the island to get rid of us for you."

"You left to not interfere during danger." – Rosalie said.

"So, Pan could kill us easily." – Danielle added.

"But we won't let you do them harm." – Mary Margaret said.

"You'll have to deal with us first." – Regina said with an angry tone, not liking that the Dark One would want the death of her only daughter.

"You're wrong, it was never my plan." – Gold said, wanting the group to believe him, but to no avail.

The others were staring at him with . Emily was the only one who was not in a threating position, struggling with the attitude she should have. She then finally said, looking at her brother:

"What if he's not lying? He doesn't seem like he is."

"You're kind, Emily, but you don't know our father as long as I do." – Neal stated.

Mr Gold then reminded the group that they needed him, because he was the most powerful wizard of the realms. But Neal wasn't about to change his mind, just like the others.

"We don't trust you." – Neal stated.

"But I do." – Emily said, getting surprised looks from everyone – "I know that he would never harm me."

Emily's words made Mr Gold happy inside, but the man was still sad that Neal wouldn't believe and forgive him. Neal shook his head, and said:

"As for you, I'm sure, but we cannot be for your friends."

Mr Gold sighed, while Hook, Neal, Mary Margaret and David didn't lower their weapons. Emma was still looking at him with distrust. He said, almost in despair:

"I would give you my dagger, but I can't!"

"Then give us the Pandora's Box." – Neal requested.

After a moment, Gold gave the box to his son and the latter warned him that if Gold would have in mind to use magic, he would lock him in forever. Emma then ordered everyone to move and they pursued their way to Pan's camp area. Gold then stopped both Neal and Emily, saying them:

"You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Then tell us." – Neal said.

"What happened between you?" – she asked.

"Peter Pan killed my father." – Gold said after a moment.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin arrived at the tavern his father usually spent time at to see if he would really be there, like the old ladies told him. Their words got confirmed, because he saw his father there. Malcholm said him that he found people who have never played the "find the lady" game. Upset, Rumple started to walk away. His father ran after him.

"You promised me you'll find a job!" – Rumple said.

"No one hires me." – Malcholm justified himself.

"Because they don't trust you." – Rumple stated.

"But do you trust me?"

"I'm trying."

After a moment of silence, Rumplestiltskin asked to his father what if they both left to a place where no one knew them. He then showed the magic bean he got from the spinners. Malcholm immediately got the idea to use it as a bet, but his son refused, not wanting him to lose it.

"This bean will take us far away, where we'll start a new life." – Rumple explained to his father.

"A fresh start…" – Malcholm said.

"Yes. I believe you."

Malcholm asked where they would go, to which Rumple asked his father if he had a place he liked in mind. Malcholm started to think and suddenly said:

"Think lovely thoughts…"

Malcholm told him that when he was young, his father sold him as an apprentice to a blacksmith and after long days of work, he used to think lovely thoughts. As result it made him travel to an island in his dreams. Rumple asked:

"How is it called?"

"Neverland." – the man replied.

Rumple decided that it would be where they would go. Malcholm dropped the bean on the ground, creating a tornado-like portal, but he admitted that he wasn't sure if that place actually existed. The father and son then took their hands and jumped in the portal.

 **Neverland**

As the group kept walking, Emma asked Hook if David really had to stay on the island. The pirate told her that by drinking the water, David got attached to the island and as soon as he would leave it, he would die poisoned. Emma then suggested the possibility to take some water from Neverland with them, but Hook replied that at some point the water would be all consumed anyway and David would die.

"But there are other antidotes." – the suddenly heard Gold say.

Emma and Hook turned to him expectingly.

"Why are you suddenly interested? I can't be trusted." – Gold pointed out with amusement.

"Well, I'm ready to take the risk…" – Emma said.

"If you remember, the poison almost killed my daughter…" – Gold said looking at Emily, then turning his gaze at Hook – "…by the doings of a cowardly pirate. After almost losing Emily, I've been working on an antidote. In my pawnshop, I could prepare one."

"What's the price?" – Emma asked, knowing Gold never did something for free.

Gold said that his service was great, so her part of the bargain would be equally great. But Neal and Emily didn't want it to happen this way again.

"No. When we come back, you'll help David without any deals or services." – Neal said firmly.

"Please, Gold." – Emily said with a softer tone – "Emma's my friend, remember?"

"Alright, if you two wish." – Gold agreed.

Tinkerbell then informed that they arrived. Everyone got prepared to sneak in Pan's camp. They would take Little Em with them and immediately leave. From behind the trees, they observed the number of the Lost Boys. Gold asked Neal the permission to neutralize them, but he refused. Regina decided that she would do it and Gold asked if she remembered the spell, much to her annoyance. With a wave of her hand, she made the boys to fall unconscious. The group entered the camp and proceeded to look for Little Em. But the girl was nowhere to be found. Emma then noticed something move in the leaves next to a tree. She looked under the leaves and saw Little Em's favourite toy beeping.

"Lux T…" – Emma said as she took it in her hands.

"But where's Little Em?" – Mary Margaret asked.

As they kept looking, Emily heard a girl's voice. She ran in its direction and saw a cage, similar to the one Neal was in, containing Wendy.

"My name's Emily." – the guardian said to the surprised girl – "My friends and I are looking for Little Em."

At that moment, Neal and Gold showed up on their turn. The young man asked, shocked:

"Wendy…?"

"Do I know you?" – Wendy asked.

"I'm Baelfire." – Neal said.

"You know each other?" – Emily asked surprised.

"Bae…!" – Wendy said happily – "Is that really you?"

Neal then freed his old friend from her cage, after what the two quickly hugged. Wendy said that she thought she would never see hima gain, and Neal asked what was she doing in Neverland.

"I flew here after you." – Wendy said.

"To save me?" – Neal asked surprised.

"Yes. I couldn't bear the thought you were here alone, especially that you said your mum and dad died."

"You said I was dead?" – Gold asked to his son.

"It was easier than saying my father abandoned me." – Neal said bitterly.

 **Neverland, centuries ago**

Malcholm and Rumple landed on a seemingly desert island, called Neverland. The father commented that it looked exactly like in his dreams. Rumple said that the place was wonderful and Malcholm added that in Neverland everything was possible.

"What would you eat? Picture it." – Malcholm suggested.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and opened his palm. Within seconds, the boy saw with big surprise that a piece of cake appeared in his hand. His father then said all the things they could do on the island.

"You even can fly." – Malcholm said with a dreamy tone.

"But people don't fly." – Rumple pointed out.

"In Neverland, everything's possible if you believe." – his father said – "I'll show you."

Malcholm then climbed on a rock and jumped, expecting to fly, but he fell on the ground. The miracle didn't happen. Rumple ran to his father to check if he was okay.

"I don't understand… I remember flying when I was a boy…!" – Malcholm exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe that's because you're not a boy…?" – his son suggested.

But then, Malcholm remembered that to fly, even when he was a kid, he needed some pixie dust. Then, he and his son walked to the woods, so they could get it. The two weren't aware that a flying shadow was observing them from above.

 **Neverland**

The group was standing around Wendy, expecting her to help them with information. They quickly explained who they were and what they were doing in Neverland. Wendy was surpised to find out that her friend Bae had a sister.

"I didn't know you had a sister…" – she said with surprise.

"I din't know either, until I found out months ago." – Neal replied – "Now, Wendy… did you see a little girl around?"

"Her name's Little Em, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink outfit when she was brought here." – Emma described the kid to Wendy.

"Yes…" – Wendy said with slight hezitation – "I saw her."

"Pan wants her heart." – Neal stated.

"Did he say something about the "Heart of the Truest Believer"?" – Emily asked on her turn.

"No, he didn't. He hadn't mentioned a heart." – Wendy shook her head.

"She's lying." – Gold suddenly said and everyone looked at him – "Where's the kid?"

Gold said the last phrase, walking to Wendy with a threating manner and pointing his sword. But Neal and Emily hurried to stop him. Neal asked why would Wendy lie, to which the Dark One replied that since he had lied himself so many times, he could recognize he lie. Everyone turned back at Wendy and Neal asked if she really was lying.

"You don't understand…" – Wendy started.

"You're on Pan's side?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"He'll kill John and Michael if I disobey him." – Wendy explained.

"Believe me, whatever he promised, he won't keep his word." – Gold said with a knowing tone.

"Why would I believe the man who abandoned his son?"

"Your brothers did believe a woman named Belle." – Regina said, surprising most members of the group – "They helped us to get a box which we'll seal Pan in."

Wendy was glad to hear that her brothers were alive, to which Gold said that they were for now and that they would stay alive if they all defeated Pan. Neal then promised to Wendy that they would save John and Michael but at that moment, they needed her help.

"Pan said to Little Em that her heart will save magic. But he lied. He's only saving himself." – Wendy revealed to the group.

"What do you mean?" – Captain Hook asked.

"Pan's dying. With the Heart of the Truest Believer, he'll absorb all the power of Neverland. By this, he'll become immortal and very powerful." – Wendy explained.

"And what'll happen to Little Em…?" – Mary Margaret asked, growing very worried.

"It's a trade. Pan lives and Little Em dies."

At those words, Emma's expression turned very scared. She needed take some action and find Little Em before it was too late.

Meantime, Pan was roaming a boat he and Little Em were in, straight to the Skull Rock. Once they arrived, Pan put a protection spell at the entry. The two then went up to the center of the Skull Rock.

At Pan's camp, David asked Wendy where Pan and Little Em were gone and Wendy told that they went to the Skull Rock, but she was afraid the group could not make it in time. David and Mary Margaret decided to stay at the camp and look after the Lost Boys once they wake up, because they would stay on the island anyway. But Emma then announced that Gold would prepare a cure in Storybrooke and all they had to do was to take some water from the Dead Man's Pick. Mary Margaret then hugged her daughter, all joyful by the news, and David took Emma's hand in his. Mary Margaret then turned to Mr Gold and said:

"Thank you…"

"Your thanks is the last think I need…" – Gold commented, making Emily roll her eyes.

Since the couple would go to get the water, Hook said that he and Tinkerbell would look after the Pan's camp. He then said that they would all meet at the Jolly Roger.

 **Neverland, centuries ago**

Malcholm and Rumple were walking in the woods. The boy then complained that he was tired, but his father said that they were close and as soon as they get some pixie dust, they would rest and do whatever they pleased. Rumple then asked what the pixie dust was like.

"It looks like regular dust. But once you believe in it, it starts to shine and turns magic." – Malcholm described the dust to his son.

They soon arrived to an area where were growing high trees. Malcholm then explained that the dust was created by the flowers which were growing on the highest branches. At nights, the flowers opened and the dust absorbed the moonlight and turned magical. The father then asked his son to climb a tree to get the pixie dust, but Rumple didn't want to, because he was afraid of hights.

"If you want to fly, forget your fears." – the father instructed.

" _You_ want to fly!" – Rumple corrected him – "I don't."

Malcholm said that he would want when he would try and then described the feelings flying procured. But Rumple feared that he would fall and said that he was scared. Malcholm apologized for not having thought about it and instructed him to wait for him down on the ground. He then promised his son that he wouldn't take long. Malcholm started to climb the tree and he kept climbing until he finally saw one pink flower on a branch. He took some dust from it and powdered it on his face, saying:

"I want to fly…"

But nothing happened. Then, he sensed some presence and as he asked who was there, the Shadow revealed itslef to Malcholm.

"Who are you…?" – the man asked.

"The only inhabitant of Neverland." – the Shadow answered.

"Can you tell me… why I can't fly?"

"You must believe."

"I'm trying, but that doesn't work."

"That's because you don't belong here."

On the ground, Rumple saw one of his father's shoes fall from the top of the tree. Growing worried that his father might have had an accident, Rumple started to call for his father.

"Papa…! Papa!" – he called, starting to panic.

 **Neverland**

Emma, Alex, Danielle, Cecilia, Emily, Rosalie, Neal, Regina and Mr Gold were in their own boat, on their way to the Skull Island. When the group reached the ground and that Emma wanted to walk up to the center of the cave, she got suddenly propulsed behind by an invisible wall. She and others immediately understood it was a protection spell. Regina attempted to break it with a fireball, but it was useless.

"Pan's magic is powerful, more powerful than yours." – Gold said to her.

Then, the Dark One crossed the "wall" without any problems, surprising everyone.

"How did you do that?" – Rosalie asked.

"There must be some trick! Why don't you show us?" – Cecilia said with a slightly childish tone, making her friends shake their heads.

"The spell lets pass only those who have no shadow." – Emily answered to the question as she analyzed the spell with her visors.

"That's right, Emily." – Mr Gold confirmed.

"You don't have a shadow… You told me the truth when you said you cut it off." – Neal said, finally believing his father.

"That's why Pan cast that spell. It's not about keeping you out, but about to drowning me in." – Mr Gold explained – "He knows I wouldn't miss the chance to finish what I came for."

"And you came to save Little Em." – Neal stated.

Gold then said that he gave Neal his trust by giving the Pandora Box, so he needed it back at that moment. Neal agreed and gave his father the powerful box. As Mr Gold took it, Emily walked up to him.

"Good luck." – she said.

Mr Gold did not reply but nodded to his daughter before walking away. All the group could do was waiting nervously. Neal asked what was that shadow trick Gold used.

"If I knew, wouldn't I use it?" – Regina asked irritated.

"The Moon…" – Danielle suddenly said – "Its light makes shadows."

"Could there be a way to somehow turn it off?" – Emily asked, following her friend's idea.

"Make an eclipse? Is that even possible?" – Neal asked.

"Maybe…." – Regina said thoughtfully – "I'll need your help girls."

"With magic?" – Emma asked surprised.

"I can't do it alone." – Regina stated.

The sorceress then lifted her hands, looking straight on the Moon. Danielle and Emily copied her actions. Danielle then turned to Emma, requesting:

"Come on, Emma. More we are, better we can do it."

"I'm just not really sure…" – Emma hezitated.

"You can do it, Emma." – Emily said on her turn – "After all, doesn't your past life name mean "Moon"?"

Emma joined them and started to use her magic on her turn. She would never admit how dumb she felt at that moment, for not knowing what her own name meant. Soon, everyone could see the results of their work. A circular shadow started to cover the night aster.

Meantime, Peter Pan and Little Em arrived at their destination. It was a huge place with a sandglass on a pedestal made of golden skulls. Little Em asked what the sandglass was for, to which Pan replied that it indicated the time left before all the magic of Neverland disappeared. Pan then sensed that the Dark One was approaching and so he hid the girl behind some rocks and instructed her to wait him there while he would take care of one last thing. The girl sat on a smaller rock, waiting for Pan to return. Peter walked to a part of the room where the girl could not see or hear him. Just like Pan thought, Gold was getting closer, the Pandora Box in the hand. He then gave one look at the homemade doll his father once gave him.

 **Neverland, centuries ago**

Rumple was sitting under the tree, crying and holding his homemade doll. He then heard Malcholm's voice from above, asking what happened. The moment after, the man jumped on the ground to his son.

"Papa…!" – Rumple exclaimed and hugged his father – "I thought something happened to you."

"No, everything's okay. There was nothing to worry about." – Malcholm reassured him.

"Did you get the pixie dust?" – his son then asked.

"Yeah… but it doesn't work on me."

As Rumple asked him why, Malcholm pointed out that he was right, that he was a grown up and that Neverland was a place for children. The adults didn't belong there. Rumple then suggested they looked for another place, as long as they stayed together. Malcholm said that things weren't that easy because wherever they would go, he would always do the same mistakes and that he would never become a good father. Rumple asked him what he was trying to say, to which he replied:

"That I can stay here, and that I can fly with pixie dust as I used to long ago, as a boy."

"How?"

"By getting rid of the only obstacle: you."

As soon as he said those words, the Shadow grabbed Rumple.

"A monster! Help me!" – the boy cried and grabbed his father's arm.

"It's not a monster but my friend and part of the island!" – Malcholm replied – "By doing what he says, letting you go, I'll become a part of this island."

"Chase him away!" – Rumple asked his father.

But his father explained that to stay on the island, he had to believe that he was young again, something he couldn't do when having a child. Rumple begged him once more to help him.

"Children can't have children!" – Malcholm said – "You better give up. We both know I'm a bad father."

Malcholm added that Rumple would live better without him and then let go of his son. The Shadow flew a bit higher and Rumple dropped the doll his father made him. Then, Malcholm got surrond by a green magic smoke and as it dissipated, he became young again. He became Peter Pan.

 **Neverland**

Mr Gold and Peter Pan met again, next to the sandglass. Peter Pan said:

"Hello my friend. I see you came with a gift."

"Where's Little Em?" – Mr Gold asked.

"You still didn't say others who I am." – Peter Pan stated, avoiding the question – "Even to your own children. Why?"

"Because for me, you're just a coward."

Peter Pan then offered his son to have a fresh start together. But Gold refused, not have forgiven his betrayal. Pan then commented that after all those years, there was still no understanding.

"Especially that you have abandoned your son too." – Pan pointed out – "You chose the power of the dagger over Baelfire, just like I chose the youth over you. We have a lot in common."

"We have nothing in common." – Mr Gold hissed angrily.

"Don't be ashamed. We're both bad fathers."

"I immediately regretted my choice and I spent years to find my son." – Gold stated – "What did you do? You forgot about me."

"I always remembered you!" – Pan shouted – "Why do you think I called myself "Peter Pan"?"

But Gold wasn't buying that Pan even slightly cared about him. Peter Pan said that he did and requested to move away the Pandora's Box. He promised that they both would have a fresh start together, just like they wanted before. But the Dark One said that he would have the fresh start without his father. Gold then moved his hand over the box, expecting it to imprison Pan, but nothing happened. Gold tried again to no avail. Pan revealed that he had the wrong box, showing in his hand the real one.

"You switched boxes…" – Gold said shocked.

"Find the lady." – Pan said, reminding him that he was a good cheat

He then reminded him once more that in Neverland, once you imagine something, it'll immediately appear. Pan then moved his hand over the real box after what Gold got immediately imprisoned inside.

"I'm sorry, Rumple. You missed your chance." – Pan commented.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin knocked at the two spinners house, having nowhere else to go. As the two old ladies opened him and saw him cry, the hugged him to comfort and after a few moments, they made him a bed. The blonde woman then asked what happened to the bean, to which Rumple replied it was gone.

"Papa abandoned me and won't come back." – he said.

"It might be for the best." – the brunette woman said.

"I'm an orphan…" – Rumple stated.

"No, you have us." – the blonde woman said.

"And the wheels." – the brunette one added.

They then advised him to sleep and when he wakes up, they would spin together. The blonde then asked where the doll was. Rumple said that he lost it. The woman replied him that they could make another one, and even call it by the same name.

"No… Peter Pan's gone forever." – the boy said.

 **Neverland, centuries ago**

Peter Pan gave one look at the doll he had made for Rumple, deciding to take its name. He then started to fly across the island, enjoying himself. He then arrived at the Skull Rock.

"What's this place?" – he asked – "It wasn't in my dreams."

"Because it wasn't there." – the Shadow answered – "It appeared when you decided to stay."

"A giant skull? Cool. And what's the sandglass for?"

The Shadow explained that it represented the magic that Neverland was providing him, giving Pan his eternal youth. Once all the sand would be on the lower half, Pan's time would be over and he would die. Pan remarked that he thought he would live in Neverland forever, but the Shadow explained that in Neverland live children's dreams but not children themselves. By staying in Neverland, Pan infringed the rules. Pan then promised:

"I will find a way. I believe it."

 **Neverland**

Peter Pan said to Little Em that the time to save magic came. The girl asked Pan what she had to do for that. Peter's answer surprised Little Em.

"Give me your heart." – Pan said – "The Heart of the Truest Believer."

"You mean… believe with all my heart?" – Little Em asked, not sure how to understand Pan's words.

"No, Little Em… I mean rip it off your chest and give me."

"But… what'll happen to me…?" – the little girl asked.

"You'll become the greasted hero of all."

"Don't lie to me. Magic has a price." – Little Em said, remembering what her family say her as a warning.

"You're right, there's a price." – Pan admitted – "You'll have to stay on the island forever. Neverland shall be your new home. I know it's a big sacrifice, but it's worth it."

Little Em shook her head and stated that heroes always make sacrifices, knowing it by hearing stories about her own family. She agreed to give him her own heart and Pan enchanted the girl's hand, so she could rip off her heart. After one sigh, she then ripped off her heart, revealing it as a golden shining one. It was at that moment that the Sailor Guardians showed up.

"Little Em, wait…!" – Sailor Light yelled as she rushed towards her – "Whatever Pan asks you to do, don't listen to him!"

"Emma… girls…" – Little Em said, glad to see her friends.

"Look, Pan is lying to you." – Sailor Rose said her.

"I'm glad to see you too, the Chosen Six." – Pan said with sarcasm.

"Little Em, get away from him. Pan's very dangerous." – Sailor Light warned her future daughter.

"No. My Heart of the Truest Beliver will save magic." – Little Em replied, actually believing it – "It will save you all."

"No, it won't." – Sailor Fire shook her head – "It's not about magic, Pan wants to save himself!"

"That's not true!" – Little Em protested.

"Of course not!" – Pan said on his turn.

"Little Em, Pan can survive only by killing you!" – Sailor Light tried to change the kid's mind.

"By giving Pan your heart, you'll die!" – Sailor Lightning explained.

"Little Em, they're testing your belief, don't give up." – Pan encouraged Little Em in giving him her heart.

Little Em said nothing and looked at the Sailor Guardians and then at her own heart. She then said, hezitation evident in her tone:

"Emma and others wouldn't lie to me…"

"All they care about are their own interests only!" – Pan replied – "They know you'll have to stay here forever and leave their side, leave them alone to face evil and the task to protect the world. Emma wants you only as a heir of her power, as someone to replace her. The Sailor Guardians don't care about Neverland or its fate."

"You know it's not the truth!" – Emma exclaimed.

"Just believe us, Little Em!" – Sailor Fire said on her turn.

"Why are you listening to him? You can't trust _him_!" – Sailor Wind said on her turn – "He's a guy you barely know, he's using you!"

"But we are your family, Little Em." – Sailor Aqua said – "We are those you can rely on. We were there when you were in trouble, we helped you."

But Peter Pan wasn't giving up face to the Sailor Guardians' words. He had to get Little Em's heart.

"I'm the one who always believed in you!" – he said, then added looking at the sandglass – "But you should make your decision quickly. It's your choice, not theirs."

"We believe in you, Little Em." – Sailor Rose said.

"Because we all adore you, Little Em." – Sailor Light finished, as her five friends smiled.

"I love you all girls." – Little Em said honestly.

The Chosen Six smiled at her relieved as they thought she finally understood. But Little Em proved them wrong, when she added:

"But I have to save magic."

Before the guardians could do anything, Little Em put her heart in Peter Pan's chest, after what a huge wave of magic crossed the entire island. The little girl collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"No!" – Sailor Light yelled as she ran towards her, followed by her friends.

The knelt to her, and got shocked to see she gave no sign of life. While Pan levitated above the ground, enjoying the power he now had, Emma couldn't suppress tears. She failed. She couldn't convince Little Em of the truth. Peter Pan then thought that it could be the best moment for him to grab the Eternal Crystal. After all, the prophecy had told him that right after the sacrifice, it's the Eternal Crystal which would provide him the chalice of light, the object which would bind him definitely to the girl's heart. He would be the only ruler over the realm of Neverland, all its power in his hands. He started to slowly approach the guardian of light.

"No…" – Emma said, tears starting to appear – "No! Little Em!"

As she yelled in fear and despair, one single tear made her brooch react. The Eternal Crystal made one powerful flash of light and, as the light dissipated, everyone saw a chalice levitating above the ground.

"What is it…?" – Emma asked herself in surprise.

"Finally… the chalice of light." – Peter Pan said.

"The… calice of light…?" – Emma mumbled as she stared at the divine-looking object.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter has big changes of the canon episode "Save Henry". I hope you'll like it guys.**

 **Reviews are always welcome, they're a great encouragement.**


	9. Save Little Em! The new Light shines!

**And here comes the pre-finale (of the Neverland arc, not the season) chapter! The next chapter will already conclude the Neverland arc and then... well, you'll see what happens. :) So, read and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the stories used. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, BSSM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation.**

* * *

 **Save Little Em! The New Light Shines!**

 **Crystal Forest**

It was another peaceful day in the kingdom. It has been years, even centuries, that there hadn't been trouble. King Killian was taking care of usual errands, not thinking that anything would make a day different than the past others. As he signed an order, he didn't at first hear his wife come in the room. It was only when he felt her presence in his back that he turned around and, with a smile, asked:

"How long are you here?"

"A few moments barely." – Queen Selene replied – "You seem busy, Killian."

"Not really. I mean, the usual orders, complains from citizens… Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything's more than fine, actually." – the queen said and after a moment, she announced – "Killian… we're going to have a baby."

As soon as he processed her words, Killian stood up and then took his wife in his arms and made her spin around, and gave her a kiss.

"This is so wonderful!" – he said before kissing her again – "After centuries together, we'll finally be parents!"

"I know." – Queen Selene replied with a genuine happy smile – "I'm so happy too."

"I love you, my Swan." – Killian said, referring to a name his wife had long ago.

"I love you too." – Selene said after what the two kissed once more.

 **Neverland**

Emma and the inner guardians, though surprised by the appearance of the Chalice of Light, they tried again to wake up Little Em, but their attempts were pointless. Regina and Neal arrived too at that moment, having sensed strong flows of magic around. They rushed to the girls' side to see that Little Em was lying lifeless on the ground. Peter Pan's gaze was on the Chalice of light.

"What did you do to her?!" – Emma asked to her enemy.

"It's Little Em who gave me her heart." – Pan pointed out and added – "And it's your Eternal Crystal which released the Chalice of Light. Now that you did the job, I can have it for myself."

Pan went after the Chalice of Light and Emma rushed after it too, not intending to give Pan the object, whatever its powers were. On their way, she struggled with him, and they soon were close to it. But Sailor Light made it, she reached it and grabbed in her hand. As soon as she did, her brooch lit up and she transformed, her Sailor form upgrading to a new version. Her white skirt had now one pale yellow stripe and another golden one. Her sleeves changed too, it looked like transparent wings. The bow on her back was now long, white and transparent. She was also wearing wing-like barettes in her hair. Everyone in the room was surprised by that change.

"Emma… she just became… Super Sailor Light." – Sailor Rose said.

"Damn it…" – Pan muttered – "I might have lost the Chalice of Light, but the power of Neverland shall eventually be mine! I still have Little Em's heart!"

"I will get it back!" – Emma said angrily as she grabbed her Stellar Rod.

But before she could do anything, Pan quickly teleported himself away, right behind Emma's back, grabbing the Pandora's Box.

"You're not powerful enough." – Pan said with a micking grin – "If Rumplestiltskin didn't have the guts to hurt me, neither do you."

"Where is he?" – Neal asked suspicious.

"What did you do to him?" – Emily asked her own worry growing.

Peter Pan replied that the Dark One was alive, but that he was inside the box and so was no harm for him. Then, Peter Pan left the place by flying. Emma then walked back to Little Em, took her tiny hand in her own and promised:

"I'll save you Little Em…"

 **Crystal Forest**

King Killian and Queen Selene announced the pregnancy to the queen's parents and guardians. The five Sailor Guardians looked at each other with excited smiles, while Snow White hugged her daughter.

"Congratulations, Selene. May your moments with your child be the best ones." – Snow said to her already so grown up daughter.

"Thanks you, mum. I hope it'll be this way…" – Selene replied with a short smile.

"Killian and you will be great parents." – David said as he looked at both his daughter and son-in-law.

"Those are great news, Selene. We must celebrate!" – Sailor Rose said, excitement evident.

"Oh well, that's not necessary-" – the queen said, but was interrupted.

"Yes, a great celebration is required!" – Sailor Fire joined in – "And you must announce to the kingdom!"

"The entire kingdom will be overjoyed. So, we need to organize a ball!" – Sailor Aqua said.

"Guys, I'm not sure-" – Queen Selene wanted to place a word, but was once more cut off.

"Besides, the heir shall be born around the 900th anniversary of the Crystal Forest!" – Sailor Lightning pointed out.

This excited the women even more and they started to plan the announcement ceremony and the ball in the baby's birth honor. Sailor Wind already started to imagine what she would wear that day.

"I'll put my fanciest dress that day!" – she said with a overexcited tone.

But soon, this happy and excited conversation stopped, when the queen suddenly exclaimed, her voice high but authoritary:

"Girls, stop it…!"

The chat immediately stopped and the guardians finally got attention to their friend and queen. Selene's expression was difficult to read. Was she irritated by her friends' chat? Or was it something else? After a moment, the queen sighed and said:

"Girls, we really don't have to make such a big deal of it. I mean, yes, it's a great news, but it's my and Killian's child, not everyone's."

"But it's the heir of the Crystal Forest, people need to know and celebrate." – Sailor Rose pointed out.

"I know. But… the baby won't be born until in a few months, you have lots of time ahead. Don't get overexcited about the ball just already." – Queen Selene said, trying to cool her friends' mood down.

Her husband frowned, not understanding why Selene was acting this way. He knew there was something more to what she was telling, but thought it wasn't the best moment to pressure at her.

"We will make people know. But let's just slow down, okay?" – Selene said, managing a short smile.

 **Neverland**

Regina casted a preservation spell on Little Em to keep her alive, while they would look for Pan.

"We should go to where Pan lives." – Emma suggested, this being the only idea in her mind.

"Your plan is idiotic." – Regina said with a dry tone.

"Come on, Regina, snapping at her isn't the best moment…" – Danielle tried to calm her down.

"But Emma's creating her own suicide if she confronts Pan alone!" – Regina explained.

"Regina's right. Pan is too powerful." – Neal stated.

"No matter how powerful he is, I promised I would save Little Em." – Emma said determinate.

Emma, Regina, the guardians, and Neal later met up with the group in Pan's camp. Snow and David, seeing their daughter in a new form, got somehow shocked.

"Your Sailor form upgraded…" – Mary Margaret noted.

"How did that even happen?" – David asked.

"I just prevented Pan to get that… Chalice of Light, and after that my powers grew." – Emma quickly replied before stating – "Now, we need to look for Pan somewhere."

"Now he flies." – Neal stated – "He could be anywhere on the island."

"Even my computer has difficulties to localize him." – Emily commented.

The group soon concluded that the only ones who could help them to find Pan were the Lost Boys. But they had to make them tell where he was. Regina walked to Felix and ordered him to tell where he was.

"Pan's gone and you can nothing against him. He already won." – Felix answered with an arrogant tone, angering Regina.

"I'll make you speak!" – the former Evil Queen said, ready to rip off his heart.

But Danielle and Emma interfered. Regina pointed out that they didn't have much time because the preservation spell wouldn't work more than one hour. But Emma replied:

"Torture isn't the solution. Look at them, they went through a lot."

"We already tried with candy, they don't get it! What could they possibly need?" – Regina asked.

"What every child needs." – Emma said, before clarifying – "A mother."

 **Crystal Forest**

The kingdom got soon informed about their queen's pregnancy. The announcement posters have been displayed in every town and village. Snow White, David or the guardians have tried several times to convince Queen Selene to make an oral announcement at the balcony of the palace, but the queen hadn't changed her mind. So, they had to content themselves with a written announcement. But this didn't made people less excited. Even though Selene never left her palace, but she still knew from what she could hear the servants say that the main town spoke about the baby quite a lot. It was like there was no other topic. After getting some fresh air on the balcony, Queen Selene entered back in her bedroom. It was at that moment that her servant informed that her mother wanted to see her. Queen Selene met Snow White, who said she had something to show her.

"You know how heartbroken I was when I had to abandon you for you to accomplish your destiny." – Snow started – "I had big plans for you, prepared your baby room…"

"I already know that, mum." – Queen Selene stated – "What is this conversation for?"

"Your room's fate turned to be never used... but that doesn't mean your baby can't enjoy it." – Snow said as she opened the door of the new baby room.

Selene gasped as she saw the new room to be filled with all the toys she was supposed to have when she was a kid but never had. There was even the baby bed in which she would have slept if the Dark Curse hasn't been casted. The queen was stunned by the sight, but Snow failed to notice that it wasn't exactly due to joy.

"It took me some time to get all this back and restore its previous good state." – Snow White said.

"Well… you succeeded." – Selene said, her expression still blank.

"I knew you would like it." – Snow said, but then noticed her daughter's expression and she asked – "You… you don't like it? Oh my, it must remind you painful memories, I'm so sorry…"

"No, that's not it, mum." – Selene hurried to reassure her mother – "You did right, really."

"Are you sure?" – Snow asked, not really convinced.

"Yes, I am. It's just that…" – Emma said, before she smiled and said – "I think it's too soon, that's all. After all, the baby comes in 6 months."

"Oh, right. But I just got a bit overexcited."

"Yeah… I can see that." – the queen said quietly.

Once more, Queen Selene was wearing an expression difficult to identify, but surely different of the one of joy.

 **Neverland**

"Boys, we won't torture you. I get why you're loyal to Pan, but that's a mistake." – Emma said to the Lost Boys – "During long years, I thought I would never have a family. My friends and I grew up as orphans, just like you."

"But then, we all found our families. We found people who care about us." – Alexandra pursued.

"If this happened to us, the same can happen for you." – Rosalie added.

"Pan is our family." – Felix said, not about to give up.

"No, he's not." – Danielle said – "Pan lied to you, that's not what a family does."

"He even lied to Little Em, by this taking her heart!" – Emma pointed out.

"To save the island." – the youngest Lost Boy said.

"No, to save himself." – Emma corrected him.

"Don't listen to them. Pan cares about us." – Felix said to the group of boys.

"He doesn't." – Emma said as she stood up – "But we do."

Emmat hen tried to persuade the Lost Boys to tell her where Pan was, telling them that if they helped, she would take them to her world. But Felix insisted that they wouldn't tell. Right when Emma was about to give up, the youngest boy asked:

"Will you really take us with you?"

"Yes. Just help us." – Emma answered.

"He's at the tree." – the boy told her.

"Yes, the Thinking Tree." – another Lost Boy with black hair added.

Felix was desperately yelling at them to make them shut up, but to no avail. The Lost Boys seemed to actually want leave the island.

"It's not far from here " – the black haired boy informed.

"Do you know where it is?" – Rose asked.

"Yes, but promise us that you'll take us with you." – the youngest boy said.

"We promise." – Emma said after sharing an approving look with her friends – "We'll go back home."

 **Crystal Forest**

Queen Selene's belly was already swollen, being at the eighth month of pregnancy. She looked from her throne at her friends, who were talking to servants and suppliers. They were preparing the ball in the honor of the princess, who would be born in a couple of weeks. The preparations were very intense, to Selene's annoyance. Danielle and Rosalie then approached her, holding two different colored pieces of fabric.

"My queen, we cannot decide the best color for the curtains and tableclothes." – Rosalie said.

"Would you mind to help us solve the debate?" – Danielle said on her turn.

"I personally prefer the pink one." – Rose stated – "After all, the baby's a girl, so this only makes sense."

"But I think that the violet color is better, because it's more neutral." – Danielle said with a hint of irritation – "Let's not forget that men will attend the ball too."

"Well, solve the problem by yourselves, you're centuries old adults!" – Selene snapped at them – "The color the curtains is not of my concern!"

At those words, Queen Selene stood up and ran out of the throne room. Danielle, not liking how Selene dared to answer them, yelled after her:

"Alright, let it be swamp green! We'll see how much it's not of your concern!"

"Calm down. Those must be her hormones." – Rosalie put her hand over her friend's shoulder.

"But we're working hard for _her_ baby, and she just…!" – Danielle exclaimed.

"I know, I know..." – Roslaie sighed.

 **Neverland**

While Wendy was looking after the unconscious Little Em, the group was making a plan. Emma asked Hook if he knew where the thinking tree was, to which the pirate replied that it was a dark place and that except Pan nobody went there for centuries. Emma said that she would go there and get Little Em's heart. David asked what the rest of the group would do, to which Neal replied:

"Let's get the Lost Boys on the Jolly Roger and prepare it for light."

"Alright. I guess the time came for me to go and face him." – Emma sighed – "But I guess the power the Chalice of Light gave me should be enought."

She was about to walk away, but her guardians rushed to her and stopped her. Rosalie said:

"Where do you think you're going alone?"

"We're going with you." – Emily added.

"Girls, it's way to dangerous. I can't let you go and take the risk-" – Emma started to reject their offer, but she was cut off before she could finish.

"Emma, no!" – Cecilia cut her – "We're a team, remember?"

Emma sighed, remembering what her friends have told at the Echo Cave about forgetting their friendship. Emma nodded in agreemed, deciding to have her team, no, her _friends_ to help her.

 **Crystal Forest**

Queen Selene was lying on her bed with a sad expression. King Killian entered the room and sat on the bed right next to her. After a moment of silence, he said:

"I heard you snapped at Danielle and Rosalie today."

"Yes… I'll apologize tomorrow." – Selene said.

"You will, but that's not about it." – Killian said – "I want to know what's bothering you. Since the day you announced your pregnancy to your parents and friends, you're not yourself. I mean… you don't seem very joyful by the arrival of our baby."

Selene did not reply, after what Killian pursued:

"I know, you must be worried and nervous, and I am too, but we'll figure out-"

"I'm not worried." – Selene interrupted him – "I'm scared."

"Scared? What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared to have a baby." – the queen replied honestly before clarifying – "I truly want this baby, Killian. I do. But I'm scared that I might be a bad mother."

"Selene, first of all you must get rid of that thought. If you live with the fear of being a bad parent, you'll miss the opportunity to be a good one. "

"But I'm not entirely sure of what I'm supposed to do as a mother."

"Nor do I. None of the first time parents do. It's a new role to try."

"But what if I try and fail? To fail our daughter is the last thing I want."

"I know. But I think you're overanalyzing things." – Killian said and then took his wife's hand – "You're thinking with your mind. But once she'll be born, you'll know with your heart."

Queen Selene sighed and then leaned on Killian. The two sat together for a moment. Selene then looked up at Killian and asked:

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's what you always did when you were a guardian. You let your heart guide you and that's why all the people you cared about are now alive in this peaceful era. You should do the same with our daughter." – Killian explained – "Just be on her side and your heart shall figure out the rest."

"Do you really think that's how it works?" – Selene asked.

"I'm sure of that, because I know you." – Killian said – "Sailor Light would never give up for her daughter, would she?"

Selene had her first honest smile in a long time and nodded. The couple soon fell asleep, the queen's mind more peaceful than it has been since the beginning of her pregnancy.

 **Neverland**

Emma and her inner guardians found Pan's Thinking Tree. They quickly noticed the Pandora's Box standing on a nearby rock. Emily analyzed the box with her computer and visors to be sure that Gold was indeed in there and that it wasn't some trick.

"The box seems to be clean…" – she said after she was done analyzing.

"Okay, then let's take it." – Alexandra said, determinate to help David and Mary Margaret go back home, as well as her friend to have her father back.

But as Alex tried to grab it, she, Danielle, Lia, Emily, and Rose got tied up to the tree.

"Girls…!" – Emma shouted as she rushed towards the tree.

She tried to take the branches off and release her friends, but it didn't work. It was at that moment that Pan came out of the shadows.

"Sailor Guardians… don't worry, soon you'll be reunited with Little Em. But only in death." – Pan said with an evil grin.

 **Crystal Forest**

It was another bright day in the kingdom. Queen Selene was reading a few letters in her study. Her mind then got distracted and she opened her book. The book was special, there was recorded all the stories her family, her friends and herself became part of. She smiled at a picture of herself in her Sailor Light outfit and with her friends on her side. She turned a few other pages until she found the page representing the royal wedding between her and Killian.

"You're daydreaming?" – Killian said, surprising her.

"A small distraction before go back to my work." – Selene replied.

"Take your time, or I'll have nothing to do." – Killian joked – "What were you thinking about?"

"About how I came to become what I am now. But there's another story I want to be recorded in this book someday." – Queen Selene said.

"Which one? I thought we recorded them all."

"No. That story hadn't began yet. It's the story about how you and I raised the princess of Crystal Forest."

Killian was happy to hear those words from his wife and then gave her one tender kiss. Selene smiled to him, until she suddenly screamed. Killian grew immediately worried and asked:

"What's that? You don't feel well?"

"Killian… I think the story's about to begin… now." – Selene said with a serious tone.

The king understood that the baby was coming and he immediately called for the medical staff. He helped Selene up, so they could walk to the bedroom.

"Breath deeply, I'm with you…" – he was saying.

"I'm not ready…" – Selene suddenly said – "The baby can't come now…! I'm not ready for this!"

"But your doubts were gone this last months, of course you're ready."

"No, I'm not…! I changed my mind…!" – the queen said between screams of pain.

At that moment the medical staff arrived and helped their queen to lie on the bed. As they proceeded their work, Killian said that Selene couldn't change her mind and that she had to help the baby go out. Selene was protesting that she could not, but Killian looked in her eyes and said:

"I know you're scared, but I'm with you, Selene. I'm with you now and I forever. We'll rise our child together, you're not alone."

Selene nodded with tears of pain and emotion sliding down her cheeks and then she proceeded to do what the nurses were instructing her to do. After long minutes that seemed to be hours, the baby was finally born. As Selene was breathing heavily of exhaustion, Killian took his newborn daughter in his arms. He smiled, glad to see how she looked like her mother. He then knelt next to his lying wife, he gave her the newborn girl:

"Here she is, Swan… our daughter."

Queen Selene turned her head to see the baby and as soon as she saw her, she smiled the most happily. Despite her exhaustion, she managed to sit and take her daughter in her amrs. She looked at her with love, forgetting about all the doubts and fears she had the past few months. Killian kissed his wife and then, just like her, couldn't take his eyes off his daughter.

 **Neverland**

Emma was still trying to break the branches which held her guardians prisoners. The girls were struggling at first too, but then they felt themselves weakening. It was like their strength was suddenly leaving them. Peter Pan grinned at their position and explained:

"That tree, Emma, consumes the energy of those who it's tied to."

"Let them go." – Emma said angrily – "It's about my future daughter and I."

"The fact you brought them with you indicates it's about them too." – Pan said – "You're losing your friends at this tree… how ironic. It was at this same tree that my son lost me, as I abandoned him."

"You have a son…?" – Danielle asked surprised, but her voice weak.

"Yep. But now, I locked my son inside this box, so he can't go away." – Peter Pan said, taking the Pandora's Box in his hand.

"Gold is your son…?" – Emily asked shocked.

"Yep. I'm glad I can finally have a closer look to you." – Pan commented – "I must say I'm impressed the Dark One could give birth to the pretty face you are."

"You're horrible…" – Emily replied, her voice weak but disgust still evident.

"You all can think whatever you want of me, because you have meraly a few minutes to live." – Peter Pan said with a satisfyed evil grin.

"No, they won't!" – Emma suddenly said with a strong tone – "I will never give up for my friends, my family and my future daughter! Light will always shine!"

At her speech, Emma's Stellar Rod began to shine, awakening a new attack. Without hezitation, she pointed it at Pan and yelled:

"Light Stardust Attack!"

The power of the attack cut off the branches and knocked out Pan. Now free, Danielle quickly approached Pan and without waiting any longer, she got back Little Em's heart by ripping it off, while Emily grabbed the Pandora's Box. The guardians looked surprised at Danielle's act. After blinking a few times, Alex commented:

"You can be scary you know… when you act like your mother."

Emma and her guardians then rushed back to the ship with Little Em's heart, where Hook was putting the Lost Boys on board. As Little Em was brought to Emma, she put the little girl's heart back in her chest, while everyone watched expectingly. At first, nothing happened and everyone started to think that they acted too late. But in a few seconds, Little Em opened her eyes, making everyone around to sigh and smile in relief.

"Emma…!" – Little Em said as she put her arms around Emma's neck.

"Little Em…! You're alive!" – Emma said overjoyed.

"I'm sorry…" – the little girl suddenly said as she looked at everyone – "I just wanted to save magic. I wanted to be a hero, like mum…"

"You have all the time for that." – David reassured the child.

"Now, have a rest." – Mary Margaret advised her future granddaughter.

Captain Hook then suggested Little Em to get some rest in the Captain's quarters. The pirate had no idea of the effects his words had. The girl had always dreamed to sleep in her father's quarters on the board of his ship. But she then remembered that she left her favourite toy on the island.

"Wait, but where's-?" – she asked, on the edge of panic.

One of the Lost Boys, the youngest one, then approached Little Em and gave her Lux T which he found while preparing.

"Thank you." – Little Em said with a smile and then hugged her toy tightly.

 **Crystal Forest**

Just like planned, there was a huge and fancy ball in the honor of the princess' birth. Everyone was having fun, especially the guardians and the queen's parents. They could finally rest after long preparations. Queen Selene was in a very good mood again. As the poeple were dancing, the royal couple was looking at their child.

"Isn't she a cute little Swan?" – Killian commented.

"Little Swan?" – Selene asked in amusement.

"Of course. You're my Swan, so she's my Little Swan." – the king replied.

"You think she's like me?" – Queen Selene asked to her husband.

"She is. I sense time will prove that I'm right." – Killian said.

"If she's like me, she'll go through a lot before becoming the new queen of this kingdom." – Selene said throughfully – "If you're right, her biggest challenge will be herself. I had so many doubts, fears, insecurities..."

"But she will overcome any problem just like you did before." – Killian reassured her – "The Eternal Crystal will show her the path and she'll be a caring and strong person."

"You know, I think there's only one name for her." – Selene said with a smile.

Killian understood and after they exchanged a nod, they called everyone for attention. Killian then made a speech of how they were glad by everyone's presence and by the fact they could share their happiness with them all. The king then said that it was time to announce the princess' name. The queen then made one step ahead and said, with a proud expression:

"Ladies and gentlemen, King Killian and I are proud to introduce you your princess. Princess Emma."

Everyone applaused, while the queen's guardians were smiling and David and Snow had tears on the corners of their eyes. Selene then sat back on her throne, her eyes locked on her daughter Emma.

 **Neverland**

Regina put a protection spell over Little Em's heart, sot hey could be sure no one would ever rip it off again. Once done, Mary Margaret went with Little Em in Hook's quarters to tuck her to bed.

"Sleep well, Little Em. Very soon, we'll go back home in Storybrooke." – Mary Margaret said.

"I missed the town. I missed you all." – Little Em said.

"But now we're all together again."

"I feared you wouldn't find me."

"In our family, we always find each other, Little Em." – Mary Margaret said softly – "Keep this in mind."

"I know. I was just afraid." – Little Em said, Lux T in her arms.

"I understand…" – Mary Margaret said with a nod and then gave a kiss on Little Em's forehead – "Now have a rest."

Little Em smiled and Mary Margaret left the captain's quarters to join all the others. Neal and Emily released Mr Gold from the Pandora Box. As the Dark One looked around and saw that everything was calm, he looked back at his two children.

"Bae, Emily…" – he said.

"Papa…" – Neal said with a smile.

Emily smiled brightly too, relieved that he was okay. Mr Gold, Neal and Emily then shared a hug. Gold then asked:

"How's the girl?"

"She's alive." – Neal answered – "Why didn't you tell us Pan's your father?"

"I didn't want for you to compare me with him." – Mr Gold admitted – "We both have been bad fathers. We both have abandoned our children."

"No, you are different." – Emily said.

"You came back for yours." – Neal added.

Emma then remarked that since Gold was alive and well, he could heal David and they all would return home together. The two parents hugged their daughter, relieved they wouldn't abandon her once more. Suddenly, Mr Gold's facial expression turned very worried. He sensed that Little Em was in trouble. He was right, because Peter Pan had teleported himself on the Jolly Roger, right where Little Em was resting. As soon as she saw him, she started to panic.

"What do you want…?" – Little Em asked.

"Your heart." – Pan reminded her, his intentions unchanged.

He then attempted to rip off the girl's heart, but Regina's protection spell worked and didn't permit him to do so. He then started to rip Little Em's shadow out. But luckily for Little Em, Mr Gold arrived just in time. He opened the Pandora's Box, but before Pan got trapped, he switched bodies with Little Em, so she ended up trapped instead. After Emma checked "Little Em" was okay, she, the guardians, Neal and Regina trapped the shadow on the sail by launching it out of a cannon. The ship began to fly on the way back to Storybooke. David then approached his daughter, saying:

"Remember how in the beginning you said we all had to work together? I didn't think heroes, villains, a pirate, the guardians could work as a team. But we did it thanks to you."

"I'm not a good exemple. I often left my friends behind during our journey." – Emma pointed out.

"You made mistakes, but you still motivated us to stay together." – David replied.

Meantime Tinkerbell approached Wendy. She asked:

"It's better than be in a cage, right?"

"Are we really free?" – Wendy asked, not believing that after long years she was finally left the island.

"Yes, we are." – Tinkerbell said – "Both by bodies and souls."

Tinkerbell was referring to the fact she lived with her soul possessed by one of Pan's corrupted shadows. Wendy then gave Tink a small flask containing pixie dust. It was the last one left from the very last flower which the girl had kept during long years.

"I'm not a fairy anymore…" – Tinkerbell reminded – "I lost my wings."

"Don't be sad." – Wendy said as she put her hand over Tink's shoulder – "I believe in you, Tink."

Tinkerbell then thought she should talk with Regina, since they didn't have the occasion after her soul was freed from the monster. She approached her, commenting:

"Seems like the Evil Queen's capable of love."

"Yes, I am. You were right." – Regina replied with a smile.

"I sensed the good in you." – Tinkerbell said.

"Just like you have magic." – Regina said, pointing at the flesk of pixie dust which was now glowing.

But the moment after, the glow faded away. Tink asked in surprise what that was, to which Regina replied that for a moment Tink believed.

Little Em came back to the top of the ship and brought Felix some food.

"I'm not hungry." – Felix said mad at her – "Go away."

"I came to thank you." – Little Em said.

"They are traitors. But I know, Peter Pan-"

"-never fails."

Felix was surprised to hear those words from the girl, but Little Em repeated the phrase firmly. She said that everyone should think that Pan was defeated. Felix then realized that Little Em was actually Pan and that he switched bodies with her.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" – "Little Em" asked to Felix.

"Thank you…" – Felix said as he took the dish – "…Pan."

"Well… let's play." – Pan in Little Em's body said with a sly grin.

While the two were secretely planning how to defeat the heroes, Lux T went to Pandora's Box. Unfortunately, nobody noticed how the toy was jumping around the box, beeping worryingly.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Very different of the canon, isn't it? Be ready for an epic battle between Emma and Pan in the next chapter!**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	10. Princess of Light vs boy of Darkness

**Finally... we finally did it! We made it to the end of the Neverland arc! It took me some time to write and sometimes I needed to wait to regain inspiration, but I'm glad how the chapter turned up. :)**

 **Disclamer: You know the song, I own none of the stories used for this fanfic. OUAT belongs to Adam & Eddy, while BSSM to Naoko.**

* * *

 **Light Ignites! The Princess of Light battles the Boy of Darkness.**

 **Storybrooke**

In Storybrooke, Belle brought Ariel on the docks, where she would find Eric. The cats were with them too, Lux on Ariel's shoulder and Athena on Belle's. Belle told her that if Gold's records were correct, Eric should be working there. And indeed he was, as a fishmonger.

"Is that him?" – Belle asked her friend – "Your Eric?"

"Yes…" – Ariel said relieved to see hima gain.

But then, Eric decapitated a fish and this sight worried Ariel.

"He must really hate me…" – she said.

"Go talk to him." – Belle encouraged her friend and slightly pushed her in his derection.

Lux jumped on the ground, to eventually give privacy to the couple. As Ariel walked to Eric, the man noticed her and immediately recognize her.

"Ariel…"

He approached her and, the words not needed, the couple kissed tenderly. Belle and the cats smiled at the sight. But soon, everyone on the docks noticed a ship fly in the sky. Ariel asked what was that, to which Belle replied with joy:

"He's back."

When the ship landed on the sea, everyone of the heroes' friends came to the docks and cheered for their return. Mary Margaret and David walked to their friends. Then, Mary Margaret hugged Ariel, not having seen her in years, happy to see her friend again and in the company of her prince. Cecilia walked to Granny and the old lady immediately hugged her great-granddaughter.

"I missed you alot girl." – Granny said tenderly.

"I missed you too, Granny…" – Cecilia whispered with a smile – "Where's-?"

"Your mother's at the Diner. She'll be so happy to see you."

Mr Gold and Emily walked to Belle, who hugged her lover and her daughter happily. Neal then joined the group. He gave his father the cane he had left in the ship, but Gold said that it was a reminder of who he was before. Emma was at that moment looking at her friend Rose reuniting with Athena, stroking her and having an emotional smile on her face. This brought to Emma the question where Lux was. She walked to Rosalie and Athena, asking to the white cat:

"How is Lux? Hasn't he recovered yet?"

"He did a few days ago." – Athena replied before adding playfully – "He's just hiding from you."

"I am not…!" – Lux exclaimed from somewhere.

Emma looked around and soon saw the cat, who was in the middle of the crowd, or rather in between its legs. He indeed seemed as he was hiding a minute ago.

"Hello Lux." – Emma said with a smile as she approached him – "Did you not miss me at all?"

"It's not that… Um… Before you left, we couldn't talk about… I'm sorry." – Lux said.

"Sorry? What for?" – Emma asked, not sure to follow.

"About, you know, Neal and you…" – Lux clarified.

Emma then remembered that before Lux got injured she has been mad at him for making Neal break up with her. After he was beaten up by Tamara, in fear of losing him, Emma forgave him. But since he was hospitalized in the convent until she left to Neverland, they didn't have the chance to talk about it.

"It's in the past, Lux." – Emma said with a reassuring smile – "You're forgiven. I'm so glad to see you healthy again."

Lux immediately jumped in Emma's arms, making the teen girl laugh. Rose and Athena looked at them smiling. Then, the Lost Boys left the ship, followed by Wendy. As soon as John and Michael saw her, the rushed to her. Their sister rushed to them too and hugged with both her brothers.

"Michael! John! I can't believe it…!" – she said happily – "Do you remember Baelfire?"

Neal showed up and he and the two brothers quickly hugged. He then asked them what plans they had, to which John replied:

"I think it's time for the Darlings to return home."

Emma, her parents and Hook were talking together. Hook pointed out that the water was working on David, because his brother had died as soon as their ship had landed. Emma then commented:

"There was a moment I thought we wouldn't get out of there…"

"But we did." – David said.

"And that's thanks to her." – Mary Margaret said loudly, referring to Regina.

Regina was standing alone with her daughter, having no one else to reunite with. She got surprised to hear her stepdaughter to give her credit.

Soon the group started to walk away, but David then asked Gold what they would do with Pan's Shadow, still trapped in the sail. Gold replied that the only one who could free itw as trapped in the Pandora's Box. Little Em, who was actually Pan, walked to Felix. Felix asked:

"What's your plan, Peter? What if they open the box and free the girl?"

"That's not the problem, trust me." – "Little Em" said.

Then, to Felix's surprise, "Little Em" called for Emma and her family.

"Emma! David! Mary Margaret! Felix is still free!"

Af Felix asked what was this for, to which Pan in Little Em's body replied that he had to have the family's trust. Emma, David and Mary Margaret walked to them. Emma then pointed out:

"That's true. We can't just let him walk around."

"Don't worry, there's a place for him in a prison cell." – David said.

David then walked with Felix away to the Sheriff station, where he would imprison the boy. Emma reassured "Little Em" that no one would harm her. Later, Emma's family, Gold, Belle, Neal, Emily, Regina and Danielle went to the pawnshop, where the Dark One sealed the Pandora's Box under the floor.

"As long as I live, Pan shall stay sealed." – Gold promised.

Later in that same shop, as Belle helped Gold with his tie, she remarked that Pan didn't kill him and that the guardians didn't seem to want to kill him too, so they should focus on the future, which had different possibilities and ways. Mr Gold replied to his beloved:

"I'm interested in only one way. In which you and I are together."

After his words, the couple kissed lovingly.

Meantime at Granny's Diner, everyone was celebrating the return of the guardians and heroes in the town. Emma brought Lux T to Little Em, commenting that she forgot it on the Jolly Roger. But for some reason, Little Em's face was blank, almost as if not knowing what Emma just brought. Emma noticed the look, and asked:

"Everything's okay? Aren't you glad to see your favourite toy?"

"Yes, everything's fine." – Little Em said, grabbing the toy.

But the way "she" took the toy didn't seem natural to Emma. She couldn't tell what was wrong, but Little Em seemed strange to her. But then she thought that they both were tired. Emma's friends were meantime enjoying themselves, telling their families the stories of their adventure on Neverland and all the things they had to defeat there. Alex was with her parents, Cecilia with Ruby (but while serving her clients Granny was still listening and making remarks too), Emily with Neal and Rosalie with Athena. Regian and Danielle had another thing to fix. They brought Tinkerbell to Mother Superior, who got surprised to see her again.

"Green?" – she asked.

"Her name's Tinkerbell." – Regina remarked.

"I know, I just didn't think…" – the head of the nuns started.

"…that we'll see each other again?" – Tink finished – "I didn't either."

"Give Tink her wings back." – Regina requested with a firm tone.

"I don't take your orders." – the former Blue Fairy reminded her.

"She helped us to quit the island." – Danielle stated – "She even has some pixie dust."

Mother Superior asked Tinkerbell to show it, but Tink replied that the dust lit on and off randomly and that she couldn't control it. To this, Mother Superior remarked that it was her main problem.

"You lost your faith. How can I believe in you if you don't believe in yourself?"

As Mother Superior left her, Tink commented that she had to have a drink, obviously upset. A few minutes later, Emma and her family decided it was time to go back home, since Little Em should go to bed. After Emma said goodbye to her friends, she and her family went to Mary Margaret's loft. Pan in the girl's body waited for everyone to be asleep and as he was sure the were, he walked opened a window and magically freed the Shadow from distance. The Shadow knew what to do.

The next morning, David and Mary Margaret were eating and talking at Granny's. Soon, they got interrupted by Mr Gold, who brought the cure against the dreamshade.

"So, you're just giving it? No price for magic?" – David asked.

"I'm giving it." – Gold confirmed.

"Thank you." – David said, while Mary Margaret smiled.

When Mr Gold left, David drank the potion. As soon as he felt something change, that he healed, he kissed his wife, both of them relieved. David then suggested for them to start thinking about having another baby Mary Margaret was dreaming of. But they got interrupted by a phone call. It was Danielle. She informed David that she was checking their prisoner in the sheriff station only to discover that Felix was gone. Alarmed, David informed about it Emma, who eventually informed all of her friends. The group met at the main street and started to think what they would do.

"We must go after him, who knows what he has in mind." – Cecilia said.

"Not so fast, I'm more worried about how he managed to escape." – Emily pointed out.

"You're right… something's not right about it…" – Emma muttered, then she exclaimed – "We must check the ship!"

The group ran to the docks and discovered that the sail was not black anymore, but was normal white.

"The Shadow is gone…!" – Alex exclaimed – "What do we do now?"

"I'm afraid there's only one solution to the problem." – Emma said – "We must get rid of Peter Pan once and forever."

"Do you think that even prisoner Pan has he control over the Shadow?" – Rosalie asked.

"I only know that it couldn't have escaped on its own." – Emma pointed out.

The guardians then called for Mary Margaret, David and Regina. They had to get rid of Pan, but they also needed to protect Little Em from him.

"He's probably still after Little Em's heart." – Mary Margaret said – "We must hide her somewhere, where she would be safe as long as long as Pan lives."

"We could hide her in Regina's cript." – Danielle suggested.

"Can we trust you Little Em, Regina?" – David asked.

"Must I remind you that I helped you to save her?" – Regina reminded him.

"Alright. Go hide her while we get rid of Pan." – David instructed her.

"Don't worry, Little Em. Soon the threat will be gone." – Emma reassured her.

"I know." – Little Em said the most calmly.

Emma frowned. Little Em was usually a more insecure and anxious kid. Knowing that Pan was still a danger for her should've had a bigger impact on her. But she didn't seem too frightened. She even accepted without any problem that she would spent some time with Regina. She didn't hate Regina of course, but the two were not close either. Little Em avoided to be around her alone. But at that moment, it seemed to be okay for her. _"But on the other hand, Regina proved she wasn't that bad…"_ – Emma thought. Then, she saw that Lux T didn't follow its mistress. She frowned and took it in her arms. Seeing her friend deep in thought, Rosalie asked:

"Something's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure…" – Emma replied – "But it's strange Lux T didn't go with Little Em."

"Maybe it just doesn't like Regina's cript?" – Rosalie suggested.

"But it's not just the toy. Little Em's a bit strange." – Emma said thoughtfully.

"She went through a lot. No wonder her behaviour might have changed." – Rose tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, maybe…" – Emma forced a smile – "Maybe I'm thinking too much."

The group then went in the direction of Gold's pawnshop. As they arrived, they saw both Mr Gold and Belle going out. When the Dark One saw everyone rush to him, he said:

"Sorry, the shop is closed. For all problems, come tomorrow."

"Rumple…" – Belle said, reminding that he shouldn't just ignore troubles.

"Where's the Pandora's Box? We need it." – Emily asked her father.

"What for?" – Mr Gold asked.

"Even locked, Pan somehow can control his Shadow." – Emily explained.

"We must free Pan, so we can destroy him." – Emma said.

As she explained her plan, everyone went to the townline with the Pandora's Box. The plan was to kill Pan outside Storybrooke, because there was no magic there. Emma said that she would do the job herself since even outside the town she would keep her Sailor powers. Emma then grabbed her brooch and yelled:

"Light Cosmic Power!"

As she transformed, she crossed the line, while Gold magically opened the box and put it outside Storybrooke. In a few moments, Peter Pan appeared and after looking around in confusion he saw Sailor Light point her Stellar Rod at him.

"Emma, wait…! I'm Little Em!" – Pan said.

"What…?"

"Pan's in my body!" – "Pan" replied.

"Don't listen to him, it's one of his tricks." – Mr Gold said to Emma.

"No, it's not! Pan switched bodies before Gold caught me!"

"Finish him, Emma!" – Mr Gold instructed.

"But what if it's true?" – Sailor Light hezitated – "This might be why Little Em seemed strange to me."

"He wants to create a doubt! If he crosses the line, he'll kill us all." – Mr Gold said.

"Tell me something Pan doesn't know." – Emma ordered to "Pan".

"I am Little Em!" – "Pan" shouted – "When we first met, I pointed an arrow at you! I love pancakes and cocoa with cinnamon!"

"This proves nothing." – Gold said.

"Right, Little Em could've told him this in Neverland." – Mary Margaret admitted.

It was at that moment that Lux T in Rosalie's arms started to beep and jumped right in "Pan's" arms.

"Lux T! You know who I am…!" – Pan exclaimed emotionally.

"Guys… there are no doubts, this is Little Em…!" – Sailor Light said as she lowered her rod.

Everyone thought the same thing. After all, the toy sensed its mistress. Plus, Pan would never react so emotionally to the toy. Only Little Em would. Sailor Light then took "Pan's" hand and they both walked across the townline, back to friends and family. Little Em in Pan's body immediately hugged with both David and Mary Margaret. The guardians and Belle smiled, and then Gold said:

"I'm sorry for doubting you… and for locking you in the box."

"It's okay." – "Pan" replied with a tiny smile.

Then, the group realized that if Little Em was in Pan's body, Pan was in hers, which meant he currently was in Regina's cript.

Meantime in that same cript, "Little Em" used an opportunity when Regina wasn't looking to grab one of her magical items and to magically knock her down. In was not until some time later that the guardians, David, Mary Margaret, Belle, Gold and "Pan" showed up. Within minutes, Mr Gold managed to remove the protection spell put on the door of the cript. As they entered, Danielle and Mary Margaret rushed to the unconscious Regina. Mr Gold then used his magic to awake her.

"What happened…?" – she asked as she awoke.

"Pan and Little Em switched bodies." – Danielle replied.

Soon, Gold realized that Pan needed to enter the cript for one particular thing: steal the Dark Curse. As he told it to everyone, Regina asked why Pan would need her curse.

"It has already been casted." – she remarked.

"And broken." – Emma added.

"This doesn't mean it can't be casted again. And without the True Love element, even you girls can't break it." – Gold explained.

"I don't understand, we're already in another world." – David said.

"What can the new curse do to us?" – Mary Margaret asked.

Meantime, "Little Em" was discussing the same topic with Felix. "She" explained him about the Dark Curse and told that it would permit them to have everything.

"Everyone will lose their memories, time will stop. You and I will become the rulers." – "Little Em" explained – "We'll make of this town the New Neverland."

They then walked to the well which Gold had previously used to bring magic. Felix commented that Pan was very powerful since he dumped the guardians in so little time. "Little Em" replied that it was because the guardians and the Charmings cared a lot for the girl. As they arrived, Pan in Little Em's body started to throw ingredients in the well.

"When it's casted, they'll all die?" – Felix asked.

"They'll be slaves of the new world we'll create. But they'll forget everything." – "Little Em" corrected him – "Death is the end, Felix. Sufferings are eternal."

Meantime, everyone was talking about the new Dark Curse. Emma asked if it would be the same as the previous one, but Mr Gold explained that the other curse was responding Regina's desires, while this curse would respond to Pan's ones. Gold reminded that Pan's desires were very cruel, but then reassured that there was a way to stop it before it would be casted. To do so, the one who casted the curse, which meant Regina, had to use the Dark Curse scroll.

At that same time, Pan and Felix were dropping ingredients, creating the Dark Curse.

"The queen's revenge was a child's game compared to what we prepared for them." – "Little Em" commented.

"I always knew Peter Pan never fails." – Felix said with a grin.

At that same moment, Regina asked what she had to do exactly. Mr Gold replied that with the scroll, she had to destroy the old and the new curse, but warned that there would be a great price.

"So what are you suggesting?" – Regina asked.

"Not to run after Pan, but to attract him by a spell. So he and Little Em would switch back their bodies." – Mr Gold replied.

Meantime, Pan in Little Em's body seemed to have dropped the last ingredient. But nothing was happening, so Felix asked:

"Something's missing?"

"Yes. The heart of the one I love the most." – "Little Em" replied.

"You mean your son's, Rumplestiltskin's?"

"No, I never loved Rumple."

"So which heart do you need? Who do you love?"

"There are different kinds of love, Felix. It's not only between lovers or in a family. It's also friendship." – "Little Em" said immediately worrying Felix – "There's only one person who always believed in Pan."

"It's me…" – Felix said starting to freak out.

"Don't be afraid, it's a honor."

Felix tried to protest but Pan quickly ripped out Felix's heart and squeeze dit into dust, after what the boy fell dead on the ground.

Meanwhile, the group was making a plan to stop Pan's plans.

"If Pan's in my body, I have the scroll." – "Pan" guessed – "I take it and give it to you."

"That's right, Little Em." – Gold said.

"But isn't the body switching too complicated?" – Regina asked.

"Don't care! I don't want to be in his body forever!" – "Pan" immediately reacted.

"Of course we'll give your body back." – Emma reassured her.

"We just need the appropriate instruments." – Gold added.

"The Black Fairy's wand." – Tinkerbell suggested – "She was powerful in black magic. Blue banished her but confiscated her wand first."

Mr Gold then instructed Tinkerbell, Neal and the guardians to go to the convent, while everyone else would be in the pawnshop, preparing for the body switching. Some time later, Mary Margaret and David were sitting on "Pan's" side.

"Are you okay?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah… preparing to be myself again."

"Wait just a little bit more." – Gold said – "Once we get the wand, you'll be back to normal."

Meantime, Neal, Tinkerbell and the guardians arrived at the convent. Mother Superior asked what they came for, and Neal replied that they needed the Black Fairy's wand. The head nun was shocked by the request, but Tinkerbell explained that something worse was coming if they didn't get the wand. As she said that, Pan's Shadow entered the room through a opened window. The six guardians didn't waste time and held their items in the air.

"Light Cosmic Power!"

"Aqua Element Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

"Rose Element Power!"

Once transformed, the Sailor Guardians started to attack the Shadow. But fighting itw as difficult, because the Shadow was fast and the attacks didn't seem to have much effect.

"It's like our attacks cross the Shadow without hurting!" – Sailor Rose said.

"Maybe we should catch it like the last time?" – Neal suggested, who was hiding behind fourniture with Tinkerbell and Blue Fairy.

"It's too risky. The Shadow is angry!" – Sailor Lightning pointed out – "We lack of a good opportunity!"

"I agree, better to destroy it now!" – Sailor Wind added.

"Then Super Sailor Light should use her new power." – Tinkerbell suggested.

"If you failed to notice, I don't have this form now!" – Sailor Light said – "We're not in Neverland anymore!"

"This doesn't mean you cannot summon the Chalice of Light once more!" – Tink said – "The key is to believe in your power."

"Said the fairy who lost her wings by the lack of faith!" – Emma replied as she avoided another attack of the Shadow.

"I know, but I was wrong!" – Tink admitted – "I permitted the shadow of doubt cross me and even my soul to be possessed. But I saw what you were capable of, despite the failures you faced! You can do this, Sailor Light."

Emma sighed. Sailor Fire decided to slow the Shadow down to give Emma time to find all her inner strength. She magically made a sheet appear and chanted:

"Lett! Vann! Brann! Vind! Lyn! Rose!"

Once done, fiery symbols drawed themselves on the paper, and Danielle threw it at the Shadow.

"Shadow, be exorcised!"

The Shadow couldn't move and started to shout in pain. Emma had closed her eyes and concentrated. She started to think about everything she and her friends went through and about their success. Soon, she felt something light on within her. Yes, she believed in her power and in her strength friendship provided her. She then opened her eyes and shouted:

"Light Crisis!"

Her brooch lit on and soon, she became Super Sailor Light again. Her friends smiled, and Tinkerbell shouted:

"You did it, Emma!"

"Go, Super Sailor Light!" – Neal encouraged – "You have the power!"

"Do it fast, my spell won't last long…!" – Danielle warned.

Super Sailor Light nodded and grabbed her Stellar Rod.

"Light Stardust Attack!" – she yelled.

The sparking light emitted by her rod quickly destroyed Pan's Shadow, this time for good. The girls rushed next to her to check if she was okay. Mother Superior then said to Tinkerbell:

"I must admit you impressed me. You finally understand what the source of magic and power is, which is belief. You deserve your wings back."

"What…?" – Tink asked surprised – "Despite I broke the rules…?"

"Well… I might've been too strict towards you before." – Mother Superior admitted – "After all, you're the one who shall be the head of the fairies someday."

"I want to pursue the education." – Tink said determinate – "I want someday become as strong and believing as Sailor Light."

Mother Superior chuckled at those words and then, becoming serious again, made appear the Black Fairy's wand and gave it to Sailor Light, telling her to go and save the town. The group then went to the pawnshop and once they arrived, they immediately gave to Mr Gold the magic wand. Mr Gold then put on "Pan's" wrist the leather bracelet Greg and Tamara once used on Regina and Rosalie, explaining that he didn't want his father to have his magic when he would be back in his body. He then said that he would usee a spell, after what Little Em would fall asleep and then awake in her own body.

"It's my fault again…" – "Pan" said with guilt – "I thought I was a hero when I gave Pan my heart."

"No, Little Em. It's not your fault." – David reassured her – "You shouldn't feel sorry, Pan should."

They then lied "Pan" on a small bad and Gold made a few moves above the kid. In a few moments, Pan's body started to have convulsion, worrying the group. But Gold explained that itw as just Little Em's spirit which was leaving the body and going back in her own one. After a few moments, the body calmed down and they knew the spell had worked. Everyone started to leave the shop to look for Little Em. But Neal, Belle and Emily noticed that Gold wasn't about to leave the pawnshop yet.

"You're not coming?" – Belle asked.

"No, I'm staying. My father and I have a unfinished business." – Gold replied.

"Good luck." – Emily wished him.

Gold's family then went out the room, leaving him alone with his unconscious father. The entire group started to look for Little Em with Granny's help, who could smell the girl thanks to her past warewolf nature. Soon, they found the little girl who rushed to her family. David and Mary Margaret hugged her, while Emma stroked her hair. Little Em then gave the scroll with the Dark Curse to Regina. But to everyone's surprise, as soon as she took it, she fell unconscious on the ground.

Meantime in the pawnshop, Pan awoke in his own body.

"Hello, father." – Gold said.

"Another would've killed the father while he sleeps." – Pan commented, but then noticed the bracelet on his wrist – "I see… you neutralized me. You're walking there around, playing the hero."

"I wanted to talk to you." – Gold stated – "I wanted you to see me and possibly regret your actions."

"Yeah… look at my son before my death and imagine how things could've been… Is that what you want? I do. I remember how I looked at you small, vulnerable, with big eyes and tears… taking my name, my money and my time… taking all hopes that I could live normally! How old are you? Two hundreds years? When will I get rid of you?!"

"You will by your death." – Gold said, pointing a sword at Pan.

"Remember a thing… don't go in a cage which you can't escape from." – Peter Pan said as he easily removed the bracelet, shocking and surprising Gold – "I made it. It doesn't work on me."

Then, he used magic to put the bracelet around Mr Gold's wrist, making him unable to do any magic. Pan then magically pushed Gold right at one of his wooden cabinets and he approached him.

"I must save them…" – Gold said, on edge of panic.

"Your two children?" – Pan asked – "No, it's too late. Soon, they'll inhale the green smoke and blur their brain. But they won't just lose their memories like the others, no. Since they're important to you, I'll take their lives from all of them. And you can't stop me. You know why? 'Cause without your magic, you became what you were, a coward."

At those words, Pan left the shop as Gold was desperately trying to remove the bracelet. In the main street, Regina finally awoke from her sudden loss of consciousness. As Mary Margaret asked if it was the parchment which did that to her, Regina replied:

"It showed me what I have to do."

But Danielle noticed that she was nervous, or even upset. She asked her mother:

"Regina… everything's alright?"

"All that matters that you'll be safe." – she replied with a strange look in her eyes.

"I doubt that."

It was Pan. Before anyone could react, he magically teleported the parchment in his own hands.

"He has the-" – Captain Hook said.

But the pirate was silenced by Peter Pan, who paralyzed everyone. But Super Sailor Light got magically protected by the Eternal Crystal.

"What? How is that possible?" – Peter Pan asked.

"My desire to protect those I care about is stronger than your magic. The Chalice of Light and the Eternal Crystal are giving me this opportunity. If you want to kill them, you have to fight against me first!" – Super Sailor Light said determinate.

"You're so determinate to face me… that you don't realize you're running straight to the dead-end." – Peter Pan commented – "But let it be as you wish. Let's play."

Super Sailor Light mentally prepared for what was awaiting her. Well, she didn't exactly know, but according to everything that happened the last days, she knew fighting against Pan wouldn't be a piece of cake. The first thing Pan did was to violently push Emma away by telekinesy. Emma couldn't help but have a short cry of pain as she painfully rolled on the concrete ground. But she quickly stood up and put her fingers around the star-like gem on her tiara.

"Stellar Light Flash!" – she shouted.

The sudden and blinding beam of light emitted by her tiara hit Pan and made him fall on the ground, while Emma stood up. But Pan soon stood up too, grinning.

"Did you really think a flash could harm me?" – he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Just wait, I'm just warming up!" – Emma replied, her look not less determinate.

" _Warming up_ , you say?" – Pan commented with a grin, and a second later created a fireball with his hand – "I'll give you one. Let's see what you can against _THIS_!"

Super Sailor Light quickly avoided it, not without tripping slightly, after what she grabbed her tiara which started to glow in a golden light.

"Light Tiara Action!" – Emma shouted, throwing her tiara straight to Pan.

As the tiara hit Pan, it pushed him backwards and he couldn't suppress a yelp. The object hit him in the stomach, making appear one bloody wound. Emma smiled satisfyed, while Pan glared at her angrily. He then stretched his arm in her direction, making her strangle.

"What do you say about that, Sailor Light?" – Pan asked with his usual self-satisfyed grin – "Come on, don't tell me this was all you can do. Nothing in store?"

"You… you've never… never been… so wrong…" – Sailor Light said between her gasps as she made appear her Stellar Rod – "Light… Stardust… At-Attack!"

She pointed her rod at Peter, emitting one powerful and sparkling beam of light. It hit Pan, propulsing him behind and making him drop Emma. As Emma reached the ground, she stood with her rod in her hand, demonstrating she was still very determinate to fight. After a couple of moments, Pan stood up again, but this time he was slightly trembling. He took a few deep angry breaths and rushed towards Emma, who quickly jumped aside, firmly holding her Stellar Rod. Pan was reapeating his previous actions, like magically pushing her away or throwing fireballs at her. He even tried to get her by surprise by teleporting right behind her when she was about to attack. But Emma was not giving up. She would fight for her family until the end. She even used kicks and punches at Pan and not just her Sailor attacks. Her family and friends could only stand paralyzed and watch the battle from distance. All of them were mentally praying that Emma would win. But soon, something unexpected happened. Pan then just… magically flew a few inches from the ground.

"How… how is it possible…?" – Emma asked.

"Didn't you notice I became stronger?" – Pan asked sarcastic – "Being in Little Em's body, and by this having her heart, made my magic grow."

"No… it can't be…" – Emma said.

"Yes, it can. What's the problem? I'm too high for you?"

Pan then flew even higher, as Emma could only watch it. She wished she could fly too and finally put a term to his evil being. Emma didn't know that meantime in the convent, Mother Superior had sensed a huge amount of dark and light magic in the air. She understood that there was a battle between the good and the evil.

"Oh no… Emma must be facing Pan alone." – Tinkerbell said as her mentor told her that – "Is there something we can do?"

"We cannot just interfere and make things go even worse." – Mother Superior replied – "We must believe Emma finds the strength and power to stop Pan before it's too late."

"But something has to be done…!" – Tink exclaimed.

It was at that moment that the two women saw a figure flying in the sky from afar. They could recognize the figure of the arrongant boy.

"Sailor Light can't reach him, she can't fly…" – Tinkerbell guessed – "I can help her!"

She then took her flask containing pixie dust and as she opened it, she closed her eyes and after a few moments the dust started to glow in a green light. _"Please, pixie dust… give Sailor Light wings."_ – she mentally prayed. As soon as she thought that, the dust flew straight in the direction of the main street, where Sailor Light was. Tink smiled to herself and mentally said _: "Consider this as a gift from from a princess to another one."_ The dust quickly reached Sailor Light and surround her.

"What's this…?" – Emma asked confused – "Pixie dust…?"

The pixie dust then touched her back and then took the form of sparkling gold fairy wings. Sailor Light was surprised, but grateful for this unexpected gift. She looked up, glared dangerously at Pan and after making a jump started to fly to him, leaving behind her a sparkling track.

"No… impossible…" – Pan mumbled as he looked at her in shock.

"Yes it is, as long as you believe." – Emma replied with a sly expression – "Now, what do you say about a battle in the sky?"

"It sounds fun. But even though you have wings, this doesn't make you stronger than you were on the ground." – Peter Pan commented, his self-confidence never leaving.

"You're wrong. I can become stronger." – Emma said as she opened her locked and cupped it between her hands – "You're forgetting one thing, Pan. I'm not just a Sailor Guardian. I'm also the Princess of Heavens."

Within seconds, she was no longer Super Sailor Light, but took her Princess Selene form. Pan was surprised, but he didn't permit the event to disturb him.

"Your princess form, huh… Ok. You'll die in this form for the second time." – Peter commented.

"In your dreams." – Selene said firmly.

The two pursued their battle. Pan was throwing fireballs at her, which Selene easily avoided with her fairy wings. But then, happened another thing Pan didn't expect to happen. Selene started to fight back by using her own magic! She wasn't that good at it yet, but the desire to save everyone helped her to overcome her doubts and her overthinking attitude. With her hands, she was creating balls of shining light and throwing it in Pan's direction. Started a battle of fireballs and balls of light. Sometimes Selene hit Pan, but sometimes itw as the other way round. But Selene was starting to feel more confident as ever and this permitted her to hit Pan more often than he could hit her. The princess could see that his breath became heavier and he seemed more exhausted. So, her attacks had effect on him. She knew at that moment that Pan would fail. His motivations were evil, while she was motivated by the desire to save everyone. That was what was making her stronger.

"Face it Pan… You can't resist to the power of Heavens." – Princess Selene said.

As Pan replied nothing to this, Selene grabbed her Stellar Rod once more and pointed it at him. Concentrating all the energy she had within, she yelled:

"Light Stardust Attack!"

A huge beam of light got emitted from the rod and hit Pan with its power. The princess could only hear Pan's scream of pain, while he could do nothing against the power of Light. After some time, the light dissipated and Pan was seen with several small injuries all over his body. Even though his physical damages were small, the same couldn't be told about his magic. Before he would just fall from a geat high and hit the ground, he progressively started to go down as his power provided by Little Em's heart was progressively dissipating. Selene was exhausted too, since she used all her strength to attack Pan. She too started to go down, feeling weak. As soon as her feet reached the ground, she fell on her knees and her pixie dust wings disappeared. She noticed that she turned back to her Sailor Light form and that Pan was lying on the ground, panting heavily. Sailor Light slowly stood up and walked to her still immobilized family. Everyone looked at her gratefully and amazed. She indeed was very powerful, since she survived a battle against Pan. Emma wanted to try something to unfreeze them, but in her exhaustion she didn't notice that Pan managed to stand up and walk to her. He then grabbed her by the shoulder and made her turn around to face him.

"Did you really think you could stop me that easily? True, I lost most of my gained power, but I still have enough power left to get rid of all of you."

"I'll stop you…!" – Emma said as she attempted to grab her Stellar Rod.

But she was too slow due to her exhaustion, her body was shaking. Before she could do anything, Pan immobilized her where she was standing, just like the others. Everyone stared at Pan with fear. Would this really end like that?

"Look at this fascinated audience!" – Pan said with sarcasm, as he quickly enough regained control over his body – "I'll play with you as with dolls. I think I'll start with those three."

Pan walked to where Belle, Emily and Neal were standing. He looked at the three of them with an insane enjoying look.

"Hmm… Who shall I kill first?" – he said before turning to Neal – "I know, I'll start by you. The Sailor Guardian's for the dessert. I want to see how her pretty daddy eyes will fill up with tears while I'll be killing her brother and mum."

But then, Pan was made turned around by someone, making him abandon his wish. It was no other than Mr Gold, who decided to face Pan despite the bracelet on his wrist.

"Leave them alone!" – he hissed at his father.

"How whill you protect your family?" – Pan asked with fake innocence.

"I won't let you harm them!"

"I'm curious to see how." – Pan replied with sarcasm.

"And you will." – Gold stated – "There's a business I have to finish whatever it takes. I'll have to pay a high price, but this doesn't scare me."

As Peter Pan was looking at him unimpressed, Mr Gold turned to his family. He spoke to his son first.

"I found you by a curse Bae, to say that I was wrong and to give you a chance at happiness. You will be happy, but not with me. I accept that. I love you."

He then turned to Belle and his daughter Emily.

"I love you too, Belle. You made me stronger." – Gold said to his beloved, before turning to Emily – "And I love you no less, Emily. You are the only good think I made during my life as the Dark One. You're inspiring me to do the right thing."

"Yeah, those are pretty words…" – Pan commented – "But even though you're inspired to do the right thing and became strong, you still have no magic."

"I don't need it." – Gold stated – "You don't have your Shadow, but you're forgetting something. I don't have one either, since I sent it away with a task."

Mr Gold then raised his hand and a few seconds later, his own shadow showed up with the Dark One dagger in its hand. The shadow then merged again with the body. Having the dagger in his hand, Gold blocked Pan between his two strong arms, making him unable to go away.

"What are you doing?!" – Pan hissed angrily.

"You'll die only if I die with you!" – Gold replied – "Now, I am ready!"

With those words, he stabbed Peter Pan with his dagger. But he stabbed imself too in the process. This was what was required to put an end to Pan. Belle, Neal and Emily were staring at the scene with horror and sadness. A black smoke enfolded the two man and as it dissipated, Pan was turned back to his adult self as Malcholm.

"Hello papa…" – Gold said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Rumple, no… It's not too late yet…" – Malcholm said quietly – "Remove the dagger. Let's have a fresh start… and our happy ending."

"I am a villain. Villains don't have happy endings." – Mr Gold stated, before twisting the dagger in their two bodies.

As soon as he did, a light emitted from the wound and the two men started to dissolve in the air until they completely disappeared. When the two men were no longer, the effects of the immobilizing spell ceased. Everyone was horrifyed by what just happened. Heartbroken, Belle fell on the ground and started to cry for the death of the man she loved. Neal lowered his head in sadness too. Since he was a young man, he didn't cry. But he surely was affected. Emily was at first crying silently, with just tears rolling down her cheeks, until she couldn't suppress her sobs. She sat next to her mother, wrapping her right arm around her shoulders, while grabbing Neal's hand in her own left one.

"Rumple…" – Belle said between sobs – "He's gone…"

Regina walked to the spot where Gold and Pan were standing a minute ago and then took the Dark Curse parchment from the ground.

"Regina…?" – Danielle asked, worried by her mother's expression.

"What's wrong?" – Mary Margaret asked on her turn.

"I'm okay…" – Regina replied, but it was obvious that she was not okay.

"I'm sorry." – Emma said as she walked to Neal and Emily.

"My father was a hero… He saved us all." – Neal said with a short sad smile.

"Regina… Regina, please don't make his death being vain." – Emily said with teary eyes.

"What…?" – Regina asked, seeming as she was pulled out of a trance.

"The curse must be stopped." – Captain Hook reminded her – "Of should we start confessing? 'Cause I have too many sins."

Then, the group heard Leroy shouting that the curse was there as he runned to them. He said with a panicking tone that the curse was coming from all the sides and there was no escape.

"Nothing's lost yet, right Regina?" – David asked.

"Yes… yes." – Regina said with a sad nod.

"What about the price? Gold said there was a price." – Emma asked.

"When I thouched the parchment, I saw what will happen and what has to be done. We're all not from this world. When I break the curse, we all shall return to the Enchanted Forest, the starting point." – Regina explained – "Storybrooke shall be erased from the face of this world as if it never existed."

"Okay, so we're returning to the Enchanted Forest?" – Danielle asked – "But what's upsetting you?"

"The problem is… I saw that dangers are coming to this world. No one can protect poeple from this evil. If we all return to the world we came from, this world's doomed." – Regina said.

"Which means… the Chosen Six have to stay." – Emma understood – "So, that's the price."

"It only makes sense." – the former queen commented – "I casted a curse with selfish intentions, not caring about the poeple I was supposed to rule over. Now I must repair this by doing what is right, by providing protection to other poeple who shall need it. The sacrifice has to be made or it won't work."

"But that means… we'll have to leave you again." – Emma said.

"No… we can't. I don't want to!" – Danielle exclaimed in frustration – "I want to go with you, Regina! You're my family!"

Regina only sighed in sadness. The group then heard the wind getting more violent, indicating that the curse was coming.

"Emma, you have to stay." – Mary Margaret suddenly said.

"But… we just found each other!" – Emma exclaimed.

"We'll have to part again." – her mother stated – "This is for everyone's good. It's for the good of our both worlds."

"No… No! It's… We're the Chosen Six, we're supposed to bring others happiness, including you!" – Emma said.

"Who can tell what is a happy ending? Look around you, Emma. You and your friends changed each of us lives." – Mary Margaret stated.

"But… we're a family…" – Emma said sadly.

"And we'll always be one." – her mother stated – "Remember, we saw our future. In the Crystal Forest, we're all together and live happily."

"We'll eventually reunite again, just like we all did once." – David said.

"It's time for you to get hope." – Mary Margaret added.

"There was a time I didn't care about what could happen to others…" – Regina said to her daughter as she put her hand over her cheek – "But now, I want you to take the right path. You're staying."

Danielle only nodded, unable to say anything. Later, everyone including the dwarves, Archie, Mother Superior, Tinkerbell, Ruby, Sean and Ashley went to the townline, so they could properly say their goodbyes to each other. Alex was hugging with her both parents, not able to prevent her cries. All Sean and Ashley could do was to soothe her like a little baby, even if they too felt heartbroken to part with their daughter.

"I won't even know if I'll have a brother or sister…" – Alex managed to say between her sobs.

Her parents only tightened their hug. Emily was hugging her mother too and after a moment, she said:

"It's not fair… I should not leave you, especially that you just lost Gold."

"I know… But life is rarely fair…" – Belle said with tears – "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, mum."

Cecilia was saying her own goodbyes with Granny and Ruby. They couldn't believe they would lose this uncommon girl.

"Keep your bond with wolves…" – Ruby said tearily, which in fact meant "don't forget me".

"I promise I will." – Lia said – "Goodbye, Ruby."

"Goodbye, Lia." – the waitress replied before giving a peck on her head – "Love you."

Emma was hugging with her parents, while Danielle walked to her mother.

"This is my fault." – Regina said – "If not my desire to avenge your "death", all of this would never happen. We lose each other again because of me. I'm a villain. Gold said that villains don't have happy endings."

"You're not a villain." – Danielle said as she put her hands on Regina's shoulders – "You're my mother."

The two then hugged. Tears didn't escape their eyes, but the pain and sadness in them was evident. Emily meantime walked to her brother.

"I'm really sorry it has to go this way…" – she said.

"Don't be, you're doing it for everyone's good." – Neal replied.

The two hugged and when they pulled away, Neal requested Emily to not be sad. Emma at that moment walked closer to the townline. Rose took the opportunity to talk with David and Mary Margaret.

"Guys… When you see Aurora, say her "hello" for me." – she requested to the couple – "And… tell her that I miss her."

"Of course, Rose. We will." – David promised, while Mary Margaret smiled.

As Emma was standing a bit aside, Hook approached her, saying:

"You were a good captain. No day shall pass without thinking about you."

The pirate's words really touched Emma. She looked at him sadly, wondering when she would meet him again. They were supposed to be married in the future. She had just to wait and see. Emma smiled at Hook and he smiled back. Little Em then walked to Emma and said:

"You know… I wanted to go with you."

"You can't. Mary Margaret and David shall be a better care than I could." – Emma said – "Besides, how would we explain the presence of a person who isn't even born yet?"

"I know, but…" – Little Em said before wrapping her arms around Emma and sniffing – "I will miss you!"

"I will miss you too." – Emma said and then knelt to be at the kid's level – "You're a very precious kid, Little Em. Not because of your heart or something… but because of being you."

Emma then gently whiped tears from Little Em's cheeks, after what the kid ran back to her future grandparents. Emma's friends, Lux and Athena then joined her at the townline. Regina approached them, seeming to have something else to tell.

"Girls… there's something I didn't mention yet."

"What again?" – Emma sighed.

"When we'll be clouded, the curse shall take us away. It'll destroy everything, including your memories. It's a side effect." – Regina explained – "Storybrooke will disappear as if it never existed, so you'll forget all your times here and your Sailor Gardian experience."

"But since we're supposed to fight evil, how can we do it without our memories?" – Danielle asked.

"Lux and Athena will remember everything though, thanks to Heavens magic." – Regina said – "They'll reawake you when the time comes."

"But the memory holes will stay, am I right?" – Emily asked.

"What'll happen to us until we reawake?" – Rose asked on her turn.

"I have no idea." – Regina replied – "There will be holes, but I can arrange this."

"Can you keep our memories?" – Danielle asked.

"No, but I can modify them, so you'll start a new life." – Regina said – "You'll have memories of a life in which all of you grew up together from the start. It's a life in which you six were happy."

The six girls looked at Regina not without emotion, grateful for the gift she was giving them. Regina then instructed them to go, because the smoke was apporaching. Mary Margaret then walked to Emma and without a word, she just gave a tender kiss on her forehead. Emma couldn't suppress a few tears after that. The girls then turned around, took each other hands and started to walk further without looking back, followed by the two cats. They kept walking until the crossed the town line. Regina ripped the parchment and used her magic against the green smoke that was very close. When the girls crossed the line, the smoke covered the entire town. It was at that moment that the girls' memories left and got replaced by very different ones. The girls forgot that they have been crying a minute ago.

"I suppose that's how our little adventure ends." – Emma said to her friends as she looked at them with a smile – "But that was fun."

"Yeah right. But it's not without consequences." – Danielle pointed out – "Our foster home will never want us back after this little runaway in the woods."

"That doesn't mean we can't go in another one." – Emma replied.

"Do you think we'll find that home we're looking for?" – Alex asked her friend.

"Girls, there's no need to find home. We already have one." – Emma stated – "We have home as long as we're all together."

"You're so right, Emma." – Cecilia said with a nod.

"The foster home never actually cared about us..." – Rose stated.

"…while we do care about each other." – Emily added with a smile.

"And care and love is all that needed to make a home." – Emma concluded – "So, Boston?"

"Boston!" – Emma's five friends cried joyfully.

The girl then started to run happily on the middle of the road, not caring that they might walk a really long distance until a bus stop. Their situation might seem sad for some, but they knew better. They weren't sad that they were not welcome in some house or that they lost most of their belongings. They were happy that they had something very precious, their strong friendship. This was what permitted them to go through all sad moments in their lives. This was what made of them happy poeple. Lux jumped on Emma's shoulder and Athena on Rosalie's one, as reminding to not forget about them. The girls only giggled. Lux and Athena exchanged a secret look, which was saying that they preferred to see them smiling rather than crying.

 **Boston, two months later**

Emma, her five friends and her cats were having a normal evening in their new foster home. They had been placed in this house by the foster system and the two girls promised that they would not make trouble again. They even managed to convince the foster parents to keep the two cats, which they said they found during their trip in the nature. But since that day, there was no incident and the girls could live a calm life. That evening, they were doing their house chores, not without chatting about small things. Suddenly, their activity got interrupted by a violent hearthquake. This alarmed the girls and they all went outside to see what was going on. As they looked around and soon saw a big crowd standing around something.

"What's going on here?" – Emma asked to someone.

"It seems like a huge meteor fell here." – the man answered.

"What?!" – the girls exclaimed shocked.

"But the meteor itself is nowhere to be seen." – some woman clarified – "There's just one huge hole."

"Let us see this!" – Emma said as she, along with her friends, managed to through the crowd and see the object of everyone's attention.

Lux and Athena were standing nearby too. Lux turned to his partner and close friend, asking:

"Do you sense this, Athena? There's an evil force in the air."

"Yes Lux, I do." – Athena replied – "Do you think it's the threat Regina told us about?"

"Most likely, yes. I'm afraid we'll have to reawake the guardians." – Lux said – "I wish they could've lived normally a little longer."

"I hoped they would too… I hate having to reawake them." – Athena said lowering her head.

The cats then agreed that they would first wait and see what would happen next before awakening the Sailor Guardians.

Meantime, on the roof of a nearby building, to humanoid creatures were watching at the poeple. They somehow looked like elves, but slightly different at the same time. But they definitely couldn't be mistaken with a human.

"After everything we went through, this realm shall be perfect for us." – the male being said.

"You're right, Beinion." – the female one replied – "This realm has a lot of energy in store, especially the humans."

"They're perfect to feed our Demon tree." – Beinion stated, before turning to his beloved – "Do you like this place, Adonnenniel?"

"As long as we can plant our tree, I'll be fine anywhere." – Adonnenniel replied.

The two lovers grinned at each other and then focused their look on the huge crowd. There were enough poeple in this world to feed their tree. There they would stay.

* * *

 **A/N: So, you can guess now what awaits Emma and others. The missing year is not "normal" as it was in canon. Like the previous season, this one shall be divided in three different arcs. So, stay tuned 'cause the season isn't over! ^^ I would really like to know your opinion on this chapter. It was my favourite to write this arc.**


	11. Seed of Evil, Sailor Guardians return

**Hello! Pffew, it took me ages to write this chapter. I hope you'll like it. So, this is the start of the 2nd arc of season 3 (there's going to be 3 arcs, like the previous season).**

 **I own none of the elements used for this non profit fanfiction. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, PGSM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi & Toei Animation. **

* * *

**Seed of Evil. The Sailor Guardians return.**

 **Boston**

It was another casual morning for Emma and her five friends. The young girl was hurrying to get dressed, scolding her friends for not have waked her a bit sooner. Danielle, Rosalie, Alex and Cecilia were already dressed, while Emily was already in school. She always preferred to get there half hour prior the ringbell, so she could have time to read and study a bit more before classes start.  
"You girls aren't funny...! You know how sleepy I am lately!" - Emma was saying as she put her blocknote in her schoolbag and brushing her hair at the same time.  
"You didn't react to the alarm." - Cecilia pointed out - "It's the same for everyone."  
"Didn't hear it." - Emma muttered - "Plus, we have that test today...!"  
"Hope you're ready for it." - Danielle commented - "Well, I'm going to school now. I don't want to be late because of you."  
Danielle opened the door and went out the house, quickly followed by her friends.  
"Hey, don't leave me behind like this...!" - Emma shouted after them, while she was dealing with the shoelaces - "That's not very nice from you, you know."  
Emma rushed out of the house and saw that the girls didn't really walk away. They waited for her, only a bit further. The giggled at Emma's disbelief as she faked offense for their playful way to make her hurry up. Before Emma caught them, the girls rushed in the direction of the school, while Emma was shouting after them as she was running the most behind.  
"Once again, she didn't close that door." - the mistress of the foster house said with a slightly irritated sigh - "I told her so many times already...!"  
Lux and Athéna were observing the scene from the edge of the window. A couple of days passed since the meteor hole incident. But no attacks or supernatural events followed. But that didn't prevent the cats to be on their guards. Once they were sure no one was there to hear them, Lux said to Athéna:  
"It's so good to see the girls like they are now..."  
"Yes... they're just girls." - Athéna agreed - "They live the most ordinary of lives now."  
"You know, as long as things are normal... We could behave like... normal cats, don't you think?" - Lux suddenly suggested, his tone shy.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, you and I could..." - Lux bent his face a bit closer to Athena's, his tail attempting to grab hers - "...you know..."  
"What?! Where does this come from? Behave yourself!" - Athéna shouted, shocked by the suggestion, and hit Lux's face with her paw, scratching it in process.  
"Meeeeeeeew!" - Lux shouted as he rubbed the scratch.  
The female cat then proudly turned around and started walking away. Even though she liked Lux, she was raised by a queen who taught her how to face an improper innuendo. Lux meantime mentally yelled: _"A date! What I meant was a DATE!"_ But he couldn't tell her those words, fearing anyone would hear him talk.  
When the girls arrived at school, a surprise event happened. Miss Petunia, Emma's teacher, introduced two new students to all the classes she was teaching in (which Emma's all five friends attended).  
"Let me introduce you Miles and Nikki. They traveled a lot, and they in the end decided to stay in Boston. So, I hope you'll welcome them warmly and help them catch up what we're currently studying." - the teacher said.  
"Yes, Miss Petunia." - the majority of students yelled in unison.  
After that, the lessons restarted. Emma wasn't concentrated enough, which in result made Miss Petunia call her back to order, reminding her to pay attention. Emma never really liked school because finding it too boring. When the bell rang for a break, everyone rushed to exit the classroom and immediately started to ask different questions to the newcomers. The students were very impressed to find out that the two knew some other languages.  
"Which countries did you visit?" - Emma asked with interest.  
"My brother and I had the chance to make it around the world." - Nikki replied with a haughty tone.  
Everyone gasped in amazement. Lia then approached Emma, excitingly inviting her to go have a look on the new boy. Emma agreed and followed her friend. The two watched how Miles was surround by girls, who were completely charmed by his looks and his skills in playing a mini-harp. While playing the instrument, he was singing along with a dreamy voice.  
"He's so cute, and his voice is so lovely..." - Cecilia sighed with a dreamy look on her face - "Don't you think, Emma?"  
"Yeah... this boy is a rare pearl..." - Emma said with an expression not different from her friend's.  
At some point of his performance, Miles looked in the direction of the two friends. As soon as his eyes laid on Emma, he gasped and he abruptly stopped his harp playing. The boy said, his breath taken away:  
"What am I seeing...? A lovely maid. I never saw anyone like you..."  
Cecilia noticed that he was looking in the direction she was standing and her heart beated excitingly as Miles started to walk towards her. Blushing, Lia asked with an awkward grin:  
"You're talking about me...?"  
But Miles paid no attention to her and he looked slightly at her right. Lia realized he was looking at Emma. He spoke again, complimenting the object of his admiration:  
"You have a so lovely face. Its beauty can rival a princess' one."  
"Me...?" - Emma asked, her cheeks flushing and her smile spreading in a large grin.  
"I think I just found my muse. You're inspiring me to compose another beautiful tune, just for you." - Miles said with a charming smile and a tender voice.  
Emma put her joined hands over her chest, feeling excitement filling her heart. Was she really catching a guy's eye? Lia was disappointed that it wasn't her who caught the new boy's eye, but she wasn't jalous. She was glad that someone got interested in her friend, knowing a sad love experience Emma once had.  
"Miles, what are you doing?" - the trio then heard a harsh voice.  
Miles saw that Nikki was standing behind girls with a very angry face. She glared at him with a look piercing his soul.  
"Nikki..." - he said.  
Emma and Lia turned to see the new boy's sister, and Emma got surprised by how the girl was glaring at Miles.  
"The bell shall ring soon, you should put your harp back in your sack." - Nikki said with a hard tone.  
"You're right. We don't want to be late for classes the first day, do we?" - Miles replied quite nervously.  
The boy walked away from Emma in the direction of his class. Before Nikki left the place on her turn, she gave a deadly glare at Emma. This surprised her very much.  
"He has a weird sister..." - Emma muttered to herself.  
As Emma was pondering, she didn't hear the school bell ring. It was Cecilia, who was already at the door of her class, who snapped her out of her daydreaming.  
"Emma, what are you doing? The classes started!"  
"Wha- Oh, true! And I have that test!" - Emma yelled to herself as she rushed across the corridor to her class.  
Emma entered the class and got immediately scolded by Miss Petunia.  
"Late again, Miss Swan? You should pay more attention for the sound of the bell." - the teacher said - "You're lucky the test did not start yet."  
Her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, Emma hurried to sit at her desk, which was right next to Alex's. The two girls exchanged a knowing look, neither of them really prepared for the test. It were very long two hours for Emma and she was often nervously biting her pen. Why did she have to spend her time here? _"There's probably more interesting things than that in the world! Pff... why school is so uninteresting?"_ \- she was thinking. She didn't fail to notice that Nikki was done with the test half-hour before the end. It was only at the very minute than Emma gave her test to her teacher. Alex finished about one minute before her. When it was the lunch break, the two girls exited the classroom with a heavy sigh.  
"How did it go for you?" - Emma asked.  
"Let's not talk about it." - Alex replied - "You?"  
"Same."  
The girls started to walk towards the cafeteria and saw Emily walk towards them.  
"Hi, girls. We didn't have a chance to properly see each other this morning." - she greeted them with a smile.  
"You work really hard. Maybe you should have some extra sleep." - Alex suggested - "It'll do you only good."  
"But I t had to be well prepared for the test I had today." - Emily explained - "How did your test go?"  
Emma and Alex just sighed, lowering their heads. Emily gave them a small sorry smile. She saw it coming, though.  
"I knew it..." - she sighed on her turn - "Try to study more next time."  
The girls then headed the cafeteria, where they sat next to Lia and Rose. The two were chatting about the new boy, Miles. Emma, Alex and Emily joined in the conversation. At that moment Nikki was eating her lunch a few tables further. Miles approached his "sister" and sat facing her.  
"The food in this world is rather interesting." - Miles commented as he made the first bite - "Don't you agree, _Adonnenniel_?"  
But the girl frowned and stood up from her chair. Miles asked her:  
"Where are you going?"  
"I finished my lunch." - Nikki replied with a fake calm voice - "I have to read someone's notes to be ready for the next class."  
Miles sighed, seeing that Nikki was still mad at him for earlier. They'll have to talk about this after school.  
The rest of the day went up rather normally. When classes were over and Emma exited her classroom, Lia ran to her and grabbed her friend's hands.  
"Woa, you seem to be in a very good mood." - Emma commented - "What happened?"  
"Our P.E. teacher is recruiting girls for the volley-ball team of the school! And guess what? She wants me to meet her tomorrow and show her what I can do! She says I might be what she needs!" - Lia exclaimed excitingly.  
"But that's wonderful!" - Emma said with a smile - "I'm really glad for you. But I never thought you were a huge volleyball fan?"  
"Well, I have nothing against it either." - Lia shrugged her shoulders - "I just want to do some activity besides school. Volleyball is a nice sport, and Rose wants to join the team too. I... I don't know how to explain, but... I feel like I need to be part of something bigger. Not sure if it makes sense."  
"Of course it does. We're all growing up and we need more accomplishment." - Emma said.  
"Most likely. So, what do you think of the new boy Miles? Do you plan Something with him?" - Lia suddenly changed the topic.  
"Oh, Lia... We hadn't even talked since this morning." - Emma remarked - "But it would be cool if he came talk to me again."  
"Oooh, someone has a crush!"  
"Don't make a big deal of it, you do too!"  
"But it's you he chose. I sense a new romance coming!" - Cecilia teased her friend.  
"Oh, shut it..." - Emma playfully hit her friend's arm and the two girls giggled.  
Meantime, Miles and Nikki were walking back to their appartment. They were talking about what happened earlier and Nikki was really upset of how Miles flirted with that other girl Emma.  
"I must remind you that in public, we're supposed to be brother and sister." - Miles said - "So, avoid to make your jealousy bursts for poeple to not get suspicious!"  
"But I hate how you act around girls at every opportunity!" - Nikki snapped at him.  
"Oh come on, you know they mean nothing to me. I was just having some fun." - Miles justified himself - "Since poeple believe me to be single, I have the right to flirt for the fun of-"  
But before he finished his phrase, Nikki suddenly grabbed his arm before she could hit the ground from falling. Miles saw that his girlfriend was turning pale and he knew what this meant. "She needs energy!" He took her in his arms and rushed to their home, where he could give her the needed cure.

 **Demon Tree**

Beinion and Adonnenniel had switched back to their original elvish form. While Adonnenniel still unconscious, Beinion quickly played a short tune on his harp. One branch of the huge tree they were sitting on Grabbed the girl's hand and transferred a bit of its energy. Within a minute, Adonnenniel regained consciousness and immediately sat next to her beloved, forgetting about their previous argument. Beinion was glad she was okay and took his girlfriend's hand in his own. Then his expression turned more serious and he said:  
"Now our tree lacks energy. We'll have to act fast to feed it."  
"Lucky us, this world has lots of energy in store." - Adonnenniel remarked.  
"Yes. So, let's start our first energy collect?" - Beinion suggested and then a pile of cards appeared in his hand - "Let's chose one of our creatures."  
"Alright. I'll pick... this one." - Adonnenniel pointed at one card she chose.  
Beinion retrieved it from the pile and played a tune with his harp which made the creature drawn on the card appear for real. It happened to be a vampire-like creature, possessing a few bat features. The two elves grinned in anticipation, and Beinion commented:  
"It's starting to get dark in the Boston streets... Vampyr, go attack young poeple from the darkest corners and drain their energy."  
"Yeah, especially young ladies." - Adonnenniel commented, getting an unpleased look from her lover, and quickly justifyed her suggestion - "'Cause girls are easier to deal with."  
Vampyr bowed to his two masters and teleported himself away.

 **Boston**

Emma and her five friends were sitting in the living room of their foster home. Emma was still trying to finish her homework, so Emily decided to help her. She was very patient in explaining things and Emma was amazed at how smart her friend was. Her intervention helped Emma alot, making her understand a bit more.  
"Thank you, Emily." - Emma said as she put her finished homework in her bag.  
"You're welcome. Now, let's hope you'll get a better grade at the next test." - Emily said with a smile.  
"Wow! Amazing, I want those immediately!" - Lia suddenly exclaimed, making all her friends look at her.  
"What's that, Lia?" - Danielle asked.  
"Look at those shoes!" - Cecilia showed the page of the magazine she was reading - "They're magnificent! I gonna buy those now!"  
"What? But it's getting dark." - Rose commented - "Shouldn't you wait tomorrow?"  
"No, 'cause I have volleyball tomorrow and there's a promotion on those shoes! If i wait too long, poeple will buy it all!" - Lia protested as she quickly put her jacket on and grabbed her handbag.  
The five friends sighed. Cecilia rushed to the door, but she was stopped by the foster father.  
"You're going shopping now? Remember that if you spend all your money now, you won't have any more until next month."  
"I won't need it. And I promise I'll be back in less than an hour!" - the girl replied before running out the house and carelessly slamming the door behind.  
Meantime, Lux and Athena were patrolling the nearby area. Once again, there was Nothing unusual. The cats considered to return to the girls' foster home, but a woman's scream caught their attention. They ran to the source of the sound and found a woman being attacked by someone - or something - in a dark alley. Lux and Athena saw how a dark bat-like figure left the place, after what the cats rushed towards the victim. They saw that the woman was slightly injured but she was mostly very weaken.  
"It looks like all her energy was drained from her body." - Lux commented, to which his friend nodded.  
"It's here... the threat Regina predicted." - Athéna said with a sad tone - "It seems like we have to reawaken the guardians now."  
"I guess you're right. But... have we the right to do this to them?" - Lux asked with a sorry tone.  
"Lux! This was the entire point of not having left with their families and stayed here!" - Athéna reminded him - "As much as I hate this myself... they _have_ to fight."  
Athena's eyes turned teary and this wasn't unnoticed by Lux. He approached his friend and looked straight in her eyes. He then spoke firmly but but without feelings:  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't question this. I must be the stronger of us two."  
Those words left Athena speechless. There was so much meaning in his words... But then she was snapped out of her thoughts as Lux said they had to run to the house and restore the Sailor Guardians memories. The two ran as fast as they could and, as they passed next to a shoes store, they saw a familiar figure exit it. It was Cecilia, holding a bag with the new pair of shoes and with a content expression on her face.  
"Cecilia..." - Athena muttered.  
As she grinned after once more looking in her bag, Cecilia looked down and noticed the two cats.  
"Oh, there you are kitties! I was going home now. Shall you come with me?"  
The cats followed her, wondering how they'll proceed further. It was too risky to talk with the girls in the foster home. But on the other hand, there was some monster walking around. What they were supposed to do? Then Cecilia saw some figure flying in the dark sky. She frowned and commented:  
"That looks like some bat. A bat in the city...?"  
But as it flew straight at her and revealed its face, the creature creeped Lia down. It hissed and showed its pointed teeth.  
"Aaaah! A vampire!" - Lia screamed.  
"Vampyr!" - the monster hissed.  
Vampyr then grabbed Cecilia's arms and squeezed tightly. The girl gasped in pain, dropping her precious bag on the ground. The monster then started to magically absorb the girl's energy. Vampyr had a satisfyed grin until Lux and Athéna jumped at his face. This made him release Cecilia, who could weakly stand, her legs shaky. A familiar voice then got heard:  
"Cecilia...? Cecilia! Aaah!"  
It was Emma. She went out because she was worried for Lia who would return home in the dark alone. Lux and Athena, who were on the ground again, were relieved to see her there. Cecilia was too and she said weakly before losing consciousness:  
"Emma... run..."  
Emma grew worried as she saw her friend collapse, but she was even more terrified to see the monster right in front of her. How was it possible? It was like the monster went out of some horror movie.  
"Oh! I get it!" - Emma exclaimed, her face becoming reassured - "It's all a dream!"  
"No you fool!" - Lux exclaimed, not believing Emma's quick assumption.  
"Of course! Only in my dream Lux could talk!" - Emma said and stood in a ready to fight position - "In my own dream, nothing can happen to me! Hey I forbid you to harm my friend, monster!"  
"Oh no, what is she doing..." - Athena commented, her tone scared.  
"I'm not afraid of you!" - Emma said with a proud tone - "I'll punish you in the name of the Light!"  
Lux and Athena gasped in surprise, while Emma blinked at her own phrase.  
"Huh...? What did I just say? Where did I hear this before?"  
It was at that moment that Vampyr jumped on Emma and grabbed her wrists, absorbing her energy. Emma felt herself weaken. Athéna interfered, jumping on Vampyr once again. He angrily turned to her when she jumped off of him.  
"Want some energy? Try to catch me, I'm full of it!" - the white cat said not without provocation.  
Vampyr let go of Emma, all his attention on the cat now. Athéna immediately started to run for her life, hoping that Lux would do what had to be done in time. Sitting on the ground, Emma mumbled weakly:  
"What's going on exactly...? It's just a dream... isn't it..? That's all not normal..."  
"Emma, I'm _so sorry_." - Lux said as he approached her - "But I have no choice. You must become Sailor Light again."  
Lux's star mark glowed and it produced a ray of light, which hit Emma's forehead. The girl started to see images in her mind as she was recalling the forgotten truth. She was Sailor Light! Different emotions were coming along with the visions. She remembered how she and her best friends became Sailor Guardians, how they discovered that she was the princess of Heavens and how they defeated Queen Exitutmia. And then... it was all blank. Emma remembered well how Exitumia died in her eyes, but she didn't remember how she and her friends returned in their world. Did they... lose their lives during the battle (before being miraculously revived)? _"No... I don't want this! I don't want to fight anymore!"_ \- Emma's mind screamed in realization - _"I'm just a girl, and I want to be just that!"_ The light on hers and Lux's foreheads disappeared as Emma was still staring in shock.  
"Emma...? Emma, are you alright?" - Lux asked with concern.  
"Lux..." - Emma looked down at the cat with a genuine smile - "I'm so glad to hear you again."  
Lux reminded her that they had a problem to handle and that she had to transform into Sailor Light. Emma grabbed her brooch (which magically appeared in her hand with her memories back) and yelled:  
"Light Cosmic Power!"  
Emma transformed into Sailor Light. She then knelt to her friend, put the bag with her new shoes between her arms, and whispered with a caring tone:  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You'll be okay."  
Luckily Vampyr and Athena didn't go far, so Sailor Light could find them quickly. The guardian gasped as she saw that Vampyr attempted to drain the cat's energy.  
"Don't harm her! You vile monster! What kind of a creature would hurt a defensless and cute kitty?" - Sailor Light shouted, making Vampyr look up at her - "I'm in a bad mood tonight, so I'll punish you in the name of the Light!"  
"Sailor Light...!" - Athena exclaimed relieved.  
"Glad to see me?" - Sailor Light said to her with a wink.  
Vampyr charged at the guardian without waiting. Sailor Light jumped aside, avoiding the attack. But before she could do anything, the monster flew up and attacked her from behind. The girl didn't have the time to move aside as Vampyr started to absorb her energy. Athena gasped and Lux decided to help her.  
"Let her go!" - the balck cat shouted and bit Vampyr's wrist.  
Sailor Light fell on her knees, feeling herself weak. But Athéna walked up to her and encouraged her, saying that she could do it. Sailor Light nodded and made her Stellar Rod appear in her hand.  
"Starshine Cosmic Attack!" - she yelled.  
The monster got destroyed before he could do any harm to Lux. The two cats congradulated the girl. But then, they heard someone's voice:  
"Sailor Light... I haven't thought there's someone like you in this realm."  
"Who's there?! And what do you want from this world?!" - Sailor Light shouted.  
Two elves revealed themselves. The male elf spoke:  
"My name's Beinion."  
"And mine's Adonnenniel." - the female elf said on her turn.  
"We both came to live in your pretty and full of energy world." - Beinion added.  
"You want human energy? Don't you think I'll let you take it from poeple!" - the guardian of light warned.  
"Too bad, 'cause we really need it." - Beinion replied.  
"So we'll take whatever you like it or not." - Adonnenniel added.  
"We're meant to be enemies then." - Beinion said, before saying with his lover in unison - "Bye, Sailor Light! See you soon!"  
At those words, the couple disappeared from Sailor Light's sight. Lux and Athena shared a worried gaze and then looked at their human friend. She seemed sad. After a moment, she said:  
"It was nice to be normal... But I guess world needs me more in my sailor form. Oh well, Sailor Light returns."

 **Storybrooke, 2 months ago**

Athena was watching how the guardians were saying goodbye to their families at the edge of the town. She didn't hear Little Em approach her and was surprised to hear her speak.  
"Athena... I have something that's yours."  
The white cat blinked with surprise and then Little Em pulled something out of her pocked. Athena's eyes grew wide, not believing what she saw. It was her old necklace, which she had left in Hong Kong! She remembered clearly how she gave it to the Dragon so he would tell her where to find Rosalie.  
"Where did you get this?" - she asked.  
"Tamara... she gave it to me before she said me to run." - Little Em replied with a hint of sadness.  
Athena knew that Tamara had the necklace, since Lux explained her how he recognized Tamara and why she almost beat him to death. But would never think that the woman would want to give it back to her. _"Maybe she realized her mistake..."_ \- the cat thought. Little Em knelt down and put the necklace around Athena's neck.  
"You look pretty with it." - Little Em said with a smile.  
"Aw, thank you..." - Athena said smiling back.  
The cat was very touched that Little Em remembered to give her the necklace despite everything she went through and the sad moment everyone was sharing. _"She thinks of everyone, even if she's sad now. This runs in her family. "_ \- Athéna pondered - _"Oh, why must I take girls away from those good poeple once again?"_ Later, when all goodbyes were said and when then girls and cats walked to the townline, Athéna turned her head and looked back at David, Mary Margaret and Little Em one last time.

 **Boston**

Emma was sleeping in her bed, her sleep very deep. Alex and Danielle, all dressed up, were standing next to her bed, wondering if they should wake her up or not. She had a look on her face which told that she really needed some rest.  
"If she doesn't wake up now, she'll be late for school." - Danielle commented - "It won't be the first time, and she might get detention."  
"I know, but... look at her. Sleep gives her some peace, she was so shaken up last evening. I don't have the heart to awake her." - Alex replied.  
"Right... five more minutes. But no more." - Danielle said with a heavy sigh.  
The girls fixed her alarm to ring in ten minutes and then left the house. They were walking along with Rose and Lia, having a normal conversation. But Cecilia wasn't exactly in a joyful mood. In the hall, Rose noticed that her friend was looking down at her new pair of shoes.  
"You were right, they are very pretty." - Rose said with a smile as she sat next to her.  
"Yeah... they are." - Lia said with a sigh.  
"Tell me what's bothering you, Lia." - Rose asked as they started to walk towards their classroom.  
"I still don't get what happened yesterday... I'm quite sure I saw a monster."  
"Lia, Emma already explained what happened. The moment she met you outside, you tripped and hit your head." - Rosalie told the same story Emma told them the previous evening - "She got scared for you, but she saw you were okay and managed to walk you back home."  
"Yeah, I remember how we walked home, but the rest... it's too blurry. And I saw a vampire, Rose."  
"You most likely dreamed it. You were knocked out, after all."  
"I know it sounds like nonsense, but don't you believe me as a friend?"  
"It's not that. It's just that Emma would never lie to us."  
"Yes, you're right." - Cecilia finally smiled a bit.  
They then sat at their desks and said hello to Emily, who was deep in her reading. They chatted a bit until they heard the school bell. They looked at each other and Emily asked:  
"Emma wasn't with you, was she?"  
"No, Alex let her sleep a bit more and we left without her." - Rose admitted - "We hoped she would make it just in time."  
"Hmm... She might be on halfway to school right now." - Emily said thoughtfully.  
She was right, because Emma arrived late in class. Her teacher remarked that it was the third time that week and assigned her detention. Emma gave a short glare at Alex, which meant "Why didn't you wake me?", and Alex could only look at her with an apologetic look. But Emma didn't blame her friend, understanding it was for her to make efforts. During the lunch break, Emma met Lux and Athéna behind the building, where poeple wouldn't see them talking. Lux suggested to talk in private with girls in the evening and reawake the guardians they were. But surprisingly enough, Emma a different opinion.  
"I'm not sure reawaking them is a good idea." - she said - "I can fight on my own."  
"But... the Chosen Six work together." - Lux stated.  
"Who said traditions can't be broken? I mean, look at them. They're happy! My chance to live a normal life was taken away from me, so let's at least give this chance to girls."  
The two cats could see that she was very serious about this. But they knew it wasn't right. They decided to give Emma's plan a chance and then see.  
Later that day, when the classes finished, Lia and Rose were walking to the P.E. hall. What was their surprise to see that... Alex, Danielle and Emily were there too!  
"Hey guys! Hadn't thought you would want to join the volleyball team." - Lia commented with a smile.  
"Of course! I want to try something new and... to play in the team with you, if we're lucky." - Alex replied honestly.  
"Well, I'm here because you know how I love to see what I am capable of. It's my chance of another self-accomplishment." - Danielle said with pride before adding - "Though the idea of us work together in a common project is just so appealing."  
Danille, Alex, Rose and Cecilia giggled at this. Emily spoke on her turn:  
"I came to see your performance. You know my main focus are my studies, so I'm not applying for a place in the team. But I'm always with you, by my mind and heart."  
The five girls just smiled at each other. After many years growing up together, their bond never weakened. In fact, at that precise moment, they felt as if something made it stronger.  
"So sad Emma's not with us now." - Rosalie commented.  
"Sadly, she has detention." - Alex replied.  
The girls then went in the sports hall, where they met the P.E. teacher and a few other students. But they weren't aware that Miles and Nikki were observing them from the other side of the door. They were plotting to get more energy for their tree from the sportive poeple.  
"Those poeple have lots of energy, which regenerates rather quickly." - Miles commented - "It's just perfect for our Demon Tree."  
"And there's about ten or more poeple in the hall. It should be enough to compensate yesterday's failure." - Nikki added.  
"Don't worry, darling. We won't permit this Sailor Light ruin our life." - Miles said to his lover with a tender and reassuring smile.  
They then took their elf shape and picked up a card. Beinion played the tune on his harp and made another creature to appear. Its appearance was a mix between a centaur and a pegasus. Its hair were also very uncommon, since it was made of snakes. Beinion and Adonnenniel ordered him to take all the energy from the poeple in the sports hall.  
The P.E. teacher was busy with the group of girls, telling them how they would work through the season and started by doing a friendly volleyball match. But soon, the activities got interrupted by a creature who violently pushed the door. Everyone in the room froze in surprise and fear, as Centaurus ran in the group's direction. The teacher was fast enough to push the students off of its way and Centmedusus broked a couple of benches in process.  
"This is crazy! Where does this come from?!" - one of the students shouted.  
"No clue, but I think we better get out of here." - the teacher advised as the students couldn't agree more.  
The group started to go in the direction of the emergency door, but Centmedusus wouldn't just let them go. It grabbed one girl by her feet with one of its snakes on the head. As she cried for help, the teacher threw a ball on the creature's head. Angered, Centmedusus caught the teacher too. Two other girls wanted to take some action, but they were knocked off by Centmedusus' wings. This permitted him to catch them too. It started to drain their energy. Danielle, Alex, Lia, Rose and Emily found some temporary haven, where they tried to process the situation and to think what to do next.  
"We cannot let this creature kill them! We must stop it!" - Danielle said determinate.  
"You're right, Danielle!" - Rosalie said on her turn - "But how...?"  
"Good question..." - Danielle muttered - "Hey! We could hit those... snake things... with something!"  
"Ok. Danielle, Rose and Lia take badminton bars. Alex and I shall approach him from the other side." - Emily instructed and her friends nodded to her plan.  
Luckily the cupboard with the material was unlocked, so Rose, Lia and Danielle could quickly grab the bars. They rushed at the monster, raising their "weapons" in the air.  
"Take this, creature!" - Danielle yelled as she hit one hair-snake with all the strength she possessed.  
"Let them go!" - Lia shouted on her turn as she hit another snake.  
"You will NOT hurt them anymore!" - Rose added as she hit a third snake twice, her first hit being too weak.  
Centmedusus (or rather his hair) hissed in pain and let the captive poeple go. But they were still passed out. Centmedusus angrily ran in Danielle, Lia and Rose's direction. But before he could do them any harm, Emily and Alex threw a few volleyballs at him. Lux and Athéna, who had sensed evil in the school, saw the entire scene.  
"Wow, they are so amazing! They can fight, even without their powers!" - Athena commented, proud of the girls.  
"Now, where's Emma...? So annoying she just HAD to get detention today...!" - Lux exclaimed.  
"Maybe it's a sign we should reawake the guardians?" - Athena suggested.  
"Hmm... Emma wants them to be normal. Let's give her a chance." - Lux replied.  
Soon after his words, the cats heard rushed steps in the corridor. As they turned their heads, they soon saw a familiar figure. It was Emma, her detention finally over.  
"This detention gonna be the death of me... I'm so exhausted..." - Emma said.  
"No time for rest! Transform into Sailor Light now!" - Lux ordered.  
"Huh...? Can't this wait a little?" - Emma whined, clearly not in the fighting mode.  
"Your friends are in danger!"  
Emma's attitude immediately changed as she heard those words. She nodded and grabbed her brooch out of her pocket, yelling:  
"Light Cosmic Power!"  
As girls were still trying to somehow fight the monster back, everything suddenly stopped when a female voice got heard.  
"Poeple were practising sport, enforcing themselves in body and soul! I cannot forgive you for interrupting this!"  
The five girls saw Sailor Light standing at the door.  
"I shall punish you, vile creature, in the name of the light!"  
"Huh? Who is she...?" - Alex asked in surprise.  
"She kind of looks like a superheroine." - Cecilia commented.  
"Her outfit reminds me of the lost heroine Sailor R." - Emily remarked.  
"I always wondered what happened to her though..." - Rosalie muttered to herself.  
Centmedusus charged at Sailor Light, who jumped aside just in time. She magically made her rod appear in her hand. She was about to yell her quote, but the very angry creature attacked before she could say the phrase to the end. It used ALL the snakes to grab Sailor Light and started to absorb her energy.  
"The proof we can count only on ourselves." - Danielle said with shrugging her shoulders - "She's rather useless."  
"Too bad we cannot help her..." - Alex said with a sorry tone.  
Lux was anxiously watching as Sailor Light was weakening, and Athena was staring at the five girls pensive. _"Your instincts are breaking through the illusion you see as your life."_ \- she thought - _"Emma wants you to be normal. But no matter what she wants, it's not right. You have to see who you are, girls. Because if you don't... you might never reunite with your families ever again. Snow White, Prince Charming, Princess Aurora... I owe them. I'm sorry Emma, but I must do what's right."_  
Athena ran to the girls and spoke, surprising them:  
"Girls, you must help Sailor Light!"  
"What? You can TALK?" - Danielle asked.  
"And how can we possibly help her...?" - Rose asked.  
Without saying a word, Athena's star mark started to glow, and she spread the magic light in five rays, each of them touching one girl's forehead. They had glowing elemental symbols on their foreheads as they remembered who they are and what was their mission. They then exchanged a look and nodded determinate. Their magic pens magically appeared, so the guardians took them and yelled their quotes.  
"Aqua Element Power!"  
"Fire Element Power!"  
"Wind Element Power!"  
"Lightning Element Power!"  
"Rose Element Power!"  
Transformed, the guardians were ready to fight.  
"Now, let's save our friend!" - Sailor Fire said.  
Sailor Rose threw her chain around Centmedusus' neck, making him drop the unconscious Sailor Light. Sailor Aqua rushed to her and laid her her friend in a safer place. The guardians started to use attacks on the creature, weakening him.  
"Flaming Arrows!"  
"Glowing Thunderstorm!"  
"Rose Petals Twister!"  
"Aria Breeze!"  
The monster lost most of its strength, but couldn't be destroyed just yet. Sailor Lightning turned to Sailor Aqua and said:  
"We need Sailor Light's powers! You must heal her!"  
"Y-yes! Aquatic Healing." - Sailor Aqua said as she put her hands over her unconscious friend.  
Sailor Light then slowly opened her eyes and she was surprised to see her friend in the sailor uniform.  
"Alex...? But why you're-"  
"Emma, there's no time for this now!" - Sailor Rose yelled as she threw her magical belt around Centmedusus once more - "There's that thing to defeat!"  
"Oh, okay! Starshine Cosmic Attack!"  
With this one phrase, the monster got destroyed for good. Sailor Light looked up at her friends, who just smiled at her. Later, they walked back home, as they discussed the events on the way.  
"So, last night's monster was an actual monster after all." - Lia commented.  
"You didn't want to tell us so we can live normal lives." - Rose summerized - "But it's all okay for us to fight, really."  
"You can't be left on your own anyway." - Danielle teased with a grin.  
"Oh come on! You know I fight well! I just wasn't lucky today!" - Emma protested in annoyance.  
"We know." - Danielle replied.  
"But six guardians are better than one." - Emily pointed out.  
"That's true... Anyway, I'm still glad you remember being Sailor Guardians now." - Emma said with a smile - "I will not be alone when I fight."  
Her friends looked at her, hearing a hint of sadness or insecurity in the last sentence. They got a bit worried and wanted to say something, but then Emma surprised by jumping in the air and yelling with joy:  
"The Chosen Six are back!"

* * *

 **A/N: It resembles the beginning of SM R, but there will be some changes in this story. So, it's not exactly a copy-paste. This arc will permit to explore the Sailor Guardians' characters a bit more, something we don't always have the opportunity to do.**

 **Oh, and for those who are confused, the girls still don't remember Storybrooke. Their memories are still modified, even after being reawaken as guardians.**


	12. I won't drop friends! Lightning strikes!

**Hello guys. Here comes the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. A story by fans for fans. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; BSSM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi & Toei Animation.**

* * *

 **I won't abandon my friends! Lightning strikes twice!**

 **Boston, a month ago**

Emma was about to exit the main hall of the school, as she suddenly saw a teacher talking seriously with her friend Emily. Emma wondered what a teacher had to say to her smart friend. She was good at every class, so she shouldn't have remarks of any sort. She then saw how the teacher was nodding and how confident her friend's posture was. The two poeple said goodbye at each other and then, seeing Emma there, Emily smiled at her friend and ran to her.

"Hey, what did your teacheer want from you, Emily?" – Emma asked as they exited the building.

"Oh, that was nothing." – Emily replied.

"By the look on your face, it doesn't seem to be a "nothing"." – Emma remarked – "You can share if you have problems. Aren't we friends?"

"I don't have problems."

"So… does he offer you to go to college already?" – Emma asked half-jokingly – "If so, go ahead! We'll certainly miss you, but shouldn't miss the chance!"

"It's not that! I would've told already." – Emily said and then sighed, as she thought it was better to tell – "He was concerned that I was befriending you."

"What?"

"He said that he noticed how many time I spend with you and that he knows you're a "bad student" in your class. He feared"

This made Emma gasp and then cross her arms over her chest. Both girls went silent for a moment, and then Emma got a burst of rage.

"How dare he put his nose in other poeple's business! Doesn't he have a life of his own?! That's so insulting! I bet Miss Petunia raised him against me! I know I have bad grades in some subjects but still! Can't friendship happen between different poeple? He thinks you're like "out of my league"?!"

"Emma, calm down. It's alright, I reassured him. I said that I can estimate by myself which poeple are good for me to go around with, and that you're a very good friend." – Emily said.

"Wow… he didn't get mad for contradicting you?"

"No. He said that I probably had a good judgment and even apologized for his interference."

"I prefer that." – Emma said bitterly.

"Well, who cares what they might think? We know better." – Emily said as she friendly put her arm around Emma's shoulders – "I would never give up on my lifelong foster sister for grades."

Emma was touched by her friend's words. She knew how studies were very important in Emily's eyes, so hearing her say that being around her mattered more was heartwarming. But then, Emma saw as something was coming at her very quickly. Emma closed her eyes, but the impact never happened. Emily caught the ball that almost hit Emma's face. _"Wow, that's a good reflex!"_ – Emma thought. Emily then dropped the ball and kicked it in the direction of the boys who were playing football nearby.

"Emily… I believe you're my savior!" – Emma said with a grin.

"Don't be silly." – Emily waved this off as the two girls pursued their way.

 **Boston**

At school, Emma gasped as soon as she was given her test she passed the previous week with the grade. She got a F. Alex, seeing her friend's grade, commented:

"Emma, really. You should study a bit more."

"Let's see your grade too." – Emma replied grumpyly.

It was at that moment when Alex got to see her own test. Her face fell and she sighed sadly as she saw her grade, a D. Alex looked at Emma with a sad puppy face, saying:

"We both suck at this, don't we?"

"You said it…" – Emma replied with a heavy sigh.

Soon the schoolbell rang, and Emma knew what was her last chance. _Her savior._ She ran directly to Emily's classroom and as soon as the girl exited, Emma gave her pleading eyes. Emily immediately understood that Emma failed another test and was desperate. Emma started to follow Emily and begging her to "help" during her test to come. The thing was that Emily already had the science test in the afternoon, and Emma would have the same one the next day.

"Oh Emily, please be nice. I need to know what were the questions in that test. You'll help me very much if you tell me. It'll be even better if you tell the right answers to give." – Emma requested.

"Listen Emma, that's called cheating!" – Emily said with a serious tone – "If I give you answers, that won't be helping, because you won't be actually ready for the final exam. But I can explain you the lesson instead and help you to study."

"Oh no, that won't do…! I'll have another F this week!" – Emma whined in despair – "How am I supposed to study my 30 pages for tomorrow?"

"I'm only trying to make you more responsible."

"I don't need you to do that. All I want is not to fail my test!"

Emily just sighed and shook her head. Her friend was truly unbelievable sometimes. Alexandra, Lia and Rose soon joined the two friends. Emma asked where Danielle was.

"She said she's doing something important." – Rose asked – "No clue what it is, but she stays at school for a good halfhour."

"I wonder what can keep her busy…" – Emma muttered.

"Maybe she has extra studying sessions?" – Emily suggested – "If so, her efforts are good to see."

"Yeah, maybe… But oh well, she'll share sooner or later." – Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"She can have a bit of a private life after all." – Alex added, making her friends nod.

But then, the nice conversation got interrupted as something broke the glass of a window. The five friends gasped as they saw a monster. Poeple in school started to scream and run in different directions. A few teachers started to use chairs and other things to hit the monster, but this didn't help much. The monster, which resembled a lion, roared and started to absorb poeple's energy. Emma and her friends looked at each other. They could not transform because there was too many poeple around. One boy then pulled the lion's tale to make him turn around and leave his girlfriend alone. The animal interrupted his doings and roared at the guy angrily. The guy didn't turn out very brave since he just ran away. The beast started to run in his direction. Emma and her friends turned out to be in his way and they had no other choice than run away.

"This isn't good, this isn't good…!" – Emma was muttering in panic.

"We'll find a way to save ourselves… I hope." – Rose replied, her face pale.

Cecilia and Rose then threw their bags at the lion, allowing Emma, Alex and Emily to run further. They opened a door which led to stairs. At that moment, the monster pushed Rose and Lia on its sides by jumping in the three other girls' direction. Emma and Alex managed to jump aside to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, Emily was less lucky, as she lost her balance and fell down the stairs, hitting her head in the end of her chute.

"Emily!" – Emma and Alex shouted in unison.

"Blazing Fireballs!" – a familiar voice shouted.

Several fireballs hit the tiger-like lion, making the animal scream in pain and run away, breaking another window in process. Lia, Rose and Alex looked at their friend with relief.

"Sailor Fire!" – Alexandra exclaimed.

"Thanks for saving us…" – Cecilia said.

"How did you…?" – Rosalie asked.

"I just got lucky. I found an empty room to transform." – Sailor Fire replied – "Which was a broom cupboard in fact…"

"Emily, can you hear me? Emily, talk to me!"

Alex, Rose, Lia and Sailor Fire looked down the stairs, where Emma already was, holding their unconscious friend.

"Emily, please wake up…!" – Emma was begging.

 **Demon Tree**

The tiger-lion returned to its masters, bringing a certain quantity of energy to feed the tree.

"It could've brought more energy though…" – Adonnenniel whispered to her lover.

"It wasn't its fault, it was because of the guardian." – Beinion said – "Tomorrow, we'll send it in another place, further from school."

"Yeah, let's hope those brats won't interfere." – Adonnenniel commented.

"They cannot always win, can they?." – the male elf replied with a wicked grin.

His lover nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. For now, they were content that they had enough energy for their tree to survive.

 **Boston**

Emily was lying in the hospital bed, slowly regaining consciousness. To her friends' relief, she didn't have serious body injuries. The doctor explained that she got a light brain concussion, but reassured that it would most likely not be followed by noxious consequences. She did need to stay in bed a few days though.

"Emily, how do you feel?" – Emma asked as she walked to her friend's bed.

"I'm okay… it could've been worse." – Emily replied weakly.

"If only I arrived sooner... This wouldn't have happened." – Danielle was saying, all frustrated.

"I'm sorry I didn't use my powers to heal you." – Alexandra apologized with a guilty look – "It's just that I panicked seeing you injured, there was too many agitated poeple so I couldn't transform, and…"

"It's alright, really. Don't think about that. And it's not your fault, Danielle."

"But will you be alright?" – Emma asked anxious.

"Don't worry about me. I'm more concerned about you, to be honest." – Emily said.

"Huh…? Why so?"

"You have a test to prepare…"

After a short moment of silence, Alex giggled, understanding that their serious friend was trying to lighten the mood. Emma smiled and replied:

"I will try my best, for you."

Emily smiled weakly and then a nurse informed the girls that they should leave her alone. The five friends left the hospital room, saying one last bye to her. Emma exited the room, her heart heavy. That was one of the reasons she didn't want them to fight! At the foster home, it was weird to not see Emily around, helping with lessons and sharing casual conversations. It was strange to not see her sleep in her bed, with a book on her side. But Emma reminded herself that she would be back home in a couple of days, The next day, Emma made efforts. She didn't arrive late at school. The girls promised each other that they would go visit Emily after school. _"That must be a nightmare for her to miss school…"_ – Emma pondered during the lunchtime – _"But knowing her, she'll catch up quickly."_ She was pulled out of her thoughts as somebody sat next to her. She turned her head to see that itw as Miles.

"Hey, Emma. How do you do today?"

"Hi Miles. I'm fine…" – Emma replied, without enthousiasm.

"That's not cool to see my muse with a sad face. You should smile, 'cause it adds you charm." – Miles said with his seducing smile.

"It's hard when your friend is in the hospital." – Emma explained, her cheeks still slightly blushing from the boy's words.

"Well, that's sad. But what you gotta do?" – Miles replied, lacking empathy in his voice.

"You should be more understanding." – Emma said seriously as she stood up from her chair – "It looks like you never had poeple you care for."

"You're wrong, I do care for you."

Emma sighed and thought that keep this conversation going would be pointless with this guy. True, Miles was somehow charming, but damn was he insensitive! But she soon forgot about him as she had to pass her test during her next class. Emma was putting all the efforts she could in that test, trying to remember what she read the previous evening. Emma never had studied that much science as she did the other day. She was the last to give her test to the teacher, but she hoped she managed to make something of it. After school, the girls started to talk about the new enemies.

"I wonder who they are." – Danielle said.

"It probably has something to do with the big hole in the ground." – Rosalie remarked.

"Hmm… I wonder if there was a meteor of a sort after all." – Cecilia added.

"Right, like it dissipated or something…" – Rosalie pursued the thought.

"Who cares about the hole? All what matters is that they injured badly our friend!" – Emma exclaimed.

"Emma, calm down. We must examine the situation to be better prepared." – Danielle remarked with a serious tone and her arms crossed.

"I know, Danielle…" – Emma said with a sigh – "It's just that… Emily hit her head hard and I can't help but wonder if she'll be alright afterwards. She has a brilliant mind, which makes her what she is. What if the incident…"

"Of course she'll be alright." – Alex said as she put her hand over Emma's shoulder – "You'll see."

"You heard what the doctor said yesterday. The harm wasn't severe." – Lia added.

"That's why we're thinking about enemies, to avoid similar incidents to happen." – Rose pointed out.

"You're right. I'm sorry girls." – Emma said after a moment.

"Cheer up. We're allowed to see her tomorrow." – Danielle said with a reassuring expression – "You'll see, she'll be the same brainy girl we know."

The next evening, they went in the direction of the hospital, where they could visit Emily. She was doing quite alright, despite that she was still ordered to stay in bed. But her doctor said she could return home the next day. Rose and Lia brought the homeworks and their notebooks to allow Emily to copy the lessons of the day.

"But take your time with this. You cannot make too many intellectual efforts." – Lia reminded her.

Emily promised, and then Emma started to tell about her test and how she studied for it.

"If only you saw how I studied hard for today's test! I was reading every page at least twice and didn't stop until going to bed."

"It's nice to hear." – Emily said with a gentle smile.

"I just hope it didn't turn out to be pointless…" – Emma replied, a shadow of doubt crossing her face.

As girls kept talking, they heard a two doctors and a nurse talking about what they just saw on tv. There was another attack by the tiger-lion hybrid, leaving about a dozen of victims.

"It's like they lost all their energy." – one doctor said – "Ambulances are already on their way here."

"I wonder how an animal could've caused this." – the nurse commented.

"That's a mistery. But sadly it's still free." – another doctor said – "It disappeared before the police could take some measures."

The girls looked at each other. They'll have to be on their guards the next days and be attentive to attacks. The next time, they would act fast.

 **Demon Tree**

"Perfect, perfect!" – Beinion exclaimed – "There's more energy than the last time!"

"You see? Those girls cannot be everywhere." – Adonnenniel replied.

"We have enough energy for another two days."

The two elves nodded and already anticipated another attack. They had to chose a place with lots of poeple, but different from the previous one, to be unpredictable.

 **Boston**

Emma, Danielle, Alex, Rose and Lia were standing in the hall, waiting for Emily. They soon saw their friend exit the elevator, who was glad to see them. Before she went to them, her doctor approached her, and ordered:

"Remember, you mustn't run or make physical efforts for the next couple of days."

"I'll keep this in mind." – Emily replied.

She then went to her friends, and after they chatted about casual things, she asked if there wasn't another attack, to which they replied there wasn't.

"Lux and Athena didn't sense any dark creature today." – Emma said – "So, I suppose it's good news."

"But we must still be on our guards." – Danielle remarked – "I have a feeling another attack shall happen very soon."

The next day was a Saturday, which girls were glad of. Not only because that was another weekend, but because it would give a bit more time for Emily to recover. They decided to have a walk in the park, where they could sit in the fresh air and silence. As they sat on a bench, while eating some ice-cream, they felt as if they were still normal poeple. _"It's nice to have moments like this… This makes forget."_ – Emma thought. But then, Rose said something that pinched Emma's heart.

"I wonder why our final battle memories are blurry though."

"Where does this come from, Rose?" – Lia asked.

"It's something I was thinking about since we awoke as guardians. But we never got the chance to properly discuss the matter." – Rosalie explained.

"To be honest, I asked myself this question too." – Danielle admitted – "But I'm not sure if we should ask Lux and Athena about this."

"They probably know… just don't want to tell." – Emma said, her tone hardening with the last words.

"Do you think they're hiding things? But why?" – Alexandra asked.

"Hmm… Maybe to protect us?" – Lia suggested – "I don't know, it's the only reason I came up with."

"But you might have a point." – Emily said – "Poeple usually hide things to protect from a scary truth."

"We do deserve to know the truth, scary or not." – Danielle shook her head.

"What are you suggesting, Danielle? Interrogating them?" – Alex asked.

"That could be an option."

"Like, we could light up our reading lamp over their faces and say "We know you're liars! Tell us everything you know! It's your last chance!"" – Cecilia imitated a scary intimidating voice.

Her friends giggled slightly at Cecilia's performance and the sillyness of the thought. Emily then said with a smile, but not without wisdom:

"But maybe, the best option for now is just wait. If Lux and Athena estimate good to tell us, I'm sure they will. They're probably just waiting for the right time."

The girls thought about it and agreed with their friend. Then, as they wanted to go back home, they heard someone's scream. They looked aruond, but saw nothing. They then heard a roar and they understood. Lion was attacking again.

"It comes from this direction." – Rosalie said, pointing with her finger.

"You're right, let's transform!" – Emma ordered as she grabbed her brooch – "Light Cosmic Power!"

"Aqua Element Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

"Rose Element Power!"

Within seconds the girls transformed into Sailor Guardians and started to run where they believed Lion was. But soon, Sailor Lightning felt dizzy and stopped, as she put her hand on a tree for support. Sailor Light grew worried for her friend and asked:

"Sailor Lightning, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. The doctor said you cannot run, you didn't fully recover yet." – Sailor Light remarked – "You should go back home and have a rest. We can take care of this."

"But I-"

"Please! Go home, now!" – Sailor Light almost ordered, her eyes turning teary – "I know how devoted you are at your tasks, but please! Just tonight... don't fight. I don't want something happen to you…"

Sailor Lightning looked at her friend for a moment and then smiled.

"Sailor Light…" – she said – "Thank you for your concern. But I cannot just sit while others are fighting. Sometimes, only one person can make the difference."

Sailor Light was amazed at how her friend was determinate. She sighed, knowing she couldn't make her change her mind. She advised:

"Alright. But don't do more than you actually can."

"I promise." – Sailor Lightning said.

The two girls then caught up the four other guardians, while Emma was looking at her friend with different thoughts in mind. _"She really does want to fight, even after what she went through."_ – Sailor Light pondered – _"Why can't I be like her now?"_

"Ah, there is this creature!" – Sailor Fire said – "Now, let's prepare ourselves!"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They stepped ahead and Sailor Light shouted her usual speech:

"Stop right there! We, Sailor Guardians, will not let you disturb the peace of the park! Poeple come here to relax and enjoy the nature! You'll pay for your actions! In the name of the light, we shall punish you!"

The Lion roared, making the ground and the atmosphere tremble. But the girls, even though they were shaken, had unimpressed postures. Sailor Rose used her attack first:

"Love Roses Chain!"

The chain hit the creature as a whip, making the Lion roar even more. The guardians covered their ears and did the best they could to stand firm on the ground. Sailor Light didn't fail to notice that Sailor Lightning did fall on one knee. She felt sorry for her and wished she could put an end to this difficult life. _"Will this never end?"_ – Sailor Light thought – _"We were born to fight creatures and protect poeple. Is that all we are? Are we just Sailor Guardians?"_ The other guardians were trying their best to fight the creature, who was fighting back too.

"Flaming Arrow!" – Sailor Fire shouted.

"Glowing Thunderstorm!" – Sailor Lightning yelled.

"Aria Breeze!" – Sailor Wind joined in.

"Oceanic Purity Ball!" – Sailor Aqua shouted.

They did injure the creature, but Lion was rather tough. He then pushed the girls aside with his big paw, making the girls fall. Sailor Fire, Sailor Rose, Sailor Wind and Sailor Aqua glared at the creature, while Sailor Lightning didn't have the strength to. She could barely manage forces to sit, with one hand on the grass and the other on her forehead. She was feeling dizzy again.

"Oh no, Sailor Lightning…!" – Sailor Light said, as she walked to her weakened friend.

"It's okay… it's okay…" – Sailor Lightning replied, her voice barely audible.

The other guardians attempted to attack Lion once more, but it then send them twirl in the air before they fell on the ground. _"We fight whatever it costs, whatever could happen… We're the protectors for this world. Is this our only purpose? Will we ever mean something more to anyone?"_ – Sailor Light thought once more. But then, she shook her head from those thoughts, She had to fight, her friends needed help. As Lion was approaching the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Light yelled:

"Not so fast! Face someone who can fight!"

Sailor Light decided to injure the monster with her tiara. She grabbed her tiara with her hand and threw it, yelling:

"Light Tiara Magic!"

But then, something very unexpected happened. The tiara stopped in the mid-way, its glow dissipating as it fell on the ground.

"What?! My tiara! It doesn't work! Why?!" – Sailor Light exclaimed.

But soon, her worries about her abilities got replaced by a worry for her life. Lion jumped on her, making her hit her back hard on the ground and scratching her arms with the claws. Sailor Light just watched as the creature was looking at her as a predator, licking its lips in anticipation. It seemed like the guardian annoyed him, so he wouldn't just take her energy. It would kill her, and the girl could guess that the death would be _very_ painful. Sailor Lightning, gathering some strength, managed to stand on her feet. She made one step ahead, saying weakly:

"Sailor Light, no…"

She made another step, thinking only about how to save her friend, despite the promise she made before the battle. Emma was a precious friend, with selfless concerns for those she cared about. The look she had in her eyes when she begged her to go home was something precious.

"Lion…! You better let go of my friend!" – Sailor Lightning shouted – "I will not let you kill her!"

Sailor Lightning then took the position for her attack, concentrating all the power she had within. She closed her eyes and said:

"Thunder, source of my power, I'm calling for you! Brew me a storm, call for the clouds and bring down the lightning!"

She managed, forgetting about her head trauma and dizzyness, to create a very powerful cloud, fully electricity charged, high abover her.

"Glowing Thunderstorm!" - the guardian then yelled.

Lion at that moment jumped and was about to fall over the guardian, but at that precise moment, the lightning hit him in the spine. Sailor Lightning backed up as she watched how the beast was yelling from the electrical shock. It suffered a few seconds before the shock killed it completely. When the beast was nowhere to be seen, Sailor Lightning allowed herself to fall on her knees again.

"Sailor Lightning!" – Sailor Light exclaimed as she ran to her friend – "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Sailor Light… 'cause I could save you…" – Sailor Lightning replied weakly.

"Oh… you… Thank you, Sailor Lightning…!"

Sailor Light hugged her friend tightly, with a smile on her face, but her eyes teary. It was at that moment when the other guardians approached them. Sailor Light then looked at her friend again, saying with concern:

"But you made lots of efforts… This will delay your recovery!"

Sailor Aqua then sat next to Sailor Lightning, raising up her hands. She then put them over her friend's head, and said with a gentle tone:

"Now, let's do what I should've done in the beginning. Aquatic Heal!"

Her hands glowed in a blue light, healing the intern injury of Sailor Lightning's brain. After a few moments, the guardian of thunder stood up, shook her head to check as the others watched expectingly. She then smiled and said:

"I never felt this good."

She then took Sailor Aqua's hand in gratitude and everyone smiled. They were about to return home, but then Sailor Light's mood changed and her expression turned sad.

"Girls… My tiara… my tiara doesn't work anymore."

"Huh? How is this possible?" – Sailor Fire asked, actually surprised.

"Don't worry, Lux and Athena will find a solution." – Sailor Aqua said, her faith in the cats steady.

"Here is your tiara…" – Sailor Rose said as she took it from the ground and handed it to Sailor Light – "Cheer up and don't lose hope."

"And whatever happens, we're here to help." – Sailor Wind added confident.

"Thank you girls… you're all so nice."

Monday, the girls got to know the grades for the science test. Emma was surprised to see that she got a C. It was the best grade she got in science so far.

"Wow, I still can't believe this!" – Emma was saying as she was eating lunch with her friends.

"See? When you truly want, you can." – Emily said, proud of her friend.

"So, did you talk to Lux about the tiara issue?" – Danielle asked.

"Yes, but… he was as much surprised as you were. He cannot help." – Emma replied.

"I'm sure it'll be settled somehow. Keep your head high." – Alex said.

Emma just nodded, but her mood didn't really change. How was she supposed to fight if her powers didn't work? _"If I can't fight, I can't be Sailor Light… But who I am then?"_

* * *

 **A/N: So, I made the plot from the SM R episode a bit different. First, I didn't want to "copy-paste" and second, I think it wouldn't be logical for Emily to have a friend that other girls wouldn't know (with their memories modified) and it's a bit weird for a "best friend" to appear without even being mentioned before and then just disappear.**

 **If you're wondering why I chose Emily for this plot, it's NOT because she's a Rumbelle child. ^^ It's because basically, she's Jupiter's counterpart even though she has Mercury's intellect. I wanted to remind this. Plus, it was an occasion to properly show the friendship between Emma and Emily. This arc is about that, actually. Develop friendship between Emma and others a deeper, to have a closer look to their psychology.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	13. Fears and Hopes, Emma's powers restored

**Hi everyone. Here comes the next act. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, the stories and characters belong to their respective owners. (Except the OCs, which my friend and I own partially. But yet again, they're inspired from SM senshi...)**

* * *

 **Fears and Hopes. Emma's powers are restored.**

 **Boston**

The Sailor Guardians were battling another monster sent by the mysterious enemies. Five guardians weakened the monster, and Sailor Light decided it was time to finish it, trying to use her powers again. She raised her hand, wanting to magically make the Stellar Rod appear in her hand. But the rod didn't appear as it did usually.  
"Huh? No, not the rod too!" - Sailor Light exclaimed - "What am I supposed to do?"  
The monster was rushing in her direction and Sailor Light thought she had to act fast. She jumped aside, and decided she couldn't just stand and do nothing. Another attempt was necessary. She threw her tiara, yelling:  
"Light Tiara Magic!"  
But like the previous time, the tiara stopped mid-air and fell on the ground, losing all its magic sparks. The monster glared at Sailor Light, who was really panicking now, and rushed to her again. The other five guardians decided they should combine all their attacks, which would be enough power to finish the monster. They positioned themselves, each of them yelling their quotes.  
"Love Roses Chain!"  
"Blazing Fireballs!"  
"Heavenly River Shine!"  
"Aria Breeze!"  
"Divine Thunderbolt!"  
The beam of different elements combined together hit the monster, destroying it before it could harm Sailor Light. As girls sighed in relief, Sailor Fire then walked to Sailor Light, saying:  
"That will not do! You should put more efforts! Put your will into what you do!"  
"I am willing! I do want my powers to work!"  
"Well, want it harder!"  
"Girls, stop this. Yelling at each other won't help Sailor Light's powers work again." - Sailor Aqua stated calmly.  
"I really try to make it work. I do the same what I was doing before. But it just doesn't want to work!" - Sailor Light exclaimed in frustration.  
"The issue is rather curious." - Sailor Wind commented.  
"I'm starting to think that..." - Sailor Fire paused, making everyone look at her, expecting her to continue - "...maybe it's only in her head."  
"What?!" - Sailor Light shouted, then grabbed her tiara and showed her to Sailor Fire - "Didn't you see it fall?! Was this part of my imagination, perhaps?!"  
"I never said you imagined this!" - Sailor Fire snapped back, losing her temper again.  
"What Sailor Fire wanted to say is that the problem might be deeper than you think." - Sailor Lightning explained calmly - "That it could be psychology related."  
Sailor Light then went silent and pondered if this could be true. Her friends seemed to consider the possibility too. At home, as everyone was preparing to go to sleep, Emma was sitting near the bedroom window and staring at the night sky.  
"What could be wrong with me?" - Emma asked herself out loud.  
"We could talk about this tomorrow." - Lux suggested her - "Now, you should sleep, or you won't awake in time in the morning."  
"I guess you're right..."  
Emma then laid in her bed, and she quickly drifted to sleep.

 **Celestial Kingdom, long time ago**

Princess Selene and her father, Knight Endymion, were standing on the balcony, enjoying the calm evening. Inside the castle, there was a ball and the princess wanted to rest a bit from the noisy atmosphere. She did like balls, but she just wanted to enjoy the view from the balcony and have fresh air. Her father had followed her, wanting to talk to her.  
"It's a beautiful sight from here, isn't it?" - Endymion asked.  
"Yes... It really is." - Selene replied with a smile.  
"Well, what's beyond this castle, or rather _under_ , is even greater. There are so many beautiful things too."  
Princess Selene tilted her head slightly and looked at her father with a funny expression. She wanted to look and sound suspicious, but her smile betrayed her amusement.  
"Why are you saying me this, papa? Is there Something I don't know."  
"No, nothing like that." - Endymion replied with a short laughter, amused by his daughter's tone - "It's just that someday, watching over all those realms will be your task. Just reminding you there's life outside our castle."  
"I know that. You always liked to speak about those places." - Selene said, before her expression turning serious - "Papa? Do you miss living down there?"  
Knight Endymion looked at his daughter and sighed. He liked that his daughter showed concern towards him and his feelings, but could he put into words his feelings?  
"I do sometimes. I was born in one of those worlds, after all. Becoming a Celestial Knight and moving in this castle implied readjustments and it took time. But it was worth it. When your mother kissed me and made me immortal like her, I felt magic run through my entire being. But that wasn't because of me becoming immortal. But it was because I knew that being on her side was where I do belong. You and her are what I love the most. I would never want change this part of my life."  
The princess smiled at her father and hugged him. Endymion returned the hug, his arms wrapped tight around her shoulders. Lately, he and Queen Serenita could spend less time with her. It was due to the fact a threat was rising against their kingdom in one of the worlds. He, other soldiers and the Sailor Guardians were often going down and fight their enemies. Everyone knew a war was approaching, and Selene wasn't oblivious to this. But he and Serenita didn't want their daughter to live the eventually last months or days in fear. They hoped to the very end that they would make it, but they realized that the war could be their downfall.  
"Selene... I love you. I just want you to know this." - Endymion then suddenly said - "You mean the world to your mother and I."  
"I love mama and you too." - the princess replied sadly but then spoke joyfully again - "Now, let's go inside and dance!"

 **Boston**

"It's strange that Emma's losing her powers." - Lux remarked, as he and Athéna were sitting alone - "It's not something that can happen to someone like her. Normally, she's determinate to fight and protect those she loves."  
"But that's the point... She doesn't remember them." - Athéna suddenly realized - "She forgot her parents, her future daughter, Captain Hook. She thinks she's alone."  
"But shouldn't her friends be motivation enough? I mean, doesn't she care about them?" - Lux pointed out, frustrated.  
"I don't know what to answer to this." - Athena replied with a pondering expression.  
It was at that moment that the girls entered the house, back from school. The cats went down the stairs and saw the six girls asking the foster parents to sign an authorization to go to a museum their classes would visit the next day.  
"I'll be so interesting and exciting!" - Emily said.  
"Speak for yourself. I never really liked school outgoings..." - Rose commented - "It often comes with a questionnaire."  
"Come on, Rose. It's still better than sitting in class like every other day." - Lia remarked.  
"I guess you're right." - Rose smiled.  
"Oh, but this means we have to make us some lunch for tomorrow!" - Alex exclaimed - "I'll take care of this."  
"I'm joining you, Alex! I like make lunches!" - Lia said as she and Alex went to kitchen.  
Emma then silently went up the stairs and straight to her bedroom (which she shared with Rose and Lia). She sat on the bed, crossed her hands and leaned her forehead on it. The two cats looked surprised at her. The girl was constantly mumbling:  
"I want to be Sailor Light, I want to be Sailor Light..."  
"Emma? What are you doing?" - Lux asked.  
"I'm trying to persuade myself that I want to be Sailor Light." - Emma replied - "So, my powers will work again."  
"Does that mean you actually don't want to be her?" - Athena asked.  
"Well... I want my powers be back, so I can fight along with others. But the idea of being a Sailor Guardian is not very appealing."  
"Emma, the entire world depends on you! You cannot have second thoughts now!" - Lux said sternly.  
"That's the point! The world needs me, while I cannot be myself and enjoy life!" - Emma yelled - "I want to do things like normal poeple, I want to have a family like a normal person!"  
"Emma..." - Lux said, his voice softening.  
"There's nothing you can do about this! That's my fate! I was born to fight! Girls and I are Sailor Guardians, but we don't have a home where we would be waited at." - Emma said, her eyes slowly turning teary - "Why do you think we're all orphans? We were found the same day and eventually grew up together. We all were parted from our parents, only for us to fight. So, there would be no one to cry our death. That's why we don't have a family."  
"But that's not true!" - Athéna exclaimed, not bearing Emma say those things, but then shut her mouth.  
She wasn't supposed to reveal anything about the parents Emma and others actually had. Emma looked at her and frowned.  
"Isn't this true?" - Emma asked.  
"No. Err, yes! I mean... true, you don't have parents now. But that doesn't mean you cannot have a family at all." - Athena caught herself up - "But you're not as alone as you claim. Your friends. Don't they mean a thing to you? Aren't they your family?"  
"We always considered ourselves as one. But that was before we became guardians... I still love them this much, but what about them? They were born to protect their princess, to protect me. It's their duty to be with me."  
After this phrase, it went all silent in the room. The two cats looked at each other, feeling sorry for Emma. Was this how she thought of her friends? Didn't she see that they actually cared for her? That they _wanted_ to be with her?

 **Demon Tree**

Beinion and Adonnenniel were sitting on the branches of their tree, discussing their next hunt for energy.  
"Tomorrow, we go to a museum. There will be lots of poeple there." - Beinion said - "It's a good opportunity."  
"Yeah, I'm so excited!" - Adonnenniel exclaimed.  
"The energy drained from those poeple should be enough for a few days."  
"Now, let's chose our creature."  
They picked up a card and the boy played his harp again.

 **Boston**

All the classes of the same year were standing at the ingoing of the museum, where the teachers were giving explanations. They then gave the questionnaires to every student, saying that it would give them extra points for their history class.  
"I hate those..." - Rose frowned as she looked at the paper.  
"I really need extra points for the history grade. But I'm no good at focusing." - Emma sighed.  
"If you're distracted, I can help you with that quizz." - a familiar male voice said behind her.  
Emma turned around and saw Miles. She gave him a polite smile and said:  
"Hi. I assume you're good at those things."  
"Yes, and I'm only willing give a helping hand." - Miles smiled at her with a hint of seduction.  
"Oh, well that's nice of you-" - Emma started, but got interrupted.  
"Miles has no time to waste with you!" - Nikki said nastily - "You should put your own efforts in what you do!"  
"Nobody asked you!" - Emma snapped at her - "Didn't you ever need someone's help sometimes?"  
"Nope, I'm doing just fine!" - Nikki shook her head.  
"Maybe that's 'cause nobody offered you help! You would've had friends, were you nicer." - Emma said bitterly.  
Nikki growled angrily. Who was this girl to teach her how to live? And why _her_ guy had to always flirt with her? As the group of students finally moved in the building, Nikki found a moment to whisper an "advice" Emma.  
"Stay away from my brother, Swan. You're not the type of girl he needs."  
"Then who does he need? Someone like you, perhaps?" - Emma replied with sarcasm - "You're his sister, he cannot be stuck with you forever."  
This angered Nikki even more. She wanted to reply that she was not his sister, but then remembered that she couldn't blow up her and Beinion's cover. But she swore that she wouldn't let her man like Emma, and no less let her like him back. Then, the next two hours went rather normally. Everyone was listening the guide, looking at the showpieces and answering the related questions. Emma managed to keep the track and was sometimes asking her friends if she didn't miss important information. Finally came lunchtime, when everyone could relax. Emma and her friends opened their bags with their lunch. They were having good time, and Emma couldn't help but smile at the normality of the situation. They were on a school outing, eating their lunch and talking, just like everyone else. But Emma also felt sorry that her friends had to always fight for her, to be guardians and do things that normal poeple would never do. She sighed and stood up from her spot.  
"Where are you going, Emma?" - Alexandra asked.  
"Just need a moment alone, if you don't mind."  
"Ok, we'll be waiting you here." - Alex said gently.  
Emma then went to the restroom, where she looked at herself in the mirror. _"Just who am I to girls? Do they see a friend or someone they have to save and protect?"_ Emma shook her head and splashed her face with water, to refresh her ideas. Suddenly, she heard screams. She ran, and soon found out that there was a monster in the museum. It was a beautiful woman, but it looked more as an art rather than an actual person. Her body was all white, like those of ancient statutes. Her face was drawn finely with ink and a bit of red paint. On her arms, there were a few golden ancient hieroglyphs "tatoos". Her dress was a mix of a greek and an egyptian outfit. For a monster, Musey was rather beautiful. _"What a shame..."_ \- Emma thought. Everyone was running in different directions, trying to hide from the monster, but it attacking, even breaking things around and eventually drained energy.  
"I must interfere before it's too late." - Emma said and then brought her brooch to her lips, whispering - "Light Cosmic Power."  
She transformed into Sailor Light and ran closer to the place her friends and classmates were. She saw that her friends were still in their civilian forms, guessing that they did not transform due to the amount of poeple around.  
"Stop right there! How dare you to ruin a cultural place, filled with objects of historical importance? Poeple spent time and efforts to find and analyse them! I cannot forgive you for your behaviour! I'll punish you in the name of the light!"  
"Sailor Light, what are you doing...?" - Alex whispered anxiously - "You don't have your powers..."  
"Now, she's in big trouble." - Danielle said on her turn.  
In another spot, the two elves glared at the guardian. Why would she always appear at the worng time? They didn't get enough energy yet!  
"We should go home, check out our tree." - Beinion suggested.  
"What? Leaving when Sailor Light's here?" - Adonnenniel asked.  
"If we stay around too long, poeple will notice us. Besides, Sailor Light can't be invincible."  
"Good point. Let's get out of here."  
The couple teleported away, trusting Musey to do her job. They had chosen a rather powerfull creature, after all. It had better chances to finish the guardian off than others. Sailor Light stood in a ready-to-fight pose, but then remembered that her powers didn't work. _"But I still must try... to save everyone."_ She removed her tiara from her head and threw it, yelling:  
"Light Tiara Magic!"  
But once more, its speed slowed down in mid-air, its sparkles dissipated, and the monster pushed it away with her hand. Sailor Light looked at it desperate, mentally screaming: _"Why does it refuse to work?! I want to save everyone! Isn't this enough?!"_ But then, the creature pushed the guardian away, making her hit the wall and fall on the ground, with a groan of pain. Musey then started to suck out everyone's energy, including the guardians'. Sailor Light, seeing everyone in distress, slowly stood up, despite the pain in her back, and rushed to the monster. All the poeple in the roomhad passed out, except for the five friends, since they were guardians and were slightly more resistant. Sailor Light pushed the monster, who immediately got mad at her and pushed her violently on the ground. Then, something that Sailor Light didn't expect happened: her locket chattered and magical ribbons surround her body. Sailor Light switched back to Emma.  
"Huh?! Even my locket gave up?" - Emma exclaimed.  
Musey hissed as she grabbed firmly the girl's arms and started to suck out her energy as she slowly ang long inhaled. Emma's eyes closed soon and passed out.  
"Emma, no...!" - Danielle exclaimed weakly.

 _Emma was flying in what looked like the outer space, which surprised her alot. She looked around and asked herself:  
"What's going on? How did I get here? Hello? Is there anybody?!"  
She then saw a light glowing a bit further, so she flew to it. When she reached it, she touched the light with her hand, after what it transformed in a small figure of the person she knew well.  
"Queen Serenita..." - Emma said.  
"Hello, my dear princess. It seems like you need me again." - the queen said with a peaceful voice.  
"Queen...! My powers stopped to work for some reason! I cannot even transform anymore!"  
"You already know why your powers don't work, princess."  
"I... I don't know if I can continue like this. I have an important role, but I cannot stand the idea that I'll stay alone because of that." - Emma confessed - "My parents abandoned me after my birth, you and my father Endymion are dead... I don't have anyone who cares for me."_  
 _"Don't say that. You're still as much needed and loved like before." - Queen Serenita said with a gentle and reassuring voice - "In your past life, you were very important for our kingdom. But that didn't prevent us all to genuinly love you. If we tried to hide you in one of the realms, it wasn't about to save the future of the kingdom. It was to save you."  
Emma sighed and closed her eyes. She remembered what Knight Endymion has told her long time ago, the last evening before the war broke out. He wanted her to know that he and her mother loved her very much before they all died.  
"I know that you love me. But my friends... I'm a burden to them for two lifetimes now."  
"A friend is never a burden." - the queen said seriously - "You have five wonderful friends, who'll never abandon you. You are so lucky to have them."  
"You think their concern is true?"  
Emma asked this not with doubt, but with hope. After all, she trusted the queen to know better. Queen Serenita answered by a question.  
"Do your friends do a strict bodyguard job, or do they do much more?"  
The young girl gasped, finally realizing the truth in the queen's words. She was so right! Her friends did protect her, but they did more than just this. They did their homework together, they laughed, they played videogames, they had walks, they went for shopping... All of those activities clearly exceeded their assigned duty.  
"Thank you, thank you!" - Emma exclaimed and started to laugh for being so clueless - "I understand now. I wish I were wiser."  
"Wisdom is aquired with experience." - Queen Serenita replied with a smile - "Now, go save your friends."  
Emma nodded as her brooch started to glow again. Before she felt herself disappear away, she yelled:  
"Wait! I have a question! Why did all our parents abandon us?"  
"You will find the answer to this question soon. I promise."_

Emma's brooch glowed and its glow pushed Musey away. Emma opened her eyes, stood up, her forces coming back to her. As Musey hissed in pain, the five guardians looked at their friend with surprise. Emma grabbed her locket, yelling again:  
"Light Cosmic Power!"  
As she transformed into Sailor Light once again, she thought: _"Never again shall I doubt girls' friendship, neither shall I claim I'm unloved!"_ Her five friends were amazed that she got her powers back.  
"She transformed..." - Alex muttered.  
"You did it, Sailor Light..!" - Emily said.  
"Your powers are finally back!" - Rose added.  
"Now, show her what you're capable of!" - Lia said.  
"Fight, and without second thoughts." - Danielle encouraged.  
Sailor Light nodded to her friends and brought her hand to her tiara. Musey was about to attack again, but Sailor Light yelled her quote faster:  
"Stellar Light Flash!"  
The beam of light hit Musey in her face, making her fall on her knees. She hissed in pain and rubbed her face. Sailor Light didn't wait long before making appear the Stellar Rod in her hand.  
"Cosmic Starlight Attack!" - she yelled.  
This attack finished the creature off. Sailor Light ran to her friends, asking:  
"Gosh, are you okay girls?"  
"Yes, we are. Thanks to you." - Rosalie said with a smile.  
"We knew you could do it." - Alexandra said.  
"We never doubted you, Sailor Light." - Cecilia added.  
"But I did doubt you... I thought I didn't mean to you what you mean to me." - Sailor Light lowered her head in shame - "I'm sorry girls."  
"Well, what matters is that you don't doubt anymore." - Emily said.  
"Even though I feel offended, all of sudden." - Danielle frowned and crossed her arms.  
"Hey! I did apologize!" - Sailor Light exclaimed.  
The girls then laughed together and decided they should help the unconscious poeple around. As girls were checking everyone, Emma then closed her eyes, thinking: _"Thank you, Queen Serenita. For everything."_

* * *

 **A/N: You might Wonder why Emma all of sudden became so unsure of her friendship with girls. Well, memory alterning does things to you.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	14. Hope of a child, the rose blooms

**Hello guys! I'm sorry, it took me so long to release another chapter. I had a very busy semester and my friend had lost the inspiration. But at least we came out with something. My winter exams are coming, so I don't know when the next chapter will be written. But we'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the stories used. "OUAT" and Emma belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, "SM" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. My friend and I owe only the OCs.**

* * *

 **Hope of a child. The rose blooms.**

 **Boston**

Rose, sleeping peacefully, started to slowly wake up as some agitation noises reached her ears. Reluctant, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She didn't like to wake up for school in the morning. Noticing that none of her friends were in the room, she gazed at the clock on the night table and gasped as she realized what time it was.

"Oh no! I'm late for school!" – Rose yelled and jumped out of her bed.

She almost tripped over Athena in process. She barely paid attention to that, so the cat asked her while she was getting dressed:

"Hey! Can't you be more careful?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" – Rose asked back in panic.

They quickly ran out of the house. Rose then noticed two boys picking on a girl. The little girl was crying, while the bullies told mean things to her. This sight made Rose stop, as she remembered how she was treated as a child. _"I cannot even tell how many times elder kids mocked me."_ As the sad memory emerged, she walked to the boys with a determinate pace, and put her hands on her hips as she stood behind them.

"Leave them alone." – Rose demanded as she glared at the boys.

Hearing the low tone, the boys turned around, and as they saw the teenage girl, who was a few heads taller than them, they backed up slightly.

"We did nothing wrong, it's her…!" – one of them said nervously.

"Run!"- the other said, after what the two boys ran away from the tall blonde girl.

Rose glared at them one last time, then she knelt to the little girl.

"Oh, don't cry kid." – she started to comfort her – "Boys are just meanies, they're not worthy your tears."

"Okay…" – the kid said as she quickly wiped off her tears and smiled.

"That's better." – Rose said.

"Please… can you take me to the bus stop?" – the little girl asked.

"Well, I really have to go…" – Rose hezitated – "You're a big girl, right?"

"Please!" – the kid said once more with pleading eyes – "I must take the school bus."

"Alright… Is it far away?" – Rosalie asked.

Luckily, it wasn't. The bus stop was on the neighbor street, so Rose took the kid there. As the kid sat in the bus, she and Rose waved at each other. Athena looked up at Rose and said nervously:

"Rose… aren't you forgetting something?"

"Right! I'm late for school!" – Rosalie exclaimed.

She rushed in the direction of the Junior High School, running even faster than before. Now, she definitely wouldn't make it on time. But then, she saw a familiar figure running in the same direction a few steps ahead from her.

"Emma…!" – Rose yelled as she caught up with her.

"Rose! I thought you at school already!" – Emma said as she kept running.

"I overslept. But hey, I still quit the house before you!"

"Why were you behind me then?" – Emma asked.

"There were… circumstances." – Rose replied – "I'll explain later."

The schoolbell was ringing at the moment when the two girls reached the school gates. Emma and Rose knew they'd be scolded by their teachers for being late. Their ways parted in the school corridors, being in different classes. Rosalie rushed in her classroom, her face red and sweating, her breath irregular.

"Sorry… I'm late…" – Rose managed to say as her knees almost failed her.

"I can see that." – Mr Faraday, the physics teacher replied calmly – "Go to your seat, and don't interrupt my lesson for the rest of it. We'll talk later."

Rose sat her desk without saying a word and opened her textbook. When Emily was answering to a question, Lia took the opportunity to quietly whisper:

"Why are you so late?"

"My sleep was deep tonight." – Rose replied as quietly – "You could've woken me up."

"You're usually ponctual, so I just didn't see the need in doing so. Sorry about that."

At the lunchtime, Emma was eating in a grumpy mood. She has been scolded by her teacher once more, but she was getting used to it. The, she felt someone put his hands over her shoulders. She turned around to see that itw as Miles.

"Oh, hi Miles."

"Emma… I was wondering if I couldn't join you? I can barely find a good moment so we can talk." – Miles said with his charming smile.

"Rose will join me soon." – Emma said matter-of-factly – "If you have anything to say, take the one minute you have."

"Emma, this will never do! I want to know more about you. I cannot stop thinking about you since the day we met."

"Well, I'm sorry for the burden." – Emma said as she got another bite of her sandwich.

"Look, I'm not asking much. I just want you to give me a part of your time." – Miles replied.

"Hmm… I think your sister needs more of your attention than I do." – Emma stated, gesturing in Nikki's direction.

Nikki just paid for her lunch plate and was about to chose a table where she'd sit. Miles sighed, knowing he had to hurry at her side before she noticed he was talking to Emma again. But before rushing to his girlfriend, he turned to Emma once more.

"Think about my words, Emma."

The moment he left, Rose sat in front of her friend with her own sandwich and soda drink.

"Miles really seems to like you." – Rose remarked – "You should give this guy a chance."

"You want me to date Miles?" – Emma asked – "He's a womanizer and all girls are crazy of him. He has choice among them."

"You're afraid to date anyone, aren't you?" – Rosalie asked seriously – "You know, not all guys are like your first boyfriend."

Emma sighed. She didn't like to think about Neal. He really broke her heart and she made herself a delusion that he might've been her true love, that they would stay together always. But that was silly. There was nothing like true love, at least not for her. Emma really loved Neal, she even wanted to introduce him to her five best friends. But he just disappeared without even explaining her his reasons. Now Emma was afraid to open up to another guy, because it would hurt again.

"Miles is attractive, he's cool and all… I'm just not very sure about him." – Emma said.

"Take your time. But not too much time, or some other girl might grasp him." – Rose said half-joking – "So, how did your teacher react?"

"Miss Petunia yelled at me again. Luckily, she didn't assign me detention. She probably thought it won't change my habits anyway."

"You're lucky. Mr Faraday didn't yell, but in the end of his lesson, he put me to detention." – Rose said with a sigh – "So, don't wait for me this evening."

After school, when her detention was over, Rose was walking home with Athena in her arms. (Her cat was waiting for her at the gates.) As they passed next to a playground, they overheard something. It was the same small girl from the morning, who was teased by three boys again.

"You're stupid to believe that!" – one of the boys mocked her.

"No, I'm not!" – the girl protested – "She's real! I know that!"

"She's not! Did you see her?" – another boy asked.

"No, but she exists!" – the girl kept insisting.

"She's silly, like things she says!" – the third boy commented and the two others agreed.

At that moment Rose walked to the tiny group with an intimidating pace again.

"Leave her alone, you nasty fools!"

"Oh no, that's the madam from this morning! Run!" – one of the boys said to his buddies.

The three boys immediately ran away.

"I'm not old enough to be called a "madam", thank you!" – Rose yelled after them after what she turned to the little girl and asked – "You're okay? What's your name?"

"Yes. My name's Carrie." – the kid replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie, but it's Rose for friends." – Rose introduced herself and then showed her white cat – "And this is Athena."

"You're cute kitty, Athena!" – Carrie said.

Rose then noticed that Carrie was wearing a Sailor Light badge.

"Oh, so you're a Sailor Light fan?" – she asked.

"Uh-uh." – Carrie nodded with a smile.

"So… you must like Sailor Rose too?" – Rosalie asked inquiringly.

"Who's that?" – the kid asked.

"Oh… well, she's Sailor Light's friend." – Rose replied, a bit disappointed for not being as popular as her friend was.

The two then sat on a bench and started to chat.

"Do you think Sailor Light's real, Rose?" – Carrie asked.

"The most important thing is to believe. If you believe she's real, so she is. Believing is what makes things real." – Rose answered honestly.

"You're right." – Carrie said with a smile, before asking – "But tell me… you know her?"

"To be honest, I've met her." – Rosalie replied.

 _"Oh no!"_ – Athena mentally exclaimed.

"Really? Can you tell the others about her?" – Carrie asked – "They don't believe me."

"Yes, I'll talk to them." – Rosalie replied.

 _"Rose, what are you doing?!_ " – Athena mentally screamed again.

Rosalie promised that she would go to her kindergarten when she could and that she would change Carrie's classmates' minds about Sailor Light.

 **The Doom Tree shelter**

Beinion and Adonnenniel observed that they needed energy. Adonneniel suggested to target small kids.

"The youths' organisms produce a lot of energy. It'll be perfect for our tree."

"You have great ideas, Adonnenniel." – Beinion flattered his girlfriend.

He played his harp to summon the Cardian Gigaros. Within minutes, he appeared flying above a bus on its way to Kindergarten and made it stop by punching a hole in the roof. Once done, he proceededa to steal energy from the scared kids.

 **Boston**

In their house, the guardians and Lux saw flash news on tv about the attack. They immediately understood that it were deeds by their enemies. They went to their room, where they wouldn't be heard by the foster parents.

"They changed their target. They're attacking kids now!" – Danielle exclaimed.

"Unbelievable! If we don't stop them quickly, they'll hurt more of them." – Lia stated.

"Emily, can you identify their next target?" – Lux asked.

Emily calculated on her supercomputer and after a moment, she showed the result on the screen to her friends.

"This Kindergarten is probably their next target." – Emily said.

"Hey, that's the Kindergarten Carries goes to." – Rosalie said quietly to herself.

"It could be our chance." – Athena remarked.

"I'll go there tomorrow." – Rose said to her friends.

"Okay, and Emma shall go with you." – Lux instructed.

"Huh? Well… okay." – Emma agreed reluctantly.

"Have more good will, Emma. Don't forget only your Stellar Rod can finish off the creatures." – Lux reminded her sternly.

"I'm very fine with the mission." – Emma said, frowning at her mentor.

Emma had no problem with going to a mission. She just didn't feel at ease on the idea at boarding a Kindergarten school bus. It was just too awkward.

"We rely on you, Emma." – Alex said her.

The next day at the Kindergarten, Rose was trying to convince the kids that Sailor Light and Sailor Rose did exist, while Emma was standing a few steps behind her friend wondering what did they got themselves into.

"I can assure you that both Sailor Light and Sailor Rose are real." – Rose was saying.

"Well, I won't believe until I see them." – one of the boys from the previous day said.

"But you won't see them if you don't believe!" – Carrie exclaimed.

Emma, Lux and Athena exchainged glances. Lux asked Athena how they ended up in this, to which Athena replied that it was Rose's fault.

"I thought her being responsible. She might blow up our cover." – Emma whispered to the white cat.

"Her sudden attachment to Carrie won over her common sense." – Athena stated – "But I still trust her for being careful."

Emma and Lux nodded as they looked back at Rose, who was dealing with remarks of the children. A boy was saying at the moment:

"Grown ups tell stupid stories to hide from reality."

"What an annoying brat…" – Rosalie muttered to herself.

It was at that moment that the kindergarten teacher approached her class and told the kids she couldn't go with them on the bus.

"I'm really sorry. But I have very important business today." – she apologized.

 _"Good, no need to find some excuses to board the bus."_ – Rose thought to herself.

Rose and Emma approached the teacher and offered to take the bus with her class if she didn't mind.

"Oh yes, please! Let them come, teacher!" – Carrie pleaded.

"Of course. I expect you girls to be responsible and I hope it'll be a great experience." – the teacher said to the two teens.

The class, along with Emma, Rose, Lux and Athena, boarded the bus which quickly drove away from the Kindergarten school. In the bus, Emma asked to Rose quietly, so Carrie wouldn't hear them:

"Tell me… why do you want to help the kid that much?"

"Oh, well… She was bullied, I just had to help. I can only relate, I used to be bullied by elder kids for believing in fairy tales." – Rose replied and then looked at Carrie who was playing with the cats – "Carrie and I are very alike."

"I see… Carrie's lucky to have your support." – Emma said as she put her hand over Rose's shoulder – "That and the fact we are real, unlike fairy tales."

"But Emma, if you and I exist, why couldn't fairy tales too?" – Rose commented.

This left Emma speechless. She never thought of that. But then, she shook her head as she wasn't about question if fairy tales did exist or not.

"That's different." – Emma replied.

"Why would this be different?" – Rosalie asked – "You and all the other kids should be more open-minded. I dreamed I could be a hero and I became one. Carrie thinks Sailor Light exists, and she's right."

"Uhh… I give up. Seems like you're a hopeless dreamer." – Emma said with a sigh, but with no hint of annoyance.

Soon, the bus drove into a tunnel. At that moment Gigaros appeared and stopped the bus by breaking its front window. Everyone in the bus screamed.

"I'm scared…" – Carrie said as she grabbed Rose's hand.

"Don't worry. Sailor Light will come and rescue us." – Rose assured her little friend.

Athena, Lux and the Emma attacked Gigaros physically, but Gigaros threw the cats back to Rose and punched Emma out of the bus. Now that she was out of everyone's sight, Emma could transform.

"Light Cosmic Power!"

Gigaros was about to drain everyone's energy, but before he could do so, he was interrupted by Sailor Light's speech.

"You coward! How dare you to attack those poor kids! Children are our future!" – Sailor Light said – "I shall punish you in the name of the light!"

"It's Sailor Light!" – Carrie yelled, very excited.

But then Gigaros attacked her, and she had to jump quickly to dodge his attacks. The kids were excited to see that Sailor Light really did exist. Carrie was very happy to see her favourite heroine. Even though Gigaros was a tough creature, Sailor Light did her best to defend herself with kicks or by jumping away. Carrie was encouraging her out of the bus window. All the kids gathered in one side of the bus to watch the fight. Rose took the opportunity to jump out of the window on the other side. Outside, she transformed into Sailor Rose. Gigaros pushed Sailor Light and was about to hit her. But at that moment, he got interrupted once more, this time by Sailor Rose.

"Stop right there!"

"Oh, so she is Sailor Rose…!" – Carrie said with a happy smile.

Sailor Rose then checked if her friend Sailor Light was okay and then prepared herself to use her attack.

"Rose Beam!" – she shouted

She managed to hurl Gigaros backwards, but he was unaffected. He retaliated by sending a spiral of dark energy towards the two Sailor Guardians, hurting them. Sailor Rose quickly stood up and used her attack for the second time.

"Rose Beam!"

But her attack was not working, which made Sailor Rose. But the Sailor Guardians heard Carrie and the other kids shout encouragments to not give up.

"We believe in you! Don't give up!"

"Sailor Light! Sailor Rose! Sailor Light! Sailor Rose!"

Encouragments were good to hear for the two heroines. They stood up, ready to keep fighting to save the kids. At that moment Gigaros was about to attack the kids by draining their energy he came for in the first place. Seeing how the creature was close to Carrie and how endangered the little girl was, something in Sailor Rose completely snapped. _"No! He will NOT harm this so precious kid!"_ – Sailor Rose thought. She started to glow and unleashed a deadly attack.

"Poison Ivy Beam!" – Sailor Rose shouted.

At first it looked similar to her basic attack. But this time, the beam was green and before it hit the creature, it split into multiple thorn-like beams, stabbing Gigaros with the venom turning him into dust. Everyone watched the scene in amazement, including Sailor Light. Sailor Rose looked at Carrie, mentally thanking heavens she was alright, after what she fell unconscious.

"Sailor Rose…!" – Sailor Light rushed towards her friend.

"Will she be okay?" – Carrie asked with worry.

"Yes, don't worry. She's just exhausted. But I promise she'll get all the care she needs." – Sailor Light promised, and then gave Carrie a friendly wink.

This made Carrie smile, and she guessed that Sailor Rose would be ok, since Sailor Light said her so. The kids watched in amazement how Sailor Light lifted the unconscious Sailor Rose and walked away despite the difficulty in doing so.  
A few minutes later, Sailor Light returned to her room with the unconscious Sailor Rose (Lux and Athena following behind) being careful fot the foster parents to not see them. Their four friends rushed to them, and started to ask what happened. Sailor Light and Sailor Rose turned back into their normal form, and Rose was then put on the bed. Emma briefly explained how things went, and the mention of the attack Rose used surprised the team.

"Athena, do you know what it was?" – Emma asked.

"There is a story behind that attack." – Athena confirmed – "You maybe don't remember it since it happened so long time ago. It happened when we all lived in the Heavens, when the princess' guardians were not very experienced yet. One day when Rosetta - Sailor Rose - was training, an incident happened that involved the Poison Ivy Beam. This attack is a deadly venom, it could kill anything or anyone good or evil. That day it almost killed everyone, including Sailor Rose herself. After the incident, her mother Gaia sealed that power to make sure it could never be used again."

"Wow, what a story." – Emma said.

"And I thought, out of all our powers, mine were the most dangerous." – Danielle commented.

"But if this power has been sealed, how could Rose use it today?" – Emily.

"Well… my guess is that her anger got the best of her. She grew very fond of the child." – Athena said – "But that's why she passed out, she wasn't supposed to use this attack."

The next day, Rose and Carrie met again at the same playground. They sat on the bench so Carrie could tell her story about the bus attack and the Sailor Guardians. Rosalie listened amused the story she already knew from the mouth of the excited kid.

"Both Sailor Light and Sailor Rose were great!" – Carrie was saying – "I love them both very much!"

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are always very welcome.**

 **The reason the little girl's name's Carrie is because I heard that Minako's English name was at first planned to be Carrie. The girl has a bond with Rosalie, who is Minako's counterpart. You see the thing. Speaking of this name, R.I.P. Carrie Fisher. :'( Princess Leia believed in a better future of the galaxy as much as little Carrie believes in Sailor Light. You could tell it's a tribute to the actress.**

 **Oh and, the teacher's name Faraday is not a form of self-insertion (I'm a girl ^^), my nickname being July Farraday, but it's a reference to the series "Lost" and its character Daniel Faraday, who was a physician. I loved that guy, he's so cute! 3**


	15. Child of heart, Alex's protection

**It took time for this chapter to come out... My friend was supposed to help me with this one, but didn't find the right inspiration (I don't blame him for that, though) so I decided to write it all by myself. I hope it came out okay. This is an Alex centric chapter, which doesn't happen often. But I promise that later in this season, Alex aka Sailor Aqua will have a much more important role than she ever had previously in this fanfic. :) She deserves a character development too.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the song already, but "OUAT" belongs to ABC and "BSSM" to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation.**

* * *

 **Child of heart. Alex's aquatic protection.**

 **Boston**

Emma and her friends were watching tv in the living room of their foster parents' house. The two adults were gone, as they said that they were called by the system. This worried the girls a little and they hoped it wasn't about themselves. But the best option was to not think about it until their caretakers came back. As they stared at the tv screen, it was the time of flashing news. The reporter greeted the tv watchers and started to speak about the events of the day.  
"Today, in the end of the afternoon, a strange creature attacked a nursery of Boston. The creature couldn't be properly seen..." - the reporter said as a photo, obviously taken by a passer-by with his phone, showed up in the corner of the screen - "...but it left several victims. Most of them are babies, but there are a few parents and one educator. They were all brought to the hospital and luckily there were no deaths."  
"That's horrible..." - Alexandra said horrified - "That's so low, even for an enemy!"  
"This means they're desperate." - Danielle said, her tone emotionless - "Children and babies provide more energy, so it only makes sense the two elves decided to target them."  
"It makes sense, but it's way too cruel." - Alex shook her head - "I cannot believe how a person can be heartless to the point to harm a defenseless being!"  
"That's why we're here, Alex." - Rose reminded her - "Our job is to punish people like them."  
"But we weren't there... while we should have been." - Alex replied with a sad expression.  
"We cannot be around all the time, it's impossible." - Emily stated - "But we do our best."  
"So the next time, we'll beat these villains up!" - Cecilia said with enthousiasm.  
"We must be on our guards, now that we know a creature is free to return and drain more energy." - Lux commented - "Your school shedule is unconvenient, but let's hope the directors will close their institutions after today's events."  
"This would destabilize the creature." - Athena agreed.  
"I'm sure everything will be settled up." - Emma said with a sure tone - "We are the Sailor Guardians, aren't we?"  
The girls nodded. All they could do for the moment was to wait and see how things would go. At that moment, the front door opened and the foster parents came in... with a baby!  
"Listen up, girls. This baby has been entrusted to the system for a week or longer." - Mrs Harrington said - "So please be quiet."  
"What happened to his parents?" - Emma asked.  
"Did you see the news?" - Mr Harrington replied - "The baby was a victim of the attack. Well, he's in fact ok, his mother protected him from the creature."  
"She's a good mother." - Alex stated - "But... will she be alright?"  
"From what we know, she's very weak and cannot take care of her son." - the foster mother replied - "Her husband's abroad for business and she has no other family. So the baby's temporarily entrusted to us."  
"Oh, that's sad... But I'll help you to take care of him." - Alex said seriously.  
Her friends looked at her with surprise. Alexandra didn't notice and continued:  
"You already have to deal with us, it must be difficult for you to also take care of a baby. I can help you with anything, at any moment I'm not at school."  
"Your help is the most welcome, Alexandra." - the foster father said - "But I advise you to be careful with that. You cannot let this affect your school results."  
"I won't, I promise." - Alex promised - "So, what shall I do first?"  
Emma, Rose, Emily, Lia and Danielle looked at their friend with bewildrement. Never have they seen Alex so serious about a difficult task like this one. Before dinner, they watched at how Alex was doing her best to feed the baby properly. It wasn't easy because he cried often. But this didn't exhaust Alex, neither did it kill her determination in her task. She was talking to him as she held him in her arms in an attempt to calm him a little.  
"Don't cry, little Jordan. I know, I know, you miss mummy... But she'll be back soon, I promise. I'll take care of you meanwhile. Shall we be friends?"  
Jordan's cries progressively ceased. Emma was amazed at how Alex was good at this and how she gained the baby's trust. At night, while everyone was sleeping deeply, Alex suddenly awoke, hearing a small cry from another room. It was barely audible, because the rooms weren't close to each other and because the doors were closed, but Alex still heard it and she stood up from her bed. As she switched her night lamp on, Emma woke up too.  
"Alex...? What time is it, what's going on...?" - Emma asked sleepily.  
"I heard baby Jordan cry." - Alex answered quietly - "I want to check him."  
"Alex, Mr and Mrs Harrington will take care of him, return to bed... We have school tomorrow." - Emma said with slight annoyance as she covered her head with her blanket.  
"I'll be back soon." - Alexandra said to her friend.  
Even though Alex's help was welcome, Mrs Harrison instructed her to eventually not get up at night, because she wouldn't be attentive at school from the lack of sleep. Alex agreed and returned to her room. She laid in her bed, but couldn't get asleep. She was thinking about all those babies and mothers, victims of the monster. She was also thinking about Jordan and how he possibly felt about not sleeping at home. __"It must be difficult for him to not have his mum around..."__ \- Alex pondered - __"He's one year and a half, he definitely knows her and misses her. Did I miss my own mother too when I was abandoned? Was I even old enough to know her? No, probably not... girls and I were less than a year old when people found us."__ So, Alex kept thinking for a while and she managed to fall asleep only two hours later.  
The next day at school, Alex wasn't in her best form to concentrate on anything her teacher was saying. She eventually fell asleep on her desk in the middle of the math lesson. Emma gasped. She tried to think of a way to wake Alex up discreetely, but she couldn't. But the teacher noticed her student asleep and said loudly:  
"Alexandra, is my lesson that boring?!"  
Alex jumped up in her chair, making the class giggle. She looked up at her teacher ashamed and apologized quietly.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
"I guessed that not everyone is interested in my subject, but it's very arrogant to demonstrate it this way." - the math teacher said severely.  
"No, it's not because of that...! My foster home hosted a baby yesterday!" - Alex hurried to say in her defense - "He cried during the night, so I didn't sleep well."  
After a few moments, the teacher said more gently:  
"Alright, I forgive you for this time. But if you fall asleep again, I'll have to put you in detention. Although the situation is understandable, falling asleep in class is inappropriate."  
"I understand." - Alex replied.  
The lesson was pursued without any more insidents. Nikki, when she heard Alex mention a baby, couldn't help but smile as she remembered the energy her creature drained the day before. The tree was very satisfyed and they had enough energy for the rest of the week.  
At the end of the day, the guardians were walking back home, and Emma decided to give Alex an advice.  
"Look, I know you took this Attack on the babies to heart, but you shouldn't make more efforts than you can." - Emma said to her friend - "You shouldn't awake in the middle of the night, or you'll get trouble at school."  
"I know, but I couldn't help it. I heard Jordan's voice." - Alex replied.  
"What she meant was that you must not kill yourself in helping Mr and Mrs Harrington with the baby." - Emily clarified - "You must keep in mind that you should stay in good form to succeed your semester."  
"And to fight against monsters." - Rosalie added seriously.  
"I know, I know..." - Alexandra sighed - "I just wanted to be useful, I guess."  
The girls soon arrived at the Harringtons' house, where they found the housewife trying to calm down the crying baby. Seeing the girls being home, she called for help.  
"Alex, please help me. I feed him, changed his diapers, but he still cries...! I wanted to dress him up to have a walk, but he keeps crying...!" - she said with a tired tone.  
"Oh, no problem! He just misses his mother, that's why he's crying." - Alexandra said, understanding.  
Alex's friends watched at how she managed to calm him down within fifteen minutes. She was very patient, which helped her in the task. This made Alex seem almost motherly.  
"Really impressive..." - Emma said.  
"It is, especially considering she had no proper mother figure." - Danielle commented - "Just like us."  
"It must be part of what she is." - Rose suggested - "Very few have a motherly instinct at this age."  
"Maybe... Or maybe there's more to that." - Emma said pensively.  
The next day at school, Emma, Alex and Emily met at midday in the corridors. They discussed the exams to come, stressing Emma and Alex. They weren't the most brilliant students in their class, even though they did improve since the midsemester.  
"I can't do it, especially not chemistry. I don't get a thing at it!" - Emma sighed in despair.  
"You shouldn't worry. It's exactly the same things we already studied before." - Emily tried to rationalize.  
"It's easy for you to say, Emily. You always were the smartest of us all." - Alex remarked.  
Two boys from Emma's class overheard that part of the conversation when they passed by, and they couldn't help but make some remarks about the topic.  
"Get a B at your tests is already one big accomplishment for you, isn't it?" - one of them said.  
"I guess your best chance is to study till your heads blow." - the other added.  
The two guys laughed a little at their own remarks and they proceeded to walk away. But before they could, Emily said with a very serious tone:  
"Instead of putting your noses in others' grades, you should think about starting to improve your own."  
Her remark made the guys uncomfortable, so the two walked away with a hint of shame on their expressions. This girl wasn't a violent person, nor was she a bully, but she definitely knew how to use words to defend herself or her friends. Emily smiled and then looked at Emma and Alex:  
"Don't listen to them. One who calls another an idiot is the idiot."  
"Oh, we don't worry about them..." - Emma waved her hand in a careless manner - "We'll do our best of course, but __please__ explain us the chemistry part!"  
"I will." - Emily promised then turned to Alex - "Please, concentrate when you study. You were distracted yesterday."  
"I know, I just couldn't help but worry about Jordan." - Alexandra admitted.  
"He'll be okay, his mum will recover soon." - Emma reminded her friend - "She'll come for her son and they'll live as a happy family again. So, don't grow too attached to the baby, okay?"  
"So wise words from a so young girl." - a voice behind Emma said.  
Emma turned around to see Miles standing there, giving her his charming smile again.  
"Oh, it's you... Wassup?" - Emma asked.  
"I'm good, now that I saw you, my pretty muse." - Miles replied.  
"I'm no muse, and please stop following me." - Emma requested - "Especially that your sister will fray again."  
"Well, she's not around, let's use the moment." - Miles suggested.  
"Sorry, my friends and I were about to go." - Emma said as she proceeded to walk away, grabbing her friend's arms - "See ya!"  
Once they were far enough from him, Emma complained how Miles was being a glue. Alex and Emily giggled at the situation, and they asked Emma what she really thought of him.  
"Miles' cool, but... he's kind of weird. In his own way." - Emma said - "I cannot tell what it is, but something's off about him and Nikki. Especially Nikki."  
"You're just afraid to date a guy." - Alexandra disagreed with Emma's thoughts - "Admit it, you're looking for excuses."  
"Please, not you too! Rose said me the same thing a few days ago, and I tell you she got it wrong!" - Emma protested.  
"But Miles' a good option, he's rather cute." - Emily remarked, making Alex and Emma immediately look at her.  
"So... you think he's cute, huh?" - Emma teased.  
"I mean... he seems to be an intellectual type." - Emily said, embarassed by her previous words - "You saw his harp and heard his music, he loves art! He definitely has brains."  
"You like Miles, Emily!" - Alex giggled childishly.  
"I didn't say that! I just like his intelligence." - Emily corrected her friend.  
"Are you sure?" - Emma and Alex inquired in unison.  
"Yes, I am." - Emily said, trying to sound very serious - "I'm sorry, I must go to the library now."  
Emily turned around and walked in the direction of the library, but her pace seemed a bit fast. Emma and Alex giggled at this.

 **The Demon Tree shelter**

After school, Beinion and Adonnenniel looked at their tree. They noticed that it had enough energy for one more day. Adonnenniel suggested to attack another nursery the next day. But Beinion shook his head.  
"Didn't you hear the news? After our first attack, all the other nurseries are closed now. Parents are afraid to entrust their children to nurseries."  
"Well, our creature shall look for babies in the streets then!" - Adonnenniel shrugged her shoulders - "It's less effective, but at least we'll still get some energy for the tree."  
"I suppose we don't have many options." - Beinion admitted.  
The two elves then took each other hands and thought about how they would still live the next day and those that would follow. They anticipated the energy they would get from the smaller humans and this delighted them a lot.

 **Boston**

The next day, Alexandra decided that she would go for a walk with the baby this time. She got herself dressed, dressed up Jordan and as she was about to leave, Emma went down the stairs, dressed up for outside too.  
"I'm going with you, just in case. I'll help you with any matter you have." - Emma told her friend.  
"You don't have to... But okay." - Alexandra shrugged her shoulders, Emma's presence not making much difference to her.  
The two girls, with the baby in the stroller, walked out of the house and went in the direction of the park. The walk was rather pleasant, fresh air did good not to Jordan only, but the two girls too. As they sat on a bench, Emma asked:  
"Alex... Why are so devoted to take care of baby Jordan?"  
"I... Well, I don't really know." - Alexandra admitted - "I just feel something when I'm near him I don't understand."  
"Like a mother instinct?" - Emma asked.  
"No, that's not it. It's just that for some time now, I do feel some kind of... void within me." - Alex confessed - "When Jordan was brought to the Harringtons' house, strangely the void sensation lessened. It's as if Jordan completes me."  
Alexandra was looking at the sleeping Jordan when she said the last phrase. Emma looked at her friend for a few moments, then she said with saddened tone:  
"Alex... I... I didn't know how you feel. I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing to feel sorry for. The feeling's just there, it's no one's fault."  
"But now I do feel bad for you. I am sorry that I can do nothing to help." - Emma clarified.  
"Don't bother with that." - Alex said, her look sad - "It's a puzzle I alone can solve."  
"You must figure this out by your own, but... I can tell you one thing." - Emma said as she put her hand over Alex's shoulder - "This baby is not the answer."  
Alex looked at Emma one moment, then looked back at the baby. She then nodded slowly and said:  
"Jordan won't be with us forever... His mum will come for him."  
After a moment, the two girls smiled at each other with sadness but with understanding at the same time. They stood up and walked back to their foster home. As they were walking in the streets, little did they know that a creature spotted them, taking Jordan as a target. Emma, Alex, pushing the stroller, entered their house.  
"How was the walk?" - Mrs Harrington asked.  
"Perfect. He never cried and then he fell asleep." - Alex reported.  
"Good. By the way, Jordan's mother is doing well too." - Mr Harrington said - "She regained most of her strength and she can now stand without passing out. So, she might go out of the hospital in two days."  
"So soon...?" - Alex asked quietly - "I mean..."  
"Those are good news." - Emma said, then looked at her friend - "Baby Jordan will reunite with his mum, isn't it a good thing?"  
Alex only nodded, knowing that it was a good thing for the baby and his mother. He had a chance she didn't have, she had no right to complain. At that moment, the window smashed and a creature entered the house. It looked like being related to the sun. It was wearing lots of gold and had a taned skin. But its features were not completely human though.  
"Sun-Râ!" - the monster shouted its name.  
"Aaaaaaaaaah! A monster!" - Mrs Harrington yelled.  
"It's... it's... it's..." - Mr Harrington couldn't properly express anything.  
Sun-Râ proceeded to suck out their energy as Rose, Danielle, Emily and Cecilia went down the stairs and gasped at the sight. The monster was quickly done with the two adults, who passed out, and he decided to focus on its primary target: the baby. He looked at Jordan and was about to suck out its energy, but Alexandra stood in front of the stroller.  
"Don't even think about it!" - she said quietly, but her anger still evident.  
"Light Cosmic Power!" - Emma yelled, followed by her friends.  
"Aqua Element Power!"  
"Fire Element Power!"  
"Wind Element Power!"  
"Lightning Element Power!"  
"Rose Element Power!"  
The six girls soon transformed into the Sailor Guardians and started to fight the monster. The battle was not without damages, lots of fournitures have been broken by Sun-Râ or sometimes by the guardians' attacks. But after a while, the monster knocked out Sailor Fire, Sailor Wind, Sailor Lightning and Sailor Rose against the walls and got a better access to the baby. He started to suck out Jordan's energy, but he couldn't guess that it was messing with Sailor Aqua. Gentle and delicate by nature, Sailor Aqua was now unrecognizable. She sent Sun-Râ a dead glare and she yelled, __very__ loudly:  
"Aquatic Bubbles Blast!"  
Sailor Aqua rarely yelled so loud, she usually spoke with a tender and calm voice. But the way she shouted sounded almost as if she used the full potential of her voice for the first time. __"She sounds almost hysteric."__ \- Sailor Light thought. The bubbles flew at the creature and exploded like bombs, making him unable to move and shout in pain. Taking benefit of his posture, Sailor Aqua jumped and... kicked Sun-Râ in the face! This threw him to a wall, and Sailor Light gazed at it amazed.  
"What a kick, Sailor Aqua! We discover your talents every day!"  
"Sailor Light, there's no time for this!" - Sailor Aqua remarked - "Finish him off now!"  
"Oh, true...! Uh..." - Sailor Light said as she made appear the Stellar Rod - "Cosmic Starshine Attack!"  
The light emitted by the rod quickly destroyed the monster. The guardians turned back to their normal selves, and Alexandra said, to nobody in particular:  
"The sun is supposed to bring joy and happiness in childrens' lives. Not to bring them to near death."  
She then looked down at Jordan and she knelt to face him. She was relieved to see that he was okay and she took him in her arms with a wide smile on her face.  
"While she's hugging the baby, we should take care of Mr and Mrs Harrington, don't you think?" - Cecilia asked her friends a bit awkwardly.  
Her friends nodded in response and proceeded to lay the couple on the couch. They slowly awoke and the girls spent the evening to bring them food, drinks and medicine, as well as arranging the living room.  
Two days later, Jordan's mother came to their house to pick up her son. As soon as he saw him mum, Jordan cried out joyfully:  
"Mama...! Mama!"  
The girls smiled at the sight. When the mother took her son in her arms, Emma told her how well Alex took care of the baby, which relieved the woman.  
"Thanks goodness. I was so worried for him. Not being able to check on him was killing me." - the mother said - "Thank you Alexandra, for being there for him."  
"The pleasure was all for me." - Alexandra replied with a smile - "He's such an angel."  
When the moment to say Goodbye came, Alex knelt to Jordan who was sitting in his stroller, and said:  
"So... your mummy's back and you'll be happy again now. I'll miss you a lot, Jordan. Goodbye."  
"Bye..." - Jordan mumbled, knowing the word already, but then he surprised everyone by saying - "A-less..."  
As the girls watched in the window how the mother went with her baby down the street, Alex said to Emma:  
"Now that he's gone... I feel that void again."  
Emma just hugged her friend, then said with a slight smile:  
"He said your name, you have now a good memory to treasure."  
"It's true." - Alex admitted and smiled.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Cinderella was holding her second born child, after a long labor. Prince Thomas sat next to his wife and looked at their second child with a smile.  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" - he said.  
"Yes, Cindy is very beautiful." - Cinderella replied to her husband - "It's so sad Alex isn't there to see her little sister."  
"Yeah... She would've loved her a lot, and she would've been a great big sister." - Thomas agreed.  
The two were a bit sad that their eldest daughter wasn't there, but they hoped that they would meet again soon. They sat in silence, imagining themselves as a happy family of four, with their both daughters, Alex and Cindy.

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, what Alexandra misses is actually to see her baby sibling which existence she doesn't remember (just like her parents). It was her big regret before leaving Storybrooke and it subconsiously stayed, even if she doesn't remember her family. Jordan was the closest thing she had to her little sister.**

 **I named the baby sister Cindy, because that's how people often abridge Cinderella's name. Since she's Cinderella's daughter, it makes sense.**


	16. Festival crash, Danielle's song of fire

**You know what? I actually wrote this chapter _before_ the one with Alex. I did it, hoping that my friend would write a part of the previous chapter meantime, which never happened, but at least this so awaited chapter was done. It's one of those chapters I was the most impatient for (in this arc). Okay, enough talking and enjoy your reading!**

 **Disclaimer: "OUAT" belongs to ABC, "BSSM" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The Festival is crashed. Danielle's song of fire.**

 **Winconsin, 2004**

Danielle, muttering under her breath in frustration, was walking through the convent corridors. It was another of these days. She had been grounded again, for being too rude to another orphan. Their talk grew into an argument, and then one moment she just lost it and pushed the other brat. The religious sisters ran to them at that moment and the mother superior grounded Danielle for her behavior. She forbid her to go outside for the rest of the day. Danielle didn't like it a bit, because it was a beautiful sunny day. She wanted to spend the afternoon enjoying the heat of the sun. She liked the sun and its warmth. But now, she would spend her day in between the cold walls of the convent. __"Those nuns, really..."__ \- she thought bitterly. Then, something made her stop. She heard someone play a beautiful music. Danielle wondered who could be playing the beautiful melody, so she followed the sound. Soon, she found the source of the music and got surprised to see the priest playing piano. She just stood at the threshold, while the priest kept playing. He didn't even notice her presence. When he stopped, Danielle said quietly:  
"Wow... I never thought you could play music."  
Surprised, the priest turned around and as he saw Danielle, he said:  
"I play piano since a very young age. Later I learned to play organ too. I love music, it opens your mind."  
"That's cool you have a talent. You have something." - Danielle said, sounding a bit upset - "To pass my days, I watch the flames in the fireplace. But it's summer now, there's no fire. I wanted to enjoy the sun, but I'm grounded."  
"Ah yes, I heard that you've been grounded today..." - the priest nodded slowly, his expression pensive - "You should try to get along with others, my daughter, and you'll see how life will be easier."  
"It's not my fault that others do everything to piss me off!" - Danielle exclaimed, but then realized she lost her temper in front of the priest, so she said quietly - "I'm sorry."  
"You should find a way other than violence to express your feelings, my daughter." - the priest said with a sigh.  
"Well, how do __you__ express your feelings?" - Danielle asked.  
"By playing music. I chose a melody that matches my mood. What's wonderful with music is, no matter what it reflects, it's always very beautiful."  
"Hmm..." - Danielle thought about that a moment, then asked - "Can you teach me?"  
"You want me to teach you... play the piano?" - the religious man asked, suriprised by the request.  
"Yes. Please."  
"That's not an easy thing, you'll first have to learn the solfège..." - the priest started but then saw how Danielle crossed her arms, showing that she wasn't afraid of the difficulty - "Alright. Everytime I come in the convent, I'll give you lessons in this same room. But you must promise me to stop losing your temper at every occasion."  
"I cannot promise that." - Danielle said honestly, making the priest raise an eyebrow - "If I don't keep it, I'd be lying. Didn't you say that lying is a sin?"  
"Fair enough. But could you at least try to make some efforts?"  
"I guess I can try." - Danielle said.  
"I'll see you here next week then."

 **Boston**

Emma and Alex were walking in the school corridors. They watched at how the walls and the ceiling were being decorated for the upcoming school festival. In a few days, the winter break would start, implying the Christmas and New Year. Everyone could already feel the Holiday mood, and the students were happy to not have school for two weeks.  
"Hey, Emma. It seems like Danielle's part of the feast." - Alex said as she pointed at a poster.  
The poster announced that there would be showing on stage, with a list of students who would perform. Danielle's name was there too, plus the mention that she would sing.  
"What? Why did she never tell us!" - Emma exclaimed seeing her friend's name.  
"This explains why she stayed at school some evenings... Let's see her, she must be repeating now." - Alex suggested.  
The two girls then ran to the school gymnasium. They saw there a few poeple repeating their performance and Danielle was among them. She stood on the stage, ready to sing as the music played on, but before she could sing one verse, she stopped, unsatisfied by the spotlight.  
"The light's way too bright!" - she yelled at the students in charge of light - "Do you want to blind me?!"  
"We're sorry, Danielle." - one of the students apologized, then muttered to his friend - "She's way too bossy in my opinion..."  
"Ok, five minutes of break...!" - Danielle said, then sighed in exasperation - "You really cannot rely on others."  
Then she noticed her friends Emma and Alex. She walked to them and asked:  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We saw your name in the festival programm." - Alex replied - "Why didn't you tell us about it?"  
"Oh, well I wanted it to be a surprise." - Danielle said - "Besides, writing and composing takes time, I didn't want to tell before I had something concrete."  
"What?! You mean, you wrote your song yourself?" - Emma asked very surprised.  
"And composed your own melody?!" - Alex asked not less shocked.  
"Well, yeah, I __did__ study solfège when I was a kid!" - Danielle stated.  
"We know, we didn't mean to offend you..." - Emma calmed her friend down.  
"It's just that... I mean, it must be so difficult to make your own song, especially with all the homeworks..." - Alex said.  
"I just slept a bit later. Didn't you notice?" - Danielle shrugged her shoulders.  
As Alex thought about it, she remembered that there were days when she fell asleep before her friend. Danielle used to write or read something in a notebook, with her night lamp on. Now Alex understood what Danielle was doing, she was working on her song. Plus, it now made sense why Danielle stayed at school after lessons, she needed to use the school piano to compose.  
Meantime, Miles and Nikki were plotting another energy gathering. Their tree would need more very soon.  
"It's the best timing for this school festival." - Nikki remarked.  
"Yes, all those poeple reunited at one place... There will be so much energy within them." - Miles grinned anticipatively.  
Later that evening, the guardians chatted about the festival and Danielle's performance in their room. Just like Emma and Alex, the others were surprised to find out Danielle would perform in front of the entire school.  
"Wow, it's hard to believe you actually wrote your own song." - Rose said.  
"It must have been difficult." - Emily remarked.  
"Oh no, not at all!" - Danielle shook her head - "Writing the lyrics is easy when you know exactly what you want to tell. Then, all I had to do was to put it into music. I had fun in doing that, and I never doubted myself."  
"Wow, you're so amazing." - Emma said.  
"Well, thank you Emma!" - Danielle replied with a proud smile.  
The next day, everyone at school was excited for the festival. A few stands were made for the students and teachers to enjoy, by making some activities or buying things. Emma, Rose, Alex, Emily and Lia were walking from one stand to another, enjoying themselves. Emma had the impression that she has never done something like this with the closest poeple to her. So, she decided to enjoy the evening at the maximum, forgetting all about any sort of troubles. At some point, Miles noticed Emma and he smiled, loving to see the girl so happy. It was a rare sight and he wished it could happen in his presence some time. __"You'll see, very soon you'll enjoy my company this much. Emma, if only you knew how I adore you."__ \- Miles thought to himself. He got pulled out of his musing as he felt somebody reach his shoulder. He turned around to see Nikki.  
"Bein, what were you looking at?" - she asked suspiciously.  
"Adon... Nothing, I was just thinking." - Miles replied.  
"It's __that girl__ again, isn't it?" - Nikki asked irritated - "Why are you so obsessed with her? You're supposed to be mine! I thought our love would be eternal, we only have each other, remember!"  
"No, my dear, there's no girl besides you to me." - Miles said with his charming smile as he put his hands over Nikki's arms - "I was thinking about how I could express what I feel for you, at this special evening. Oh, I know! Let's buy you some flowers!"  
"Hmm... really?" - Nikki asked after a moment, not sure if she should believe him or not - "It wasn't about the Swan girl?"  
"Of course not, darling. I didn't forget my promise. We'll always stay together, no matter what."  
Nikki leaned on her lover, feeling secure again. She wouldn't bear to lose him too, after everything both of them went trough. They were the only ones left of their kind and they had nothing besides the Demon Tree, which they needed to feed with energy at a regular basis. As Miles bought her some pretty flowers, Nikki asked:  
"Bein... We will bring a lot of energy for the tree, won't we?"  
"Of course. Have no worries. I already know which creature we'll send. Just wait a little. As soon as the show will start and when everyone will be in the gymnasium, the creature shall drain all their energy at once. The energy shall be more than enough."  
"I hope so. I really don't want to leave this world. It has its charm."  
"We'll stay here forever. And nobody can stop us, not even the Sailor Guardians." - Miles said seriously.  
Soon, an announcement was made by the school radio. The evening show would begin in a few minutes and all those who wanted to see it were invited to go occupy the seats.  
"Let's go, before all the best seats are taken!" - Rose suggested.  
The girls quickly went in the gymnasium which has been turned into a concert hall for the festival. The hall was almost unrecognizeable. As more poeple were coming in the gymnasium, Emma said:  
"I'm so excited and nervous!"  
"But why? You're not the one to perform." - Emily pointed out.  
"Pff... Nervous because I don't know what to expect." - Emma clarified.  
"By the way, we didn't see Danielle since this morning." - Alex remarked.  
"She was most likely getting ready for her performance." - Lia said - "Oh, and I can't wait to see what she'll be wearing! She refused to show me the outfit she bought for the occasion!"  
"Haha, your mind's always about outfits, isn't it Lia?" - Rose teased - "But I'm surely curious too."  
"I wonder how she's doing now." - Emma wondered aloud - "She must be very nervous now."  
"She seemed rather confident this morning." - Rose remarked.  
"She even teased that I'll be very jalous of what she's wearing. Damn, I want to see it already!" - Lia exclaimed impatient.  
"I cannot see Danielle be unconfident. I'm sure she's okay." - Alex said.  
"Hmm... Well, I still prefer go and see her." - Emma said, then she stood up - "Watch over my seat girls, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Just hurry. The show starts in eight minutes." - Emily said as she gave a look at her watch.  
Emma ran through the lines of the seats in the direction of the wings. Once there, she could see a few poeple repeat whatever they would perform. Emma saw her friend sitting in a corner in front of a mirror. The brunette was staring at her reflection and then looked down at the song she held in her hands.  
"What's wrong, Danielle?" - Emma asked from behind her.  
This made Danielle slightly jump on her seat from surprise, not expecting any of her friends be there. She turned around to face Emma and said:  
"Emma... The show's about to start, you should be already sitting now."  
"I know. But I couldn't help but wonder how were you doing." - Emma said - "So... you're okay?"  
"Of course." - Danielle said confident, slightly lifting her head - "I'm as ready as ever."  
"Are you sure? So what's with the gloomy face you had?" - Emma asked - "I bet you're nervous."  
"No, I'm not! I worked so hard on this song, so I know it by heart!" - Danielle protested, taking a regal posture.  
"I don't doubt that. But I know how scary fulfilling a dream can be." - Emma said - "The song means a lot to you, but you don't know what spectators think of it or how they see you."  
"Well, I may be __a little bit__ nervous." - Danielle admitted, crossing her arms - "But it's strange to hear so wise words from you."  
"I had a dream too, years ago." - Emma confessed - "But I got scared to fulfill it, because I felt like I'd be alone. You're much braver, so don't make the same mistake."  
"I will not, be sure of that." - Danielle said - "You should return to your seat now, the show starts in two minutes!"  
Emma rushed to the exit doors, but before she went out the room, she turned to Danielle again. She said with a calm and trusting tone:  
"Keep in mind: you stand on stage alone, but our minds are with you."  
Emma then ran out of the wings back to where her friends were sitting. __"Thank you, Emma."__ \- Danielle thought as she watched her friend exiting the room. Emma quickly found her seat and sat next to her friends again.  
"So, how is she doing?" - Rose asked.  
"Same old Danielle." - Emma replied.  
"What does her outfit look like?" - Lia asked.  
Before Emma could reply, the lights in the gymnasium got switched off, indicating that the show was about to begin. The lights of the stage then lit up and the presentator of the evening announced Danielle's performance. The crowd cheered and soon Danielle appeared on the stage. She was wearing a pretty short white dress with a red waistband and a puffy skirt. There were a few tiny roses on the left part of the upper part of her dress. She also wore a white and red bracelet on her right wrist and red pumps.  
"Wow, she looks so pretty!" - Lia exclaimed at the sight of her friend.  
"I bet her song shall be as pretty." - Alex added.  
"Hello everybody!" - Danielle started - "Thanks to all those who came to hear me. I promise that you will not be disappointed!"  
"She looks so sure on stage." - Emily commented - "This is good to see."  
Nobody suspected what was about to happen. At the moment Danielle had walked on stage, Beinion and Adonnenniel were on the school roof, preparing their mischief. The couple chose a card and Beinion played his harp. Within seconds a mermaid-like monster appeared.  
"Syren!" - it hissed.  
"Go to the gymnasium and take everyone's energy!" - Beinion ordered.  
The creature went where it was instructed to as the two elves teleported themselves away. In the gymnasium, Danielle was about to start to sing.  
"Okay, enough talking! Let's go to the singing part!" - Danielle said with a smile.  
She took a deep breath, the music started to play. But at that moment everything got interrupted as Syren appeared flying in the air. The crowd didn't get alarmed at first because poeple thought it was part of the show. The creature started to drain everybody's energy. Emma, Alex, Lia, Emily and Rose hid under their seats to not be affected by the monster's power. Danielle glared at the creature and she yelled:  
"This isn't fair! I worked hard on my song! And you just burst in and take my audience away?! You have to be punished!"  
Danielle grabbed her magic pen and was about to transform, but Syren quickly used her long hair to trap her and started to absorb her energy. Before Danielle would pass out, the other Sailor Guardians came to the rescue.  
"Not so fast! We all came to hear this girl's pretty voice and you ruined the show! We cannot forgive this, and we shall punish you in the name of the light!" - Sailor Light said.  
"Sailor Light..." - Danielle said weakly.  
Syren then dropped Danielle and attacked the Sailor Guardians. The girls jumped in different directions to avoid her hair and they tried their attacks.  
"Heavenly River Shine!"  
"Aria Breeze!"  
"Divine Thunderbold!"  
"Rose Beam!"  
But surprisingly enough their attacks didn't have much effect on the creature. Syren soon trapped the guardians with her hair and started to drain their energy.  
"Girls no...!" - Danielle exclaimed as she stood up and grabbed her magic pen - "Fire Element Power!"  
She transformed into Sailor Fire and immediately started to fight.  
"Flaming Arrow!"  
But even though it seemed that it did burn the monster, it was still ready to fight as the flames dissipated. Sailor Fire gasped with bewildrement. Her attacks were of the strongest ones!  
"No way! A syren immune to fire?!" - she exclaimed frustrated.  
The monster and Sailor Fire started to fight against each other. The guardians used her attacks, kicks and punches, but the creature was very agile and her water attacks were handicaping the fire moves. Sailor Light was trying to get up, wanting to help her friend, but it was difficult with her energy loss. Then, Syren did something that made both Sailor Fire and Sailor Light gasp. At some point Syren hit the scores for the song with her tale, making the sheets fly in the air, and then slowly fall all around the stage. As Sailor Fire watched the sheets of paper thrown in the air, she felt her eyes to fill with tears. Seeing her scores, she remembered the sorrow she went through while composing the melody. She remembered how alone and disappointed she felt, because the words or notes didn't seem to express exactly the feelings she wanted to express. She needed to make this song to express what was in her heart, so she put all her time and effort into this little masterpiece. She remembered those moments she would hit the piano violently out of anger and frustration. The moments when she would almost cry after her outbursts.  
"My scores... I will __never__ forgive you for that!" - Sailor Fire yelled angrily.  
Her hands glowed red, ready to attack the vile creature. Sailor Light finally managed to stand up and walked to her friend. She put her hand over her angry friend's shoulder, and said:  
"You're angry, the monster has to be punished. But you can't do it alone."  
"I can do lots of things by myself!" - Sailor Fire snapped.  
Syren attacked the two guardians with water shots, making the girls jump aside to avoid it. As Sailor Fire was about to go punch the monster, Sailor Light stopped her by saying:  
"Wait...! You're too weak, you need help!"  
"I am NOT weak!" - Sailor Fire shouted at her friend - "I wrote the song on my own, composed the melody on my own and I'll fight this creature on my own!"  
Sailor Fire then punched Syren on her face, then kicked her, but right after she was violently punched back. As Sailor Fire stood up, ready to fight again, Sailor Light grabbed her friends' hands, forcing her to look in her eyes.  
"Look, I know how you feel. None of us could help with your music. But let me help with what we both can do." - Sailor Light said firmly - "We'll defeat her __together__."  
Sailor Fire cooled down a bit and after a short moment, she nodded. The two guardians faced the monster, ready as ever to finish it. Sailor Light grabbed her tiara and said:  
"Light Tiara..."  
"Spiral..." - Sailor Fire said as she made fire with her hands.  
"...MAGIC!"  
"...FLAMES!"  
Sailor Light threw the tiara in Syren's direction, while Sailor Fire made fire with her hands. Then, the fire surround the magic tiara, the two combined attacks making a flaming tiara. Syren couldn't do a thing against it. The tiara flew straight to her chest, destroying her for good. Syren dissipated in the air into sparkles and flames.  
"Yay! We did it, Sailor Fire!" - Sailor Light cheered.  
"Yes... Our powers combined looked rather cool." - Sailor Fire replied calmly.  
Soon, the other girls awoke, their forces coming back to them and they helped their friend to collect the scores sheets and put them in the right order. Then the other people awoke too, and the concert could resume. Emma, Alex, Lia, Emily and Rose were sitting at their previous place again, while Danielle was on stage in her pretty dress once more. It was as if nothing has happened. The music played on, Danielle spotted Emma in the crowd. She couldn't see her friend distinctingly from the stage, but she could see that she made an encouraging gesture. Danielle's eyes were locked on Emma one moment, she smiled and she sang.  
 _ _  
I feel the warmth within my heart  
'Cause I know that's where you are  
If I never say I love you so  
You will always be a part of me__

 _And now I thank you for giving me the strenght_  
 _I found this amazing power_  
 _It shines and embraces all that I see_

 _I love you more than I can fathom_  
 _And your smile, it glows_  
 _Surrounding me with laughter_  
 _And growing like a sea_  
 _And it's blowing in the wind_

 _And I know there are no more limits_  
 _To my dream, it flies_  
 _Over sea and ocean_  
 _And right into my heart_  
 _Because of all my love for you_

* * *

 **A/N: The lyrics of the song are those of Rei's song in the Viz dub. Until I wrote the chapter, I had no idea that the song had NO RHYMES! Isn't it crazy? I didn't know that a song could be without any rhymes, I thought those were essential. But no, appearantly... I LOVE "Eien no Melody", it's one of the best songs in Sailor Moon, it's so beautiful. Sadly, I couldn't use the japanese version of the song, because Danielle obviously doesn't speak Japanese, and the DiC version ("Oh Starry Night") didn't work because of its lyrics, which held a very different meaning and didn't match with this chapter. That's why I used the Viz version, because it kept the original meaning of "Eien no Meldoy".**

 **So... OUAT often teased a certain cathegory of fans with SwanQueen, well since this is not possible in this fanfic, I gave you a "Junior SwanQueen"! LOL :D**


	17. Emma and Nikki rivalty, danger detention

**Hello guys, here's another chapter for you! It's the pre-last chapter of the Demon Tree arc, even though not sure when the next chapter should be done. Enjoy!**

 **Snowblizzard 6789, I'm glad that you liked the two previous chapters, but Alex and Danielle didn't get new attacks, unlike you believed. ^^' Sorry, it's my fault that you got confused, 'cause of the inaccurate title my friend and I first gave to the chapter with Alex, so when I noticed I hurried to change that. Alex used "Aquatic Bubbles Blast", which is her very first attack she has since season 1, but she rarely uses this since season 2. My bad. During the fight, she just was more violent than she usually is, but she didn't gain a new move. Same with Danielle, it wasn't a new attack, but it was a simple combination of her and Emma's basic attacks. It's like in the 90's anime in season 1, when several times Moon and Mars combined their moves (Moon Tiara Action + Fire Soul). I always loved when they did that, so I put it in the fanfic. :) Sorry if I disappointed you, but girls don't get new moves because [SPOILER] all the inner team shall power-up very soon anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing, all rights go to ABC and Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Emma and Nikki's rivalty. Danger at detention!**

 **Boston**

The Sailor Guardians discreetely returned to the Harringtons' house in the middle of the night, after a fight with some creature unleashed by the two elves.  
"They don't even let us to have a proper sleep... What evil creatures." - Emma commented with a yawn.  
"I hope we won't be too sleepy in the morning..." - Rose said - "Or we just won't make it through our school day."  
The six girls fell asleep within seconds after falling on their bed. It felt as if a few moments passed between that moment and the alarm clock ringing. The six guardians awoke very reluctantly. When they quickly ate their breakfast, they did their best to hide the fact they were sleepy from Mrs Harrington. Otherwise, she would question the reason of that. They exited the house and walked slowly in the direction of the school. Luckily, they still had time before classes started, so they didn't need to run.  
"It's the first time I go to school this late..." - Emily remarked.  
"You definitely should sleep more..." - Cecilia commented.  
They made it just at the moment when the bell rang. Good, none of them were late. The first half of the day went rather normally, even though it was difficult to concentrate. But the girls eventually grew more awake near the lunch time. As Emma waited in the queue to pay for her lunch, Miles approached her and said:  
"Hi, Emma! Nice to see you today, like at any other day!"  
"Hi, Miles. Nice to see you too, I guess..." - Emma replied carelessly.  
"You look unwell today." - Miles remarked - "Are you ill? But do not worry, you still look pretty to me."  
"Thanks, and no, I'm not ill. I just lacked sleep tonight." - Emma answered.  
"Why so?"  
Luckily at that moment it was Emma's turn to pay her plate of lunch and she could go away without answering. She quickly sat where Cecilia and Alex were sitting. Danielle, Emily and Rose quickly joined them. Miles on the other hand, sat with Nikki. The girl glared at him and said matter of factly:  
"I saw you talk with Emma again, Miles."  
"Just said hello, is it a bad thing? I heard humans do say hello to people they know 'cause it's polite."  
"Don't try to fool me, Miles!" - Nikki snapped at him - "You're always flirting with her whenever she's around!"  
"Calm down, Nikki. It's just a play, I must pretend to like somebody, or others might question me. You don't want them doubt we're siblings, do you?"  
"You know well I don't! Our cover can't blow up!" - Nikki said, still irritated - "But you could pretend by a different way. I don't see what's so special in that Emma anyway! What do you like in her so much?"  
"Oooh, someone's jalous!" - Miles joked, not taking his girlfriend's outbursts seriously.  
"Ok, you don't have to tell. Do whatever you want, I'm not interested anymore." - Nikki said with a fake indifferent tone and raised her hands as if she gave up.  
But Nikki wouldn't let go of that. During their next lesson, she wrote a note and threw it at Emma's head. She looked around and as saw the note next to her desk, she picked it up. It was written: "What did my brother want from you at lunch?" Emma quickly looked back at Nikki, who was staring at her. Emma sighed and wrote a response. She threw it back to Nikki, who caught it. The note said: "He just said hello. There's a problem?" Nikki wrote her response and threw it at Emma's desk this time. Emma sighed and read the note. "Just said hello? Your talk was long for just one "hello"." Emma wrote her answer and threw it to Nikki again. "It wasn't "long" and it's not your business anyway." Nikki wasn't satisfyed with that kind of answer and wrote another note. When Emma got it, she shook her head in bewildrement. "You're being rude and it is my business, 'cause he's my bro." Emma answered again, those notes starting to really annoy her. "Get yourself a love life, instead of meddling in your bro's! And leave me alone!" Nikki was pissed off now, so she wanted to write another note. But the throwing of notes at each other has been noticed by their teacher, who interferred in their communication.  
"Writing notes in class? You're supposed to listen the lesson and not chat! Detention for both of you!" - Miss Petunia said.  
"What, no! She's the one who started it!" - Emma exclaimed.  
"I don't care who started." - Miss Petunia waived off Emma's protest - "It'll teach you to not pass notes in my class."  
Alex looked at her friend with compassion, then glared at Nikki for a second. That girl wasn't very likeable, but she had never thought that she would cause trouble for her friend. The only good part in this was that Nikki was in trouble too.  
When classes ended, Alex said to Emma:  
"We were supposed to go see a movie today. But we could go another day."  
"No, no, you and girls go have some fun." - Emma said.  
"Are you sure?" - Alex asked hesitant.  
"Yes, I am. You shouldn't cancel plans 'cause I got in trouble. At least you'll have fun." - Emma reassured her friend.  
Alex then met Rose, Danielle, Emily and Lia in the main hall.  
"Where's Emma?" - Rosalie asked.  
"She and Nikki have detention for passing notes in class." - Alex explained - "So, she's not coming."  
"There's always Something with her." - Danielle commented, not pleased with the situation.  
"Well, we'll go to see "Frozen" tomorrow then." - Emily suggested.  
"No, Emma asked us to go see it anyway." - Alex said - "She wants us to have fun nonetheless."  
"Okay then..." - Lia shrugged her shoulders - "It's a pity though. It seems to be an awesome movie."  
"People talk only about it." - Rose remarked - "They make it sound as if there's no other movie to see."  
As the girls walked out of the school chatting, the two cats Lux and Athéna attempted to call them back to order and to focus on their enemies instead of going see a movie. But it was pointless, the girls rejected the idea, by using the excuses that they had too few information and that Emma wasn't with them. Didn't they have the right to have fun from time to time?  
"You should learn to have fun!" - Lia said as she put Lux in her bagpack.  
"So, you're going to see "Frozen" with us!" - Rose said and put Athena in her own bag.  
The two cats at first complained for being put in bags, but soon gave up, since it was pointless anyway. Meanwhile, Emma and Nikki were sitting in an empty classroom, waiting for Petunia to bring them things to do for their detention.  
"It's all your fault!" - Nikki blamed Emma.  
"My fault?! If you didn't start with your notes, we wouldn't be there!" - Emma pointed out.  
"Who flirted with my brother this noon?" - Nikki inquired, not about to admit her fault.  
"I don't flirt with Miles, it's he who flirts with me!" - Emma protested - "Why would you care who he dates anyway?"  
"Mind your own business!" - Nikki snapped.  
"Like you should talk!" - Emma replied.  
It was at that moment when Miss Petunia entered the classroom and gave a pile of written exercises to the two girls.  
"You won't get out of here until you finish all of it!" - she said sternly.  
The two girls sighed, annoyed by the amount of work. Miss Petunia then told the girls that she would come back soon, having forgot something in the teachers' room. Miss Petunia went there and was about to take a folder with her as her collegue Mr Faraday interpellated her.  
"There's a phone call for you. It's some man."  
Miss Petunia immediately grabbed the handset and said:  
"Allo?... I'm good... No, not too busy... Really?... In five minutes, ok!"  
As the conversation ended, Miss Petunia exclaimed happily:  
"I'm going to a date today!"  
Her collegues were amazed to see her so happy, and within seconds, Miss Petunia put away all her papers, quickly brushed her hair, put a new layer of lipstick and ran out of the teachers room in a good mood. She completely forgot about the detention.  
Emma and Nikki waited for their teacher to return, but soon grew tired and annoyed to wait. Emma looked at Nikki and said:  
"It's been a while... Do you think she forgot about us?"  
"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." - Nikki said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"If she did forget about us... we could discreetely go away. What do you say?" - Emma suggested.  
"No, I don't want to get in even more trouble than you already caused." - Nikki shook her head - "I'm staying and doing the exercises. I suggest you to do the same, unless you want be even more punished tomorrow."  
Emma grumbled and sat on her chair. She took the sheets of paper in her hands and sighed. She guessed she didn't have a choice, she would have to do those exercises. __"My friends are having so much fun now..."__ \- Emma thought - __"No, I don't have the right to complain, I told them to go and I should have thought twice before answering those stupid notes!"__ Emma proceeded to work on her exercises, but Nikki didn't. She felt a sudden fatigue, indicating that she needed energy. She wished she could go home and make the Demon Tree feed her with energy. But she was stuck there, forced to make some foolish exercises. Nikki looked at Emma, who was working over the questions, without paying any attention to her classmate. Nikki tried to figure out what Emma did have more than her. Why did Bein like her? What was he attracted by? Emma wasn't smarter than her, nor was she prettier. Well, she did have pretty shiny blond hair. __"There are plenty blondes in this world, her hair doesn't make her special."__ \- Nikki thought, rejecting the hair being the reason. Emma's face was rather round, she didn't use much makeup. She was tall, but her body wasn't curvy. __"She's in no way sexier than I!"__ \- Nikki mentally affirmed - __"She definitely isn't."__ Men usually preferred women with the body type Adonnenniel did have. __"Then, what is there in Emma he sees?"__ \- Nikki mused, really puzzled. At that moment, Emma turned to face Nikki and remarked:  
"You're really quiet, Nikki."  
"I'm just thinking." - Nikki tried to waive off Emma's observation.  
"You didn't even start your exercises!" - Emma remarked again, really surprised.  
"Thanks, Captain Obvious." - Nikki replied with sarcasm.  
"But I thought you were good at those."  
"I am. I was just preparing my mind." - Nikki came out with an excuse.  
"Okay, if you say so..."  
Emma sat back on her chair and pursued her exercises. Nikki's thoughts came back on Emma. When the girl looked at her, Nikki noticed she had green eyes. __"I thought they were blue... Blondes are usually blue-eyed. But Emma's eyes are green. Maybe Bein likes them because they're the color of nature?"__ \- Nikki pondered. Being elves, Adonnenniel and Beinion loved nature. Nikki then remembered that she should do her exercises, but she felt too weak to focus on the questions. __"I hope Bein will get energy for our tree today..."__

 **Demon Tree shelter**

Beinion noted that their tree needed energy again. __"Since Adon isn't there, I'll pick up a creature myself."__ \- Beinion thought as he randomly picked up a card. He played his melody on his harp and a weird-looking creature appeared. It was a mix between a marionette and a clown. The result was a bit creepy, if thinking about it.  
"Go to the town and drain energy from people for our tree!" - Beinion ordered.  
"Circlown!" - the creature shouted and immediately went out with an insane laugh.

 **Boston**

Once outside, Circlown started to cause a lot of trouble in the city. Beinion had no other choice than to follow him, because he had to have an eye on him. The creature acted very mad, jumping randomly from one place to another, scaring lots of people on his way, draining energy from the unlucky guy or girl who would be in front of him. His ways to get victims was so unorganized, contrarily to other creatures. Beinion couldn't believe this. He tried several times to call Circlown back to order, but the latter still did as he pleased. He caused more material damages than he got human victims.  
"It's the first time a creature doesn't want to obey...!" - the elf muttered in frustration.  
Meanwhile in the cinema, Alex, Danielle, Lia, Emily and Rose were watching "Frozen". They were really enjoying it, and even the two cats seemed to appreciate it. On the big screen, Grand Pabbie just told to Princess Anna that an act of True Love could save her from a frozen heart. Kristoff decided to bring Anna back to her kingdom, Arendelle, where her beloved Hans presumingly would kiss her and by this save her. As they rode away on the reindeer Sven, Emily commented, whispering:  
"So, they leave the place? Anna didn't find out the truth about her and Elsa's past? It was the most logical thing to happen now. They wasted a great opportunity, it's a pity."  
"Now that you say it, I agree it's frustrating." - Rosalie agreed with her friend.  
"I guess that even the best movies have their flows." - Cecilia said.  
The two cats' stares were locked on the movie, but then they felt something in the air, like a wave of darkness. Lux and Athéna looked at each other and nodded, understanding that another creature had been released. Lux whispered:  
"Girls, there's an enemy in the city."  
"Now, leave the movie theater quietly." - Athéna instructed.  
"Uhh... why is there always a monster when we're having fun...?" - Rose whined - "Alright, let's go girls. The duty calls."  
"No, I'm staying." - Danielle said stubbornly, her gaze still on the movie - "I cannot leave now! I first need to know if Anna ends up with Hans or Kristoff!"  
"Well then, you'll read the spoilers on the internet." - Lux said with a sigh.  
"I guess you have a point. Ok, let's kick some creature's butt." - Danielle said, standing up from her seat.  
The girls then exit the movie theater without saying any other word. They found an alley where they could transform into the Sailor Guardians and then it didn't take very long to find the creature. It was making so much mess! They gasped as they saw Circlown attack some birds. Beinion couldn't believe this too.  
"Hey! You're supposed to drain humans' energy, not from birds!"  
But the monster didn't listen to his master. Circlown almost caught a bird in his hand, but was stopped by the Sailor Guardians.  
"How dare you to attack so fragile creatures!" - Sailor Aqua said.  
"Animals are living beings, they deserve to live in peace too!" - Sailor Rose added.  
"We'll punish you for the mess you did in the city!" - Sailor Lightning said.  
"And we won't forgive you for not letting us see the movie to the end!" - Sailor Wind finished, really unpleased about that part.  
"Sailor Wind, that's not the most important..." - Sailor Rose remarked.  
"Movie or not, let's punish him!" - Sailor Fire said, preparing herself to attack.  
The five girls proceeded to fight the monster, but it was more difficult than they expected. Not because he was particularily tough, but rather because he constantly ran away, and he was rather quick and agile. The fight was really annoying.  
At school, Emma was doing her exercises while Nikki tried to focus on her own, but to no avail. Her vision started to blurr. __"No, I must get out of here and get some energy...!"__ \- Nikki thought. She looked at Emma and at that moment, it hit her. __"But of course! I could just drain Emma's energy! How didn't I think about it sooner?"__ Nikki quietly stood up and approached Emma from behind, she tended her hand to her, ready to grab her and suck out all the energy she had. She had taken her true elvish form. But at that moment, Emma moved backwards as she wanted her mind to rest a moment from the exercises, and her head touched Adonnenniel's hand. This surprised Emma and she quickly turned around. Adonnenniel quickly turned into a human, before Emma could notice. Emma raised an eyebrow at her classmate, just standing there and staring at her.  
"Err... what were you doing behind my back?" - Emma asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing!" - Nikki hurried to reply, as when trying to hide a crime.  
"Weren't you trying to copy my answers?" - Emma asked.  
"Of course not! I would never copy on __you__!" - Nikki said in a mean tone.  
Nikki sat back on her chair and Emma approached her, saying:  
"You still didn't start, huh?"  
"I don't feel well, okay...!" - Nikki yelled back at her.  
This phrase made Emma's expression soften. __"Damn, why did I say that?!"__ \- Nikki mentally exclaimed - __"Now she thinks that I'm weak...!"__ Emma then surprised her with a gentle offer:  
"If you don't feel well, we could go to the infirmary. I'll go with you so you don't pass out on your way."  
"You're nice Emma, but I don't need anyone's help, thank you." - Nikki replied with some sass.  
"But you look pale... The school nurse can help." - Emma said, genuinly worried.  
"I'm __fine__. Let's finish our exercises."  
"But you didn't even start them, and you can't do them if you're ill." - Emma argued - "Look, I know we aren't friends, but I do help people when I see they have a problem."  
"Hmm... You know, you're right. You might help me." - Nikki said, as she did her best to hide a sly grin - "My request might sound strange, but... can you just sit down and close your eyes?"  
"Uhh... This is a strange request indeed." - Emma said with a frown.  
"Please, Emma. You said you would help."  
"But I don't see how closing my eyes could help you."  
"Okay, then I won't go to the infirmary." - Nikki said crossing her arms.  
"So... if I just sit and close my eyes, you'll go to the infirmary?" - Emma asked, not sure if it was some joke or not.  
"Yes. I will." - Nikki said, sounding all serious.  
"But Nikki, if it's some prank-" - Emma started in a warning tone.  
"No, it's not!"  
Emma sighed and sat back on her chair. After a moment of thinking, she closed her eyes. Without doing any noise, Nikki turned back into her elf form and tended her arm in her direction. Almost touching her, she could sense the energy Emma had within. Adonnenniel started to magically absorb her energy. Emma started to feel sudden weakness, but she was too disoriented, her eyes being closed, to have a rational thought about it. She guessed it was the lack of sleep the previous night that caught on her and she was just being sleepy again. Emma put her hand on her desk and prepared to lay her head on it too. Adonnenniel grinned as she saw how her rival was getting weaker at each second. But then all of sudden, the window of the class broke, making the two girls look at it. They both gasped seeing a creature being there.  
"Circlown!"  
"A monster!" - Emma yelled and ran out of the class.  
But in fact, Emma ran not because she got scared like she wanted Nikki to believe, but because she wanted to transform into Sailor Light to fight Circlown. Nikki mentally wondered why Bein would send one of their creatures where she was at the moment. As if hearing her thoughts, Beinion jumped in the broken window too and said:  
"Adon, glad to find you here! I have no idea what to do with him, he doesn't obey me at all!"  
"Hmm... did he get some energy?"  
"A little bit... Should be enough for one day or two." - Beinion replied.  
"Then, just let the Sailor Guardians get rid of it."  
"You're right. Well, I must go, I'll wait you at home."  
The creature was now outside the school, but soon was face to face with the Sailor Guardians again.  
"There you are! We haven't finished yet!" - Sailor Fire shouted at Circlown - "Spiral Flames!"  
"Love Roses Chain!" - Sailor Rose shouted.  
"Heavely River Shine!" - Sailor Aqua yelled.  
Emma was at that moment in the main hall of the school and then saw from the open door her friends fighting the creature. Making sure she wasn't seen by anyone, Emma grabbed her brooch and yelled:  
"Light Cosmic Power!"  
She transformed into Sailor Light and she ran to the creature. Circlown didn't see her and got startled to hear someone yell at him from behind.  
"Stop right there! A school is a place for education, it ensures our future! I can't forgive you for causing damage to its corridors and classroom!"  
"Sailor Light!" - Sailor Aqua yelled relieved.  
"Please finish him now! He's a real pain in the neck!" - Sailor Wind requested.  
"Alright!" - Sailor Light said as she magically made the Stellar Rod appear - "Cosmic..."  
But she felt dizzy and almost dropped her rod. Sailor Fire asked in concern:  
"Are you okay...?"  
"No... I feel so weak and tired... Must be my lack of sleep and grammar exercises." - Sailor Light replied weakly.  
The monster, seeing the girl weak, tried to attack Sailor Light, but Sailor Lightning quickly protected her by pushing her aside and positioning herself in Circlown's way.  
"Not so fast, creature!" - she said, her voice strong - "Supreme Lightning!"  
"Aria Breeze!" - Sailor Wind joined in.  
"Now is the moment, Sailor Light!" - Sailor Fire instructed her friend to use the moment when Circlown was destablilized.  
Sailor Light put all the remaining strength together and yelled, pointing her rod at Circlown:  
"Cosmic Starshine Attack!"  
The light quickly destroyed the monster, and the girls sighed in relief.  
"Good... Now, I have to return to class and finish my detention exercises." - Sailor Light said.  
Twenty minutes later, Emma finished her exercises and felt proud of herself.  
"I'm done!" - she said with a satisfied smile.  
"Me too." - Nikki said.  
"Wow, you're really quick." - Emma said, impressed.  
"You said yourself that I'm good at those exercises." - Nikki stated.  
"True. Well, bye Nikki. I'm glad to see you feel better." - Emma said as she packed her things and went out the class.  
Nikki watched the girl go away, wondering if it was normal for a rival to care about her well-being.

 **Demon Tree shelter**

"I'm home." - Adonnenniel said as she approached Beinion, then noticed his worried expression - "Bein, what's the matter?"  
"The tree... There's something wrong with it." - Beinion replied - "It's as if it weakened... as if energy doesn't do that much good as it used to."  
"Huh? How could this be? Are you sure?" - Adonnenniel asked.  
"Hmm... well, I might be wrong. We didn't get much energy today, so it's difficult to come to clear conclusions."  
"Ok, then let's just wait and observe." - Adonnenniel suggested.  
"Right. Let's wait and see." - Beinion said with a nod.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I wanted girls to see "Frozen" is because I wanted them to not be clueless when they meet Elsa in season 4, and also because it would make all the sense if they see it during the "missing year". In canon, Emma didn't see the movie, and the show creators explained why. But by reading the interview, you can guess that they could've forgot to count that year.**

 **Emily's line about the frustrating situation about Anna not discovering the truth about her and Elsa's childhood are actually my own thoughts. I was frustrated when I watched the movie for the first time that it didn't happen, I was like: "But logically it's what should've happened!" It's as if an element of Elsa and Anna's relationship and the resolvement was missing. (Btw, Emily saying that doesn't mean she didn't like the movie. ^-^)**

 **Danielle's desire to know who Anna ends up with reflects my own thoughts as well. :) When the trailer first came out, the first question that popped up in my mind was who would be Anna's love interest be in the end. I immediately wanted Anna to be with Kristoff, but couldn't see how Hans would be removed from the picture, and then I got relieved when he turned out to be a villain. Yay, Kristanna forever! :D**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	18. Love & Hate, truth of the Demon Tree

**And here's the last chapter of the Demon Tree arc. Finally this arc's over...! :'D This means girls shall return to Storybrooke very soon, something you were probably waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to ABC and Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation.**

* * *

 **Love and Hate. The Truth of the Demon Tree**

 **Boston**

Emma and her guardians had finally a day off. It was Saturday and also one of those rare days when there was no monster to fight. So, they (and their cats) decided to spend it by looking at shop windows. There were not many of all the amazing things they saw they could afford, but it was always fun to at least give it a look and try some of them. They have tried many clothes just for the fun of it, knowing they wouldn't buy it anyway. But for a few seconds, they could pretend they were models, rich girls or other. Cecilia had tried the highest number of clothes and she showed every outfit she tried to her friends, asking if they liked her in what she was wearing or not. Most of the times the girls approved the outfits.  
"I love this one!" - Emma said.  
"This style suits you a lot." - Emily added.  
"You're so cool!" - Rosalie said on her turn.  
Glad to hear her friends' approval, Cecilia closed the curtain of the fitting room and put on another outfit she liked. She did it several times. Of course, it was unavoidable that at some point she'd wear something that her friends wouldn't approve.  
"Err... no. Sorry." - Emma said awkwardly.  
"Way too vulgar." - Emily remarked.  
"You did overstep with that outfit." - Rosalie said honestly.  
Cecilia shrugged her shoulders, a bit disappointed, and decided it was time to put an end to her fashion show. The girls also went in the book store, which was a paradise for Emily. She saw many authors and titles which made her crave for them, but sadly the girls didn't have much money. She ended up buying the shortest of all the books she saw. She wouldn't have for long with that book, but at least she could afford it. The six girls also spent a few coins to play at the arcade. Emma played the Sailor R game several times, and as Rosalie watched her friend playing, she confessed:  
"I almost never played that game when I was Sailor R."  
"But why, it's a game about you?" - Emma asked surprised.  
"I didn't need to pretend to be Sailor R since I actually was her, with real powers." - Rosalie explained.  
"Hmm... I guess you have a point."  
Right at that moment, it got game over for "Sailor R" and Emma sighed. She had no coins left to try pass the level again.

 ** **Demon Tree shelter****

While the girls were having fun, it wasn't the case for the elves, who were at that moment in their apartment. They were shocked to see that the Demon Tree was losing its leaves. A few weeks since the first "bad sign" but things have never been this serious. Now, they were really worried.  
"Is our tree dying...?" - Adon asked her lover.  
"No, it won't die. I will not let it die." - Bein said determinate, but a hint of fear still evident in his tone.  
Desperate to keep the tree alive, they decided to gather more energy.

 ** **Boston****

Emma, the guardians, Athena and Lux were walking outside again and then they saw something that caught their attention immediately. There was a sign advertising a live action show about the Sailor Guardians! The six guardians were progressively gaining popularity, even though Emma and her friends couldn't enjoy it directly. They've already seen merchendize about themselves, like the Sailor Guardian plushies, and they heard talk about themselves in television. But they never thought there would ever be live action shows about them.  
"Wow, who thought we'd get that popular!" - Alex said shocked.  
"I guess we should get used to this." - Cecilia shrugged with a smile.  
"Let's go see it!" - Emma exclaimed.  
They all went to see it. They were amazed by how faithfully their costumes have been made and how great the actors' performance was. When "Sailor Light" was fighting the monster, Emma said excitingly:  
"Sailor Light is amazing...!"  
"Oh, don't be naive Emma, I highly doubt this is actually Sailor Light." - Lux commented with sarcasm.  
"Those guardians are surely just actors." - Athena added, joining Lux's game.  
Danielle, Emily, Rosalie, Alex and Cecilia giggled at this and Emma commented that the cats were not funny.  
"You don't get it, I was excited by the girl's great acting!" - Emma said grumpily.  
"Oh, but we know." - Emily said - "Lux and Athena were just teasing you."  
"But I must admit the girl's a good actress. She makes Sailor Light look even cooler than in real life." - Danielle said with a smirk.  
"Oh, you...!" - Emma glared at her friend.  
The show got suddenly interrupted by another summon by elves creatures, Yamandakka. Seeing the creature, the crowd thought it was part of the live action show. The youngest audience even encouraged the "Sailor Guardians".  
"Defeat it, Sailor Guardians!" - they yelled.  
The actors on stage just looked awkwardly at each other. Yamandakka then threw huge leaves at the audience to steal their energy. The guardians luckily managed to avoid the attack, being the further from the stage. Yamandakka then vanished, as the entire audience was lying unconscious.

 ** **Demon Tree shelter****

In Bein and Adon's apartment, Yamandakka gave the stolen energy to the Demon tree. The two elves watched expectingly. But the tree sadly did not respond.  
"Oh no, it didn't work!" - Adonnenniel exclaimed.  
"I don't understand... It always worked, so why doesn't it work now?" - Beinion asked frustrated - "Why is it happening?"  
"And what should we do now...?" - Adonnenniel asked, feeling very insecure.  
The two elves looked at each other worryingly, having no answers to their questions.

 ** **Boston****

Miles and Nikki were both absent from school the next day. Emma and Alex were surprised to not see Nikki, since she wasn't of those to miss her classes. But Emma and her friends got even more surprised to not see Miles around too.  
"They must be both ill or something." - Danielle concluded.  
"It's very easy to catch some illness in the early spring." - Emily remarked.  
"I think that I'll go visit them after school." - Emma said, surprising her friends.  
"Huh? Visit those two?" - Danielle asked.  
"But why? I thought you didn't really like those two." - Rosalie added.  
"True, Nikki and I don't get along very well, and Miles annoys me with his flirting. But they are two people I know, and the right thing to do is to go check on them to see if they're alright or if they need something." - Emma explained.  
Thing said, thing done. Right after school, Emma went to the neighborhood where the two siblings lived. She found the building and she used the elevator to go at the very last flat. She rang the bell to the apartment and soon the door was opened by both Miles and Nikki.  
"Hi Emma! I didn't expect you to show up here!" - Miles greeted her with a smile.  
"I did not either." - Nikki said, with a more annoyed expression.  
"Well, you didn't show up at school, so I though I should visit you, to see if you're okay." - Emma explained.  
The first thing she noticed about them was the fact that they were both wearing similar clothes. __"It's a bit uncommon for two siblings of their age to wear similar outfits."__ \- Emma thought - __"They look more like lovers."__ But Emma then rejected the idea, finding it silly. They wouldn't pretend to be brother and sister if in fact they were a couple, would they?  
"You're checking on us? Why?" - Nikki asked, not pleased by this sudden visit.  
"Because you two are ill, aren't you? It's only normal to worry." - Emma answered honestly.  
"Oh, but it isn't as bad as you may think." - Miles assured her - "Since you're here, come in. I wouldn't let you just stay at the doorstep. I shall make us some tea or coffee, whatever you prefer."  
Nikki glared at him, not liking how he suddenly behaved around Emma and how he just let her enter their private space. But Emma beamed at the offer and entered their apartment.  
"Thank you. Wow, you have a nice apartment." - Emma said as she walked to the window - "What a view, it looks cool to live on the last flat!"  
"Yeah, we both love it here too." - Miles said.  
"And your parents?" - Emma asked - "Do they live there too?"  
"That's a private question!" - Nikki snapped.  
"Sorry..." - Emma apologized.  
Miles went in the kitchen to make some hot drinks for them three. Nikki and Emma stood there awkwardly, saying Nothing. Emma decided to break the ice first.  
"Look, I know we didn't have a chance to become friends, but... I wouldn't mind to be your friend. If __you__ ever want that, of course." - Emma said with honesty - "In any case, if you ever have a problem, I would be glad to help, with anything."  
Nikki frowned at Emma's words. She couldn't see why Emma would offer her friendship to her, it didn't make sense. But Nikki knew it was the ideal moment to take action.  
"Anything...?" - Nikki asked.  
"Yeah. I don't like to see people suffer from loneliness, having no one who'd care."  
"I do have Miles. However..." - Nikki said as she stepped to Emma and put her hand on her shoulder and pursued in a tone similar to a confession - "...there __is__ something no one can help us with."  
"Oh? I'd like to help you, just tell me what it is." - Emma said, genuinly worried for the two siblings.  
"You'd really help? Thank you, Emma. Your help is precious." - Nikki said as she tightened her grip on Emma's shoulder.  
Then everything went so quickly that Emma didn't have time to register. In one quick gesture, Nikki opened the door of the Demon Tree's room and pushed Emma in. She then quickly closed the door behind her, leaving no time for Emma to stand up or react in any way. Nikki and Miles exchanged a look. Emma might be their last change. Nikki did taste her energy once and it was a good one.  
"Aaaah! What's going on?! Help!" - Emma screamed from the other side of the door.  
In the dark room, Emma could feel herself trapped by something or someone. She then heard a voice yell:  
"Yamandakka!"  
Emma recognized the name, it was the monster from the other day. She understood that Miles and Nikki were no other than Beinion and Adonnenniel. Yamandakka attacked Emma, trying to get energy from her. But at that moment, the tree spoke up:  
"I've had enough!"  
Nikki and Miles were shocked as the Demon Tree started to move, shaking the entire building. The Demon Tree brok the door and captured Emma and Yamandakka with its roots. The tree then just knocked Yamandakka off. At that same time, the five other Guardians (having sensed evil) arrived to find the building covered in branches and roots. Without waiting any longer, they grabbed their transformation items and yelled their quotes.  
"Fire Element Power!"  
"Aqua Element Power!"  
"Wind Element Power!"  
"Lightning Element Power!"  
"Rose Element Power!"  
The five girls transformed to their sailor forms.  
"Supreme Lightning!" - Sailor Lightning yelled as she used her attack on the Demon Tree.  
But it had no effect. They then heard Emma scream.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
Sailor Aqua, Sailor Fire, Sailor Wind, Sailor Lightning, Sailor Rose, Lux and Athena stood outside the complex which was being covered by the Demon Tree's roots, listening with fright.  
"We must get in somehow!" - Lux said.  
"I'll break open a way!" - Sailor Rose said - "Rose Be-"  
But before she could perform her attack, Sailor Fire stopped her.  
"No, wait...!" - she said.  
"Huh? What's the problem?" - Sailor Rose asked.  
Without replying, Sailor Fire walked up to the tree and carefully, she slightly touched a root.  
"That tree is sentient." - Sailor Fire said.  
"What? Are you sure?" - Sailor Aqua asked.  
"How do you know that?" - Sailor Wind asked on her turn.  
"I don't know. I just sensed it." - Sailor Fire answered, unable to explain it.  
The Demon Tree then moved to let the guardians in. The team was reluctant to enter, but they knew they didn't have many options. When they entered the building, however, the tree trapped them inside a room and proceeded to spit acid at them. One of the acid drops hurt Lux. Sailor Aqua used her attack to weaken it.  
"Heavenly River Shine!"  
Sailor Fire blasted a hole in the wall with her own attack.  
"Spiral Flame!"  
Sailor Aqua took injured Lux in her arms and the Guardians fleed through the hole into an elevator. They pushed the buttons several times, but the elevator would not move.  
"It's not working!" - Sailor Fire exclaimed in frustration.  
"The roots are coming we must do something!" - Sailor Wind begged.  
Athena noticed that there was a hatch on top of the elevator.  
"That's our escape!" - the white cat said, lifting her head to get the girls' attention on it.  
Sailor Rose kicked it open and the girls climbed though it, just in time to escape the roots.  
Meanwhile, Emma was held captive by the tree on the top of the building.  
"No, Emma! We shouldn't have done this...!" - Beinion exclaimed as he watched.  
"We needed energy, did you forget?!" - Adonnenniel yelled at him - "We talked about it and you agreed!"  
"But I shouldn't have! She has been so nice to us and we..." - Bein started.  
"Oh stop it, you're just in love with her!" - Adon snapped at him, anger and hurt evident in her tone - "You think about her since the day you met her!"  
"No, it's not the same kind of love!" - Bein defended himself.  
"Enough, I don't believe you, Bein!" - Adon yelled before addressing the tree - "Demon Tree, take the energy from this girl!"  
The tree proceeded to suck out Emma's energy.  
"Stop it right now!" - Bein shouted at his tree - "From us two, I took the most care of you, so you owe me! You must obey me!"  
"Obey me, or you'll regret it!"  
Something sounding like a grunt came from the Demon Tree. It released a wave that blasted the elves, and then it finally loosened its grip on Emma. At that moment, the guardians and the cats appeared on the roof.  
"Emma!" - Sailor Aqua yelled.  
"So, Miles and Nikki were our enemies the entire time!" - Sailor Lightning said.  
"Emma, how do you feel?" - Sailor Rose asked her friend.  
"Could've been better..." - Emma replied weakly.  
"We don't need you there, Sailor Guardians!" - Beinion shouted.  
"Out of our way!" - Adonnenniel shouted on her turn.  
The two elves immediately attacked the guardians. But the five girls prepared themselves and used all their attacks.  
"Heavenly River Shine!"  
"Howling Wind!"  
"Divine Thunderbolt!"  
"Rose Petals Twister!"  
"Flaming Arrow!"  
But the elves could stop their attacks before they hit them. Before the guardians could prepare their next Attack, Beinion and Adonnenniel laughed and they made an energy blast that made the girls, as well as the two cats, squirm in pain. Emma couldn't see her friends suffer anymore, so she stoop up despite the weakness, Grabbed her brooch and yelled:  
"Light Cosmic Power!"  
Emma transformed into Sailor Light. The Elves were shocked to discover her secret identity.  
"Impossible! Emma is Sailor Light?!" - Beinion exclaimed.  
"That's enough! You must fight to ensure a peaceful life! But you cannot fight to take that life away from others!" - Sailor Light said sternly - "I shall punish you in the name of the light!"  
"I never would have thought... Our enemy was under our noses the entire time!" - Adonnenniel shouted, very frustrated.  
Adon then attacked Sailor Light in an angry outburst. Sailor Light whimpered in pain as she tried to stand up. Beinion looked at her with no less anger than his lover, and he said:  
"I thought you and I were made to get along. But no, it seems we're meant to be enemies."  
"We didn't have to. You attacked locals first!" - Sailor Light answered to his statement, her tone shaking yet strong.  
"Farewell, Sailor Light." - Beinion said and then shouted to his tree - "Demon Tree! I have no more affection for this world! I want you to obliterate the entire world!"  
"What?!" - Sailor Aqua, Sailor Lightning and Sailor Wind exclaimed in unison.  
"No!" - Sailor Rose yelled.  
"He can't do that!" - Sailor Fire shouted.  
The Demon Tree reawakened, sending its roots against the elves. Adon jumped in its way to protect Beinion, receiving a lethal blow in the process. Shocked at first, Bein then caught Adon before she'd hit the ground.  
"Adon! Adon, why did you do this?"  
"Bein... it's because... because I love you." - she replied softly with tears in her eyes.  
Short after, she died in Bein's arms. Bein was silent a moment, but then he cried out her name:  
"ADON!"  
The Demon Tree directed its roots against him.  
"Please, cease it!" - Sailor Light begged the tree.  
The Demon Tree abruptly stopped and spoke with a old and wise female voice:  
"You finally understand."  
"Huh? The tree just talked?" - Sailor Light asked in surprise.  
The Demon Tree opened its mind to Bein and the Guardians to show them a story.  
"A very long time ago, I was known as the Goddess Tree. I grew on a desolate realm for eons. I was so lonely. So one day, to give myself company, I gave birth to a race of elves. At the beginning, they coexisted happily and peacefully with each other. They were my children, we all were a big family. But then, darker days came. Elves began to fight among themselves for power, getting more violent each day. They ended up destroying our realm. So, the few survivors and I began wandering through the universe in search of a new suitable home. After years of searching, almost all of the elves died, but two children survived. At this day, the only members of the race left are Beinion and Adonnenniel. They grew in fear of others and never knew true love."  
When the tree finished its story, everyone left its mind. The Demon Tree spoke to Bein wih a sad tone:  
"Wha I needed to survive wasn't energy, but love. I tried to make you realize that by drying up my own body. But you didn't understand..."  
"I'm sorry... We should've known better..." - Bein said as he looked at his lifeless girlfriend Adon.  
"Sailor Light..." - the Demon Tree said.  
"Yes...?"  
"Please, Sailor Light, purify me with your power of love. I sense it within you. Please..." - the Demon Tree requested.  
"Okay..." - Sailor Light said as she grabbed her Stellar Rod - "Starshine Cosmic Attack!"  
When she used her attack, the Demon Tree disappeared in an intense flash of light. As the light faded away, Adon came back to life in Bein's arms.  
"Bein..." - she said weakly.  
"Adon..! I thought I lost you forever!" - Bein said as he tightened his hug - "I love you, Adon."  
"I love you too."  
"But... where's the tree...?" - Sailor Light said as she looked around - "Did I kill it...?"  
"No, you did not." - Adon replied.  
The elves showed the guardians that the Demon Tree returned as a small sprout.  
"Your power permitted it to start all over." - Athena said as she understood.  
"Now you guys have a second chance." - Sailor Light stated - "Please don't waste it."  
"We won't. We'll find a new realm where we'll plant the tree." - Bein said.  
"And with our love, we'll make it grow again." - Adon added with a smile.  
The guardians smiled and the two elves then flew away in the search of a perfect realm to start their new happy life. Sailor Light even slightly waved at them, mentally wishing them happiness, despite all what they went through. Everyone deserved happiness. The six girls then returned to their regular forms and looked around them. They heard sirens of police cars, ambulances and a firetruck. They looked down from where they were. Besides the vertigo, they felt bad for all the victims of the incident. As they looked injured people be rescued and interrogated, they soon saw as some people were lookin up at the roof. The girls gasped and made a few steps behind. They knew that they'd be in __big__ trouble for what happened. Police would eventually find them. They managed to go down and sneak out of the building discreetely. They ran in the direction of the Harringtons' house and got relieved to see that their foster parents were out. They went in their rooms, packed everything they had in their bags. When they were done, they quickly headed the bus station. It didn't took long to chose where they'd go. As the girls entered the bus, Emma gave money to the driver, saying:  
"Six tickets, please."  
The bus driver gave them the tickets without saying a word. The girls chose their seats and sighed heavily.  
"Those might've been the craziest few hours of our lives." - Cecilia commented.  
"You said it..." - Danielle said.  
"Where shall we live?" - Alex asked with concern.  
"We'll find something... we always do." - Emma replied.  
She then looked out the window as the bus departed for a new location.

* * *

 **A/N: I let you guess what this new location is. :)**

 **Don't hesitate to review if you want.**


	19. Gardens of Babylon

**Hello there! It has been a while, huh? But at least this chapter is a very long one! :) I was supposed to write it along with my friend, but he sadly ran out of inspiration, so I had to do it myself. But I don't blame him for that. It took me some time to figure out some aspects of this story too. Okay, let's wait no more! You might be pleasantly surprised by this chapter, or maybe not, maybe you won't care... But I personally love this one.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the song, SM belongs to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, OUAT to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis**

* * *

Emma: "Hi, I'm Emma Swan. I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. While I look like an ordinary girl, but I have a powerful brooch which, when I use it, transforms me into the guardian of peace SAILOR LIGHT!

Now, let me introduce you my friends.

This is Alex, Ella and Thomas' daughter. She's a bit shy, and sometimes a good healer. We know her as the guardian of the sea SAILOR AQUA!

This is Danielle, daughter of the former evil queen Regina. She has a bad temper, she's cool, and a bit of a fighter. She becomes the guardian of the flames SAILOR FIRE!

That's Lia, Red Riding Hood's daughter. She is actually cool, but bit of a shopaholic. She becomes the guardian of the air SAILOR WIND!

My friend Emily is the daughter of the Dark One Rumplestiltskin and Belle. She's the smartest of the group, a real brainiac that gets us out of a jam. She becomes the guardian of thunder SAILOR LIGHTNING!

Last but not least is Rose, Aurora and Phillip's daughter. She's here holding my cat Lux and her cat Athena. She's famous as the guardian of justice Sailor R, but we know her as the guardian of nature SAILOR ROSE!

As one we are known as..."

Everyone: "The Sailor Guardians!"

Emma: "And our job is to protect the realms from evil and bring peace. In the name of the light, we'll punish anyone who takes peace away!"

(A/N: To clarify, no the girls aren't supposed to have their memories of who they are. But this scene is more supposed to be 4th wall breaking. ^^)

* * *

 **Gardens of Babylon**

 **New York**

A bus was heading to New Yor. The six guardians were in that bus after they had to run away from Boston due to their battle with the Demon Tree, which destroyed an entire top of the building. The bus finally stopped at the New York bus station, after what the guardians got out, feeling refreshed from the trip. They were walking in the streets of New York, enjoying the views of the famous city. The city was busy, but it was still better than hours riding in a bus. So, the walking process by itself was pleasant.  
"Oh this feels good, after being in an almost overcrowded bus." - Emma said with relief.  
"Well, at least we didn't get caught by social services after what happened." - Alexandra stated.  
The six girls didn't dare to imagine what kind of trouble they would end up in if they had been caught.  
"So, what do we do now?" - Danielle asked.  
"How about we go shopping?" - Lia suggested with a beaming expression.  
The others looked at her with awkward expressions. It looked like her shopaholic side had returned.  
"What?" - Lia asked.  
She really didn't see what was wrong in liking shopping.  
"How about we go to the Central Park?" - Emily suggested - "There's currently a flower festival."  
"Oh, we should do that!" - Rose immediately agreed with her friend.  
Rosalie loved anything nature related, so she'd definitely go to the festival. The other girls agreed to go there too, because it was a nice opportunity to see the famous park at its best. Taking their time, Emma and her friends walked in the direction of Central Park. When they arrived, they took a moment to register the fact they were in Central Park. It was known for being the only green place in New York, and it was also featured in several films. The girls were excited by the fact they were in the place they saw so many times on tv. _"I never thought I'd be in New York, at least not that soon in my life."_ \- Emma thought.  
Being orphans didn't permit the girls to see many places. While locals would see nothing special about the city, but for girls it was like one childhood dream to come true. They all smiled at each other and pursued their way. They then gasped at the sight of the exposed flowers. Its beauty couldn't be expressed in words. There were flowers of all colors, all sizes and types!  
"Those flowers are so beautiful... I've never seen so many at one place!" - Rose said with shiny eyes.  
"It's like seeing pretty and colorful fairy tale book illustrations." - Emily added.  
"Who knows, maybe a fairy shall pop out of one of the flowers?" - Alexandra suggested.  
The friends laughed together at the idea. But Danielle had an expression of concern on her face.  
"A fairy, huh? What about a demon?" - she said with a pensive tone.  
"Huh? What's the matter, Danielle?" - Rosalie asked.  
"I sense something evil." - she replied.  
"Are you sure? I don't see anything abnormal." - Cecilia said as she was busy to take pictures with her phone of some pretty flowers - "All I see is inspiring colors for a new jacket I'd buy once we're done here."  
"Lia, jackets can wait..." - Emily sighed as she took her mini-computer out of her bag - "I'll scan the area."  
Emily's computer quickly scanned the Central Park and then indicated that there indeed was some strange presence in the park.  
"Now that you guys talk about it, I can feel the evil presence too." - Lux pointed out as he climbed on Emma's shoulder.  
"Ok, which direction?" - Emma asked to her smartest friend.  
"This way." - Emily pointed the direction with her finger.  
The group went in the direction shown by the mini-computer. Soon they reached a less crowded area, which relieved them until they saw something horrifying. A dozen of people was lying unconscious on the grass.  
"Oh my, what could've happened?" - Alex asked.  
"Should we call some help, like ambulances?" - Cecilia suggested.  
"No, we shouldn't get authorities involved." - Lux protested - "Not until we know what caused this."  
"Only some evil force could've done that." - Athena stated - "Inspect the area, but please be careful.  
"Don't worry. We can deal with that." - Rose said.  
As girls were looking around, they didn't know that they were observed by a cat wih long fur. It was sitting on a branch of a tree, looking at the scene from above. The cat then noticed how Rosalie knelt to a person to check his face, probably looking for clues. All of sudden, the "unconscious" man grabbed Rosalie's leg, making the girl scream in surprise.  
"Rose!" - Emma exclaimed.  
"Let me go!" - Rose yelled as she kicked the man in the face.  
He let go of her, but it was only the start of problems. All the lying people slowly got up and started to walk in the girls' direction. They did their best to protect themselves, either by fighting back or by running away from their grip.  
"Look, they all have some stem around the body!" - Athena pointed out.  
"Unbelievable, it's like some plant took control of their minds!" - Emily said.  
"What shall we do...?" - Emma asked on edge of panic.  
"Do not worry, I have what we need!" - Danielle said with a sure tone.  
The people encircled the girls again. Some of them grabbed Emma, Emily, Rose, Alex and Lia. Before they could harm them in any way, Danielle took out of her bag several sheets of paper with a line of symbols drawn on each.  
"Evil be exorcised!" - Danielle yelled as she threw the papers around her.  
As the sheets touched the controlled by plants people, they fell on the ground unconscious as the stems vanished.  
"How did you...?" - Emma asked.  
"Where do you know this from?" - Lux asked carefully.  
"I... A few days ago, I just remembered this technique from a distant past. I came out to me in my sleep." - Danielle explained - "I thought it might be useful, so I made those papers in between classes."  
"Well, it's good you remembered something useful from our past." - Emma said with a sigh.  
Lux and Athena just shared one long stare.  
"Anyway, I think I just found the source of this evil!" - Emily said as she was typing on her computer.  
The girls looked and they saw a small flower planted a few steps away. Before they could do or say anything, the flower just went out of the ground and started to magically grow, slowly taking more human features. The fancy cat on the tree hissed at the sight of the human-like flower (or was it a flower-like human?). The flower woman then quickly ran to the girls, who luckily had the time to jump aside. Unfortunately the creature grabbed Athena and proceeded to suck out her vital energy.  
"Athena!" - Lux exclaimed.  
"We must save her!" - Rosalie yelled as she grabbed her magic pen.  
Her friends did the same and Emma grabbed her brooch.  
"Light Cosmic Power!"  
"Aqua Element Power!"  
"Fire Element Power!"  
"Wind Element Power!"  
"Lightning Element Power!"  
"Rose Element Power!"  
The six girls transformed into Sailor Guardians, as the mysterious cat looked at them from the tree with interest. The Sailor Guardians encircled the monster in a ready to fight position, and Sailor Light said:  
"Let that poor cat go! It was vile from you to disguise as an innocent flower to attack people when they the least expected it! My name's Sailor Light and in the name of the light..."  
"...we shall punish you!" - the six guardians yelled in unison.  
The monster and the six girls started to fight, both physically and with their magic powers. Lux ran to Athéna, asking in concern:  
"Athena, are you ok?"  
"I think so..." - she replied.  
The Sailor Guardians were meantime using their attacks against the flower monster.  
"Oceanic Purity Ball!"  
"Flaming Arrow!"  
"Aria Breeze!"  
"Glowing Thunderstorm!"  
"Love Roses Chain!"  
Unfortunately, the monster was quick and sometimes they missed their target. At some point, the flower monster trapped five of the guardians in the same way as it did trap Athena minutes ago. Luckily Sailor Light managed to escape the grap of the monster and as the creature focused on the girls it was holding in its very tight grasp, she used her own attack:  
"Stellar Light Flash!"  
A beam of light went from the gem of her tiara and the creature in its middle, sending it away and make it drop the other Sailor Guardians.  
"Guys, are you ok?" - Sailor Light asked.  
Her friends just nodded and decided to take the opportunity of the creature's moment of disorientation to attack it again.  
"Rose Beam!" - Sailor Rose yelled, sending a pink beam of light which hit the creature in the face.  
"Spiral Flames!" - Sailor Fire used her own attack.  
The creature momentarily couldn't move. Sailor Light used the moment to grab her Stellar Rod and finish the monster off.  
"Starshine Cosmic Attack!" - she yelled.  
The light emitted by the rod finished the creature off, leaving behind just a dead flower. The girls started to Wonder where that creature was from, but suddenly they heard a female voice.  
"I'm impressed by your skills. You might be the help I was looking for."  
"Who said that?" - Sailor Light said as she and her friends started to look around.  
"Show yourself!" - Sailor Fire ordered.  
"I'm up there." - the voice said softly.  
The guardians, Lux and Athena looked up and noticed a blonde cat on a tree. It then jumped and then walked up to the group.  
"Hello. I am Felicia, the princess of Babylon."  
"Another talking cat?" - Sailor Rose asked surprised, but less surprised than the day she met Athena.  
"Felicia... I never thought we'd see each other again." - Lux sudddenly said.  
"Lux..? Is that you?" - Felicia asked shocked.  
"It's been so long." - Lux said.  
"I lost the count of the years that passed since the day you left our home." - Felicia replied, with a hint of reproach.  
"Err... do you guys know each other..?" - Sailor Light asked in confusion.  
"Yes, we do. Lux and I are siblings." - Felicia answered politely.  
"What?!" - the guardians exclaimed in unison.  
"That's right, Lux and I were born in Babylon and that's where we originally come from." - Athena clarified.  
"But wait a minute... Since Felicia is a princess and Lux is her brother, this means Lux is a prince!" - Sailor Light exclaimed at the realisation, then sent a deadly glare at her cat - "Just how many secrets were you hiding?! Is there anything else we don't know about you, Lux?!"  
"I wasn't hiding it, the topic just has never been brought up!" - Lux hurried to justify himself.  
"Pff... What a lame excuse." - Sailor Light muttered, still pissed off that Lux never told her that part of his life.  
"Anyway, I believe Felicia seeked some help." - Sailor Lightning reminded the main issue.  
"That's right. I need help to save my kingdom from the flower intruders." - Felicia replied and then she pleaded - "Oh please, Sailor Guardians! Please save my kingdom! You're my only hope!"  
"Okay, but could you just explain everything in order?" - Sailor Fire requested.  
"We're in for a long talk, so it'll be safer if I take my other form." - Felicia said.  
"Your other form?" - Sailor Light asked.  
Then, something surprising happened. The cat Felicia within seconds turned into a... human girl! She was around the guardians' age, maybe just a bit older. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was styled as two triangular buns, similar to cat ears. She was wearing a pretty lime princess dress, or rather what seemed to have been a pretty dress. It was very ripped off in several places. The guardians were amazed and shocked by the fact she just changed into a human.  
"How did you do that?" - Sailor Aqua asked.  
"It's an ability Babylon inhabitants have. When you're mature enough, you get a human form." - Felicia explained.  
"Cool..." - Sailor Wind said.  
The group then heard people's talking approach their direction. They could hear some people say that they heard Strange noises coming from that direction, others saying that they haven't seen some of their friends or family members for a while. The guardians understood that the unconscious people would be discovered and that they shouldn't be there when it happened. They turned back to their normal form and quickly ran away from the place and soon exited the Central Park.  
"It's getting dark..." - Danielle remarked - "Do you think we'll find some safe place?"  
"We will, it's not night yet. But there's another problem; we can't let Felicia walk around in a ripped dress." - Rose pointed out.  
"I guess it's a good opportunity to visit a few shops..." - Lia said, but then she got glares from Emma and Rose - "...or not."  
"I'll just give her some of my clothes." - Emma said.  
She opened her bag and took out of it a T-shirt, a jeans and a vest. The six girls stood around Felicia, permitting the princess to get dressed out everyone's view. When she was done, Emma complimented her:  
"You look nice in casual clothes."  
"Thank you." - Felicia said.  
"Sorry if it's not the moment guys, but... aren't you hungry?" - Alex asked - "I am, we haven't ate for hours."  
"She has a point, we should dine somewhere. I'm hungry too." - Emily agreed.  
"Ok, let's find some pizzeria." - Emma decided - "Do you like pizza, Felicia?"  
"What's a pizza?" - Felicia asked, frowning.  
"You'll see, you'll love it." - Emma waived off the question, not feeling like explain the food.  
About fifteen minutes later, they found a relatively calm pizzeria and they sat at a table in the furthest corner. When their order was brought, they started to eat and asked Felicia to tell her story.  
"Like I already told you, I'm from Babylon. Babylon is a floating island and its orbit is of 100 years. Which means once a century, Babylon passes near your world. It's a wonderful place, it's full of nature and it's inhabited by felines. They are intelligent though, just like humans. But a few days ago, something bad happened. I don't know who's responsible, but someone planted an evil flower on our island. The flower did something to my people. The Babylon felines started to behave... wild."  
"Wild? What do you mean?" - Rosalie asked.  
"They like... regressed, it's like they returned to the primal state. They only fight with each other over territory." - Felicia replied.  
"That's what Earth felines do." - Emily remarked.  
"Exactly, they lost their... human side of themselves, they gave up civilization." - Felicia said with sadness - "Our kingdom became a huge mess and I couldn't reason them, they don't listen!"  
"But why haven't you been affected?" - Danielle asked.  
"That's because, being the princess, I'm protected by the crystal of my kingdom, the Felicis Crystal." - Felicia answered.  
"What's that?" - Emma asked.  
"The Felicis Crystal is in some ways similar to your Eternal Crystal, it has mystical powers." - Lux answered quietly (so other customers wouldn't notice a cat talk).  
Felicia just stared at Lux a moment, then decided to pursue her story.  
"Some of the félines attempted to gain the territory of my father's palace. He and I had to lock ourselves inside, but we couldn't hide forever. Sadly, I couldn't do much for my people, and the best way to help them was to erase the source of the trouble, the evil flower. Knowing I couldn't defeat it on my own, I found a moment to sneak out of the palace and cross the jungle to reach the exit of Babylon. My goal was to reach your world and find some help. I've been attacked several times on my way, but I luckily managed to not get injured. Only my dress suffered of it. That's why I'm here now. I need you girls to eliminate the flower and restore peace in Babylon."  
The guardians exchanged looks and nodded, agreeing to help the cat princess.  
"Girls are powerful Sailor Guardians." - Lux stated - "Don't worry. We're going with you and we'll save Babylon together."  
"It's strange to hear those words from you." - Felicia commented - "Considering you never seemed to care about our island."  
"Hey, I do care about Babylon!" - Lux protested, not pleased by his sister's insinuation.  
"Lux, not that loud please." - Emma reminded him.  
"Yet, I never got to hear from you since the day you left our home." - Felicia stated - "You just left, while you were just a kitten."  
"Our father did approve, he said himself it was a good opportunity!" - Lux reminded - "I left to become the advisor of the queen of Heavens!"  
The guardians just exchanged awkward stares, not feeling at their place when they witnessed the family argument. Felicia was keeping her calm, never raising her tone. It was yet obvious that she was upset by the entire situation with her brother.  
"I know, father wanted his both children to have a successful life. But I still don't get how you could've just forgot about us."  
"I did not forget you!" - Lux protested, shaking his head - "The first years in Heavens weren't easy, and I would've cracked up if I didn't have Athena with me. It was difficult to move to an unknown place without my family around, I was alone."  
"So was I." - Felicia said seriously, but her eyes reflected sadness.  
A silence followed her words. Lux didn't reply anything. He knew he had no right to contradict her. After a moment, Emily asked carefully:  
"So... how are we going to Babylon?"  
"By combining your powers and teleporting yourself." - Athena answered - "We just need a place out of everyone's view."  
The group returned to the Central Park and they noticed that police and ambulances were there. They were taking care of the flower monster victims. Luckily they found a calmer place near the lake. There was nobody around to their relief. The six girls transformed again into the Sailor Guardians and then positioned themselves in a circle. Lux was on Sailor Light's shoulder and Athena on Sailor Rose's. Felicia stood in the middle of the circle. Everyone concentrated and after a few moments, they all glowed and then disappeared.

 **Babylon Island**

The six Sailor Guardians, Lux, Athena and Felicia appeared somewhere in the middle of a jungle. All they could see around them were trees. It was also very dark, since it was the night there too, but unlike in New York, there was no light around to brighten their vision. Sailor Lightning used her computer to light up a small flashlight located on the monitor.  
"So... what now? Where are we exactly?" - Sailor Light asked, expecting an answer from the cat princess.  
"I... I don't know." - Felicia answered honestly - "Most of the jungle is covered by jungle, with a few villages here and there. So we could be just anywhere."  
"Great, we're lost..." - Sailor Fire commented with annoyance.  
"Plus, where are we supposed to look for that evil flower?" - Sailor Rose added another question.  
"I'm trying to scan the area..." - Sailor Lightning said, already wearing her VR visors and typing on her super computer - "But I'm afraid it'll be very difficult. The island is just so huge. Most of its territory is covered by plants of all sorts, so it could take years before my computer could analyze every plant of the island. But that's not our main problem. There's no spot where we're safe, because the félines left their villages to expand their territories. They're very wary and won't let strangers walk around."  
"Wonderful, not only we have about zero chances to find the parasite, but we'll surely die eaten alive by lions and tigers." - Sailor Fire said with sarcasm.  
"It's not the time for your attitude, she will find a solution!" - Athena said, not doubting Sailor Lightning's skills.  
"I might have found one..." - Sailor Lightning said, her eyes still fixed on the screen - "We must go up, on the very top of the island. That's where the royal palace is. It appears that from up there, we'll have the best view on the island, and we'll be able to locate the flower much quickier."  
"Awesome! So, what are we waiting for?" - Sailor Wind exclaimed, becoming very optimistic.  
"Let's go. We better not stay at one place for too long." - Felicia instructed.  
Then, the princess of Babylon turned back into a cat form.  
"So, I won't slow you." - she explained - "And my best chances are in this form."  
The group started to move. The computer screen indicated where they currently were as well as the direction to take to reach the palace. For several minutes, the journey was calm. The three cats were moving from tree to tree, both for a better safety and to have a better sight. Suddenly, they heard a noise in the leaves. Something was moving in the jungle.  
"What was that...?" - Sailor Aqua asked with anxiety.  
"Oh no..." - Sailor Lightning said - "Something's going in our direction...!"  
"What?! It must be tigers, panthers, cheetas or whatever else..!" - Sailor Wind started to panic.  
"They're getting closer..." - Lux commented, feeling his own fear rise.  
"Be on your guards, girls." - Felicia instructed - "Do your best to defend yourselves, even though they're my people."  
It was right after those words when a panther jumped from behind jungle trees to Attack the girls. The guardians all jumped aside just in time. But even though they avoided the panther, they soon noted in horror that other felines emerged from the jungle and surround them.  
"Oh no... what are we supposed to do now...?" - Sailor Aqua asked as she trembled.  
"We fight. Like we always do." - Sailor Light said seriously.  
"Be careful Emma... everyone..." - Lux muttered.  
Nobody moved for a moment. The girls could see the feline eyes flashing in the night, focused on them. Just as one of them was about to jump at them, Sailor Rose shouted:  
"Rose Beam!"  
The pink beam of light going from her finger hit that feline. But before any others could attack her, Sailor Rose started to spin around on her place to injure all those who encircled the group.  
"Aquatic Bubbles Blast!" - Sailor Aqua shouted, throwing bomb-like bubbles all around, making the felines roar in pain.  
"Light Stellar Flash!" - Sailor Light yelled, using her attack in the same way Sailor Rose did.  
"Howling Wind!" - Sailor Wind shouted, creating a huge wolf-like wind.  
The girls' attacks started scared away several of the felines, but not all of them. Most of them still wanted to fight and not permit the girls walking around. Lux was gasping in fear, and then shouted at his sister:  
"How could you have missed an alien arrival?! It was your job to look after your kingdom!"  
He seemed have lost common sense, he just feared so much for Emma and the other guardians. But Felicia saw it in a different way, she took his words as actual accusation.  
"Don't blame me, Lux! It was one tiny flower in one huge island! Even our father didn't see it!" - Felicia shouted back - "I was with my people and I will be to the very end! You weren't there, you cannot judge!"  
"Don't say that as if I don't know about danger or protection!" - Lux protested - "You have no idea what I had to go through the past years!"  
"I do know about the Celestial Kingdom fall." - Felicia stated, freezing Lux - "But what I don't get is why didn't you let us know you were still alive."  
"I was put under stadis for years." - Lux explained, his tone and expression soften.  
"And then? Do you realize I spent years wondering wheter you were dead or alive?" - Felicia asked, her eyes expressing pain.  
A short silence followed.  
"Sorry, I haven't thought about that." - Lux said apologized - "But I couldn't do otherwise. I had to stay with my princess. Years lived on her side do mean something to me, even if you might not understand that."  
Felicia was in loss of words.  
"She still needs me." - Lux added with honesty.  
"And you need her... she is your home now." - Felicia said calmly, understanding.  
The cats then looked down, watching how the girls kept fighting. Lux could tell the guardians were exhausted. They were constantly either using their attacks or avoiding feline teeth and claws.  
"Supreme Lightning!" - Sailor Lightning threw thunder around her, the electric shock chasing some big cats away.  
"You don't have enough, huh?!" - Sailor Fire said, exhaustion evident - "Spiral Flames!"  
She threw fire around her, making the last of the félines run away, scared for their lives. After checking that they were now actually safe, the six girls sighed.  
"It's finally over..." - Sailor Light commented.  
"Hahaha! No girls, it's only the beginning!" - a stranger female voice said.  
"Who's there?!" - Sailor Rose asked as everyone looked around.  
A spirit-like form of a female face appeared in the sky. But she didn't really look human. The group immediately guessed that it was their enemy.  
"It's her..." - Felicia said half-fearly, half-angryly.  
"Welcome to my newly acquired kingdom." - the "person" said - "My name's Xenian Flower! But don't bother in remembering my name, because you'll _die_ before you reach your goal!"  
"Don't test us, Xenian! You might be very surprised of what we can do!" - Sailor Light said determinate.  
"Playing tough, huh? Well, even if the wild animals won't get rid of you, _I will_." - Xenian Flower said evilly.  
After those words, she disappeared. The guardians and the three cats looked at each other in worry. They decided to pursue their way, and to try make it to the palace quickly.  
"If only we knew where that Xenian Flower is...!" - Felicia said - "We could've been done with that now! My poor subjects... what did they become? They live guided by their insticts, losing their human conscience..."  
"Hey, we knew worse situations than that." - Athena tried to comfort her - "I believe Sailor Light and others have the power to defeat Xenian and turn the kingdom back to normal."  
"Right, don't lose hope Felicia!" - Sailor Rose said - "You'll see, your kingdom shall bring back its beauty before you know it!"  
Felicia just nodded and the group kept going. Their journey went almost without incidents. But it was long, it probably took about three hours before they arrived to the gates of the palace.  
"Finally... I hope you have some water in there..." - Sailor Light commented as she put her hand against a wall as a support.  
"Being thirsty isn't what you should be worried about." - Felicia said.  
"Do you think...?" - Lux asked with worry.  
"Yes... felines might have invaded the palace while I was gone." - Felicia confirmed Lux's unvoiced thoughts - "And father..."  
"Let's go inside and see." - Sailor Fire said as she opened the gates (not without difficulty).  
As they were walking in the silent corridors, they were constantly eying around, fearing that some feline would jump at them from a dark corner. They arrived at the throne hall, where they froze in place. Around the throne, a clan of lions sleeping.  
"Girls... the access to the bell tower is through that small door..." - Felicia whispered, referring to a door located a few steps from the throne - "We must walk very carefully... Don't wake the lions, or we're dead."  
"Easier said than done. They're blocking the way to the door." - Sailor Wind remarked.  
"It's our only way." - Lux replied - "So, don't make a noise."  
It wasn't difficult for cats to sneak in between the lions and reach the door. But for the girls, it was another story. The lionesses were sleeping tight next to each other, so there was not many space where they could put their feet. They were trying their best to step on the floor without touching a lioness and to not lose their balance in doing so. But before all of them could reach the door, Sailor Aqua accidently stepped on the tail of a lioness! Everyone froze as the animal awoke and roared in pain. Sailor Aqua silently apologized to her friends. It was a few seconds later that all the lions awoke and roared at the strangers.  
"Heavenly River Shine!" - Sailor Aqua quickly reacted and splashed a beam of water at the predators.  
The lions shook their heads and it gave enough time for her to reach the door and the group hurried to open the door. Just as one lioness tried to claw the girls, Sailor Light shut the door closed at the animal's face.  
"I've never been so scared in my life..!" - Sailor Aqua said, then looked at her friends with guilt - "I'm really sorry for causing trouble."  
"All that matters now is to go up the bell tower." - Sailor Light said.  
She then ran up the stairs, followed by her friends and the three cats. They were almost there as they saw a man lying on the stairs against a wall. He was seemingly injured, but he was wearing royal clothes. He looked at the group with surprise.  
"Are you...?" - Sailor Light asked.  
"Father..!" - Felicia exclaimed and ran up to him.  
"Felicia, my dear daughter..." - the king of Babylon said weakly - "I'm glad you returned..."  
"Father, what happened to you?" - the blonde cat asked worried - "Did they hurt you?"  
The king was indeed pressing his hand against his injury on his chest in attempt to slow down the bleeding. But he waved that fact off, saying with a weak smile:  
"It's nothing... it's merely a scratch in a life of one big cat..."  
Then, the king noticed Lux, who approached somewhat shyly. After all, he didn't see his father in a VERY long time.  
"Lux... I can't believe my eyes... Is that you, my son...?" - the king asked.  
"Yes, it's me. I brought here those who can help the kingdom." - Lux said - "I... It's been quite a while since we..."  
He was cut by his father who took him in his embrace.  
"Careful, Your Majesty..!" - Sailor Light advised.  
"Lux, I never thought I'd see you again. You have no idea how I missed you." - the king said, holding back his tears.  
"I'm sorry... father." - Lux said honestly - "I shouldn't have been so distant."  
"You're forgiven, son." - the king said, then looked at the group of guardians - "I suppose you're those who came to save us."  
"Yes, Your Majesty. We hoped we'd locate Xenian Flower from up there." - Sailor Light explained.  
"There's no need to do so... she had been implemented in the royal garden." - the king said, shocking the girls - "I came across her, when I was trying to escape from my subjects... She was laughing at my face, telling me how pathetic I was... running away from my own people... who didn't even recognize me as their ruler anymore..."  
Felicia and Lux put their heads on the man's hands in reassurance. The king pursued:  
"I could do nothing against her, so I ran back inside... where I came face to face with the lions... I ran for my life to the throne room, this tower was the only place where I'm safe... but before I made it here, I've been clawed."  
"Do not worry, we're solving this problem!" - Sailor Fire said - "Let's go girls! We're not losing against some plant!"  
"Right!" - the others said in unison.  
As the king and the three cats stayed where they were, the six guardians went back down the stairs. Before Sailor Rose opened the door, Sailor Fire prepared herself to use her attack. As the door opened, before the lions could even do something, Sailor Fire shouted:  
"Blazing Fireballs!"  
Fireballs went out from her hands, all around the throne room. The animals grew scared of the fire and immediately ran away. The guardians then ran to the royal garden, and it didn't take long to find Xenian. She looked like a dark pink flower, with a human upper part of the body in its middle. Her skin didn't really look like a normal one, it was somewhat greenish. Her hair was long and it had red and blue locks. Surprisigly enough, this flower wasn't huge, in fact it was small.  
"Why, welcome to my palace, Sailor Guardians." - Xenian said - "I must say I'm impressed that you made it alive."  
"First, this palace isn't yours." - Sailor Light stated - "And second, it's a big mistake to underestimate us."  
"We came to put an end to your evil plans!" - Sailor Fire said.  
"We'll bring back the freedom this kingdom deserves! And we shall punish you..." - Sailor Light said.  
"...in the name of the light!" - the six guardians yelled in unison.  
"Hahaha! You girls are so funny! Do you think that tear my roots off the ground will be so easy?" - the flower mocked them - "I am never alone girls."  
As she said that, as if responding to a silent order, many other human-like flowers appeared from in between other normal plants, looking just like the flower they saw in the Central Park.  
"Okay... this shall be very difficult..." - Sailor Light said with an awkward tone.  
"Do not worry, if we work together, we'll defeat them all." - Sailor Rose said surely - "Girls, we'll stand around Sailor Light, this will give her better chances."  
They positioned themselves and the evil flowers started to approach them.  
"Approach, we're not afraid..!" - Sailor Lightning said as she charged her thunder - "Glowing Thunderstorm!"  
Thunder from above hit several flowers, making them scream in pain. But more were coming.  
"Heavinly River Shine!" - Sailor Aqua yelled.  
A stream of water crossed the crowd of human-like flowers, which held them back for a few moments.  
"Aria Breeze!" - Sailor Wind yelled, sending wind in their direction.  
This slowed the creatures a bit more.  
"Love Roses Belt!" - Sailor Rose shouted as she threw her whip-like belt across the crowd of creatures.  
The flowers shouted in pain, and Sailor Fire didn't wait long to attack next.  
"Blazing Fireballs!" - she shouted, sending several fireballs all around them, making the plants burn.  
It was Sailor Light's turn to attack and finish them. She grabbed her Stellar Rod and yelled:  
"Cosmic Starshine Attack!"  
The powerful beam of light emitted by the rod instantly destroyed the flowers on its way. Sailor Light spinned around on the same spot, to make the beam of light spread all around her. Soon, there was no evil plant left.  
"No! This is not over!" - Xenian hissed angrily.  
"This is over! Surrender, Xenian!" - Sailor Light ordered.  
"Why would I do such a thing? I have other ways to destroy this place." - she said with a fake smile.  
The ground started to tremble. The guardians looked at each other in worry.  
"What's going on..?" - Sailor Lightning asked with worry.  
"What did you do?!" - Sailor Rose asked the flower with anger.  
"I'm just spreading my remained energy to deviate the flying island from its normal orbit." - Xenian explained with an evil smile - "Now it's flying straight to the Earth, and soon you'll crash!"  
"No! We won't let you do this!" - Sailor Light shouted and used her attack on her - "Cosmic Starlight Attack!"  
As the beam of light hit Xenian, she shouted in pain. But she didn't die immediately. She said, with a trembling voice:  
"Even if I die... this will change nothing... the island already deviated... you cannot stop this... Can you feel it flying straight to your home..?"  
Then, she vanished into nothingness. The girls could fully sense it now. The island was flying at a high speed in the direction of the Earth. At that moment, Lux, Athéna and Felicia arrived at the garden.  
"Girls? What's going on?" - Athena asked.  
"It's Xenian! Before she died, she deviated Babylon from its orbit!" - Sailor Rose explained.  
"Oh no...! We'll crash on Earth?!" - Lux shouted, understanding.  
"Yes! What can we do about that?!" - Sailor Wind asked in fear.  
"I know what I will do." - Sailor Light said with a serious expression.  
She opened her heart-shaped locked and the Eternal Crystal started to glow. Her friends looked at her horrified.  
"No, stop!" - Sailor Rose shouted.  
"Don't use the Eternal Crystal!" - Sailor Fire yelled.  
"You know what could happen!" - Sailor Lightning added.  
"Please, don't do this...!" - Lux pleaded.  
"I have no choice, guys." - Sailor Light said calmly - "It's the only way I can save us all. But do not worry, I will not die. We'll return in New York together, I promise."  
She then took the Eternal Crystal in her hands and within seconds, she transformed into Princess Selene. With the power of her crystal, she started to create an energy field around the island, which would (hopefully) change its trajectory.  
"She might not be able to do this alone..." - Felicia said, then transformed into a human again - "I will help her. Babylon is my kingdom after all."  
"But how...?" - Lux asked.  
Felicia opened her palm and made appear a sparkling light green crystal.  
"The Felicis Crystal?" - Athena asked, surprised.  
"Of course. I wouldn't have left such a precious item here, while the kingdom is invaded." - Felicia replied with a smile.  
The princess of the felines approached Selene and the two girls exchanged a nod and a determinate glance. The powers of the two crystals started to take effect, the island started to slow down.  
"Come on... I need your power, Eternal Crystal..." - Selene said - "I need it to save those I love..!"  
 _"Felicis Crystal... I never really relyed on your power..."_ \- Felicia mentally spoke to her Crystal - _"I never thought it would ever be needed. And maybe I'm not even worthy. But... I truly want to save my kingom. I really need your power today."  
_ The two crystals started to glow brighter with the prayers of the princesses. The "sky" in Babylon grew very bright, due to the power of the crystals, making the guardians and the cats to keep their eyes open. Soon, a bicolor flash got emitted by the Eternal and the Felicis crystals, after what, the island finally went into a different direction. The Earth was safe, Babylon would return to its normal orbit. The light faded and everyone could finally open their eyes.  
"Yes... we did it..." - Felicia said with a sigh of relief - "Sailor Light, we-!"  
But she stopped as she saw the girl lying on the ground. She wasn't moving, nor did she give the barest respond to Felicia's words. The guardians, Lux and Athena immediately ran to her.  
"Sailor Light...?" - Sailor Fire asked as she shook her - "Wake up! Babylon and Earth are saved, wake up!"  
The brooch was shattered and the Eternal Crystal lost all of its glow.  
"Sailor Light, no...! You... you're a liar!" - Sailor Fire shouted - "You promised that we'd return in New York together!"  
"You shouldn't have used all the power of the crystal..." - Sailor Aqua said in tears.  
"What shall we do without you now..?" - Sailor Wind said, trying to suppress her own tears.  
"Who will I give extra lessons to...?" - Sailor Lightning asked rhetorically, her tears sliding down her cheeks.  
"Now that you're gone... I feel so cold inside..." - Sailor Rose said, lowering her gaze and voice trembling.  
Lux couldn't say a thing. He was just staring at the girl he was supposed to guide. Lux felt as he failed her, even though there was nothing to blame himself for. He just so wasn't ready to see her dead so soon. _"She can't be dead... Not her..."_ Lux didn't sob, but tears did definitely fill his eyes.  
"Oh my... the poor girl..." - the king's voice got heard from behind.  
The man was in a dreadful state, but he made it to the garden. He was walking with difficulty and he was very pale. He lost a lot of blood. As he approached, he said:  
"Whipe your tears, my children... There's a way to save her..."  
"There is, Your Majesty?" - Athena asked with hope.  
"Yes... But we must do fast. I don't have much time left..." - the king of Babylon said - "Felicia... give me the Felicis Crystal. I'll use it to transfer one of my lives into the girl."  
"But father..." - Felicia's eyes grew wide - "It'll be your last."  
Lux looked up at his father in shock, while the guardians were confused.  
"What's going on, what is he talking about?" - Sailor Rose asked.  
"The cats of Babylon possess nine lives." - the king started to explain - "My eighth life is about to end... My ninth life would start, allowing me to live many additional years until my ultimate death. But your friend saved our island, so I'm willing to give it to her."  
"Father, don't!" - Felicia begged and immediately hugged him.  
"If you do this, you'll die... definitely." - Lux said.  
"I know, but I lived long enough and I have no regrets." - the king said with a peaceful expression - "I'm just so glad that before the very end, I was able to have my both children around."  
Felicia cried into her father's chest and Lux ran up to him and started to rub his head against his palm.  
"I'm so proud of both of you. You'll become great cats." - the king added with a smile - "Felicia, don't doubt yourself and you'll be a good queen... Lux, I'm glad you found a so honorable purpose in your life... Felicia, Lux, be caring..."  
As his children looked at him with tears, the king took the Felicis Crystal and he started the process. The crystal absorbed some magical energy from the king and then transferred it to Sailor Light. Her brooch got quickly restored and the Eternal Crystal regained its light. Sailor Light then opened her eyes and looked around her a bit disoriented. The king, on the other hand, let his last breath and fell on the ground. His body was lifeless.  
"Goodbye, father..." - Felicia whispered with tears and kissed his forehead.  
"Emma... How do you feel..?" - Lux asked his human friend in worry.  
"I'm okay, I think... What's going on...?" - Sailor Light asked, then noticed the dead king - "Oh my, what happened to him..?"  
"You saved his kingdom, so he saved your life." - Lux explained, his tone sad - "But don't feel guilty, he went away in peace."  
"Oh... I..." - Sailor Light turned to Felicia and said - "Princess Felicia... I'm really sorry about your father."  
Felicia just nodded, even managing a tiny sad smile, but she had no idea what to say at that moment.  
"Now, Sailor Light... If you allow me do something, after you scared us to death." - Sailor Fire said, sounding almost threating.  
Sailor Light looked up at her, not sure what to expect from her friend. She almost thought she'd yell at her, for sacrificing herself and making them all cry. But what Sailor Fire surprised her. She hugged her so tightly, that it almost hurt.  
"You so made us cry...!" - Sailor Fire said.  
"Sorry...?"  
The other girls joined them and made a group hug. They giggled and cried tears of happiness at the same time. Lux then jumped on Sailor Light's shoulder.  
"Hi, the cat prince." - the guardian teased him.  
"Don't call me that please." - Lux said, a bit annoyed.  
"Alright... No titles. It's just Lux then." - Sailor Light said with a smile as she stroked the cat's head lovingly.  
The guardians, Lux and Athena stayed for the day and the night at the Babylon Island. They assisted the king's funeral, as well as a small celebration for the freedom of the kingdom. Felicia was crowned queen the next morning. The ceremony wasn't big or fancy, due to what the kingdom went through, but symbolically it was still very powerful. With the crown on her head, Felicia could feel all the responsability weight on her shoulder. During the weeks to come, she'd have to help her people to go through their trauma as well as to rebuilt their homes. After the ceremony was over, the guardians, Lux and Athéna prepared to leave.  
"So, I you're not staying." - Felicia said to her brother, but with no hint of reproach.  
"Yes, my job isn't over yet." - Lux answered - "In fact, it will never be. Because the truth is... you were right. About what you said in the jungle. Emma is my home. My... family."  
"I'm sure she makes a good one." - Felicia said with a genuine smile then knelt down to allow Lux jump in her arms - "I will miss you, Lux."  
"And I'll miss you, sis." - Lux answered.  
The young queen then let go of him and the group walked to a portal, which was their way back in their land.  
"Farewell, Sailor Guardians." - Felicia said - "Your world is lucky to have you."  
"Goodbye, Your Majesty." - Emma replied - "And your kingdom is lucky to have you as their queen."  
Felicia nodded and she activated the portal the six girls and two cats were standing in.

 **New York**

Within seconds, they found themselves standing in some alley of New York.  
"So... what now?" - Alex asked.  
"I guess we must find a place to live." - Emma replied.  
"But how?" - Cecilia asked on her turn.  
"We'll look for an empty apartment." - Rosalie said.  
"My computer can help us with that." - Emily said with a smile as she took it out of her pocket.  
"When we find a place, can we go shopping then?" - Cecilia asked, half-serious, half-joking.  
Instead of being annoyed, her friends giggled this time.

A few weeks later, the girls were living in some apartment they found. It was appearantly inoccupied for months. One morning, they were making breakfast, anticipating another good day. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. This got the girls a bit nervous.  
"What if the owner's back?" - Cecilia suggested.  
"If it was him, he wouldn't knock at his own door." - Danielle argued the suggestion.  
"I'll check, girls." - Emma said as she stood up from her chair.  
She opened the door and she saw a strangely dressed man. He was wearing a pirate-like outfit. As soon as he saw the girl, he smiled brightly:  
"Swan..."  
He wanted to enter the apartment, but Emma stopped him.  
"Wait! Do I know you?"  
"Look, I need your help, something bad happened, your family needs you." - Hook said hurryingly.  
"My family is here with me." - Emma said, referring to her friends - "Who are you?"  
"I'm an old friend. I know, you don't remember me, but... I'll try to refresh your memory."  
With those words, Hook kissed Emma, who immediately kicked him and then pushed him away.  
"Are you crazy?!" - she exclaimed.  
"I had to try... What if my feelings were mutual..."  
"I'll call the police and you'll taste the handcuffs!"  
"I know it sounds crazy, but please listen to me, try to remember..!"  
But Emma slammed the door to his face, not letting Hook finish whatever he had to say. As her friends asked her who it was, Emma replied that someone just knocked the wrong door.

* * *

 **A/N: So, return to Storybrooke soon! Did you like it? Hate it? Left indifferent? Tell me please! :D I personally loved to write this chapter because it's based on the R movie, and also because it explores Lux's origins. (I love Lux alot... 'Cause I just love cats. :3)**


	20. Memories restored, the Guardians return

**Aaand... Another chapter the same day! Yay! It was actually written before the previous one was finished, that's why it's ready yet. But I don't know when the next one is coming, 'cause my exams are starting soon and I won't have the time to write. Exams are really important, 'cause I'll need to success almost all of them to pass to year 4 of university. But I promise you that as soon as I'll pursue the writing of season 3, it'll be amazing. My friend and I got many interesting ideas for this one. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: OUAT belongs to ABC (Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis), Sailor Moon to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Memories restored. The Guardians return.**

 **Enchanted Forest, one year ago**

Prince Philip was riding on his horse to join his wife, Aurora, for them to have a nice lunch together outside, far from their castle. When he arrived, Aurora asked what took Philip so long, to which he replied that he was riding as fast as he could. The couple kissed and Aurora said with a smile:

"I'm hungry and I missed you."

"Well, you eat for two now." – Philip stated as he placed his hand over Aurora's belly.

"I'm such a grump, while I know how busy you are…" – Aurora started, but her husband interrupted her.

"My most important business is my family." – Philip said – "It's me who should apologize."

Then, the couple saw a huge purple smoke arrive. They looked at it with worry, while their two horses ran away.

"Is that a storm..?" – Aurora asked.

"No, it isn't a storm, it's magic! We must hide somewhere!" – Philip instructed and the couple proceeded to run away.

But soon, the purple smoke caught them and covered all the surroundings. But the smoke dissipated soon and the couple saw with surprise several people who just appeared there, standing at a short distance from them. Those people weren't strangers, they knew most of them very well.

"Impossible… Snow White..?" – Aurora asked as she saw her friend.

Snow White was standing there with her husband, Regina, the seven dwarves, Granny, Ruby, Neal and Belle. They all looked exactly like they used to before the Dark Curse, wearing their medieval attires. Snow White stated for herself with a sad look on her face:

"We're back…"

 **New York**

Emma, Lia, and Rose were watching tv in the apartement they now occupied. Emily was sitting with them, but she was rather "listening" tv, because she was reading a book. Alex was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. The cats, Lux and Athena, were sleeping near a window. On tv aired an exclusive interview with the Sailor Guardians. Emma and her friends found it a bit weird to see themselves on tv, especially in an official interview.

"Don't you girls think it's a bit awkward..?" – Emma asked.

"Well… we're definitely used to this." – Rosalie replied – "And we definitely hadn't been trained to answer questions on tv."

"But we're celebrities! Isn't it cool?" – Lia said, but since she got only awkward smiles in response, she admitted – "Alright, I didn't really like to officially expose my other self on public."

"Don't forget it was necessary. We do need money to eat, after all." – Emily pointed out.

She was right. The only reason why the six girls agreed to get interviewed by an official tv channel, was because the journalist and the news director, in a desperate attempt to get their interview, offered to pay them. The six girls at that moment were almost litterally with empty pockets and they needed money to pay for their food and other stuff. They did clarify to the journalist that itw as a one-time thing, but they knew someday they'd probaby need to do that again, when their pockets (and stomaches) get empty. But the girls also were very grateful to the box of money they found in the seemingly abandoned apartment. It wasn't much, but it did help.

"But I can't help but wonder what shall happen when the owner of the apartment returns home." – Alex said as she left the kitchen and joined her friends.

"It doesn't seem he'll be back anytime soon… or ever." – Cecilia replied, sounding a bit careless.

"But what if he will? He could still return." – Alex said, still concerned.

"Remember the mess when we found this apartment? It hadn't been cleaned for _weeks_." – Rose pointed out – "Nobody ever came to find him here."

"And letters for him keep arriving." – Emily added – "Which means that other people have no idea where he is now."

"He might very well be dead as we speak." – Cecilia suggested – "Or maybe… he's in the run 'cause was some criminal, maybe a killer! We did find a handchief with dried blood after all."

"Lia, he probably just used it to stop the bleeding from his own injury…" – Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, if he was a criminal, the police would've checked the place already." – Emma added.

Their conversation got interrupted as Danielle stormed in the apartment with an unusual excitement.

"Girls, girls! Look what I got today at the arcade!" – she said as she put her hand in her bag.

"You went to arcade without us?!" – Emma exclaimed.

"Just a few minutes. I had to, after seeing what was in the toy-catching machine." – Danielle replied.

"What was it? Did you catch the toy?" – Alexandra asked with interest.

"Uh-uh! Wait for it…" – Danielle said as she searched in her bag and then showed a plushie to her friends – "Ta-daa!"

"Wow… Danielle, it's…" – Emma said, really surprised.

"Yep, a plushie of Sailor Fire!" – Danielle squealed and made a small excited jump – "A plushie of me!"

"Wow… so now, they make plushies of us?" – Emily asked, processing.

"Yes! And it's fantastic! Isn't she just too cute? I love it so much!" – Danielle said before giving the plushie a big kiss.

"I never thought she had a so big love for herself…" – Athena said awkwardly to her friend.

"So narcissic…" – Lux agreed.

The merchendize made Emma ponder. She really didn't foresee that she and her friends would become so popular. She decided she wanted to have a plushie of herself too.I'

"I'm going to the arcade, to try catch of those." – Emma said as she stood up and grabbed her coat.

"You should hurry, Sailor Light plushies are the most wanted." – Danielle warned her.

"Okay, and I'll be back soon, I promise!"

With those words, Emma left the apartment.

 **Enchanted Forest, one year ago**

The two royal couples talked for a while, exposing each other stories. Aurora and Philip saddened when they heard that their daughter was in another world, without any memories of her parents.

"If we could, we would've brought them with us." – Snow White said with compassion – "But itw as the only solution we had."

"Rosalie was very brave. She accepted the sacrifice, keeping her head up." – Charming added.

"I know…" – Aurora added – "She did what was right."

They decided to change the topic. Philip then informed that the ogres have been defeated, so there was nothing for them to worry about, to which Aurora added that they were slowly "rebuilding" their lives.

"Congratulations." – Snow said with a smile.

"Is it that obvious..?" – Aurora asked, feeling her own smile spread.

"You're like all shining."

"She's pregnant and I have nausea…" – Queen Regina commented.

"I want you to know you'll always be welcome at our home." – Philip informed them – "If you ever need anything, we're at your service."

"Thank you. We just need horses, so we can return to our castle." – Charming said.

"Our castle has been destroyed by the curse." – Snow reminded him.

"Brilliant Your Majesty." – Captain Hook commented with sarcasm – "You destroyed the whole land."

"Not everything, her castle is intact." – Aurora said.

"Of course. I put it under a protection." – Regina said with pride.

"Well, technically it's not the Evil Queen's castle, it's Snow White's father's." – Charming said.

Regina corrected his statement, saying that the property was passed to her as his wife, or rather, widow. Snow then said that from now, it would be everyone's castle. Regina obviously disliked the idea. Snow White remarked that all the people were lost and scared and the only way to give them hope was to work together.

"I know it's not easy for you, but come with us for everyone's sake and for yours." – Snow asked her.

Philip then wished them good luck and as Snow, Charming, the Evil Queen and Hook walked away, Aurora and Philip exchanged a worried and somewhat guilty glance.

"They returned, we must inform her." – Aurora said to her husband.

"Aurora, we can't. Think of what she might do to them." – Philip replied.

"But if we stay quiet, she'll harm our baby, you know that!" – Aurora protested – "We already lost Rosalie, we cannot let anything happen to our second child. We must tell her and… hope that they'll be able to stand up against her."

Aurora hated the thought to betray her friends, but she hated even more the idea of her unborn baby be in danger. But Snow White was strong, she had to believe that.

 **New York**

Emma was trying to get one of the last Sailor Light plushies in the machine, but they were hard to grab. She sighed in frustration when she failed her last attempt, having no more coins anymore. Then, she heard a man's voice behind her.

"Why would you want that thing, anyway? You already are what that doll poorly copies."

Emma turned around and gasped in shock. It was the same guy who knocked at her door the other day and stole a kiss from her!

"You…" – she said.

"Let me explain…" – Hook started.

"Are you spying me?!" – Emma exclaimed.

"Don't yell." – Hook tried to calm her down – "I came to apologize."

"For that kiss?" – Emma asked, feeling anger rising in her.

"I just wanted to reawake your memories." – Hook justified himself, before going back to the main point – "Emma, your family's in danger."

"Which proves you know nothing about me." – Emma shook her head – "My five best friends are the only family I ever had."

"You believe you're an orphan. But listen, everything you believed in is a lie." – Hook tried again – "Well, except for the Sailor Guardians part."

"How do you know about that? Are you some crazy fan or something?" – Emma shook her head – "But you still know pretty much nothing about me."

"I know you better than you do." – Killian stated – "If you want me to prove it, let me ask this. Do you know whose apartment you live in?"

"No, we found it inoccupied weeks ago." – Emma said.

"You've already been there one year ago. You just don't remember." – Hook said.

"A year ago, my friends and I still lived in Boston." – Emma corrected him.

"But I know you, you do feel like something's off in your life." – Hook tried to convince her – "Look, why don't you check whose apartment you live in? You have nothing to lose. If you'll want to talk, I'll be in the Central Park. Don't do it for me, do it for yourself and your family. They need you."

With those words, the pirate walked away, leaving Emma completely dumbfound.

 **Enchanted Forest, one year ago**

Everyone was preparing to leave and were talking about their situation to each other. The dwarves were rejoyed to be dwarves, their old selves, again. Jiminy Cricket then flew up to Grumpy and sat on his shoulder.

"Jiminy, is that you? Where have you been?" – Grumpy asked.

The cricket informed him (speaking cricket) that more of Storybrooke citizens were emerging from the woods. Grumpy informed Prince Charming about that, which relieved him that they'd soon reunite the entire kingdom. Charming then noticed that Hook was charging the horse a lot, even if it would take less than a day of travel to reach the Evil Queen's castle.

"I'm not going to your castle." – Hook clarified Charming's confusion.

"What? You mean, you're not coming with us?"

"Look, the Enchanted Forest is your home. Mine is the Jolly Roger." – Hook replied.

When Charming suggested that the Jolly Roger might not be arund, Hook briefly explained what Regina told him. The things that belonged to the Enchanted Forest left Storybrooke too when the curse has been nullified. So, he inteded to get back his ship at any cost.

"I thought you changed…" – Charming said, shaking his head.

Snow White and Little Em started to approach the two men. As Hook sat on his horse, he said:

"I've been a hero, it's not my thing."

"So, Emma's not around and you go back to piracy." – Snow stated.

"No, milady. I've always been a pirate."

The horse started to walk away, but Little Em asked, almost in a desperate tone:

"Wait…! Will we see you again?"

"I don't know kid." – Hook said with a sigh – "If I promised to come visit you, I'd be lying."

Then, the horse ran away and soon, Captain Hook disappeared in the woods and from everyone's sight. Little Em watched sadly as her future dad just left them. Prince Charming lifted her up in his arms and tried to cheer her up:

"Hey, don't be sad. You know he'll return."

"So will Emma." – Snow added with a sad smile.

"But when will that be…?" – Little Em asked on edge of tears.

She felt alone when even the past selves of her parents weren't around. At least, her grandparents were with her, and she still had Lux T, to remind her of her parents and Sailor Tempus. Neal then approached the little family, asking:

"Is that true what he said about the things brought here?"

"Why…? What do you need?" – Charming asked.

"Maybe… on our way to the castle, we could make a stop at my father's castle?" – Neal suggested.

"Neal, we understand how you feel… but we cannot bring Rumplestiltskin back." – Charming said.

"Maybe. But what do we know, what if? He could send me back to my sister." – Neal said.

Little Em grabbed Charming's shirt in nervousness, feeling that Neal might not only go back to Emily, but to Emma as well. Prince Charming understood his future granddaughter's worries and squeezed her arm in reassurance. This made the little girl less tensed.

"Neal… it is impossible." – Snow said, her face reflecting nothing but sadness – "Regina clearly said the conditions. There are no portals left. The only way to reach another real mis by a Dark Curse."

"I know, you miss Emily and Emma, but even if you reach them, they don't remember you." – Charming added – "The best and only way we can help them is… to disappear."

Neal nodded, understanding.

 **New York**

Emma returned at the apartment completely upset and it got immediately noticed by her friends. Alex walked up to her and asked:

"Emma, are you ok? Something happened?"

"I… I don't know… There was that man in the arcade, he… he told me things, and I'm not sure if he's crazy or…" – Emma spluttered.

"What man? Did he hurt you in any way?" – Danielle asked, fearing for her friend.

"No, he… Just let's sit and talk." – Emma said.

The girls sat on the couch and Emma explained the whole story. She told them about how the pirate-dressing man kissed her and everything he said in the arcade. Girls grew worried and pensive.

"So, he knows we're Sailor Guardians?" – Rose asked.

"Yes… But strangely enough, it doesn't worry me as much as it should." – Emma replied – "What about the said "family" I'm supposed to save? I know I have none."

"Maybe he knows your parents?" – Cecilia suggested.

"But how did he find me then? I was abandoned, without any trace of my origins."

Emily, still having said nothing, stood up and went to take a box and brought it to Emma. She explained:

"The guy asked you to find out whose apartment it is. Here's the answer. In early mornings, when I stood early to go to the library, I found letters adressed to him. I didn't know what to do with it, so I just put them in a box."

"Let me see…" – Emma said as she opened the box to see the name on the envelope, but when she saw the name, she got shocked – "No… It can't be…"

"What? What is the name?" – Rose asked.

"Neal Cassidy…" – Emma replied – " _The_ Neal I dated but who just left me."

"What?! No way…!" – Alex exclaimed, surprised.

"It is a small world after all…" – Lia sighed, as much surprised as her friend.

"Wait, wait… It could be another guy, with the same name. " – Danielle tried to calm Emma's agitation – "There's no evidence it's _your_ Neal."

"But I would've liked to know for sure." – Emma said as she put her head in her hands.

"Hmm… did anything seem familiar to you when we first entered the apartment?" – Rosalie asked.

"No. Neal didn't have many things." – Emma shook her head.

"Tell me, was Neal a fan of me, I mean, Sailor R?" – Rose asked.

"Yes, of course he liked Sailor R." – Emma answered.

"Remember, when we first arrived, we've been surprised to find newspapers about me on the desk. We had assumed that the guy had an obsession."

"But everyone loves you as a Sailor Guardian." – Danielle said – "It doesn't stand as a solid proof."

"Right. Ok, it might be another guy named Neal Cassidy and who also loved Sailor R." – Emma said as cooly as possible – "It would be an… unlikely coincidence, but… it is still credible."

All of sudden, Emily jumped up, as if some crazy idea had crossed her mind. She turned to Alex, asking with hope and glimmer in her eyes:

"Alex, tell me you didn't wash that bloody tissue?"

"No, I did not. As much as I prefer things being well clean, I didn't dare to touch somebody's blood." – Alexandra replied.

"Excellent! We'll make a DNA scan with my computer, so we'll know for sure if the blood was Neal's or not." – Emily explained her idea.

The girls looked at each other, amazed by Emily's brilliant mind once more. Alexandra put the tissue in water, so Emily would be able to retrieve a drop containing blood. When Emily did so, she made her computer scan it. A minute after that, the computer revealed an ID. But what Emily saw on the screen left her speechless in shock.

"Emily..? What is that? Is it Neal? Tell me..!" – Emma asked.

"No… the blood isn't Neal's… It's _mine_."

 **Enchanted Forest, a year ago**

As everyone was walking in a very long line across the woods, Belle put her hand on Neal's shoulder as in comfort and said with a smile:

"We'll see Emily again."

"But to do that, I'd have to cast a Dark Curse…" – Neal replied.

"I heard your conversation about Rumple… Look, his dagger is somewhere out there." – Belle suggested – "So, not everything's lost."

Meanwhile, Snow and Charming were in the very front of the line, leading the people. Little Em was sitting on the back of the horse, since she got tired to walk.

"Regina's castle is somewhere behind those mountains." – Snow stated.

"You're talking about _our_ castle." – Charming reminded her.

"I'm saying it out of habit… I haven't been there since my father died. I always dreamed to return there, but I couldn't imagine I'd return along with Regina."

"Where's Regina anyway?" – Little Em asked innocently.

This question made Snow realize that Regina went away and sighed. She quit the group to search for her and soon found her, as she saw her digging and burrying something in the woods.

"What are you doing?" – Snow White asked seriously.

"Are you spying on me now?" – Regina avoided the question.

"We were worried. And we had a reason as I can see. What are you burrying?"

"It's not of your concern."

"I hardly believe that." – Snow said as she walked up closer and got surprised to see what it was – "Wait, is that a heart?"

"Go away!" – Regina ordered.

"It's yours, isn't it?" – Snow understood – "It hurts because of Danielle."

"It did hurt more in my chest, but this way, I can bear it."

"Regina… that's not a solution. No matter how much it hurts, you cannot just burry this pain in the woods. It won't feel better, it'll grow into emptyness."

"That's the point! I cannot live knowing that I lost Danielle. Again. That she doesn't even remember that I even exist." – Regina explained.

"I went through that too." – Snow stated – "I had to say goodbye to my daughter for the second time. Trust me, the pain will ease. Put your heart back, it may hurt, but after time, you'll see that your heart too shall feel something other than pain."

"What's that?"

"Happiness."

"I won't ever be happy." – Regina said sadly.

Snow put her hands over Regina's arms and said with a compassionate and hoping smile:

"Try… for Danielle."

Regina sighed, but decided to give it a try anyway and follow her stepdaughter's advice. She took her own heart and inserted it back in her chest. She felt the pain again, finding herself on edge of tears. The two women proceeded to walk back to their group, but then all of sudden a creature flew in their direction. It seemed to be a flying monkey!

"We should hide somewhere!" – Snow suggested.

"No. I don't hide from monsters." – the queen replied, making a fireball with her hand.

She threw it at the flying monkey, but the creature avoided the fire. Then, it grabbed the Evil Queen, attempting to take her away.

"Regina!" – Snow White exclaimed and pulled her back to her.

She saved her from the monster. But the monster flew back in their direction. However, before it could harm them in any way, someone hit it with an arrow. A man, no other than Robin Hood, approached them and offered his hand to help Regina stand up.

"Mi'lady? Are you hurt?" – he asked.

"It's "Your Majesty"." – Regina said – "I'm alright."

"You could just thank me."

"We did not ask for help." – Regina said as she stood up by herself.

"Well, thank you from me." – Snow said as she accepted the helping hand and stood up.

"I am Robin of Locksley." – Robin Hood introduced himself, then gestured in the direction of other approaching men – "And those are my companions."

"Snow White." – the princess introduced herself.

"There were times where our "wanted" posters were hanging side by side." – Robin remarked, pleased by the encounter.

"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her." – another man asked.

"Her? I suggest you to give me some respect! And to control your appetite." – Regina said, referring to the man's "rounder" shape.

"Please forgive Little John." – Robin apologized – "Before the Dark Curse, we were constantly chased by your knights."

"There must've been a good reason for that." – the queen replied, then asked – "What was that creature?"

"We have no idea. We haven't seen anything like this before." – Robin Hood replied.

"Let's go. We must warn the others." – Snow suggested.

 **New York**

Emma did as Killian predicted. She, along with her five friends, arrived at the Central Park and soon found the man dressed as a pirate from an ancient era. He was pacing near a bench, waiting for Emma to arrive soon.

"That's him." – Emma said to her friends, pointing at him as they were far enough from him.

"How would you mind him to kiss you?" – Danielle asked quietly – "He's rather handsome."

Emma shook her head and she approached the pirate, followed by her friends. As soon as he saw them, Hook smiled in joy and relief.

"Swan..! I knew you'll come." – he said and then added as he looked at the other guardians – "And you brought your friends, which is even better."

"What is the meaning of all this?" – Emma asked – "Does Neal know we live in his apartmen?"

"No, he doesn't." – Hook replied – "But like I said, I'm not here because of Neal, but because your family… all your families are in danger. Their kingdom has been cursed and they were all transported to Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about?!" – Emma exclaimed – "Our families? A kingdom? A curse?"

"You're insane, none of us has a family." – Rose added.

"So, you think I'm insane? Being Sailor Guardians with magic powers is rational, but a cursed kingdom is not?" – Hook asked – "But you do have families. They're in danger and you alone can save them."

Emma sighed and the girls exchanged looks. They really didn't know what to think about all this. He had a point that if they had magic powers from Heavens, they should believe in the fact that they had parents living in some far away kingdom. But on the other hand, they knew themselves, they knew their lives.

"Girls… why would you come here, if you didn't believe me?" – Hook attempted again.

"Because we have a few questions." – Emily said as she pulled out of her pocked the bloody tissue – "I analyzed the blood, and it turns out the blood is mine. How do you explain this?"

"Don't you see? It's the proof of what I've been saying! Emma, Emily, you two have been in the apartment last year. And the blood comes from when…" – Hook paused a moment – "…when I injured you."

"What…?" – Emily asked in shock.

"But it isn't you I was aiming." – Hook hurried to "reassure" her – "I was trying to kill your father, but you interfered and I hurt you instead."

An awkward pause followed. Emily wasn't sure if the man's words were true, but in any case, what he had to say was very disturbing.

"You definitely are insane." – Emma said, not believing the story.

"We don't need your made-up stories, we want the truth." – Danielle said firmly – "What do you really want from us and how do you know we're Sailor Guardians?"

"If you girls really want the truth, you must drink this." – Hook said as he pulled out something of his pocket.

It was a small dark blue flask. Emma and the girls looked at him unimpressed.

"Drinking something from a madman? No, thanks." – Emma said.

"If you drink this, it'll restore your lost memories." – Hook explained – "Please, girls. Don't you feel that something's wrong in your life? Doesn't any of you feel that something's missing?"

Hook sounded almost as he was pleading them to understand, to believe. The girls didn't reply for a moment, considering this suggestion.

"No. We have a nice life together. We're happy. We protect the innocent, we do an honorable job." – Emma said – "We even became famous, people love us."

"That's no love, Swan." – Hook tried to reason her – "It's all superficial. The public cannot give you what you truly need, but those who really care for you can. You know this life is wrong, that it's not what you really want. That's why you were trying to catch that stupid thing yesterday! You're trying to prove yourself that you're content, but you know you're not!"

A short silence followed his speech. His words really did affect Emma, but she still wans't about to believe his irrational, incredible, insane story. Her friends felt conflicted too. They all knew something was missing, but they couldn't just trust this strange man. Hook sensed this and sighed, almost desperate. Suddenly, something happened that caught everyone's attention. There was a loud monkey yell, but the sound didn't come from a monkey. Or rather, not exactly. It was a creature, looking a lot like a toy cymbal monkey. It made the people around ran away in different directions, frightened by the creature. The guardians didn't wait much longer to grab their magical items and transform themselves into their sailor forms.

"Light Cosmic Power!"

"Aqua Element Power!"

"Fire Element Power!"

"Wind Element Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

"Rose Element Power!"

As soon as the Sailor Guardians showed up, they seemingly became the creature's focus. As its eyes locked on Sailor Light, it yelled in a not-very human voice:

"Cymbape!"

"We won't let you cause any trouble in New York!" – Sailor Light shouted to him – "Our duty is to protect innocents, and we shall punish you in the name of the light!"

The creature didn't wait long before using its cymbals. As they hit, huge sonic waves emitted, spreading through the area. It made the six guardians unsteady and it made their heads ache.

"Ow! My head!" – Sailor Aqua exclaimed.

"What shall we do?!" – Sailor Wind asked as she whinced in pain after another cymbals collision.

"Obviously fight him…!" – Sailor Fire said as she removed her hands from her ears, but then the monkey collided the cymbals once more – "As soon as we can…!"

After another sonic wave, the six girls fell on the ground. Then monkey stopped. The girls then thought they should pretend to have given up, to give themselves an opportunity to attack Cymbape. The monkey jumped up next to the lying girls to check their state. When it didn't expect it, Sailor Fire jumped up on her feet and yelled:

"Flaming Arrow!"

The arrow of fire it the creature, making it burn for a moment. The other girls stood up, preparing themselves to use their own attacks.

"Love Roses Chain!" – Sailor Rose yelled.

But the ape avoided the chain. Sailor Aqua attempted on her turn:

"Oceanic Purity Ball!"

But Cymbape used the cymbals to squeeze the ball of water, protecting himself from the attack. Sailor Light was behind the monster at that moment, thinking she could take him by surprise and finish him off.

"Cosmic Starshine-" – Sailor Light started as she grabbed her Stellar Rod, but was cut off by the creature, who wasn't that oblivious to her presence behind.

Cymbals hit her with his tail, making her fall and drop her weapon.

"Swan…!" – she heard Hook shout.

 _"He's still here…?"_ – she thought surprised.

"Sailor Light, be careful!" – Sailor Aqua exclaimed.

Cymbals was about to jump right on Sailor Light, but the guardian quickly avoided him by rolling on her side. The other guardians ran up to the creature.

"Hey! Leave our friend alone!" – Sailor Fire shouted.

"Aria Breeze!" – Sailor Wind used her attack.

But Cymbape used the cymbals again to make the girls lose their balance. Sailor Light tried to stand up, but she couldn't.

"Girls…" – she said weakly.

At that moment, she felt someone grab her arm and make her stand up. She looked up and saw that itw as the pirate man.

"The monster's after you, Swan. Not after people…" – he stated weakly as he winced in pain his head felt – "I could see the way it looked at you... It wants your death."

"Not very different as usual." – Sailor Light replied, after what another sonic wave went across the area.

Hook and Sailor Light grabbed each other's arms to keep balance on their feet. Cymbals then tried to attack them both, but they managed to jump aside just in time. Sailor Light then looked up at Hook, then at the creature and realized.

"Before we confronted him, he did not attack people…" – Sailor Light realized – "He was merely screaming. He wanted us to appear, he was looking for girls and I!"

"Maybe someone sent it after you?" – Hook suggested.

 _"Of course… If that guy tells…"_ – Sailor Light paused at the thought – _"If he tells the truth, someone wants to remove me out of the picture, so I couldn't stop that person."_ Sailor Light realized that she could no longer deny that the pirate's words did make sense. Suddenly, Sailor Light realized that she wanted to believe him. And so, she did. _"No matter how strange this all sounds…"_ At that moment, Sailor Light's brooch glowed, making the Sailor Guardians look up at her and Cymbals stop in stupor. As the light glowed brighter, the Chalice of Light appeared in front of Sailor Light.

"This object… it seems familiar." – she said.

"It's the Chalice of Light." – Hook informed her – "You've already used this before, but you just-"

"I just forgot." – Sailor Light finished for him.

She took the object in her hands, and closed her eyes. She could feel the power the Chalice of Light radiated and she could feel her own power increase. To everyone's surprise, the chalice then suddenly turned into silver dust and the magic powder touched Sailor Light's brooch. Then, the brooch changed slightly, it looked mostly the same, still heart-shaped, but it had golden wings on its sides. The brooch glowed again and Sailor Light became Super Sailor Light. It was at that moment that Lux and Athena arrived at the place, having followed the radiating darkness and then the bright light. The two cats were surprised to see Emma regaining that form again.

"Super Sailor Light…" – Lux said.

"Huh..?" – Sailor Light looked down at the cats.

"That's your new form now." – Athena explained – "You've already done that before."

"What?! You mean…?" – the girl asked shocked.

The light then finally dissipated and Cymbape was ready to attack again. Lux said to his human friend:

"Expications shall come later! You have a monster to deal with!"

Super Sailor Light nodded and ran to get her Stellar Rod, still lying on the ground. Cymbape wanted to attack her again, but Sailor Lightning stood up and yelled:

"Divine Thunderbolt"

This electrified the creature, making it unable to move for a moment. Sailor Light had enough time to grab her rod and she could finally use her attack.

"Light Stardust Attack!" – she yelled.

As the weapon emitted its light, the creature got destroyed for good. The six girls looked at each other and sighed. It was a rough battle and there were many things they'd have to discuss.

 **Enchanted Forest, one year ago**

Robin Hood and his companions were walking with all the others in the direction of the castle. He was joyful to meet Neal and Belle again. Neal was surprised to see that Robin and Belle knew each other, so Robin explained him that Belle once helped him a lot.

"So, did you find your sister in Neverland?" – Robin then asked to Neal.

"I did… thank you for your help." – Neal answered.

"Sorry for the question, but where is she?" – Robin asked curiously.

"Everythig's complicated…" – Neal said as he and Belle exchanged a look.

"She… my daughter, she had to stay behind, along with her friends." – Belle finished.

"Wait, you mean that Neal's sister is… your daughter..?" – Robin asked with surprise.

Belle just nodded and Robin decided to not ask more. He understood that the topic might be painful for both Belle and Neal. Regina was eyeing Robin from time to time and then asked Snow White if their new friend inspired trust, because after all he was an outlaw. Snow White suggested her to consider his own perspective, since he remembered her mostly as the Evil Queen.

"He's cute, isn't he?" – Snow suggested with a smile.

"He smells like forest." – Regina answered.

Soon, they all arrived to the castle. Regina walked to a line traced on the ground, to check if it would be okay to go further. She touched the air above the "line" and it made a magical barrier show up for a few seconds. The queen announced that there was a protection spell, and it wouldn't be easy to enter the territory of the royal castle.

"But… the spell's yours, so remove it?" – Charming suggested a bit confused, not seeing the problem.

"If the spell was mine, I wouldn't be just standing there!" – Regina pointed out with sarcasm – "I'm afraid someone took over the castle."

"Who..?" – Snow asked with concern – "What do you think?"

"I don't know yet. But I _will_ figure out who drinks from my cup and who sits on my chair. I won't let that person live in our castle!"

"Regina goes Three Bears…" – Little Em giggled to herself, remembering the story.

Regina rolled her eyes a bit at the kid's remark. Charming then reminded her that their people needed help and a place to live in. Robin Hood then suggested to hide everyone in his part of the forest, where people would have a place to sleep and food, for the time that Regina could figure out a good strategy to enter the castle. Snow White reminded that it was their home and promised that they obviously would get it back.

 **New York**

At Neal's apartment, the six guardians, Hook, Lux and Athena were discussing about the lost memories.

"So, you've been lying to us?" – Emma asked to the cats.

"All this year…?" – Rosalie added, shocked and feeling a bit betrayed by Athena.

"We really are sorry, girls." – Lux apologized – "We wouldn't have lied if there was another way."

"Alright, then… are you saying that we can trust Hook?" – Rosalie asked.

"Yes. He's our friend… sort of." – Athena answered.

"Well, this means we must drink that potion." – Emma said with a shrug.

"Good decision, Swan." – Hook said with relief.

"But the bottle is small." – Cecilia pointed out – "And we're six. How can we make sure we all drink equal quantity of the potion?"

The girls then had the idea to mix the potion with a soda drink (which was in a bigger bottle) and they'd pour an equal quantity of the drink in six glasses. So, they'd surely have an equal quantity of the memory potion. When they prepared everything, they grew nervous though.

"Do you realize that when we drink this, our life won't be the same?" – Emma shared her anxiety with her friends – "That _we_ won't be the same?"

"Yeah, we know…" – Danielle agreed – "The life we knew was nice. We had good moments together."

"Don't be afraid." – Lux reassured and encouraged the girls – "Think that the other life might have many other good things to offer."

The six girls considered this and nodded slowly.

"Besides, our memories might be fake, but the past year is real." – Emily said with a smile.

"Right… Ok girls, let's toast to the transition from one life to another." – Emma said as she raised her glass.

"Well said Emma." – Alex smiled.

The girls toasted their glasses and simultaneously started to drink. As she emptied her glass, Emma closed her eyes and gasped as images from her forgotten life started to run through her mind. She remembered all of her real life. How she grew up alone in the system, how she met Lux and how he brought her to Storybrooke. She remembered how she met her friends, one by one. She remembered how they battled their enemies together, all the adventures they had. She remembered her parents, and her future daughter. _"David, Mary Margaret, Little Em…"_ – Emma felt emotional remembering their names and faces. She opened her eyes, not realizing that one tear had streamed down her cheek. She looked at her friends, who had expressions of realization on their faces. It was like all of them just awoke from a strange dream, returning to their reality.

"Girls… I remember it all…!" – Emma exclaimed, feeling strangely happy.

"Emma… Yes! Yes, we do remember too…!" – Rose said as she brought her hands to her face, trying to suppress an emotional sob.

The six girls then hugged as Hook, Lux and Athena watched them. The captain felt a bit awkward about the scene, but the two cats were smiling. They were happy that things finally were how they were supposed to be. Emma and her friends should've felt upset that their common life they knew wasn't real and was gone, but surprisingly enough, they were not. The reality of how they met and how their friendship built up was better than any illusion.

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do now." – Emma said – "We must return to Storybrooke."

"So, what exactly happened to our families?" – Danielle asked to Hook.

Hook then told the girls how he and the others have been transported back to the Enchanted Forest and how once there, Snow White and the Evil Queen got along, while he grew bored and how he got the desire to live a free pirate life.

"What could possibly change you…?" – Emma said, shaking her head.

What could've been taken as a criticism by Hook, was actually a real question Emma was asking herself. Having travelled to the future, she knew that Hook would have to change someday. She couldn't help but wonder when and how this would happen.

"What could I possibly do in the Enchanted Forest?" – Hook said, almost as if justifying himself – "So, everything was going well, until one day I got a note telling that a new curse had been cast, that everyone was back to Storybrooke and that only you, the Chosen Six could save them all."

The group decided that it was time to go. After packing their things, the six girls, their cats and Captain Hook exited the apartment. They all kept silent for a long time. Each of the girls was thinking about how they would see their families again, feeling excited and anxious at the same time. They all had a question none of them dared to speak aloud and discuss with others: did their parents remember them, or did they forget who they were like the first time?

 **Storybrooke**

The journey took a while, but they finally arrived to their destination. They were now walking in the streets of Storybrooke, in the darkness of the late evening. The girls looked around and noted that the town hadn't changed a bit.

"It's just as I remember it…" – Emma commented.

"Just as strange and uncomfortable?" – Hook suggested.

"No, just as cursed." – Emma clarified.

Now that he wouldn't need to hide his particularity from normal people, Hook then removed his prosthetic hand and remplaced it by his hook. He smiled, satisfied to be fully himself again.

"So, the previous curse just wiped everyone's memories away. What about it now?" – Emma asked.

"I don't know."

"Alright, everyone shall go back to their homes to find out." – Danielle suggested.

Everyone agreed and from that spot parted ways. Alexandra went to the Hermans' house, Cecilia and Rose (with Athena) went to the "Granny's Bed & Breakfast" hotel, Danielle went to Regina's house, Emily went to Gold's house (hoping find Belle there), and Emma with Lux in her arms walked in the direction of Mary Margaret's loft. When she arrived, Emma knocked on the door of the apartment. It was David who opened the door.

"Mr Nolan?" – Emma started awkwardly – "Just don't close the door, my name's…"

"Emma." – David said, shocked to see her there.

"David?" – Emma said with a smile, relieved that he remembered her.

The father and daughter hugged. Lux had to jump from Emma's embrace to not be crushed by the hug.

"Be careful guys..!" – Lux reminded them of his presence.

"Lux… Glad to see you." – David said with a smile as he knelt down and gave the cat one stroke, then faced Emma again – "So, you remember everything."

"So do you." – Emma stated.

"Yes, of course… What are you doing here?" – David asked his daughter.

"It's Hook who brought us back here, he told me about the curse." – Emma explained.

"Yes, we're back… or maybe we never left… I don't know. It's like we're trapped."

"But you do know who you are."

"The curse… I have no idea who casted it, but all I know is that a entire year has been wiped." – David explained.

"How so..?"

"The last thing we remember is how we said goodbye to you, as if that was yesterday."

"But if your memories are gone, how do you know it's been a-" – Emma started, but got cut off by her mother, who went down the stairs.

"Emma!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed happily.

"…year?" – Emma finished, but by seeing her mother, she immediately had the answer.

Mary Margaret and Emma hugged and then. When they parted, Mary Margaret was looking at her daughter with happiness, and David said:

"As you can see, many things happened."

David was referring to Mary Margaret's swollen belly.

"We just don't know what." – Emma's mother said – "The year's just gone."

"But who's to blame…?" – Lux asked with a pondering expression.

 **Enchanted Forest, one year ago**

In the Evil Queen's castle, a witch with red hair and green skin, wearing black clothes walked across Regina's chambers, as one of her flying monkeys arrived by the window.

"So, did you get what I asked?" – the witch asked to the creature – "Show me."

The flying monkey showed up its nail, covered by a drop of blood. The witch asked if it was the queen's blood, which the monkey confirmed by a proud nod and noise. The witch then opened a flask filled with what looked like water and the monkey made the drop fall into that same flask.

"Wonderful. Now, I'll get my revenge…" – the witch said with anticipation, as she shook the flask and using magic over it, making the liquid turn all red – "The queen might be evil, but I'm wicked. And wicked always wins."

With those words, the Wicked Witch grinned, anticipating what was about to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews would be nice to read. I really like to know what you think about it.**


	21. New enemy, search for lost memories

**It's been a while, huh? A new chapter is finally here, so read and enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. "OUAT" belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, "Sailor Moon" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The new enemy. Search for the lost memories.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

The Wicked Witch was walking around in Regina's quarters of the castle, trying her jewerly and outfits. But she wasn't alone in the quarters, she was with her minions. The green-skinned witch didn't get how Regina could've abandoned all those things of high value.  
"All this comfort… was given to the wrong one." - she commented bitterly.  
"You've never been so right. All this should belong to us-I mean, _you_." - Rubeus, a young man quickly corrected himself.  
The witch gave a quick look in his direction, seeing how excited he was at the sight of all the precious jewerly, his eyes shining out of desire. Calaveras, a teenage girl, joined Rubeus' statement, sharing her own frustration.  
"Yeah, don't we deserve all the best?" - she said, then whispered loud enough for only her to hear - "Especially _I_?"  
"Soon, when we take everything from Regina, you'll bathe in gold." - the witch promised to her minions.  
"And in candy!" - Berthier, a girl around 10 years old, added in excitement - "We'll feast when that day comes, right?"  
"Of course. You'll get all the sugar in the world." - the Wicked Witch replied - "That is of course, if you work hard enough to reach our goal."  
When she said that last part, she was eying one of her minions in particular, Koan. Like usual, the teen girl didn't focus too much on her superior. It wasn't really due to any disrespect for her, but rather her characteristic lazyness. Seeing that the witch was staring at her, Koan hurried to look back with an interested expression. The witch of the west sighed. She couldn't re-educate her, nor did she have the will to take that burden. She then took out of the wardrobe another dress and magically got dressed in it, after what she admired herself in the mirror.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous… You'd set men's hearts in fire." - Petz, the eldest of the girls commented with a seductive tone.  
"I know." - the green witch replied with a grin.  
At that moment, the last of her minions, a young woman named Esmeraude, appeared in Regina's quarters. She was there to make her report.  
"Your Wickedness, I'm here to tell that the Evil Queen, along with many people are standing near the line of the protection spell." - she informed - "Shall I take care of them?"  
"No, we can't show off now. You'll ruin all the fun!" - the witch protested, but finished her phrase with a grin of anticipation.  
The Wicked Witch of the West then called for a flying monkey, who quickly flew up to her. She ordered to her creature:  
"Fly and find the Evil Queen. Let her know I'm here."  
Hearing his mistress' words, the monkey flew out of the window and in the direction of where the queen was.

Snow White, Prince Charming and their entire kingdom were walking across the woods in order to reach a place where they could temporarily stay while thinking of a way to break and enter the queen's castle. Snow, while holding Little Em's hand, was talking with Red.  
"Just like at the old times." - Red commented - "Only we're not running from Regina, but with her."  
"She changed for the best." - Snow White replied.  
"But for how long?" - her best friend replied, still not entirely trusting the queen - "She looks upset. If she was someone else, I'd be worried about her."  
Snow and Little Em looked in the direction of the Evil Queen, who was standing on the side of the road alone, lost in thoughts.  
"She's sad." - Little Em noted.  
"Let's go talk to her." - Snow suggested to her future granddaughter.  
The two walked up to Regina, who indeed looked sad. Charming noticed his wife wanting to start a conversation with Regina, so he joined them. Snow suggested Regina to have a rest, but got no response.  
"You're thinking about Danielle, right?" - she then asked.  
"I'm always thinking about her." - the queen stated, then added - "But I also remembered that Under the castle, there's a systemof tunnels. Those are deeper than the protection line."  
Charming asked if an army could go by those tunnels, but Regina replied that it wouldn't be possible without being noticed. Snow asked what was then the point, and the queen explained that she would go to her castle alone, desactivate the protection spell and allow the army assault the castle. Snow and Charming liked the idea. Suddenly, they heard the scream of a flying monkey. Everyone looked up and saw the creature approach.  
"Watch out!" - Neal shouted to the group.  
On its way, the creature hit Neal, who fell on the ground, luckily without any injury. Roland, Robin's son who was Walking a few steps behind the royal family but much ahead his father, got in the creature's way too. Scared, he screamed:  
"Papa!"  
Little Em, who was standing closer to him than his father, ran up to him and threw her favorite toy in the monster's face.  
"Lux T shapeshift!" - she yelled.  
The toy made an explosion, the pink smoke covered the vision of the flying monkey. This gave enough time for Regina to run up to the two children and stood in front of them in a protective manner. The smoke dissipated and the creature was about to attack again, but the queen didn't let him. She used her magic to transform the flying monkey into something way less threating, a lifeless plushie monkey. Robin ran up to his son and hugged him. Regina walked up to them and gave Roland the plushie:  
"It's all over now. Wanna a new toy?"  
"Thank you..." - Robin Hood thanked the queen.  
Snow and Charming checked if Little Em was alright, while the girl reassured them that she was perfectly okay.  
"Little Em, you shouldn't do this." - Snow said - "Dealing with threats is our business. You could've got hurt."  
"I'm sorry..." - Little Em apologized - "I just did what Emma would do."  
Snow White sighed and gave her future granddaughter one tight hug, while Charming stroked her hair. As they let go, Little Em walked up to Roland and introduced herself.  
"Hi, I'm Little Em. What's your name?"  
"I'm Roland." - the boy replied a bit shyly.  
"Wanna be friends?" - the small princess offered.  
"Okay!" - Roland replied, then added - "Your toy is nice."  
Little Em smiled in response. The two kids started to walk side by side. The adults smiled, glad that the kids could become friends because they both needed one.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Lux and Hook were sitting in Mary Margaret's loft, discussing their situation. Emma asked what was happening while she was gone, besides "the obvious" (referring to her mother's pregnancy).  
"We don't know. I remember seeing how you and your friends left the town and Regina used magic to send us to the Enchanted Forest. And then… it's blank." - Mary Margaret answered.  
"The next thing we remember is how we wake up here. An ordinary morning in Storybrooke." - David added.  
"Except for the belly…" - Mary Margaret remarked.  
"The wife's pregnant and the husband doesn't know how it happened. A classic." - Captain Hook joked.  
Mary Margaret just rolled her eyes at the pirate's "joke".  
"As for us, we lived in Boston at first. Then we had to move to New York." - Lux said.  
"That year hadn't been a rest for us." - Emma added.  
"If only we knew where we had been the past year, and what we've been doing." - David commented.  
"We've been in the Enchanted Forest." - Hook told to the couple - "Regina did transport us there. I remember how we've been greeted by Prince Philip and Princess Aurora."  
At the mention of the royal couple, Emma thought that she should inform Rosalie about her parents. Rose would be glad to know that both of her parents were alright, or at least had been during the past year. Hook pursued his story, explaining that since he wasn't the kind of guy needing companions, he parted ways with others. He went looking for his ship, while Emma's parents and others went in the direction of Regina's castle.  
"No matter you met a Dark Curse." - Emma commented.  
"Regina remembers as much as we do, I don't think she's to blame." - Mary Margaret shook her head.  
"You Believe her?" - Emma asked.  
But Mary Margaret didn't have the chance to reply. David asked his own question to Hook.  
"If you didn't know about the curse, how did you know you had to bring Emma and her friends here?"  
"I was sailing in the sea until one day a bird sat at the rudder, holding a note. It said to find the Sailor Guardians and to bring them here." - Hook explained - "The bird also had a flask of memory potion."  
"Who sent it?" - Mary Margaret asked.  
"I assumed it were you."  
"Bird post is in your spirit…" - David remarked to his wife.  
Emma still had only one question that was the most relevant for her at that moment. She reunited with her parents, they were okay, but one person was missing on the picture. She asked:  
"Where's Little Em?"  
"We were about to tell you about that…" - David sighed - "You see, we…"  
"...we don't know. While everyone seemed to be back to Storybrooke, Little Em was nowhere to be found." - Mary Margaret said with a sorry tone.  
"She disappeared?" - Emma asked in shock - "Did you try to find her?"  
"Of course we did. We looked for her everywhere, but there are no results for now." - David replied.  
"Oh my… What if something bad happened to her..?" - Emma said as she grabbed her forehead with her hand - "What if she's hurt, or… worse..?"  
"Emma, you shouldn't assume the worst before we try everything." - Lux advised his human friend - "There still are things to try, right guys?"  
"Yes, Regina's working at it…" - David answered.  
"Oh no… What if Regina's spell didn't work on her when she brought you back to the Enchanted Forest?" - Emma said with a gasp - "Little Em's from the future. What if she was left there alone, in the middle of nothing?!"  
"I can assure you that she was brought to the Enchanted Forest, like everyone else." - Hook reassured the worried-sick girl - "We even had a short chat before I left."  
"That's good news..." - Mary Margaret sighed - "Emma, I promise we'll find her."  
At that moment, Leroy and Happy suddenly entered the loft, with worried expressions. David asked what was wrong, to which Leroy answered:  
"Another one's missing! Only five of us are left!"  
"Four of us. Bashful doesn't answer." - Happy added.  
"Ok, what are you talking about?" - Emma asked, growing even more worried too.  
"It's good you're back." - Leroy commented.  
"Amnesia isn't our only problem." - Mary Margaret answered to her daughter - "Every night, someone goes missing."  
"We're getting slayed, one by one!" - Leroy added.  
"How many of you are missing?" - Lux asked.  
"Besides three dwarves, it's hard to tell. Things are messy lately, we cannot keep track of everyone." - David replied.  
"Wait… if Little Em's nowhere to be found… could she have gone missing like the others..?" - Emma suggested, getting anxious.  
"Most likely." - Leroy replied without thinking.  
"Leroy!" - Mary Margaret yelled at him.  
"So... people are missing, Little Em might be among them and we have no idea who does that since the curse whiped your memories away! We Don't even know if the missing people are alive or…!" - Emma exclaimed as she stood up and started to pace in the room - "I'm supposed to protect her! But I weren't around when I was needed..!"  
"Emma, Emma, calm down." - David put his hands over his daughter's shoulders - "Trust me, we're as much concerned for Little Em as you are. But we can't efficiently help her if we panic. Now that girls and you are back, things will get better, you'll see."  
"Your father's right, Emma. Just trust in yourself and in everyone." - Lux advised.  
"Okay…" - Emma said with a nod as she took one deep breath - "There's just one thing to do. We must restore your memories."  
"Yes, but how…?" - her mother asked.  
"By finding out who erased it." - the guardian of light replied.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The group of heroes was trying to think what to do with the new situation. The flying monkeys were an additional difficulty. Snow White pointed out that the same creature that attacked her and Regina in the woods. The Evil Queen guessed that those were flying monkeys, surprising Neal that their existance seemed to be known.  
"They live in a land far away from here." - Belle informed - "I've read about it. Oz."  
"Oz? It's a real place?" - Snow asked, surprised.  
"It is, the library rat is right. It's clear now who took over my castle." - Regina said - "The Wicked Witch."  
"Of the West or the East?" - Grumpy asked.  
"It doesn't matter, none of them sounds good." -Snow replied.  
Grumpy pointed out that one is killed being crushed by a house, while the other is killed by water. Charming was more interested by what Regina could've done to her in the past to make her angry. But to everyone's surprise, Regina replied that she didn't even know her.  
"Alright, forget about Oz and follow our original plan." - Charming instructed to his people.  
Regina's task was to reach the castle by the underground. Snow wanted to go with her, but Regina didn't allow her, claiming that she didn't need anyone's protection. As Regina started to leave, Robin seemed to be concerned for her.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma and her friends were sitting at Granny's, having a meeting to make a summary of the situation. Emma told her friends everything she learned from her parents. She also told Rosalie what Hook told her about Aurora and Philip. Rose was pleased to hear about them.  
"Wait, this means that my father's alive?" - Rosalie asked surprised by the news - "I wonder if there's a chance my parents are around too. I'd love to see them."  
Emma gave her friend a look of sympathy. Her friend did deserve to finally see her parents after everything.  
"It's so good that our family situations are improving." - Alex said with a smile then squeeled a bit - "I saw my baby sister last night. She's so cute!"  
"Speaking of siblings, Neal's nowhere to be found." - Emily informed with a sad sigh - "Belle, nor anyone else has seen him."  
"Neal's missing too?" - Emma asked shocked to hear that, getting a nod for a response - "This is a serious matter..."  
Ruby approached the group, bringing them their breakfast.  
"Here's your order girls." - the waitress said as she put the food and drinks on the table.  
"Thanks, Ruby." - Cecilia replied as she and her mother exchanged a smile.  
"It's so good to see you all around again." - Ruby said to her daughter's friends.  
As Ruby went back to work, Emma stated that if they wanted to save the missing people as well as those that were not, they first had to figure out who casted the curse. She then addressed Danielle:  
"Does Regina have any theories? What does she think about all this?"  
"I didn't see her last night." - Danielle answered - "She must've been out somewhere, because she didn't open the door when I knocked at our house."  
"We'll ask her today then." - Emma noted.  
It was at that moment, as if fate was benevolant that day, the group heard a gasp and a cup breaking as it hit the floor. Danielle turned around to see that it was Regina (who just dropped her coffee) who was staring at her daughter in shock. Since she wasn't at home last night, Regina had no idea the guardians were back until that moment.  
"S-sorry… I didn't mean to startle you…" - Regina managed to mutter, sill shocked.  
"It's alright." - Danielle replied as she stood up from her seat and walked up to Regina - "I'm so glad I'm back… mum."  
Regina's shock grew even more, but it was a pleasant one. It was the first time Danielle called her "mum". Danielle hugged her mother, who hugged her back. As they pulled away, Regina finally managed a smile, asking:  
"But... what are you doing here? And… how do you remember everything?"  
As she was asking those questions, Regina sat with the guardians, expecting an explanation.  
"It's all Hook, he got a memory potion somewhere." - Danielle answered with a smile - "We came in town last night, I knocked but you weren't home. Where have you been?"  
"I was in my crypt, trying to figure something out… without success." - Regina replied with a sigh - "I have nothing to do with all of this."  
"I must admit I did think on you." - Emma said honestly.  
"But why would I do that?" - Regina asked.  
"Maybe you had a bad year, maybe this way you wanted to bring Danielle back?" - Emma suggested, while Danielle glared at her.  
"Who wouldn't remember me? Until now I thought your memories were wiped and remplaced, I couldn't guess that someone would restore them." - Regina pointed out - "I make _others_ suffer, not myself."  
"We get the idea." - Rose accepted Regina's justification - "But we must check everyone."  
"How will you ever do that? Will you interrogate everyone in hopes to see if someone's lying?" - Regina asked.  
"Do you have a better idea?" - Emma asked.

Meantime in the woods, Robin Hood and his companions were on the hunt to get some food. Little John showed a (modern) bow with arrows to his friends.  
"Where did you get it?" - Brother Tuck asked.  
"At the pawnshop." - Little John replied.  
"What money did you buy it with?" - Robin asked, to which Little John just gave him a look - "You stole it, huh?"  
"We're not rich, okay..? And we're hungry…" - Little John stated, and the others laughed.  
Brother Tuck then pointed at a turkey walking not very far from them. Little John decided to try the acquired bow on the animal, deciding that it would be their lunch. He shot an arrow at the turkey, but he missed his target. Robin laughed at him and teased his friend about the fact he wasn't good at aiming. Frustrated, Little John decided to go after the turkey.  
"John? Where are you going?!" - Robin asked as he and the companions followed him.  
Little John then saw the turkey, as he was getting close to the townline. At that moment, a flying monkey grabbed him and flew away as John screamed.  
"John!" - Robin shouted, seeing his friend taken away.  
Later, David, Hook and Emma arrived after Robin informed them about what happened. Robin pointed at the townline and said that it was where John was taken away.  
"You shouldn't cross the line." - Emma advised him.  
"You think Little John was taken for almost crossing it?" - Robin asked.  
"It makes sense. The dwarves disappeared when they were checking if anyone entered or left the town." - David said - "But what kind of creature it was?"  
"We couldn't get a closer look, something like an animal with wings…" - Robin answered - "Can we go look for John?"  
"If we're lucky, we might find other missing people." - Emma stated - "David, go with Robin and the…"  
"Companions." - Robin finished for her.  
"Yeah, them. And… search through the forest, try to find some tracks."  
"You're not coming?" - Hook asked.  
"No, I'm not. Regina's right, if I check everyone individually, we'll waste too much time." - Emma replied.  
"What do you have in mind?" - David asked his daughter.  
"I'll check them all at once."  
Later, the guardians organized a big meeting at the town hall. The Storybrooke citizens were all talking with each other at once, sharing their worries, creating a loud mess. Emma tried to call everyone back to order.  
"Everyone! I know you're all frightened, but please listen…!"  
"Is that true that some monster doesn't let anyone leave the town?" - Archie asked.  
"And what happened to my brothers?!" - Leroy asked on his turn.  
"Yes, we think it kidnaps all those who approach the townline." - Danielle explained.  
"So we're trapped here. Again." - Granny commented, not pleased by the situation.  
"The story is being repeated." - Rose said nervously - "But that only means we'll find a solution, just like last time."  
"Last time we didn't lose memories!" - Leroy pointed out - "And we weren't dragged in the forest!"  
"We need to know who cursed us, why they want us be here." - Belle said.  
"We will figure that out, mum." - Emily tried to reassure her mother - "It's just hard to know who casted the curse when no one remembers the last year."  
"Who?! Isn't it obvious?!" - Leroy shouted.  
"Do you remember something?" - Emma tilted her head.  
"Who casted the last curse? Who knows how to use it? Who's the only one who did this before?! The Evil Queen!" - Leroy pointed at Regina, who was standing at the very back of the hall.  
The whole crowd turned their heads in her direction. Danielle couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother. It couldn't be pleasant to get all those blaming stares at her.  
"For once, I'm just as clueless as the rest of us." - Regina said, raising her hands in a defensive manner.  
"You expect us to believe that?" - Dr Whale replied.  
"It's the truth." - Regina said calmly.  
"This curse has your fingerprints all over!" - Granny said on her turn.  
"And you did take away our memories once before." - Belle reminded to Regina.  
"To have your big house!" - Granny added.  
"Do you think I care about my house, my job or any of these things?!" - Regina protested.  
"Just tell us the truth, we'll understand." - Archie told her calmly.  
"Speak for yourself!" - Granny told boldly to the psychiatrist.  
"I am telling the truth!" - Regina replied.  
"Guys, I suggest you to leave her alone." - Danielle said with a fake calm tone.  
"Why should we?! Your love for your mum blinds you, girl! But it's clear she'd do something like that again!" - Leroy spoke again - "She got what she wanted now, didn't she?"  
"What are you implying?" - Danielle asked, tapping her feet nervously (or in anger?) on the ground.  
"Well, she hated the idea to leave you. Now that we're cursed again, she has her daughter back." - Ruby joined in.  
"Ha! I'm not the only one then!" - Regina smirked at the irony - "Any of the Sailor Guardians' relatives might've done that!"  
"Yet, you're the only one who has the skills!" - Granny remarked.  
Everyone stood up from their chairs and send at Regina deadly stares. Some even started to step in her direction. The crowd became loud again.  
"So, you want to see me as the Evil Queen?" - Regina asked - "Then, you'll see just that!"  
She then moved her hands and magically created an earthquake. Then, she teleported herself away and people started to shout that she mustn't get away from them. Emma walked in the direction of the door and said:  
"I'll go after her. Girls, help people to calm down!"  
They did as she asked, while Danielle ran after Emma to find her mother. As people were trying to process what just happened and deal with their slight shock, there was a certain red-haired woman in the crowd, who smiled to herself in satisfaction.

 **Enchanted Forest**  
 **  
**Regina used telekinesis to lift a huge rock that covered the entry to a tunnel and to throw it away. Then, she saw Robin, who had been following her. She wasn't pleased by his presence, but Robin stated that he could be useful.  
"I didn't ask for help." - the queen stated.  
"But that doesn't mean you don't need it." - Robin replied - "The flying monkey wasn't after my son, but after you."  
"What makes you believe that?"  
"The forest is my home, I know how a predator gets its prey. That creature wanted you, Roland was just in between you two."  
"So what?" - Regina asked with an unfazed expression.  
"You've been attacked twice now. The witch wants your death." - Robin Hood stated.  
"It's not as if you can stop her somehow."  
"Maybe, maybe not. It's worth trying."  
Robin Hood pointed out she saved Roland from the flying monkey, which was why he owed her. Regina said that she was surprised that a thief had honor, to which Robin replied that he was himself surprised that the Evil Queen would save a child of another. Regina finally agreed to let Robin Hood come with her, but instructed him to not get in her way.  
 **  
Storybrooke**

Regina entered her office. Soon after, Emma and Danielle followed.  
"An earthquake?" - Emma asked.  
"To be more convincing. No one got hurt." - Regina replied in justification - "Do you think they believed?"  
"Yes. Good job." - Danielle replied - "Now, let's figure out who _really_ casted the curse."  
Soon, Regina started to prepare everything to work on the remainings of the memory potion. There were about two drops of the liquid left, about just enough to try reproduce the memory potion. Emma texted to tell her friends about it.  
"The crowd assaulted me in unison. But you believed me, and somehow made your friends believe me too." - Regina suddenly said to her daughter.  
"You're my mother. It's natural I believe you." - Danielle said.  
"As for girls and I, you proved enough times we can trust you." - Emma added.  
"Maybe, yet the current situation gave me what I wanted." - Regina pointed out - "You are back home, Danielle. It may be some sly evil plan of mine."  
"No, I know you well enough by now. You were telling the truth." - Danielle replied with a smile, which Regina returned.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina and Robin were walking through the tunnel, while the queen was explaining her plan. They soon arrived to a trap she set up long ago. She intructed Robin to step on the black tiles only, or he'd meet his death crushed by a gate of peaks. Regina remarked that it was to prevent unwanted guests from penetrating her castle.  
"Like me?" - Robin asked.  
"Like you."  
"We're not that bad, you know."  
"You convinced yourself and others that stealing from the rich isn't wrong?" - the queen commented with a chuckle.  
The Evil Queen couldn't help but make remarks about Robin's hypocrisy, since he was making himself look like a saint, while she was at least being evil openly.  
"I admit I made mistakes too. But I hope you didn't bring me with you to trap me. Roland already lost his mother, so don't make him an orphan." - Robin Hood said seriously.  
"You should've thought about it sooner." - Regina replied with a grin.  
Robin only sighed and kept following Regina. But then, the queen asked about Roland's mother. Robin Hood replied that short after his son's birth, he unwillingly got his wife and Roland in trouble. Regina and Robin soon arrived at the end of the tunnel, but to Regina's shock, the door to her castle was open.  
"Maybe you just forgot to lock it?" - Robin suggested.  
"No, I did seal it with blood magic. No one except me cannot open it."  
"It looks like the witch is much more dangerous than you thought."  
The two wordlessly entered the castle. The tunnel led them to the queen's crypt, where she kept all the hearts she ripped off from people, but not only. Robin asked who the crypt was built for, to which Regina replied that it was for her mother.  
"I lost too many people I cared about." - she said with sadness.  
"Including a child?" - Robin asked.  
"What makes you think that?" - the queen asked bitterly.  
"I saw how you ran towards Roland and the other girl. Like a mother would."  
"...You're right." - Regina replied with a sigh.  
"Your child wasn't among those who came back. What happened...?"  
"My daughter's not dead, if that's what you mean. It's just that... for me, she's lost."  
Understanding the queen's pain and thinking that too much could be at stake, Robin suggested to the Evil Queen to rethink her plan since the Wicked Witch seemed to be powerful. But Regina replied that she wouldn't change her plan, no matter how powerful the witch was.

 **Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret was at Granny's, reading a book about newborn babies in order to be more enlightened when her child would be born. The baby would be born soon and she felt unprepared, which was normal since the pregnancy took her by surprise. Mary Margaret was shaking her head and muttering to herself in disbelief of what she was reading about the "thermotite". Suddenly, she heard a female voice say:  
"It goes away quickly and it's not dangerous for the baby."  
Mary Margaret turned her head to see that it was a woman with read hair, someone she had never seen in the town before. She had no idea that the woman was no other than the Wicked Witch.  
"Really?" - Mary Margaret asked with a relieved smile.  
"Babies are stronger than they seem." - the woman replied as she smiled back - "You must be Snow White?"  
"I'm Mary Margaret in this world. Are you in Storybrooke for the first time?"  
"I wasn't caught by the first curse. So everything's new for me here."  
"Don't worry, you'll get used soon." - Mary Margaret reassured the woman - "Who were you back home?"  
"Oh, you haven't heard of me. I'm not a celebrity like you."  
"Me, a celebrity?" - Mary Margaret asked, laughing slightly.  
"Well, you're a princess. Next to you, we're all shadowed." - the woman replied.  
Mary Margaret felt embarrassed about that and wanted to say something, but the woman hurried to reassure her.  
"No, it's alright." - she said as she kept smiling - "I loved the life I had. I'm a midwife."  
"Really?" - Mary Margaret asked as her face lit up, and the woman stoop up and walked up to her.  
"Yes. My name's Zelena." - the witch finally introduced herself - "I've calmed down so many mothers. Don't worry, it'll be alirght."  
"So maybe you could help me?" - Mary Margaret requested - "I folded so many pages I don't understand that I'm afraid the book just won't close."  
"With pleasure." - Zelena replied.  
"Be careful, I'll even more need your help after giving birth."  
"May I?" - Zelena asked as she reached out to touch Mary Margaret's belly.  
The mother-to-be allowed, and as Zelena touched the pregnant belly, she commented how lucky she was in helping Snow White through pregnancy. The two women were just beaming, smiling brightly to each other. They were both oblivious to the fact that someone else, a woman with blonde tied up hair, was watching the whole scene from afar. The blonde woman bit her lip. She didn't like how close Zelena got to Mary Margaret and her baby. She knew that the Wicked Witch was up to something.

In the forest, David, Hook, Robin and his companions were trying to track the creature. Soon, they found blood on the ground and leaves until seeing Little John lying on the ground a bit further. The man was unconscious.  
"Is he alive?" - Hook asked.  
"He's merely breathing..." - Robin replied and saw a wound on John's shoulder - "John, hold on my friend..!"  
"I've never seen a bite like that." - the pirate commented.  
"Me neither." - David said.  
"We need to bring him to the hospital." - Robin remarked.  
Everyone proceeded to lift the man.

 **Enchanted Forest**

In the queen's room, Regina was mixing some potion. Robin Hood immediately got suspicious of her actions and demanded to know what she was preparing. Since she claimed it wasn't his business, he pointed an arrow at her. His threat angered the queen, so she started to magically strangle him.  
"How dare you to threat me in my own castle!" - she said angrily.  
"Even in my last breath, I can shoot my arrow and my aim's good." - Robin warned her - "So, what is that you're mixing?"  
With a sigh, Regina released her magical grip on Robin and answered him.  
"A sleeping curse."  
"The same you gave to Snow White?"  
"The other was given by Maleficent. Since then, I learned to make it myself."  
"Is this why you wanted to return here so much?" - Robin understood.  
Regina explained that the ingredients are rare, so getting them was very hard, especially if constantly being observed by Snow White. Robin asked if making the witch asleep was Regina's plan, but she replied that it wasn't for the witch but for a person nobody would miss. Robin Hood understood that Regina wanted to poison herself because of the loss of her daughter.  
"I won't let this happen." - he said, making a few steps towards the queen.  
But Regina didn't need his opinion, so she froze his feet on the ground, making him unable to move. She impregnated a needle in the potion.  
"I know how you feel." - Robin said.  
"I doubt that."  
"When I lost my wife, I thought my life lost its meaning. But I found another, within my son."  
"That's what makes us different." - Regina said sadly - "I lost everything."  
"It's not a reason to end up your life!" - Robin tried to reason her - "Everyone gets a second chance. You can't just kill yourself."  
"I won't die, but just plunge in an eternal sleep." - the queen explained - "I'll awake only if I'm kissed by the person worth to wake up for, my daughter."  
Robin tried to reason her, telling that she was making a mistake. The Evil Queen reassured him that she'd remove the protection spell as she promised, and only then she would fall asleep. She then left the room despite Robin's protests.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Danielle, Emma and the other guardians (who had finished to calm the citizens down and eventually came in the office too) were watching as Regina was trying to make a memory potion similar to the one they drank.  
"Did it work?" - Danielle asked.  
"We won't know until I taste it." - Regina answered.  
She drank the liquid she just created. The six guardians looked at her expectingly.  
"So? You remembered?" - Danielle asked.  
As the only response, Regina threw the flask against a wall. The girls looked awkwardly at each other.  
"So... either the wall did something to you, either it didn't work..." - Alex commented.  
"Some ingredient is missing!" - Regina exclaimed.  
"Let's try again...?" - Emily suggested.  
"I used all of the potion remainings, there's nothing to experiment on!" - Regina replied, sounding almost disappointed in herself.  
The situation seemed hopeless. But the Chosen Six weren't about to give up just yet. Rosalie then had an idea. Maybe they didn't need to restore their memories to find out who casted the curse.  
"We will figure out who cursed you." - Rose said - "But by another way."  
"Like what?" - Regina asked, slightly irritated but still interested.  
"Two police agents who wanted to adopt me taught me one thing. If you want to entice a criminal, make him believe you found his tracks." - Rosalie shared her idea.  
"How would that help us?" - Regina asked, still confused.  
"If the person who casted the curse thinks we're making a memory potion, they'll take action." - Rose explained.  
"We just need someone to spread the rumor that the potion's almost ready." - Emma added.  
"I already know who." - Regina replied with a smile.

At Granny's Diner, Leroy opened the door and shouted loudly for everyone to hear.  
"Big news everybody!"  
Everyone in the diner looked in his direction to listen what Leroy had to say.  
"The guardians found Regina. She locked herself in the office and is making a potion." - the dwarf announced.  
"What potion?" - Archie asked.  
"To poison us?" - Mr Clark asked on his turn.  
"A memory potion." - Leroy clarified - "Regina says she wants to prove us the curse isn't hers."  
"I'm not drinking anything she makes!" - Granny said.  
"But someone will." - Leroy replied - "And when the memory returns, we'll finally know who cursed us."  
The clients of the diner started to fuss over the news. No one noticed how Zelena nervously stood up from behind her table and walked out of the diner, intending to fix the problem.

Meanwhile, Little John was brought to the emergency room. Dr Whale asked who injured John like that, to which David replied that they didn't know. Suddenly, John got taken over by convulsions, his body shaking violently. Dr Whale ordered a nurse to make an injection, but before she could do it, Little John shouted in pain. Everyone got shocked to see that a furry tail grew on John's lower back. He attacked everyone around with his tail, and within seconds he transformed into a... flying monkey! Everyone watched horrified how the animal flew out of the hospital by breaking a window.  
"What is that thing...?" - David asked in shock.  
"No idea... I'm a doctor, not a veterinary." - Dr Whale replied, just as shocked.

Outside the Mayor's Office, Regina and the guardians were waiting in the shadows. The teens decided that they should use that calm moment to transform into their sailor forms. Because when the person they were looking for would appear, they'd have no time to waste.  
"Light Crisis Power!" - Emma said as she grabbed her brooch.  
"Aqua Element Power!"  
"Fire Element Power!"  
"Wind Element Power!"  
"Lightning Element Power!"  
"Rose Element Power!"  
The girls transformed, and Regina noted that Emma was in her Super form. She couldn't help but ask about it.  
"Your powers upgraded?"  
"Yes... When Hook came for us in New York." - Super Sailor Light replied - "When a creature attacked me, I somehow... summon the Chalice of Light, which upgraded my brooch and powers."  
"Some interesting stuff must've happened when we were gone." - Regina commented.  
"Yeah, there were too many enemies to fight with." - Sailor Fire replied.  
"Did you make new friends..?" - Regina asked hesitantingly.  
"Not really... But there was that boy who tried to woo Emma." - her daughter said, getting a glare from Sailor Light - "But he turned out to be our enemy."  
"Huh, that's some interesting stuff indeed." - Regina commented, looking directly at Sailor Light - "Just like your choice in men."  
"To clarify, I didn't want to have anything to do with him!" - Sailor Light said, crossing her arms - "And even though he flirted with me, in the end he did try to kill me."  
Her friends couldn't help but chuckle at this. True, it had been a fright back then, but thinking about it now was almost silly. Super Sailor Light glared at her friends, but she wasn't mad.  
"Plus, we found out that Lux is a prince!" - Sailor Lightning decided to change the topic - "Who would have thought, huh?"  
"The cat?" - Regina asked in surprise - "He's royalty?"  
"Yes, he's the prince of Babylon, the kingdom of cats." - Sailor Rose said - "He also has an elder sister, Felicia."  
"Who's been crowned queen after we rescued their kingdom." - Sailor Aqua pursued.  
"Sadly, it was at the cost of the former king's life." - Sailor Wind added - "He sacrified it so Sailor Light could live."  
Regina was very surprised to hear all this. She looked at Sailor Light with wide eyes and the latter looked back at her in embarrassement.  
"Yeah, I narrowly escaped death... again." - she said awkwardly - "Don't tell my parents. They'd freak out."  
"Wow... This had been an eventful year for you." - Regina said quietly.  
"I'm glad we're back here." - Sailor Fire said with a smile - "Now, we have those who care on our side."  
Regina just nodded. At that moment, they noticed a shadow in the window of the office. They hurried to enter the building and quietly approached the door Regina had locked earlier. She had used blood magic; anyone could enter but couldn't exit. As they entered Regina's office, they saw a figure standing in the corner.  
"Don't move!" - Super Sailor Light yelled at the person.  
"You cannot escape!" - Sailor Fire added.  
But the person just teleported away in green smoke. The group didn't even have the time to identify that person. But what surprised them was the fact that she was even able to leave.  
"I thought only people of your bloodline can exit." - Sailor Fire said, astonished.  
"Blood magic is supposed to be unbreakable..." - Regina replied - "Even by the most powerful wizards."  
"So who are we dealing with...?" - Sailor Light asked herself, no less surprised.  
Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. It was coming from outside. Sailor Wind, who looked through the window, said worryingly:  
"Guys... I think we have a problem."  
Everyone looked in the same direction too and understood what their friend meant. Outside, there was a terrifying creature, who stared back at the group. It had the body of a bear, the head of a tiger and had very long and sharp claws.  
"Kalidah!" - the monster roared.  
"Okay... Let's get rid of that thing!" - Sailor Light said.  
"But can you handle the Emerite?" - a voice said from behind.  
Regina and the guardians turned around to see that someone was standing outside the office, in the waiting corridor. It was a girl about 17 years old, with long straight black hair. She was wearing… PJs and a dressing gown?  
"Who the heck are you?" - Regina asked.  
"I'm Koan." - the girl introduced herself - "I'm here to tell you don't stand a chance against Kalidah. His claws are so sharp it could tear a lion."  
"So you're responsible of all this?!" - Sailor Fire demanded her.  
"No, but I'm helping the one who is." - Koan replied - "I shouldn't even be here, I just wanted to stay in my bed."  
"Who are you working for?" - Sailor Aqua asked.  
"You'll figure that out quickly. Now, if you excuse me..."  
With those words, Koan teleported herself away. The group then heard another noise emitted by the creature and they recalled they still had their job to do. The sailor team rushed out of the building to immediately meet the creature, standing outside and seemingly waiting them.  
"Kalidah!" - it half-shouted, half-roared.  
"You don't stand a chance against us!" - Sailor Light tried to sound confident - "In the name of the light, we'll punish you!"  
Kalidah attempted to attack the Sailor Guardians by using its dangerous claws. The girls reacted quickly enough to jump aside. Sailor Light gasped, fearing for her own life. Kalidah then stood on his two lower paws (like on legs) and then, with a loud roar, used his two upper paws to hit the ground violently, creating an earthquake due to the waves spreading on the ground. Despite the situation, Sailor Lightning noticed an emerald symbol on the creature's chest. Intruiged, she proceeded to analyze it with her computer and visors.  
"I'll try to trap him..." - Sailor Rose said as she stood up - "Love Roses Chain!"  
She moved her magical belt in the direction of the Emerite and trapped him. The belt was encircled around Kalidah's neck as if Sailor Rose was trying to keep in control a wild beast. As she was holding the chain, Sailor Rose said to her friends:  
"You must hurry, I can't hold him too long...!"  
"Ok, let's finish him off!" - Sailor Fire said, ready to attack.  
"No, we can't!" - Sailor Lightning said all of sudden.  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"From what I see, he used to be a person. He was transformed against his will!" - Sailor Lightning explained as she was gazing at the monster through her visors.  
"But... what are we supposed to do then?" - Sailor Light asked - "De-transform him? But how?"  
"If there's a way, please hurry...!" - Sailor Rose pleaded as her hands were shaking while maintaining the monster still.  
"Dark magic transformed him. Only light magic can undo the spell." - Sailor Lightning said - "Sailor Light, only you can help him."  
"Me? With my light magic? But… how am I supposed to do so..?" - Sailor Light asked.  
"Just like you once helped me in healing." - Sailor Aqua reminded her.  
Sailor Light was hesitant since she didn't know her magic well yet, but there was no time to argue. She concentrated and felt light magic awake something within her. She instinctively summon her Stellar Rod, after what she and her weapon glowed brightly.  
"I think my magic gave me a new power." - she said.  
"Sailor Light, hurry...!" - Sailor Rose yelled, but it was too late.  
The chain broke and Sailor Rose fell on her back. The monster grew angry and attempted to hit the Sailor Guardians again. But Sailor Light acted quickly. Without thinking anymore, she pointed the Stellar Rod at Kalidah and yelled:  
"Light Princess Restauration!"  
As a warm light was emitted, the creature stopped his actions. The emerald mark disappeared and with one last roar, the Emerite transformed back into a person. The person was no other than one of Leroy's brothers, Bashful.  
"What... what happened to me..?" - the dwarf asked confused and disoriented.  
"Everything's over now." - Sailor Light said as she put her hand on the man's shoulder - "Leroy'll be relieved that you're ok."  
Bashful nodded and the guardians helped him to stand up.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Like promised, Regina removed the spell that surround the castle, allowing Charming's army to enter the area. The queen then sat down on a bench and said with a sad tone:  
"I'm sorry Danielle... Maybe you'll wake me up someday."  
The queen was about to pick her finger. But before she could, a voice from behind said:  
"Going to sleep without even saying hello?"  
Regina turned around to face the green-skinned witch. The Wicked Witch took away Regina's needle by teleporting it in her own hand. With a mocking tone, she asked:  
"What's wrong? Filled with sadness?"  
"That's not your business." - the Evil Queen replied.  
"You still didn't get who I am, right?" - the witch said with a grin.  
"Oh no, I did. The Wicked Witch."  
"But who else?"  
"I don't care."  
Regina was about to take back her needle from the witch's hand, but the latter teleported it away.  
"So it's time to introduce myself. My name's Zelena."  
Regina then remarked that she was wearing her dress. In response, Zelena teased about how the dress looked better on her. Annoyed, Regina said that Zelena should never have left Oz. But Zelena replied unimpressed that she didn't even need the queen's castle, that she merely "tried" it. Regina asked Zelena how she possibly could've broke the blood magic spell, since only a blood-relative could do so.  
"Your mother never told you, did she?" - Zelena asked.  
"Told me what?"  
"The truth about us, Regina."  
"What truth? How do you know our mother?" - Regina asked seriously.  
"The same way you know her." - Zelena replied, before making a shocking revelation - "We are _sisters_."  
Regina just stared at Zelena shocked, while the witch quickly precised that they technically were half-sisters, even if it were merely details.  
"But it's not possible... You're... green." - Regina commented, the truth hard to believe.  
"And you are rude!" - Zelena replied.  
The witch then explained that Cora gave birth to her before seducing Regina's father. Zelena then commented about how her mother sent her far away, while the other daughter Regina was given everything. Regina disagreed with that point, since she got all Cora wanted, not herself. Zelena protested that Regina had no idea what it's like to grow up motherless, especially in Oz and being seen as a failure by Cora and another person they both knew, Rumplestiltskin.  
"You knew Rumplestiltskin?" - Regina asked curiously.  
"You weren't his only student."  
"Oh, I get it now." - the queen said with a chuckle - "You're angry that he chose _me_ for the Dark Curse."  
Seeing that she got it right, Regina added that the curse wouldn't really make her happy anyway. Zelena pointed out that anything would've been better than her situation, but that she still managed to success something without anyone's help.  
"Too bad they didn't live up to your hour of glory." - Regina commented, getting a look from Zelena - "They're both dead."  
Zelena was obviously not pleased to hear that, but she made an effort to hide her disappointement.  
"What truly matters is that _you_ are still alive." - the witch said.  
"Really? Why so?"  
"Because now, I'll take everything away from you."  
"It's too late. I already lost everything."  
"Oh but you haven't lost anything yet." - Zelena said with a grin.  
"You'll kill me for revenge?"  
"No, too primitive. I want you to suffer. I will get everything I always wanted, but you'll know a fate much worse than death."  
Regina challenged Zelena to take the risk, after what Zelena said that she would and then sat on a broom and flew away. Regina returned to her room and freed Robin from his still standing position.  
"You changed your mind?" - he asked.  
"You were right. To fall asleep forever isn't the solution. Like you said, a new life meaning is what I needed." - Regina said, her natural passion back.  
"You found it? What is it?" - Robin asked with relief.  
"Someone to destroy." - Regina answered with a passionate smile.

 **Storybrooke**

The guardians and Regina arrived at Mary Margaret's loft to tell about the events. David and Hook arrived just after them, having things to say too. They informed that Robin's friend was transformed into a flying monkey and guessed that it was the fate the dwarves suffered. Emma told her parents and Hook all about her encounter with the Emerite and about Koan.  
"So, one of the dwarves is back, which is good news." - Mary Margaret sighed with relief.  
"Others are yet to be de-transformed." - David remarked.  
"So, Little Em might've turned into that thing too..." - Emma said with a sad tone.  
"Emma, we cannot be sure yet." - Danielle said firmly but reassuringly.  
"From what my computer could analyze, a flying monkey is the earlier stage of an Emerite." - Emily added as she showed to others the screen of barely understandable things - "It's some complex magic process."  
"Hmm... okay. What's the point of the info?" - Lux asked.  
"Because this made me think, if today's thief disappeared in a green smoke and can transform people into flying monkeys…" - Emily started.  
"Oh, I see. It's clear now who cursed us." - Regina finished.  
"The Wicked Witch of the West?" - Emma suggested with an ironic tone, but as others gave her serious gazes, her eyes widened in surprise - "From the book, really?"  
"Said Snow White and Charming's daughter." - Captain Hook commented.  
"I mean, we're not in Kansas here... What the Wicked Witch's doing in Storybrooke..?" - Emma asked herself as she processed, making Lux and Athena roll their eyes.  
Meanwhile, Zelena was walking across a field near her isolated house. She magically opened a bunker, then she walked down the stairs and straight to a big cage.  
"Are you hungry?" - she asked.  
Her prisoner grabbed her arm and she was forced to look at him. The person she was holding captive was no other than Mr Gold.  
"You shouldn't have brought me back..." - he hissed with a mad grin.  
Zelena just grinned back in response and stood up, pushing the plate of foot under the bars. She instructed him to eat, because they had a lot to do, and then she walked away with a wicked smile on her face. As Mr Gold started to eat his rice, he started to hum about his situation:  
"You're feeding the madness, and it feeds on you... You're feeding the madness... and if feeds on you...!"  
He couldn't help but suppress his "Rumple" giggle. The Dark One was back from the dead, but he was completely insane.

* * *

 **A/N: So, like you can see there are some changes. ^^ Zelena's minions have the names of the Dark Moon clan, but each of them also represents one of the seven deadly sins. To give you a better idea:**

 **Esmeraude: anger**

 **Rubeus: greed**

 **Petz: lust**

 **Koan: sloth**

 **Calaveras: pride**

 **Berthier: gluttony**

 **And who can be the mysterious blonde woman who was observing Zelena? Can you guess? :)**

 **Are there among you "Undertale" fans by any chance? 'Cause in case you're interested, I started a OUATxUndertale fanfic, which has already 5 chapters.**


	22. Fear takes roots, the second sin arrived

**It has been a long while, huh? I'm very sorry it took this long to update, but several things happened. I had this chapter ready months ago, but then I deleted it by accident like an idiot! So, knowing I had to restart everything demotivated me and it took a long while before I could finally redo it over again. (Especially that the episode 3x14 isn't one of the best in my opinion, so it retrieves even more motivation…) Plus, I got all inspired for another story that I'm posting on DA exclusively, so I got distracted from finishing this chapter for a while. But don't worry, OUAL is NOT abandoned! It would be a shame if all the ideas my friend and I had went to waste and were never used. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't a too bad one.**

 **Disclaimer: "Once Upon A Time" belongs to ABC, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; "Sailor Moon" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Fear takes roots. The second sin has arrived.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Prince Charming was walking in the corridors of the Evil Queen's castle (which was now everyone's castle). Suddenly, something caught his attention. As he peeked in one of the doors, he saw a room he never thought he'd see there. It was Emma's nursery, in which his daughter never got the chance to live in. Charming walked in, looked around and muttered to himself that the nursery wasn't supposed to be there, because the room was in his and Snow's other castle.

"This is all wrong…" – he said.

"You're right." – said a familiar voice.

The prince turned around to see his daughter Emma, wearing her princess dress from the Celestial Kingdom times. She smiled to her father and added:

"A teenage princess still living in her nursery? I don't even have a proper vanity."

Charming looked at his daughter, confused, and asked:

"Emma, what… What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a place to practice." – Emma answered naturally – "I'm a little nervous about tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"The ball. It's been a while since I've been to one. I might've forgot how to dance." – the princess replied with a giggle and took her father's hand – "Teach me."

The father and daughter started to dance in the nursery. As they practiced the dance moves, Charming found he was enjoying the moment, forgetting about the strangeness of the situation. He complimented his daughter with a smile:

"You're a natural. Just like your mother."

"And you're the best teacher a daughter could hope for." – Emma complimented him on his turn, as her father lifted her up and turned around.

"Oh Emma, this is everything I ever hoped for you." – Charming said.

"Me too." – Emma replied as her expression turned into one of sadness – "It's a shame I lost it."

As they kept dancing, Charming got confused by his daughter's statement. He asked her what she was talking about, as they stopped dancing. Emma replied with a serious tone:

"I'm not really here. I was never here. I should be, but I'm not. All for one reason. You failed me."

At that moment, the room turned dark. Toys started to fall off the shelves, wind was howling and thunder was striking. The window of the room got blown open and Emma started to get sucked out of the room by some unknown force. Without thinking, Charming grabbed Emma's hands, determined to save his daughter from danger.

"Goodbye, daddy…!" – she yelled at him as she was getting pulled out of the room, closer to the open window.

"I'm sorry…! I'll save you!" – Charming said.

"No, you can't save me! You failed me!" – Emma replied, as a few blue, cyan, yellow, red and pink flashes of light followed and the invisible force grew stronger – "There's nothing you can do!"

"No Emma!" – her father replied as he tried harder to pull Emma back in the room.

"Don't fail the next one." – Emma advised.

At that moment, Charming lost his grip on Emma, who flew out of the window and got like caught by some tornado.

"No, Emma!"

Right at that moment, Charming woke up in his and Snow's room. Emma's last words kept echoing in his mind for a few moments. The prince sat up and saw his wife standing at the window. She smiled at her husband.

"Look who's awake." – she said with a joyful tone, after what Charming stood up and joined his wife – "Come, look at the view, Charming. I've forgotten how beautiful it was here."

"Someone's in a good mood." – Charming stated, not unpleased to see her like that.

"I am. I have some pretty wonderful news." – Snow White replied with a smile – "I'm pregnant."

A short pause followed. Charming asked, with what sounded like an uneasy tone:

"You are..?"

"Are you not happy..?" – Snow asked with a frown.

"No. No, I'm not." – Charming hurried to reassure her and to smile – "I'm thrilled."

Glad to hear that, Snow White hugged her husband, who on the other hand wasn't actually ready to deal with the new situation.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Danielle, Regina, Hook, David and Mary Margaret were discussing the recent events in the Blanchard loft. Now that they knew for sure who they were dealing with, they had to figure out a way to find the Wicked Witch.

"Might I suggest we start by asking, if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around." – the pirate suggested.

"We're cursed in Storybrooke. She'll look like anyone of us." – Regina remarked.

"Then, we start somewhere we know she's been." – Emma said on her turn – "Regina's office."

"I've been over it with a fine-toothed comb." – Regina replied – "She left no trace."

"But you were combing for magic." – Danielle pointed out – "Maybe there's physical evidence you've missed."

"Good idea, we'll track her." – David agreed.

So, Hook, David, Emma and Danielle decided they'd return to the mayor's office. Regina said that she'd see them later and asked them to call if they find something essential.

Meantime, nearby Zelena's farmhouse, the witch descended the stairs to the storm cellar. In the cage, Mr Gold was spinning straw into gold. Zelena walked up to him and asked if he was enjoying it. Erratically, Gold replied:

"Spinning… Clears the mind, soothes the soul, it cleans the mind, it soothes the soul, it cleans the mind, it soothes the soul…!"

Zelena laughed at his mad rant and commented how his looks were as awful as his way to speak. This obviously angered Gold, who hit the bars, but Zelena wasn't impressed.

"You're not enjoying your cage? Not appreciating your jailor?" – she asked mockingly.

She then taunted him about his desire to hurt her and challenged him to try if he wanted so. She opened the cage which she entered and reminded him that he couldn't hurt her, as she showed up the Dark One's dagger. This made Mr Gold to back up. The witch ordered him to sit down, which Gold did. The man then asked why she just didn't kill him, and then sang:

"All the voices in my head will be quiet when I'm dead."

"I'm not here to kill you." – Zelena replied with a giggle – "But you really need to keep up appearances."

She was referring for him to shave. The statement left Gold all confused, then he protested, wanting to keep spinning. But Zelena wouldn't let him and aked him to be still while she was shaving him, or she'd cut his skin. She then proceeded to shave him, and started to tell him a personal story.

"You're probably wondering how I know how to do this. Did I ever tell you about my father? His hands used to shake from drink or worse. I didn't ask. He didn't tell me." – she said, her face hinting disgust – "But he couldn't abide going a day without a shave. So, I had to learn how to shave him. He used to say that no matter what we were feeling on the inside, we had to put on our best face. In our land, you and I never had that choice, did we? No matter what we did, our outside showed exactly what was rotting on the inside."

Zelena was obviously referring to the particularity their skins had back in the Enchanted Forest. She then put on a pleased smile and pursued with a more positive tone:

"But we're on a new land now, aren't we? A land filled with opportunity. The least of which is to look our best."

When she said that, Zelena cut Mr Gold's jaw. With a chuckle, she asked if that hurt and wiped off the drop of blood with her thumb.

"There, handsome as ever." – she commented.

"Appearances..? You don't care about appearances…" – Gold muttered as Zelena walked out of the cage – "If you cared about appearances, you'd changed my shirt. Just exactly what is it you want?"

Gold seemed to be more like himself when he asked that question. Zelena closed the door of his cage and answered:

"What I'm after, Rumple, is something you've spent a lifetime seeking. Something that goes against your very nature. Something that I can't afford to wait that long for. Luckily, I won't have to."

With those words, Zelena left the storm cellar. Once outside, she called out for Berthier to appear. Her youngest minion appeared in front of her.

"Yes?" – the girl asked.

"I'll need you to be somewhere today. Your job will be to deal with the Sailor Guardians if they show up." – Zelena instructed her, then muttered in frustration – "I still can't believe they made it to Storybrooke! I've sent a cursed cat island to them!"

"I'll make sure they won't be much trouble." – Berthier replied with a smile.

"Alright… I have somewhere to attend now. Wait till I send you further instructions."

Berthier just nodded energically in response. After that, Zelena went to Mr Gold's pawnshop. She entered the shop, where she was greeted by Belle.

"Hi. Can I help you..?" – Belle asked.

"Oh, you must be Mrs Gold?" – Zelena asked with a smile.

"No, I'm uh… not." – Belle replied as a shadow of sadness crossed her face.

"Is Mr Gold around?"

"No, he isn't. He…" – Belle said sadly as she brought herself to say the word – "He died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." – Zelena faked sympathy and looked at her as if silently asking her name.

"Belle."

"Belle. It's such a pretty name." – Zelena complimented her – "Oh look, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to buy a baby gift for a lovely woman that I met at Granny's Diner. Maybe you know her? She goes by Mary Margaret here. See, I'm helping her with her pregnancy and… today's my first day of the job! You know, curse or no curse, a girl's got to work."

"Mary Margaret?" – Belle replied with a smile – "Why didn't you say so? I think I may have just the thing."

With a beaming expression, Belle turned around to go search for the thing. But as soon as her back was turned, Zelena magically immobilized her. Zelena then walked to the other side of the counter, where a safe was hidden behind a painting. Thanks to the Gold's blood she wiped with her thumb, she could open the lock of the safe which was protected by a blood magic spell. After a quick look, the witch took out of it a root.

Meantime, David, Hook, Emma and Danielle were inspecting the Mayor's Office, looking for any kind of evidence. David then noticed a red footprint on the floor.

"I think I have a partial footprint. You guys see anything?" – David asked.

"Other than an austere sense of design? Nothing." – Hook replied.

David knelt down and examined the footprint, as Emma and Danielle walked up to him.

"Is that blood?" – Emma asked.

"It's berry." – David said after sniffing the red substance.

"Like a fruit?" – Emma asked again.

"No, like holly berry." – David replied – "They grow on bushes."

"Are you some sort of botanist in this life, mate?" – Hook asked with slight sarcasm.

"I've worked in an animal shelter. Saw dogs track them all the time." – David explained – "The bushes grow in the woods, in the north-west corner, near the toll bridge."

"Wow, that's clever." – Danielle commented, actually impressed.

At that moment, David received a text from Mary Margaret. Seeing the look on his face, Emma asked if everything was okay.

"Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft. We're getting a midwife and she wants me to meet the both of us." – David explained.

"A bit demanding, isn't she?" – Hook commented, but as he got glares from the girls, he hurried to add – "I mean, the midwife."

"It's fine." – Emma reassured David – "Go."

"No, we just got a track here." – David replied with reluctancy.

"And we've got it covered." – Danielle said.

"She needs you." – Emma added – "Just meet us when you get done."

David agreed and then left the office.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Prince Charming entered the stables in order to have some time alone, as well as a drink. He pulled out a flask out of a saddle bag. As he took a sip, he heard Robin Hood comment how he used to hide his bottle in a quiver. Charming turned to face him. He saw that Robin's arrows had golden tips. As he asked about it, Robin Hood answered that he received it from the Evil Queen as a paiement for breaking into the castle.

"Never thought I'd be paid to break in somewhere." – Robin then commented – "It just feels wrong somehow."

"It's very generous." – Charming remarked – "The Queen must like you."

"It's a pity she wants me out of her castle as soon as possible. But for now, it's the best place for my boy." – Robin said seriously – "Plus, Roland befriended Little Em."

"Yeah, they often play together." – Charming replied.

"Seeing them run around in the castle is a joy. It's the first time Roland has a child friend, he'll be sad when they'll have to part." – Robin said pensively – "Besides, with the witch on the loose, my priority is keeping my family safe. I'm sure you understand that."

"I do…" – the prince answered with a sigh.

Robin Hood then remarked that Charming seemed to need sleep more than drinking. Charming replied that he would sleep, but he just couldn't. Robin replied that he'd been there too. The prince offered him his flask, which was accepted. As Robin Hood took a sip, Charming shared his bothers.

"I've always known everything would work out for the best. In another life, I could go through a war battlefield, shielding my daughter in order to protect her from deadly danger. Never once did my confidence waver."

"Then, what's changed?" – Robin asked curiously.

"That's just it, I don't know. I just can't escape the feeling of the dread. And I really need to be there for Snow, right now. And I can't be distracted by this… this fear." – the prince said, shaking his head.

"So, don't be."

"Easier said than done."

After a short moment of thinking, Robin Hood decided to share a knowledge that could help the prince.

"After my wife died, Friar Tuck told me of a root, that if digested would help one overcome any and all fears."

As soon as he heard that, Charming started to prepare to leave. He asked Robin where he could find that root, and Robin informed him that it grew under white moss at the edge of Sherwood Forest. He added that the root had flakes of crystal, which looked like stars, within its flesh. Hence its name, the "night root". Prince Charming was about to leave, but Robin Hood warned him that that part of the forest was rumored to be haunted.

"I'm not afraid of a ghost story, not when my family is at stake. Thank you." – Charming said with a determined tone.

 **Storybrooke**

At Blanchard's loft, Mary Margaret and Zelena were chatting while waiting for David to come. Mary Margaret was telling Zelena the amusing story of how she and her husband first met. At that moment, David entered the apartment. Mary Margaret immediately introduced him to Zelena. The latter stood up and greeted him.

"Mr Nolan, it's so nice to meet you."

"Okay, so, I'm here." – David said as he sat down – "Shall we get this started?"

"Oh, it sounds like 'shall we get this finished'?" – Mary Margaret commented, but with no real reproach on her expression.

"No, no. I'm here. Let's do this."

Mary Margaret then offered to make some tea, but Zelena protested, pointing out that she was there to make her life easier, so she would make the tea. As she went to the kitchen, Mary Margaret asked David in a whisper:

"I mean, isn't she wonderful?"

"Yeah, she seems perfect. But can we trust her? We don't even know her?"

"It's entirely possible we were all friends in our missing year." – Mary Margaret suggested.

"And it's possibly we weren't. Look, I just wish we'd knew more about her. It's not like we can ask for references from a missing year." – David attempted to reason his wife.

"She knew Johanna."

"Your nanny?"

"Yes. They were friends." – Mary Margaret said with an excited smile.

"Small world." – David replied with a sigh.

"David, if any part of this feels wrong to you, to either one of us, we can always change our minds." – Mary Margaret tried to reassure David – "Let's just hear her out, right?"

Zelena had meantime finished making tea and put a small amount of night root in one of the three cups. As she joined David and Mary Margaret again, she said:

"I hope camomille is okay. I've found it's excellent for nerves."

The witch made sure to place the cup containing night root in front of David.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Prince Charming arrived at the part of the forest Robin Hood indicated him. He soon found the white moss growing under a tree, so he descended from his horse and immediately started to dig. As he got a root, he cut it to reveal that it had crystal flakes incrusted in it. Charming got the confirmation that it was what he was looking for. Suddenly, he heard a female voice.

"Help! Please help!"

The prince grabbed his sword and followed the voice. Soon, he found a high tower. That was where the calls for help came from.

"Up here! Please!" – the voice called again.

Charming proceeded to climb the tower, using a long black rope that descended from the window of the tower. As he finally reached the top, he entered through the window. In the middle of the room was standing a black young woman, wearing a golden dress. But what shocked Charming was the length of her hair. The rope he had used to climb up was in fact the woman's very _very_ long braid.

"How long have you been up here…?" – the prince asked.

"I've lost count of the years." – the woman replied – "Are you a prince?"

"Yes, you can call me David." – the prince introduced himself, then noticed a small detail – "A tiara? Are you a princess?"

"Yes, but you can call me Rapunzel."

David nodded in response, remembering the existing fairytale about her.

"My parents are the king and queen of my realm." – Rapunzel pursued – "Great leaders, adored by our people."

"Why did you leave your kingdom?" – Charming asked curiously.

"For the same reason you did. I saw what you were digging up." – Rapunzel replied.

"You came for the night root?"

"Yes. When I got older, I knew, I just knew that I would never be a leader like my parents. But at least, I had my older brother. He was next in line. But then, something happened. Something horrible." – Rapunzel explained.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a terrible, terrible accident. And after his death, this fear started to overhelm me. When I closed my eyes…"

"…Then the nightmares would come." – David nodded with a knowing look.

"They crippled my sleep."

"Did you take the night root?"

"Yes. It didn't work. Coming to get it was the greatest mistake in my life."

"Then, how are you still here?" – David asked.

"Before I could return home, a witch appeared, her face is hidden under a cloak. She attacked me and chased me to this tower." – Rapunzel explained.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore."

The prince said that he would get her out of here. He proceeded to walk in the direction of the window, grabbing Rapunzel's hand, but she stopped him, alarmed. She tried to explain that every time she'd try to escape, the witch just come. Right at that moment, the candles got snuffed off. As Charming looked out of the window, he could see a figure in a dark cloak and a hood approach the tower.

"It's too late… She knows you are here…" – Rapunzel said with a fearful tone, as the hooded person proceeded to climb the tower.

 **Storybrooke**

Zelena, Mary Margaret and David kept talking. Zelena pointed out that since Mary Margaret already went through labor once, the second one should be faster than the first. Then, she asked how David was doing, to which he replied that he was doing fine.

"Look, Mary Margaret was telling me earlier about what happened during the first curse. Loosing your daughter is… It's tragic." – Zelena said sounding compassionate, and David nodded in response – "Look, I don't mean to pry, but she did express anxieties about all this."

"You did?" – David asked as he turned to his wife.

"David, we're missing a year of memories in the Enchanted Forest. We suddenly find ourselves in Storybrooke about to have a baby." – Mary Margaret pointed out – "It's a bit disconcerting."

"I think it's best to just get these anxieties out in the open. Feelings, especially those we keep bottled up can affect the pregnancy just as much as diet and exercise." – Zelena advised the couple professionally – "Look, I suppose what I'm trying to say is, that if you've got any fears at all about any of this, it's best to just get it out in the open."

While listening to Zelena, David was nervously rubbing his hands together. But he wouldn't bother Mary Margaret with his worries when she needed him.

"I don't." – David said and put his arm around his wife and reassured her with a confident tone – "Whatever is coming, we'll get through it."

"Cheers to that then." – Zelena said with a smile.

The three clinked their mugs and drank their tea. Zelena's gaze didn't leave David during the process. She then complimented Mary Margaret to have such a fearless husband. The witch then said that Mary Margaret alluded they pulled David away from business, so she let him go. David and Zelena then stood up and shook their hands goodbye.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Mister Nolan."

"Uh… David. Nice to meet you too, Zelena."

"The pleasure is all mine."

David then left the apartment. He went to his car and drove to the woods. As he stopped the car, he went out of it and grabbed his sword in process. He failed to notice that a hooded figure was observing him from a short distance. When David walked away, the figure followed.

Meantime, Emma, Hook and Danielle found the holly berry bush. Captain Hook couldn't help but shake some berries off the bush with his hook. The girls commented on his behaviour, finding his urge to play with his hook at any occasion a bit childish. The trio proceeded to search for something in the area. Hook commented on how when it came to Emma and her friends they'd always end up wandering in some dark woods and fighting monsters. Danielle replied:

"We're Sailor Guardians. What else did you expect?"

"And I thought you weren't afraid of anything, always looking for the next adventure." – Emma teased him.

"Oh, is that what it is?"

"Isn't it?" – Emma questioned.

Emma then tried to guess what he was doing during the past year, suggesting he was doing his usual piracy stuff. Hook confirmed her guess, but she didn't believe him. She knew there was something more to his story. But the pirate kept insisting that nothing happened and decided to switch to another topic.

"You could just say 'thank you'." – Hook remarked.

"We already did." – Danielle replied.

"Not for the memories, but for saving you from your fake life." – Hook explained.

"Hmm… I guess you do have a point here." – Danielle said thoughtfully then smiled – "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, darling." – Hook replied with a pleased expression.

"Our lives weren't _that_ bad." – Emma scoffed at the two – "There were good things too. Like, we got secretely famous, we learned more about Lux, we met new people…"

"Not to mention your almost boyfriend's attempt to kill you." – Danielle added with irony.

"What boyfriend?" – Hook asked immediately.

"Did you miss the part that he tried to kill me?" – Emma asked as she shot a glare at Danielle – "And he was not my boyfriend. So, how does it matter?"

"Humor me." – Hook challenged Emma, definitely interested to hear about the guy.

"Okay, there was a guy at our school who flirted with me every day, despite having a girlfriend. Even though I always rejected him, he came back everytime. But it turned out that he and his girlfriend were elves from another realm, who came in our world to suck out human energy to feed their Demon Tree. Then one day they tried to feed me to the tree in despair to save it. Girls and I fought the elves, purified the tree, they left our world to look for another, sot hey got their happy end. Humor enough?"

"If he didn't try to kill you, would you eventually date him?" – Hook asked.

"Is that your only concern, really…?" – Emma asked annoyed – "Well, I don't know. Maybe."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Huh?"

"Because that means… that your heart's ready for love." – the pirate said as he made a step towards Emma.

The two looked at each other for a moment, without saying a word. Then, Danielle called them back to reality.

"Guys, I believe we still have some searching to do."

"Right. Let's go." – Emma said.

The two pursued their walk until they climbed a hill and saw a farmhouse. Emma couldn't help but notice the irony of it.

Meantime in the woods, David found the holly berry bush. But then, he felt as if he was being followed, so he looked around. He noticed the hooded figure hide behind a tree. David grabbed his cellphone and called Emma. But she didn't answer, so he left a voicemail, saying that he might've found the Wicked Witch and that he was going after her. David carefully approached the tree he saw the person hide behind. What he didn't know was that Berthier was watching from above, sitting on a branch of a high tree. _"Zelena promised me a good show."_ – the girl thought, with a pack of popcorn in her hands.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rapunzel was getting very scared of the turn of events. She pulled the prince away from the window and said nervously:

"I should never have called you… I'm the one she wants."

She suggested him to leave, so he would have a chance to save himself from the witch. But Charming refused, determined to save Rapunzel and bring her back to her family.

"Please, she'll kill you..!" – she begged him to leave, her voice full of fear – "There's nothing you can do!"

"No, I can save you and I will."

Charming wasn't about to give up. He then leaned out of the window, lashing his sword. As he tried to hit the person that was climibing the tower, but the sword only hit air. Charming curiously looked out of the window, to see that no one was climbing the tower. Then, as he felt some presence, he looked up and saw that the hooded person was on the roof of the tower, looking directly at him. Before Charming had the time to react, the hooded figure violently pushed him back inside and straight against a wall. The hooded person then faced Rapunzel, who could do nothing but stare back with a fearful expression.

 **Storybrooke**

David carefully looked behind the tree behind which the hooded figure was hiding, only to see that the person wasn't there anymore. As David turned around, he was startled by the hooded person staying behind him.

 _"That was a cool jumpscare!"_ – Berthier thought as she chewed some of her popcorn.

Before David had the time to react, the hooded person grabbed him and threw him against a tree. The man didn't stand up, as he was presumingly knocked out, while the hooded person approached him. Berthier leaned a little down, to see David at a better angle.

 _"He must be alright…"_ – she thought, slightly worried despite herself.

Meantime, Emma, Danielle and Hook investigated the farm from the outside, taking a peek throught the windows.

"There's definitely someone living here…" – Emma remarked.

"Why are you whispering?" – Hook asked.

"Houses where people hide always look empty."- Emma explained.

"That's what people do, when they don't want to be found." – Danielle added.

The trio then saw a storm cellar a bit further, so they walked up to it. Noting that the door was locked, Emma grabbed her brooch, ready to break in.

"Wait, wait…" – Hook stopped her – "Walking around the house is one thing, but it's another to descend in a cellar you might not exit from."

"Are you scared?" – Emma asked with a subtly teasing tone.

"There's a difference between fear and strategy." – Hook replied.

"Hook's right." – Danielle agreed – "We don't know what's down here. And if dark magic is involved, we have better chances with the other guardians."

"Okay, let's call our friends." – Emma said.

When she grabbed her cellphone, she saw that she received a voicemail from David. She listened to it, after what she, Hook and Danielle hurried to find him.

David was still not moving. But when the hooded person made another step in his direction, he quickly grabbed his sword and pierced the person with it. To his surprise, it did nothing and the hooded person grabbed David by the throat, lifting him from the ground. David removed the hood, revealing his own face! David stared at his other self in shock, while his "clone" grinned evilly.

 _"Oooh, this is getting interesting!"_ – Berthier mentally exclaimed as took another mouthful of popcorn again.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Prince Charming tried to stand up and help Rapunzel. But the hooded figure prevented him from doing that, magically tying him up with Rapunzel's long braid. The witch then walked towards a fearful Rapunzel again, and David shouted at the hooded figure to leave her alone. The person turned around to reveal… Rapunzel's face.

"I am her." – Rapunzel's twin said with a grin before turning back to the princess.

 **Storybrooke**

"Who are you…?" – David asked as he looked down at his other self with an expression of shock and surprise, while still being chocked.

"I am you." – his "clone" answered.

With a short laugh, he threw him on the ground. David grabbed his sword, while his "clone" did the same, his moves synchronized with David's.

 **Enchanted Forest**

As Rapunzel, paralyzed by her fear, was staring at the hooded person, Charming understood what was going on.

"Rapunzel, it's not a withc, it's you. You said she appeared after you had the night root. You thought it didn't work, but it did. The root allows you to overcome your fears by facing them." – Charming explained.

"I can't…" – Rapunzel shook her head and begged with a shaky tone – "Please help me…"

"She's your fear! Only you can defeat her!" – the prince pointed out.

 **Storybrooke**

"I can feel your fears… The fears of a shepherd who wandered too far from his farm." – David's "clone" taunted.

"I'm afraid of nothing!"

The two Davids started to fight with their swords, under a gaze of wonder and curiousity of Berthier. She was chewing slowly, taken by the action of the scene.

"If that was true, I wouldn't be here." – the other David said, replying to the earlier statement.

After he said that, the two men's swords crossed and each of them fought for dominance.

 _"So inteeeense!"_ – Berthier mentally screamed, as she even stopped chewing.

David's "twin" turned out to be stronger, as he pushed his sword further, forcing David to fall on his knees.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"You have to face her, Rapunzel! You must!"

"No, I can't…" – the princess replied with a scared tone.

Understanding that she wouldn't be able to do it just on her own, Charming managed to free himself from the braid that held him in place. He charged at the impersonnification of Rapunzel's fear and the two fell down from the window. Alarmed, Rapunzel looked out of the window, to see that David was okay. Rapunzel's fear was however already climbing back up, while Charming remained down, grabbing onto the plants growing around the tower. He looked up and shouted at Rapunzel:

"Listen to me! Your fear was you could never be a leader like your parents, like your brother! Own it and you can do this!"

"No, I can't..!" – Rapunzel replied as she shook her head.

"Yes, you can! Cut it away! Let it go! If you do, you can finally have what you want! You can leave this tower!"

"I don't want to leave!"

"I understand! Believe me, I do! To be frightened of an uncertain future!" – Charming sympathized with the princess – "It may feel safe here, but if you don't face that future, Rapunzel, you will die alone! Is that what you want?!"

"No!"

"You know what you have to do! Do it!"

As the hooded figure was close, Rapunzel used Charming's sword to cut her rope-like braid. The hooded figure started to fall down and dissolved into dark smoke before even it hit the ground. Rapunzel and Charming looked at each other and the young woman said with a small smile:

"I did it…"

 **Storybrooke**

David's fear then broke David's sword, the roughness of the gesture making Berthier blink.

"Don't you see? Your fear makes you weak."

"No… I'm not afraid…" – David replied with a pant.

The fear protested that David could tell that as many times as he wanted, but it wouldn't help him in any way. David then argued that he was ready to die for his family.

"That doesn't make you fearless." – the fear protested – "Even if the point is proven."

With those words, David's fear grabbed David by the throat and started to choke him. Berthier, still watching from the branch above, almost forgot another mouthful of popcorn. David's fear said David that he should just give in and that it would be easier. But at that moment, David saw the Sailor Guardians, along with Regina and Hook, running on a nearby road a bit further.

"Yes, I'm afraid…" – David admitted – "I'm afraid to not be a good father… But I won't let this stop me…!"

With those words, David pierced his fear with what was left of his sword and this time, it did have its effect. The other David let go of him, after what he dissolved. Panting, David let himself fall on his hands to support him. He was about to take his broken sword, but it disappeared in a green smoke. Within seconds, the Sailor Guardians rushed to him and Sailor Light asked:

"David, are you okay?"

"Yes…" – David breathed out.

"Where is she?" – Regina asked.

"It wasn't the witch…" – David said as he stood up.

"Then who? You're whiter than a new sail!" – Hook remarked.

"My fear…"

"It's the witch. She's toying with us." – Regina understood.

At that moment, Berthier agilely descended the tree she was sitting on and said, wearing a childish grin on her face:

"That was a good show you gave me, David."

"Who are you?" – Sailor Light asked.

"I am Berthier, another helper of the Wicked Witch." – Berthier replied.

"You are working for the witch?" – Sailor Aqua asked surprised – "But you're a child…"

It was true, Berthier didn't look older than ten years old and her very colorful clothing choice was in no way intimidating. The girl has short pale blonde hair, with a big blue ribbon on the top of her head. She was wearing light pink pants, flashy blue sneakers and a light blue hoodie with white stripes on the sleeves. In short, Berthier looked nothing like a villain's sidekick.

"I'm a child, but I am capable of things!" – Berthier protested with a slight pout.

"Look, this is not a playground for you. Leave the witch's side before it's too late!" – Sailor Rose suggested.

"Nah, I think I like where I am. As long as I'm paid with candy!" – Berthier replied with a shrug – "Okay, now I must do my part…"

Berthier clapped her hands two times, after what a creature showed up. It looked like an angry living and walking tree.

"Walking Tree!" – the tree roared.

"You have fun with him. I gotta go!" – Berthier said before teleporting herself away in a poof of sweets.

Within seconds, the tree started to attack. He looked rather heavy, but he was fast. He summon roots in no time, that attacked the girls. Luckily, they could dodge most of the attacks. Sailor Rose threw her magic belt at the Emerite, yelling:

"Love Roses Chain!"

But her attack didn't work on the tree, only making him angry. With a roar, the Emerite charged in Sailor Rose's direction, so her friends decided to attack on their turn.

"Silver Tornado!" – Sailor Wind shouted.

"Heavenly River Shine!" – Sailor Aqua yelled.

"Divine Thunderbolt!" – Sailor Lightning yelled.

But even the three attacks combined, it merely did a scratch on the creature. The girls gasped as the monster gave them a dead glare. It quickly used its roots to wrap it around the girls before they had the time to react.

"This one's stronger than the last one…" – Sailor Lightning commented.

"Now, let's see if it can resist my fire!" – Regina said as she threw a fireball at the tree.

The tree let out a loud cry as it unconsciously released the girls.

"But of course! Since it's wood, only fire can beat it!" – Sailor Fire exclaimed – "Ok, Sailor Light, you and I got this!"

Sailor Light looked at her friend, who added:

"We'll perform our combined attack. Ready?"

Sailor Light nooded and grabbed her magic tiara. As she threw it in the direction of the Emerite, she shouted:

"Light Tiara Magic!"

"Spiral Flames!" – Sailor Fire shouted, making her flames encircle Sailor Light's tiara.

The burning brightly tiara didn't miss its target and the Emerite screamed in agony. As he was burning, Sailor Light grabbed her rod and yelled:

"Light Princess Restauration!"

After that, the tree transformed back into another of the missing "dwarves", who was Sleepy, known as Walter in Storybrooke. He didn't stand up, so Sailor Light approached him to check if he was okay. She heard him snore, which relieved her. She and Sailor Aqua shook Walter awake and, while making sure he could stand and go join his brothers on his own, Sailor Wind knelt down to the spot where Berthier teleported away. There were a few pieces of candy lying on the ground, so the girl grabbed one and wondered out loud:

"I wonder if they're edible?"

"Really? You think about candy after what happened?" – Sailor Lightning commented.

"But it's interesting." – Sailor Wind replied.

Regina turned to her daughter and said:

"I didn't know you and Emma could do an attack together."

"Oh, we learned it during the past year." – Sailor Fire replied – "It happened when I was attacked before I could sing my song on stage."

"Wait, you were… performing on stage?" – Regina asked in surprise.

"I'll tell you the story in the evening." – Sailor Fire promised.

The statement made Regina wonder how much she missed of her daughter's life when they had been apart. She was pulled out of her thoughts, when David reminded that they had a wicked witch to deal with and that they should work on sending her back to Oz.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Charming and Rapunzel had descended from the tower and they were ready to return to the Evil Queen's castle. The princess' hair was now cut up to her mid-back.

"I was swimming in the river, where I shouldn't have been. Where my parents had always warned us to avoid." – Rapunzel started a confession – "I got caught in the rapids. My brother dove in after me. He saved me, but couldn't save himself."

"I'm sorry." – Charming said with empathy.

"The throne was his. I didn't know if I could be queen. And if I didn't know, how could my parents believe in me?"

"That's who you are. You can't hide from it forever, from them."

"You really think they'll forgive me?" – Rapunzel asked, still a bit unsure but hopeful.

"You're their child." – the prince replied with a smile – "Of course they'll forgive you."

The two arrived at the castle when itw as already the morning. They went to the grand hall, where there were dozens of people. In the crowd, there was a royal couple, two black people. From across the crowd, the two saw their daughter walk in. They were shocked, because they haven't seen her in years and weren't sure if she was alive or dead. Rapunzel looked at them too and said:

"Mother… Father…"

The couple ran towards their daughter and embraced her, as the little family was crying tears of happiness. Snow White approached her husband and asked with a smile:

"Are you going to tell me why you were out in the woods all night?"

"I was there because I was afraid." – Prince Charming answered honestly.

"Afraid..?" – Snow asked with a frown, but as her husband's eyes wandered down at her stomach, she understood – "Because we lost Emma…"

"Once as a baby and then again, when we were forced to return to the Enchanted Forest without her." – Charming pointed out sadly.

"No, neither time was our fault." – Snow shook her head slightly.

"I know. But, because we lost her, I was never a father."

Shocked to hear those words from him, Snow White hurried to take his hands in hers and tried to reassure him, while she looked at him on edge of tears.

"You have been a great father…!"

"To her now. I didn't raise her. And this child? This one? I don't know. I've never done this before and I don't know if I can." – the prince expressed his insecurities.

"We're going to do this the way we do everything. Together." – Snow encouraged him.

After a short moment, Charming finally managed a tiny smile.

"How did I forget that..?"

So he thought that constant worry wasn't the best attitude to have, so he suggested his wife that they go build a nursery for the baby to come.

 **Storybrooke**

While the group was walking through the woods to the farm found earlier, Hook wondered at loud why the witch would send to David a copy of himself. David replied that he didn't know, only knowing that the hooded guy had his own face and knew about his deepest fears. This caught Regina's attention.

"He knew your deepest fears?"

"Yes, the fears no one knows about, not even Mary Margaret." – David answered – "It was only when I accepted them that I could defeat him with what was left of my sword."

"Speaking of your sword, where is it?" – Regina asked.

"That's the strange thing… after the fight, it just disappeared."

"And… what does it mean?" – Hook asked.

"It seems like it was a test of the courage. The sword you defeated your fears with, absorbed all your courage." – Regina explained to David.

"Why did it disappear?" – David asked.

"It didn't disappear. The witch took it."

"Wait… So does that mean the witch took his courage?" – Sailor Light asked.

"Its symbol, at less." – Regina replied – "Symbols are very powerful things."

Meantime, as Zelena was getting ready to leave Mary Margaret's apartement, she took a peek in her bag, satisfyed to see David's sword there.

"Thank you for coming." – Mary Margaret said as she walked up to her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." – Zelena replied with a sweet smile – "And thanks to David who agreed to meet me. I heard so many stories about your fearless prince… I'm just lucky to know you."

"No, we are lucky to have you." – Mary Margaret protested with a smile – "This pregnancy took me by surprise and now I know I mustn't panic."

"Of course! There is nothing to be afraid of." – Zelena said with a smile and reassuring tone – "Especially when I'm around."

Mary Margaret embraced Zelena in gratitude, suspecting nothing about the woman.

Meanwhile, as the guardians, David, Hook and Regina walked up to the cellar, Sailor Fire noticed that the padlock had been opened by someone. Everyone prepared themselves, ready to fight anything that was inside. As they descended the stairs, Regina remarked:

"The place's infected by dark magic. Can you feel it?"

"I don't know… I don't like it." – Sailor Fire replied.

They saw that there was a big opened cage.

"Who do you think she kept in the cage?" – Sailor Rose asked.

"The flying monkeys perhaps?" – Sailor Wind suggested.

"No, not the monkeys…" – David replied as he turned on the small lamp on the ceiling.

Now that the room was lit, the group coulg see better what was inside the cage. There was a spinning wheel in the middle and a bit of golden straw lying on the floor.

"Who, from the people we know, can turn straw into gold?" – David asked rhetorically.

"Rumplestiltskin…" – Sailor Lightning said in a breath – "So… he's alive…?"

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing much to say for this one. I hope you'll review despite my latest neglecting…**


End file.
